My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales
by Black Fuego Rio
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. Ochako Uraraka. A pair of young heroes-in-training who have manage to find happiness within each other. Throughout their time together, they had experienced many things that helped them grow stronger and come closer to each other. These are their tales.
1. Firsts

Hello, Heroes! Rio here with the first part of my contribution for IzuOcha Week: Green Tea Tales. This here is a collection of oneshots that correspond with the theme of the day. I've been looking forward to this week for a good while now, and I would like to thank the guys over at the IzuOcha Discord for their support. They are a group of wonderful people and I hope that those of you who are interested in IzuOcha will go and join the Discord. You can find the link for it in their tumblr, if you wish to be a part of the family. With that all said, enjoy the story, everyone and I will see you all at the author's note!

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

First Date

"Hmm… It's eleven thirty right now… I guess I came here a little too early. Looks like I have to wait for Deku to show up," Ochako muttered to herself as she looked at her wrist watch, standing by a nearby lamppost as she waited patiently for her best friend to arrive.

It was a cool, breezy day as the young heroine in training watched the multiple people that were walking around the train station area she was in, and the girl was enjoying every minute of it. It was relaxing, really. After all the tests, training and patrols she had to do, a nice, easy day where she could just relax and have fun was just what she needed. It also helped that she was spending the day alone with her best friend…who as of recently became someone even more special

Her rosy cheeks darkened at the reminder that she was now in a relationship. A serious one. With Izuku Midoriya of all people. Her best friend…her source of inspiration…her crush for the past few months…and as of recently, her boyfriend. It was a couple months after the incident with Overhaul that she finally decided to confess her feelings for the frizzy-haired hero-to-be, and her personal life has been, in her opinion, amazing ever since.

In all honesty, she didn't even plan on confessing to him so soon. It ended up slipping out during a fairly serious conversation she was having with Izuku, who was once again in a moment of self-doubt. It pained her to see him feeling so low, especially in regards to himself, and had tried to comfort him in order to make him feel better. In the heat of the moment, she found herself telling him about her own insecurities. About her desire to become stronger, to help people so that they wouldn't die in her watch like Nighteye. And how much he truly meant to him, including how she really felt. The final part, however, had stunned both her and Izuku, and before the girl could try and salvage the conversation, Izuku went and told her how much she meant to him as well, which pretty much brought her to tears of happiness that were no different than Izuku's own crying waterfalls. With both their emotions out in the open, it was Izuku of all people that requested that they be together, and she had readily agreed without hesitation. She can still recall the day she was asked out by her adorable boyfriend…

Which happened a few weeks after they confessed to each other, much to her embarrassment.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"So… You and Midori are a thing now, eh?" Mina asked casually as she grabbed a nearby chair from a nearby desk and situated herself beside Ochako and her desk, looking at the blushing girl with a wide grin._

 _"Huh…? Oh! Um… Y-Yes we are…" Ochako confirmed, her face glowing bright red as she recalled the day she confessed to him._

 _"That's great, Ochako. You've been after the guy for a while now, even if you were denying yourself for a bit, ribbit. I'm happy you decided to take the plunge and confess to him," Tsuyu said kindly while sitting in Tenya's desk, her words bringing out a big smile on Ochako's face._

 _"Thanks, Tsu! I'm glad that I confessed, too. I didn't even mean to tell him how I felt, so soon. It just…sorta happened, and now we're together! I can't tell you how happy I was when he told me he liked me, too. I swear, I think I was crying as much as he was back at the sports festival after everything was said and done." Ochako said, feeling a little embarrassed about retelling her accidental confession, but was happy to share with her friends. They didn't tease her about it as much as she feared, thankfully, and was grateful for their support._

 _"That's pretty cute…" Mina chirped, giving the gravity girl an easy smile as she leaned back on her seat. "So… It's been a couple weeks now… How many dates have you two been on so far?"_

 _"…Huh?" Ochako asked, the question surprising her friends, and watched as their expressions turned from happy to confused very quickly._

 _"Ochako… Did you and Midoriya ever go on any dates at all since you two confessed to each other…?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes showing a bit of concerned, which made the brunette a little nervous._

 _"Um… Well… We hang out together a lot at the dorms… And we occasionally head to the courtyard during lunch by ourselves to eat… Oh! And that time yesterday when we went to that burger place that All Might told us about! Does that count?" She asked, wincing at the blank expressions she was getting from the duo._

 _"…No it doesn't, girl. Especially not the last one." Mina sighed, a hand on her hair as she shook her head in exasperation._

 _"Ochako, I was in the burger trip, too. Remember? Iida, and Todoroki were there as well. I think I even saw Bakugo siting nearby for some reason. That, for all intents and purposes, was not a date, ribbit." Tsuyu stated, causing a groan to come out of the gravity girl's mouth._

 _"W-Well I don't know what can be considered a date, ok? I never had a boyfriend before! A-And Deku said that I'm the first person he's ever been together with! Neither of us know what we're doing, here!" Ochako exclaimed, waving her hands wildly like her friend Tenya._

 _"…Wow, you two are hopeless," Mina pointed out without remorse, her dull stare causing Ochako to hang her head low in depression while Tsuyu pat her back in comfort._

 _"Don't worry, Ochako. I'm sure you two will have a proper date soon, ribbit. It's only a matter of-"_

 _"Um… U-Uraraka?" A familiar, timid voice spoke up, grabbing the girls' attention, and all turned to the exit of the classroom to see Izuku behind them, looking at them with a mix of shame and embarrassment._

 _"AH! D-Deku! H-How long have you been there?!" Ochako exclaimed, her face growing red at the thought of her best friend turned boyfriend overhearing the conversation._

 _"Uh… F-For a while now? All of you were…talking kind of loud. Kacchan got upset and nearly blew up my desk again because of that." Izuku explained, unintentionally making the girls upset with his words._

 _"Oh… Sorry, Midori. Didn't think we were being all that loud," Mina apologized, with Tsuyu and Ochako nodding in agreement._

 _"I-It's ok. My notebooks are still safe, so no harmed done," Izuku assured with a weak smile before turning to Ochako with an apologetic expression, much to her confusion. "I… I really did hear some of the conversation, though, so I'm sorry for that. And… I'm sorry, Uraraka. F-For not taking you out for real. I'm… You're the first girlfriend I've ever had, so I'm still new about this sort of thing. I hope you can forgive me…"_

 _"Deku, there's nothing to forgive! I'm new to this, too! I never been on a date at all before we were together, and I more than enjoyed the time we spent together! We don't have to go out if you're not ready!" Ochako assured, hoping to placate the poor boy before her, but grew confused and worried when he shook his head._

 _"No, Uraraka. You deserve a date. A proper one. And I want to make sure that the two of us have a lot of fun on it," Izuku stated, looking quite serious for some odd reason, before returning to his more timid self. "S-So I was wondering if…if…you want to head over to town on Saturday? Just the two of us. Is… Is that ok with you?"_

 _"…Huh?" Ochako muttered, her mind shutting down briefly at the question, completely unaware of Izuku's growing panic, only to snap out of it when she heard the voices of Mina and Tsuyu speaking up for her._

 _"Midori… Did you just ask Ochako here on a date?" Mina asked curiously, causing the brunette to blush furiously, desperately wanting to cover her face with her hands as she saw Izuku's own face growing red as he simply nodded at the question._

 _"Wow, Midoriya. That was pretty brave of you. Considering you skittish you normally are, I have to say, I'm impressed, ribbit." Tsuyu praised._

 _"Um… Th-Thanks, Asui. I… I've been meaning to ask Uraraka out for a while now, but I keep losing my nerve. Overhearing your conversation…kinda helped me out." Izuku admitted before turning to Ochako, who had barely heard a word since she was asked the fated question. "So… Um… Is that ok, Uraraka? I mean, we don't have to go if you don't-"_

 _"YES!" Ochako shouted, her yell startling not only the three classmates beside her, but the remaining students that were still in the class as well, and proceeded to blush bright at her response before trying to save herself. "I-I-I mean, y-yeah, Deku! I'd lo-lo-like to go out with you this weekend!"_

 _"R-Really?!" The boy asked, the biggest, happiest smile she had ever seen etched on his face when he asked her, and she couldn't help but smile widely in return._

 _"Of course! I'm looking forward to it!" She chirped, grinning like a fool even as Izuku nervously nodded in agreement._

 _"Y-Yeah! I-I'm looking forward to it, t-too! I'll s-see you at the dorms, then! I have homework I have to finish!" Izuku exclaimed before practically bolting out of the room._

 _"Midoriya! What did I say about running in the halls!?" Tenya suddenly exclaimed, rushing out to reprimand his friend while inadvertently breaking his own rule._

 _"…Well that happened." Mina said softly with a touch of amusement, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face before turning to Uraraka. "Welp, looks like you got yourself a date now, girl. Congratulations."_

 _"Congratulations indeed. How about we go shop for an outfit together later this week so you'll be ready for the weekend?" Tsuyu offered, placing a hand on Ochako's shoulder, before the girl suddenly slumped onto her desk, her face red and repeating the same four words over and over again in rapid succession._

 _"DekuaskedmeoutDekuaskedmeoutDekuaskedmeoutDekuaskedmeout…"_

 _"Wow… She really does like him, ribbit."_

 _"No kidding. Those two really deserve each other."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

That occurred just a few days ago, and she was still reeling from the embarrassment she brought upon herself that day. Now, though, here she was, standing by a lamppost by the entrance of the train station, patiently waiting for Izuku to show up. The boy had to go home to his mother shortly after class ended the previous day, saying something about wanting to help her with some sort of massive cleaning project or something, and ended spending the night there. In a way, Ochako was both relieved and upset that he wasn't around yesterday; relieved, because she didn't have to worry about him seeing her practically freaking out in front of the girls, and upset, because despite that, she still wanted to be close to him before the big day. It didn't matter anymore though. He was on his way, and she was waiting patiently for his arrival…

… _I hope I'm not overdressed for this, though. Tsu said that these clothes are perfect for a date…_ The young lady thought as she looked at her attire, which consisted of a white blouse underneath a pink cardigan, a brown purse hanging around her shoulder, a black skirt with matching stockings, and a pair of pink low-heel pumps. It was an outfit that Tsuyu found for her during one of their outings earlier and the week and it honestly looked cute when she saw herself in the mirror, but now she wasn't sure if it was good enough or too much.

 _I mean, sure it's our first date, but we aren't going anywhere fancy like a five-star restaurant or something… Maybe I should've worn something more casual? Oh man, what is Deku going to wear? Does he think this is more of a casual thing? Or is he going to show up in a suit and tie…?_ Ochako wondered worriedly, unknowingly pacing around the lamppost before she suddenly paused, her eyes widened in horror, before grabbing her hair in panic. _Wait! What if we_ are _going to a fancy restaurant?! Does that mean I'm underdressed! Did Deku set up a reservation or somethin'? Is he seriously gonna spend that much money on me? Ugh, I don't even know anymore! Why does dating have to be so darn complicate-_

 _*Bonk*_

"OW!" The girl cried out in pain, rubbing her forehead with a wince. She was so caught up with her thoughts and panic that she didn't realize that she was walking towards the lamppost she was supposed to wait at until it was too late, and now she was paying the price. She just hoped that no one had seen her panicking and hurting herself like an idiot.

"Uraraka! Are you ok!? Why did you run into the pole like that?"

… _Well that figures._ The girl mentally grumbled, now embarrassed that her actions was seen by her date, before turning around to face him with a strained smile. "Ah, I-It's nothing, Deku. Just…had a wild thought in my head and ended up not paying attention what I was doing until it was too late. It happens, sometimes, so no worries!"

"Oh… Um… If you're sure, Uraraka…" Izuku relented, looking down bashfully, and now that her head wasn't ringing anymore from the sudden impact, she was able to focus on what her date was wearing…and was happy by his choice of attire; a button down green plaid polo underneath an open dark green jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and his signature red boots. It was casual, but had a bit of flair to it that made him look good. It also helped her calm down a little, now knowing that the date wasn't going to be as fancy…or expensive…as she feared it might have been.

"…Deku, you look great! Did you pick that outfit yourself?" Ochako asked, her words causing the timid teen to look up at her in surprise before blushing and smiling sheepishly at her.

"Um… Kind of? I-I mean, my mom bought these clothes for me yesterday, but I was the one who picked them… Do… Do you really like them…?" Izuku asked, a curiously expression on his face that made Ochako hold back a squeal due to how adorable he was acting.

"Of course! You look really cute in those clothes! I don't think I'd be able to pull of green as well as you can!" She stated with utmost confidence and a bit of bashfulness towards the end, but blink a couple times when she saw him shake his head.

"N-No, Uraraka. I'm sure you can pull green off. I-In fact, I think you'll look amazing in the clothes that I'm wearing! Honest!" He insisted, his words bringing out a massive blush on her face as she stared at him in shock, watching him slowly realizing what he said and began to fluster around like crazy. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Y-You look g-great in what you're w-wearing now! I-In fact, you look great in anything! You're so cute and pretty that I'm sure anything you wear will look amazing on you!"

"…"

"…AH! I-I-I… D-Did I r-really just s-s-say-"

"…You think I'm pretty?" Ochako whispered, a massive blush on her face as his words constantly echoed in her head, her question stunning Izuku silent. She wasn't expecting to hear such a complement from the boy she admired for so long. She didn't think she looked too extravagant, if she could be honest with herself. Sure, she had been called cute and adorable in the pasts by some people, especially her parents, but very rarely did anyone considered her pretty. To hear it from Izuku of all people… It just made her heart practically swell up with joy as a wide, thankful smile began to form slowly while the timid teen continued on.

"Um… Y-Yeah. I…do think you're…pretty. Really…really pretty…" Izuku admitted, his face as red as a tomato as he confessed, and his confirmation just ended up making the girl even happier, to the point where she lost her inhibitions for a moment and pulled him in a tight embrace, smiling as she heard him squeak in surprise.

"…Thanks, Deku. I… I'm happy you said that to me. I think you look pretty handsome yourself." Ochako confessed, trying to fight down her own blush when she realized that she ended up hugging Izuku out of instinct, and proceeded to let go of him with a sheepish expression.

"Ah… Th-Thank you, Uraraka," Izuku said bashfully, twiddling his fingers nervously as he gave the girl a small smile, which was returned just as shyly. "S-So… Should we head out? I hear there's a new restaurant that just opened a week ago, and I was hoping we can try it out together, if that's ok…"

"Of course! Let's go!" Ochako chirped, feeling slightly more confident than before, and proceeded to grab one of Izuku's hands, making sure she didn't accidentally make him float away.

That happened already once, and poor Izuku ended up in a tree by the time Ochako snapped out of her embarrassment and released him from her Quirk.

Being careful this time, she intertwined her fingers with his, and held her pinky up so that she would make sure he didn't float away from him, just as she practiced. The action ended making her blush like mad, but she liked the warmth she was feeling when her hands linked to this. Curious, she looked up at Izuku to gage his reaction, and was not surprised to see him blushing brightly as well, which brought out a slight giggle out of her. She knew how awkward they could be, but his reactions were too hilarious sometimes. However, she was also well aware of how truly nervous he was, as well. She was in the same boat, but she also didn't want her boyfriend to be fretting so much. With that in mind she squeezed his hand gently to grab his attention, and simply gave him a small smile when he turned to her, feeling happier when he went and smiled timidly back at her.

It didn't take long for them to find the restaurant that Izuku mentioned. It was a small-time café with outdoor that he discovered while out with his mother. The café itself mainly server various curry dishes and coffee brews, but it had been highly recommended as a good date spot as of late, so he suggested that they go there for lunch. Deciding to enjoy the weather, the pair opted for an outdoor table, and proceeded to read through the selections to see what would be good.

"Hmm… I didn't know there were so many different types of curry. And all these different kinds of coffee… Not really too keen on them. I think I might go with some water instead. What do you think, Deku…?" The girl asked after looking over the menu, only to find Izuku still staring at the menu, an intense look in his eyes as he began muttering to himself about the different types of curry that was available, getting a nervous laugh out of the girl.

 _Well…can't say I didn't see this coming. Although I wasn't expecting him to be so focused on curry of all things…_ She thought with a wry smile, shaking her head lightly just as a sharply dressed waiter appeared at their table.

"Hello there, you two. Welcome to our humble café. Have you decided on what you wanted to order yet?" The newcomer asked politely, a notebook and pen in hand as he stared at the two with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, actually. I'll take the traditional curry, mild, and a cup of water, please." Ochako said kindly as she handed the man the menu.

"Of course, miss. And sir, do you know…what…" The man trailed off, sweatdropping at the sight of Izuku still muttering up a storm while looking at the menu, seemingly undecided about what he wanted.

"Oh, don't mind him. He gets like that sometimes. Give him the same thing I ordered, but with a cup of coffee, instead. Whichever blend you recommend, if you don't mind, sir." Ochako suggested before reaching over the table and plucked the menu out of Izuku's hand to give it to the waiter, which brought a surprise cry from the teen.

"Ah, such a thoughtful young lady you are. I'm sure this boy is happy to be with someone as kind as you are," The waiter said happily, his words bringing out bright blushes from the duo, before turning away. "I will be right back with your drinks. You two try not to have too much fun until then."

Those departing words got the duo blushing like mad, both of them aware of the implication, and proceeded to look down at the table in order to control their embarrassment.

"Uh… I…guess he thought we were a couple, huh…?" Izuku said lamely, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"W-Well, he's not wrong. This _is_ a date, after all… Right?" Ochako muttered shyly, her head still down but peaking up at Izuku in a demure fashion.

"Ah… Y-Yeah… It… It is…" Izuku confirmed, looking away nervously as Ochako lifted her head up, still blushing, but a small, content smile on her face thanks to the confirmation, before continuing on. "Um… S-Sorry for going on another muttering spree again. I…was just wondering how this place can have so many different types of curry that I couldn't help myself. Mom told me that the restaurant had a large array of curry dishes, but I didn't know it was that extensive…"

"Oh, I totally get ya, Deku," Ochako admitted, leaning towards Izuku with her head on her hands and elbows on the table as her nerves slowly but surely dwindled away. "I mean, I know there's lots of curry products out there like bread and stuff, but all those other things looked so much different than the curry I'm used to having… It's like we went to some sort of weird curry dimension the moment we came here or something."

"No kidding. And the coffee flavors list was fairly big, too. I might've gone on another tangent with that as well if you didn't take my menu and ordered for me. Thanks for that, by the way," Izuku said with an appreciative smile, which caused a bright smile of her own to form on her face and the rest of nervousness now gone at the sight of Izuku finally allowing himself to relax.

"No worries, Deku. Happy to help," Ochako chirped just as the waiter arrived with the drinks that were requested.

"Here you are, you two. A glass of water for the lady, and a cup of our most popular blend, for the gentleman. Your order will be here momentarily. Enjoy yourselves until then," The polite man said with a wink at the end before walking away, leaving the pair to watch him go in bemusement.

"…He's not being subtle at all, is he?" Ochako giggled before grabbing her water and took a sip, enjoying the refreshing feel of it.

"Not at all, but we're not really hiding anything, so it's fine," Izuku said before taking a sip of his coffee, and Ochako grew curious when she saw his eyes go wide and stare down at his drink in wonder.

"Huh… What's with that look, Deku? Is the coffee that bad?" Ochako asked, looking quite concerned until Izuku shook his head rapidly and silently gave his drink to her. Confused, she proceeded to take a tentative sip from it before going wide eyed herself in pleasant surprise. "Oh wow, this is super good! If I knew the coffee was this tasty, I would've order one for myself!"

"You can have it if you want, Uraraka. I can just order another for myself," Izuku offered before Ochako practically forced the cup back into his hands whist shaking her head.

"No, Deku. It's your coffee, so you finish it. I'm fine with my water. It's pretty refreshing, actually." She insisted, taking a quick swig from her cup for emphasis, before giving Izuku a curious expression. "Gotta say, though, I didn't think a regular cup of coffee would taste so good. I don't drink it much myself, but I can understand why people love that stuff, now."

"It depends on the blend and the effort that goes into making the cup. Mom has a friend who knows how to make all sorts of coffee blends and was even willing to share a bit of his knowledge to us," Izuku spoke up before beginning a sort of lecture of the different types of coffee blends and methods used for brews, which actually interested Ochako quite a bit. She had no idea that coffee of all things had quite the history, nor that Izuku was so knowledgeable about the stuff. It made her happy, though, to see him at ease, though, and she couldn't stop the fascinated expression on her face that continued to grow as he spoke.

That fascination broke, however, the moment Izuku talked about once type of coffee that he had heard about, and instantly brought her into one of her laughing fits.

"Pfffft! Oh my god, Deku, are you serious!? Please, tell me your joking!" Ochako asked, barely able to contain her laughter after hearing the most… _interesting_ coffee fact that she had ever heard.

"I wish I was! I even went and looked it up after I was told about it. There are actual coffee beans that are made of elephant poop. I couldn't drink any coffee at all for a month after I found out. It's actually the most expensive type of brew in the world, from what I've read," Izuku insisted, his lips quivering as he tried to keep himself from laughing as well, but Ochako held no reservations and proceeded to laugh hard, slapping her hand on her knee as she tried to control herself.

"Pfffhahaha! Seriously?! Who would drink something like that!? Oh my god, that's so disgusting, hahahaha! Why do coffee drinkers have such weird tastes?!" She managed to ask, her laughter setting Izuku off as well, and both were lost to the ridiculousness turn of the coffee conversation.

"Well now, it seems that you two are having quite the enjoyable time," An amused voice spoke up, snapping the pair out of their mirth to see the waiter smiling brightly at them, a plate of curry in each hand before setting them down. "Here you two go. A couple plates of our special mild curry to the special couple themselves! Enjoy yourselves!"

"We will!" The pair chirped, no longer feeling embarrassed by the words of the man, and gave him a kind smile before turning to their lunch in anticipation, with Ochako in particular practically drooling at the sight of it.

"Oh my… This looks super good. I bet it tastes just as good…" She muttered eagerly, her and Izuku saying a quick pair of thanks before she grabbed the spoon on her table and took a bite of the delectable dish before her. The moment the food went into her mouth, her eyes went wide in shock, and she nearly dropped her spoon as her taste buds processed the soupy, ricy heaven that was the curry that she had just consumed, practically vibrating in her chair as she ate the spoonful of perfection that was the curry.

"Uraraka…?" She heard Deku call out, but she wasn't able to respond due to the absolute deliciousness that she was indulging herself in.

" _Soooo goooood!_ " She moaned in ecstasy as soon as she swallowed the food, and looked right at her date with shining eyes and a gleeful smile. "Deku this curry is Plus Ultra amazing! You have to try it now! It's like eating a piece of heaven!"

"Really? W-Well, if you saw so…" The boy said unsurely before taking a bite of his own curry, and Ochako couldn't help but grin massively as she watched his face went from confused to utter shock to absolute bliss in a span of a few seconds, before practically wolfing down the rest of the dish, muttering about how delicious it was the entire time.

"Teehee… Told you it was amazing," She giggled before continuing on with her own bowl, tears of joy raining down her cheeks as she ate the magical dish that she ordered for herself and Izuku.

It did not take them long to finish their respective dishes, both truly satisfied after they had finished. Their meal was like nothing they had ever eaten before, and as the pair began practically singing praises about it, their waiter arrived with a check in hand and eager smile on his face.

"I see you two are very satisfied with your order, yes?" The man asked, chuckling at the enthusiastic nods that came from both of them.

"Satisfied doesn't even begin to cover it! That was the best curry that I've ever eaten in my life!" Ochako exclaimed, staring at the waiter with shining eyes as she heard Izuku began praising the man as well.

"She's right. The curry you served us was like nothing we've ever had before. What did you do to make it so…perfectly?" He asked, both he and Ochako leaning forward as the waiter began to chuckle at their actions.

"Trade secret, I'm afraid. All I can say is that our curry has been scientifically proven to be absolutely delicious in every way imaginable," The waiter winked before grabbing the plates and setting the check on the table, which Izuku grabbed immediately, much to Ochako's protest.

"Deku, no. You don't have to pay for everything. I can handle my share, it's ok," She insisted, frowning when she saw her date pull out his wallet and put his money on the bill to give to the waiter.

"It's fine, Uraraka. I was the one who asked you out, so it's my treat. Besides, the price isn't really too bad. Very good considering how amazing the curry and coffee are. I'm definitely going to let the others know about this place. They'll love it," Izuku assured with a smile, though Ochako still had a frown on her face as the waiter took the payment.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about your boyfriend spending his life savings on you, ma'am. I actually gave you two the couple's discount for your meal, so he saved quite a bit. Even so, he is quite chivalrous, I must say. You have yourself quite the keeper," The waiter said kindly with a warm smile, his words causing a blush to form on the pair before he turned to Izuku with a bow. "And I thank you for wanting to recommend us to your friends. We have just opened recently so we are still trying to attract business. Your wanting to let your peers know about us is greatly appreciated."

"It's nothing. I'm even planning on letting some of our teachers know about this place too. I'm sure Midnight and Present Mic would love it here." Izuku said, Ochako nodding in agreement as she watch the man's expression go to one of shock and utter gratitude.

"To recommend even Pro Heroes to the café… Oh I'm sure my boss will be very happy to hear about that. Thank you both for your patronage and I wish you two a wondrous date!" The man said with a deep bow, his action flustering the pair slightly, before he practically skipped into the restaurant, leaving the couple alone.

"Wow… I didn't think he would be so happy for a recommendation…" Izuku muttered with a bemused expression, prompting a giggle out of Ochako.

"Well he deserves it, considering the godly food he served us. I definitely want to come here again, Deku. And I'll pay for the meal next time, ok?" She said with a bit of insistence in her voice in the end, getting a small smile out of Izuku.

"…Sure, Uraraka. If that's what you want," He said kindly before getting up from his seat and walked over to his date, offering his hand as he did so. With a warm smile of her own and her rosy cheeks darkening slightly, she accepted it, and with that, the two proceeded to continue on with their date, never letting go of each other in the process.

With the initial awkwardness now gone, the pair ended up having a great time together. They had played a few games in a local arcade, watched a local street performer play a few well played songs, and even found themselves inside a cosplay shop and tried out some different outfits for the fun of it. Ochako herself was pretty enamored with the Chinese martial art costumes that she and Izuku tried out, and even convinced one of the staff to take pictures of them doing ridiculous kung-fu poses with their phones. It was, all in all, a very pleasant experience for them both, and now the pair found themselves by the entrance to one of the most popular date spots in the area: Dagobah Beach.

"Oh wow… Deku, this beach looks so amazing… No wonder this place is considered a great date spot…" Ochako stated in awe as she stared at the beautiful beach with impressed eyes from her spot on the boardwalk.

"Yeah… It does look pretty good, huh." Izuku admitted softly as he stood beside her, an odd tone in his voice that prompted the girl to look at him with confusion.

"Deku…?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Uraraka. I was just…remembering back when the beach didn't look like this. It was actually more of a dump than anything not too long ago. It was only around the time of our entrance exam did it end up looking like this…" He said with a sheepish expression, his words causing Ochako to blink a couple times as a section of the article she read regarding the very beach they were at popped in her head.

"…Yeah, actually. Now that you mentioned it, I read that this place did look pretty bad until someone went and cleaned it up. It's really impressive, ya know… I wonder how long it took to clean this place up?" Ochako said, turning her attention back to the beach, only to stiffen in shock at Izuku's next words.

"Oh, around ten months. Moving the broken refrigerators was the hard part, but the tires weren't that bad. Those massive trash bags were really heavy though, and those multiple trips to the garbage bins didn't help either…" He said offhandedly before covering his mouth, just as Ochako whirled her head towards him with wide-eyed surprise.

"Deku… _You_ were the one who cleaned up this beach?" She whispered, hoping to hear some actual confirmation from her boyfriend, and was more shocked when he turned away bashfully with an embarrassed blush on his face, a telltale sign that his statement was indeed true.

"Um… Y-Yeah. I… I had a trainer who helped me with controlling my Quirk a while back, and he had me clean the beach up as part of my training. It was grueling, really, and it took me until the day of the entrance exam to finally finish my training… But it was worth it in the end. I still didn't have all that much control over my Quirk then, but I was at least able to use it without blowing myself up in the process, so that's something, at least." Izuku explained, his words making Ochako gape as she started looking at the young hero-to-be, now more impressed by him than ever before.

"Oh wow… You seriously cleaned up an entire beach on your own for training…so you can get into U.A?" She asked in awe, eyeing him as he nodded slowly, before turning back to the beach, this time with a new sense of amazement. "…You know, as far as first dates go, I doubt anyone would be able to top what you just did."

"…What do you mean?" She heard Izuku ask, smiling at the sound of confusion in his voice, before gesturing to the beach before her.

"Well, from what the others told me, most guys would go out of their way to impress their first date by buying them an expensive gift or taking them to a fancy restaurant or something like that, but you did something better and took me to a beach. One that you cleaned up all on your own! I doubt anybody who has a boyfriend would be able to say that. You truly are amazing, Deku, and I'm happy that you asked me out… This has been the best date ever…" She explained before slowly walking over to Izuku and wrapped her arms around him, her face in his chest her smile growing as she felt his own arms enveloping around her and his head resting atop her own. He felt slightly stiff, but that was to be expected from the timid teen, even after the confidence he had gain throughout the school year.

"I… Thank, you Uraraka… I'm happy you enjoyed it. I honestly didn't even plan on us being here, actually. At least not today. But if you had fun, then it's fine. I really liked our date, too… And I hope we can do something like this again, eventually…" Izuku muttered, his tone a mix of shyness and happiness, while Ochako nodded onto his body, enjoying the warmth that he was letting off.

"I'm sure we will. We'll just have to make time… And make sure it doesn't mess with our schedules. We're still trying to become heroes, after all. Can't shirk our training just because we like each other…" She said softly, feeling him nod in agreement, before pushing herself away slightly, a small bout of courage filling her as she looked up to Izuku with a warm expression. "…I really did have a great time with you today, Deku. Today's probably the best day in my life, and you're the reason for that. You deserve something special… And I know exactly what to give you…"

"Huh…? What's that…?" He asked looking rightfully confused to the point where Ochako nearly had another laughing fit, but manage to control herself before taking the plunge.

"…This." She muttered softly before grabbing Izuku's face and pulled it towards her, capturing his lips with her own, finally giving each other their first kiss.

She felt him stiffen a bit, but manage to smile within the kiss as she felt him relax and melt into the act. Their kiss was more innocent than anything, as was expected for the both of them. Despite that, though, they were in complete bliss. It was as if any troubles that they had in the past had vanished, and all that was left was their happiness. It was an experience that they did not want to end, but sadly, their need for air eventually overcame their need to be connected, and soon ended the kiss, both blushing redder than ever before, but possessing smiles of pure and utter happiness that could not be erased even if they tried.

"…Wow. That was…amazing…" Izuku said numbly, still little shocked by the kiss and instinctively leaned his head towards his girlfriend until their foreheads were touching.

"I know… We definitely need to do it again, later…" Ochako nodded, relishing on the feeling of her kiss and feeling very proud of herself for making the initiative.

It was then, however, that Izuku's phone went off, the ring tone of All Might shouting 'I AM HERE!' startling the pair so much that they jumped away from each other. The action caused the pair to stare at one another for a brief moment before they ended up laughing out loud, too amused by each other's reaction to do anything else. After quickly calming down, Izuku went and grabbed his phone, and quirked an eyebrow to see who it was.

"Oh. It's Iida. I wonder what he wants…" Izuku said before answering the phone and turning to the side, with Ochako watching him patiently as he took his call. She didn't hear much of the conversation, but judging from the expression on Izuku's face, it seemed to be great news.

"He's really there, Iida?! That's awesome! …No, no, we're pretty much done! We'll be back at the dorms soon to meet up! …Yes, we had a good time! We'll tell you about it when we get back! See you soon!" Izuku had said before shutting his phone off and turned to Ochako with a massive smile on his face. "Good news! Remember when Kirishima hurt himself saving those kids from that burning building in his last patrol? Iida just called and said he's out of the hospital now! He's over at the dorms right now and Ashido's doing a welcome home party to celebrate his recovery! Iida wants us back so we can be there for him!"

"He's back! Oh wow, that's great! I'm so happy he's finally out of the hospital! It's usually you who ends up there after something big happens." Ochako exclaimed happily with a bit of a tease at the end, getting a laugh out of Izuku in the process.

"Hey, I'm getting better! I didn't get hospitalized last time, so that's an improvement." Izuku protested playfully, getting a giggle out of Ochako in response.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya. You're just too easy, sometimes," Ochako chirped before grabbing his hand excitedly. "Let's hurry back and see Kirishima! He's been gone for a while and there is a lot that we have to tell him!"

"No kidding. How about we grab something for him on the way as a welcome home present. I'm sure we'll find something and we can even go halves on it, if you want," Izuku suggested, making Ochako even more excited than before, if that was even possible.

"Yes! Deku, that's a great idea! I think I saw something over at the shopping district that he might like on our way here! Let's go and get it for him!" She requested as she tugged Izuku away from the boardwalk and back towards town, their date practically over as they proceeded to head back to their dorm with the plan to welcome their wounded classmate with open arms and a gift.

It truly had been a wonderful day for them, and both sincerely wished that they will have more days like this in the future. Though an awkward start, it ended in a way that neither of them would ever forget, and they couldn't wait to go out again. It would be difficult, especially with everything that seems to happen to them and their group of friends, but they will make the effort, and they will not abandon their training and duties as heroes in training in the process. It didn't really matter in the end though. They were together. They were happy. They are training to become the best Pro Heroes they could ever be.

And that, for them, was more than enough.

* * *

Author's notes:

And that, my friends, is day one of IzuOcha week. Fun fact, this fic, despite being the day one story, is actually the _last_ one that I written up. Initially my other story, 'Visiting his Home, Meeting his Family, was supposed to be used as my day one fic, but an artist from the IzuOcha Discord, known as Maxcoolgirl, made a request for a wholesome first date fic for the cinnamon roll pair since such stories aren't that common, and I jumped at the chance. Had to finish the other prompts before starting this, but I can honestly say that I had fun with this. Maxcoolgirl, if you're reading this, thanks for the story prompt! Really appreciate it.

That's it for day 1, though. Tomorrow's theme is tag team and hopefully what I have written will be an enjoyable read for you all. Take care, fellow heroes, and I will see you all for the next part of Green Tea Tales

And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	2. Tag Team

Hello again, Heroes! Rio here with Day 2 of IzuOcha week, with the theme of the day being Tag Team. This one was a bit difficult for me to write because of what I had planned for this prompt in particular, but I think it turned out well enough. I've had quite a bit of fun writing this, along with my other fics, and I hope you all will enjoy reading them. Happy reading everyone and I will see you all in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Tag Team

It was a nice, cool weekend afternoon in the campus of UA. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Mina Ashido found herself enjoying the small peace that was accompanying such a day at an outdoor sparing ring near the dorms. Normally she would out and about with her friends and simply having fun with them. Today, however, was a little different. The majority of her friends were busy inside with their homework or other personal projects, while Mina herself decided to simply wait until later to get them done so that she could have fun earlier. That proved to be a bust, though, as the only ones who were actually outside with her at the moment were Kirishima, Ochako and Izuku. She didn't mind being with them, far from it, but the doctors still wanted her horn buddy to take it easy for a bit, despite the teen being fully recovered by this point While Ochako and Izuku, the newly formed couple that she loved to tease and mess with every chance she got, were…occupied at the moment.

"C'mon, Deku, show me what ya got!"

"O-Ok, Uraraka! Here I come!"

"Man… Those two are really going at it, huh? Hard to believe those two can be so adorkable one moment, but full on battle monsters the next… It's kinda scary sometimes." Mina muttered as she watched the gravity manipulator and super strength user, clad in their gym uniforms and sparing against one another in hand-to-hand combat on the field, the two of them grinning wildly throughout their bout.

"Tell me about it. It's like some kind of switch goes off whenever those two are in a fight, even against each other," Kirishima agreed while nodding his head, letting off an impressed whistle when he saw Ochako pulled Izuku over her head and tossed him on the ground, only for him to push her away just as fiercely to prevent being pinned from her. "You'd think that, after they started going out, they would be reluctant to go all out on one another, but look at what's happening now. Those two are giving it their all and I can't even tell which one's going to win this… Hell, I think those two have gotten even _more_ intense in their bouts than before."

"This is because the two respect each other too much to settle for anything less than their entire best!" An energetic voice exclaimed from behind the childhood friends, startling them to the point of jumping.

"Iida, where'd you come from!" Mina shouted in surprise as soon as she recognized the voice, turning to her class representative with a glare.

"Hold on, dude. You're saying that the reason those two are going at it like nuts is because they respect one another? I thought they were like that before they started going out," Kirishima questioned, a look of skepticism on his face as he quickly calmed down.

"That is true, Kirishima! Midoriya and Uraraka's newfound relationship does possess a strong foundation of trust and respect that has been present since they have first befriended one another. However, after they have advanced their relationship beyond friendship, the two have resolved to drive each other even further to realize their dreams of becoming Pro Heroes, and are fully supporting each other in order to achieve that!" Tenya explained while gesturing towards the still sparing couple in a grandiose manner. "Their spar is a perfect example of this! While to many it would seem to be a simple, yet intense bout to improve each other's physical capabilities, it is more than that! Midoriya is pushing Uraraka past her physical limits, allowing her to further strengthen her body to perform feats she would otherwise had difficulty accomplishing in the past, while Uraraka is refining Midoriya's fighting style, using her training from her mentor Gunhead to her advantage and subtly integrating her own fighting style into Midoriya's, which in turn allows him to use his Quirk with more finesse and less wasted energy! They have been sharing many tips as well to further improve themselves, such as a change of diet for Uraraka and different methods of exercise for Midoriya. It is truly a wondrous sight to behold and I can't help but be proud of my friends for making such an effort!"

"Effort… That's putting it mildly, right there." Mina muttered, giving the overbearing teen a side glance before turning to the spar, wincing when she saw Izuku attempt to strike his girlfriend with a well-aimed kick to the stomach, only for her to barely dodge it at the last second, much to the acid girl's relief.

"True, but you gotta admit, Midoriya's pretty manly for doing all this just to help her. And Uraraka's just as cool for going along with all of this," Kirishima stated with a toothy grin as he watched Ochako quickly grabbed Izuku's arm with a fierce smirk on her face and pulled her surprised boyfriend toward her before pinning him to the ground, effectively ending the spar with her win. "Gotta say, I'm actually pretty pumped to take one of them on. Midoriya's strength Quirk's pretty strong, and Uraraka can be really creative with her control over gravity. I'm pretty tempted to head over to them and ask for a quick match myself, especially now that I'm recovered. Quirks included!"

"Getting worked up over there, aren't ya, horn buddy? You know the doctors want you to take it easy" Mina teased with a playful grin before turning to Izuku and Ochako, watching the latter pull the former on his feet and giving each other proud smiles while she looked at them wistfully. "…Can't say that I blame ya, though. Watching them go all out and doing their best to be Pro Heroes makes me wanna go all out too. I wonder if they have any tips for me that I could use…"

"If you and Kirishima wish to better improve yourselves, I have the perfect solution for that!" Tenya exclaimed, his words loud enough to get Izuku and Ochaco's attention. "A spar! Just as Midoriya and Uraraka had just participated in! One that allows the four of you to use your Quirks in order to fully maximize your training. I, of course, will supervise to ensure that none of you will hurt yourselves!"

"What's this about a spar?" Ochako asked as she and Izuku walked over to the trio, curious expressions on both hers and Izuku's faces.

"My friends! Ashido and Kirishima wish to spar with the both of you to better improve themselves! I'm well aware that the two of you have already spent plenty of time training and have plans for dinner this evening, but is it possible for the both of you to spare a bit of time to aid our classmates in bettering themselves!?" Tenya asked, his request causing Kirishima and Mina to stare at the tall teen in surprise while Izuku and Ochako simply smiled.

"Wait, you're actually going to let me be in a spar? You've been forcing me to keep it easy since I got back from the hospital, man. What's the change?" Kirishima asked, looking rightfully confused by the admittance of sparring.

"It's the reason why I was initially here, Kirishima! Aizawa informed me that the doctors have called and gave you the ok to train once more! Is that not wonderful news?!" The energetic man explained, making everyone around him happy at his words, especially the hardening hero-to-be.

"Are you kidding?! That's super awesome! Thanks for telling me that, Iida! Super appreciate it!" Kirishima said gratefully before turning to the couple with an excited expression. "So, what do you say, guys? Wanna have a quick, full on spar to help me get into the swing of things? I've been wanting some good ol' action for weeks now, and we can get Ashido in on it, too!"

"Wait, what? Hold on, I didn't really agree to-"

"Of course. We'd be happy to help. We could even make it a tag team spar to make the training go faster and work on our teamwork training as well," Izuku agreed, interrupting Mina and causing her to groan while Ochako nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! The two of us have been working on some cool tricks together and we were hoping to show them off when they're done! We've gone one down, and we're working on the other one, but hopefully we'll be able to finish it before we apply for the partnership courses next semester!" Ochako said, getting looks of surprise from Kirishima and Mina while Tenya looked at them with pride.

"You two are applying for the partnership courses? You're really going to make Team Green Tea a legit thing? Damn, you two are really dedicated to each other," Mina pointed out, causing the couple to blush slightly and give her mirroring expressions of sheepishness, right down to the nervous neck scratching and awkward smiles.

"Those courses are pretty intense too, from what I've heard. I think it's pretty cool you two are going through all that. If anyone in our class is able to make it to the partnership courses, it's you two," Kirishima stated with a massive reassuring grin before pumping his fist. "Alright then, how about we get this quick spar done with! I'm really looking forward to whatever new moves you two came up with!"

"…Eh, screw it. I'll join in, too. Besides, I wanna see what our resident OTP has in store for us, too, so I can't complain." Mina shrugged while Izuku and Ochako stared at her in confusion.

"…OTP?" The couple asked simultaneously, only to be waved off by the pink girl.

"Nevermind that, now let's get this party started!" Mina grinned before dragging Kirishima to the sparing field, while Izuku and Ochako turned to each other and shrugged before returning to their original positions.

"Excellent! I am proud, both as your comrade and as your student representative, to see such initiative amongst you all! This is truly a sight to behold!" Tenya exclaimed with a big smile, his hands high in the air as he began clapping. "Now, while the use of Quirks is allowed in this spar, please be sure to not seriously harm one another during your bout! That is especially true for you, Ashido and Midoriya, as you two have the most destructive Quirks in comparison to Kirishima and Uraraka. So please, be mindful!"

"No worries, Iida! We'll be good!" Kirishima assured before turning to the couple before him with a feral grin. "Alright, lovebirds, show us what you're made of!"

"Bring it on!" Ochako shot back as she touched herself on the shoulder before she suddenly grabbed Izuku's arm, just as what looked like emerald lightning began covering him.

"Full Cowl…" He muttered softly, his mouth taking shape of a manic grin of his own when he felt the familiar sense of weightlessness coursing through him. "Uraraka, now!"

"On it, Deku!" Ochako cried out before she lifted both her and Izuku off the ground with ease before spinning a couple times, building up some momentum before launching the green teen right at the surprised duo, the pair crying out their assault at the same time.

" _Florida Missile Smash_!"

"Oh crap!" Kirishima and Mina exclaimed before jumping out of the way just as Ochako pressed her fingers together, returning her and Izuku's gravity and causing Izuku to land hard onto the ground, leaving a cloud of dust massive crater right were Kirishima and Mina were previously standing.

"Freaking hell, that was close," Kirishima muttered, his Quirk active and his skin hard to prevent any of the stray debris from the crash to harm him, only to let off a surprised grunt when Izuku rushed out of the dust cloud, his fist pulled back and ready to strike. Having no other option, the redhead crossed his arms together and increased the hardness of them, letting off a grunt of effort and pain when he felt the One-for-All successor punch him hard in the arms. Despite the forceful blows, Kirishima couldn't stop smiling, and with a cry of effort, pushed Izuku off of him and pulled his arm back ready to return the favor. His grin got even wider and wilder when he saw Izuku staring back at him intensely with his arm also pulled back. Knowing what was about to happen, Kirishima let off a slight laugh before the two launched at each other, their fists clashing in a fierce deadlock.

As the two were sparing, Mina was staring at the crater Izuku left behind in shock, very glad that she had manage to avoid the attack. The relief was short-lived, however, as she felt something grab her arm, and turned in surprise when she saw Ochako right behind her, holding her arm tightly as if she was ready to slam her to the ground. Wanting to get away from the gravity manipulator, Mina activated her Quirk on her arms, lowering the intensity of her acid to harmless levels and easily slid away from her opponent's grasp. Growling slightly, the acid user swung her arm at her friend, releasing a wave of slightly more potent liquid in hopes that it would be enough to at least slow her down. Much to her disappointment, however, Ochako had touched herself once again and simply jumped over the acid wave with ease, before landing right in front of her, the girl letting off an intense aura and menacing look on her face that made the usually energetic pink girl squeak in both fear and surprise as she shakily pulled her arms up to defend herself.

As the group continued the spar, Tenya looked on with a proud smile on his face. He truly was happy that his friends and classmates were working so hard to improve themselves. The future was wrought with danger, that much was obvious, and it was their job as Heroes to combat that danger in any way they can, and in order to do that, they had to better themselves in any way they can. Mastering one's Quirk, learning new skills, developing partnerships and collaborative techniques, all of that and more will be required for what may come, especially now that the Symbol of Peace, All Might, is no longer active. Tenya, though, wasn't worried. He had full faith that he, his allies, his closest friends, will be able to overcome such trials, and be the heroes that their world needs. They will do everything in their power to protect the innocent people of their country, no matter what.

It also helped that Izuku and Ochako have been working on a special collaborative technique of their own in secret, and were almost done with it as well. Just a few more adjustments here and there and their move will be ready and be shown to their instructors for evaluation.

"Ribbit. What's going on here?" A calm voice questioned, causing the Engine Quirk user to turn his head to see a few of his classmates, namely Tsuyu, Shoto, Momo, Kaminari, Jiro, Mineta, Toru, and Tokoyami coming from the dorm to see what was happening.

"Whoa, why the heck are those guys fighting one another? They get into an argument or something? And shouldn't Kirishima be… I dunno, not doing this stuff?" Kaminari questioned when he saw Kirishima blocking Izuku's kick with a hardened arm, while Mina was trying desperately to get away from Ochako's grabs by using her acid to slide on the ground.

"It is nothing, Kaminari! They are simply sparing with their Quirks! It's all in the name of training! And Kirishima has been granted permission by the hospital to finally return to training! Everything is perfect!" Tenya ensured, giving his classmates a massive grin.

"That's a good plan, but don't the lovebirds have tickets to that new action movie that's playing tonight? If things get too intense, they might end up missing it, and you know how Uraraka gets when it comes to wasting money," Jiro chimed in, crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"I do not believe that's going to be an issue. Looks like they're about to finish up right now…" Momo said as she stared at the field with intrigue, causing everyone to follow her gaze to see the four sparing partners on opposite ends of the field, with Ochako and Izuku standing right in front of the group.

"Hah… Hah… This was pretty fun, you guys! We should do this more often!" Kirishima panted his suggestion, a shaky yet happy grin on his face.

"…Speak for yourself, man. I don't think I can handle dealing with Battle Ready Uravity more than once…" Mina grumbled, thanking her luck that she was only tossed to the ground a half dozen times instead of a full dozen.

"We should! We haven't had this much fun in a while, but I think it's time we end this…" Ochako said, she and Izuku both breathing heavily, with her hands on her knees and him squatting down.

"Good idea. We don't want to tire ourselves too much. Not to mention we have plans for tonight that we can't afford to miss," Izuku agreed as he slowly picked himself up, wincing slightly as he did.

"Sure thing, but can you two show off another one of your combo moves? That rocket attack was pretty cool, but I'm sure you two got something else on your sleeves that even more awesome!" Kirishima asked, an excited look in his eyes as he made his request while Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other nervously.

"Um… A-Are you sure you want to see it? W-We only have one other move left and haven't really perfected it yet. I-It's kind of a last resort thing, really." Izuku said, his eyes shifting side to side.

"Y-Yeah! I think we should save that trick for another time! I-I don't want Mr. Aizawa to show up and yell at us for making the field more messed up than it is," Ochako said with a nervous laugh and her hands messing with her hair out of habit.

"Oh don't be like that, you two! Show us your move! It's the least you can do after punching and tossing us around like ragdolls…" Mina whined, making the pair even more nervous.

"B-But we don't even have a target big enough to use our move on! We can't really show off our move without—"

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Shoto spoke up, causing the couple to jump in surprise and turn to him, only to gape when they saw the rest of their classmates.

"Wh-Wh-when did you guys showed up!?" The pair asked loudly.

"When you two were in the middle of beating up the Pink Riot duo over there. Wished it lasted longer so I can see Uraraka pin down Ashido some more and watch you two press against each other closely, but what can you do?" Mineta said with a shrug, crying in pain when he felt Tsuyu slap him in the face with her tongue.

"We heard some loud noises outside and wanted to check it out. We knew you guys were training here, but we were wondering what you two were doing to make such a ruckus," Jiro explained with her arms crossed and an amused expression on his face.

"And now we're hearing that you two came up with some sort of super move together and now we have to see it! Please show us your super move!" Toru pleaded, the couple easily imagining a begging look on the invisible girl.

"Um…" "Well…"

"Done. Midoriya, Uraraka, will this suffice?" Shoto spoke up, making the pair turn to see a large pillar of ice on the other side of the training field, sweatdropping at the massive sight of it, and turned to Tenya with a pleading expression.

Tenya, being the only one out of everyone to know about the combo move, could only give the pair an apologetic smile, knowing full well his classmates will not budge until they get to see the skill or if Aizawa somehow shows up and tells them to leave. "Just try and tone it down so that you don't harm yourselves too much, you two. You have a wondrous date planned tonight and I would hate to see you two ruin it because of broken bones and sickness once again…"

 _What kind of move did they come up with to have that kind of feedback?_ Everyone thought incredulously as they stared at the couple, who were looking at each other nervously once more before letting off simultaneous sighs. They then hardened their expressions, gave each other supportive nods, and turned to the construct that Shoto made.

"Stand back, guys. We're going to need a lot of room for this…" Izuku warned as he squatted down, an emerald aura around him that signified the use of his Quirk while Shoto, Kirishima and Mina left the area without complaint. He then turned to Ochako, who had a look of concentration on her face. "You ready, Uraraka?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ochako nodded as she brought her fingers close together, getting ready to activate her own Quirk.

"Alright. Let's do this." He said softly, taking a deep breath before releasing a loud cry, and proceeded to punch the ground. Repeatedly.

His action caused quite a bit of confusion to his classmates, especially when a large dust cloud began enveloping the duo. Shoto, however, frowned when he noticed that there was no debris flying around with how hard Izuku was punching. In fact, the way he was punching the ground reminded him of the Sports Festival, when Bakugo was fighting Ochako, and…

"Ah… So that's what's going on. Very clever, and quite resourceful as well if there isn't anything for her to use…" Shoto said, a small smile on his face while those around him turned to him in confusion.

"Care to share what you discovered, Todoroki?" Tokoyami asked politely, Dark Shadow popping out to give the dual colored teen a curious look.

"Give it a moment. You'll see what's going on in a bit," Shoto said with a small smirk as the dust began to settle.

Once it did, the group was treated to the sight of multiple stones and, oddly enough, Izuku floating high in the air, courtesy of Ochako, her expression strained from carrying all the debris Izuku made along with Izuku himself. Izuku, meanwhile, had his arm stretched out and his index finger and thumb tucked in as if he was going to flick something. It was only then that the class realized what was about to happen, and began clamoring in excitement and anticipation.

"Holy crap, those two are gonna combine the moves they used in the Sports Festival last semester! That's awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed, looking very impressed.

"It's cool and all, but look at Uraraka. She's struggling quite a bit keeping all that stuff, along with Midoriya, up in the air like that," Tsuyu pointed out.

"I suppose that's why they were so reluctant to show us their technique, but I can't help but feel like there's something else there that might go awry…" Momo muttered, a hand on her cheek as she wondered what else seemed off to her.

"D-Deku, hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold this!" Ochako gritted out, feeling her stomach churning the longer she held the stones and her boyfriend in the air.

"A-Alright, Uraraka! Hold on!" Izuku exclaimed before honing in on the icy wall that their classmate created, sucking in his breath to prepare for the pain he was about to inflict on himself, and channeled his Quirk to his fingers similarly to how he did in the festival.

"Here goes! _Delaware Meteor Sma—_ "

"Hrk! Ugh!"

" _aaaa-_ aaah! Not again!

* _crash*_

Everyone couldn't help but wince when they saw Ochako collapse on her knees and about to throw up, deactivating her Quirk in the process and causing the debris Izuku made to fall to the ground. The sudden increase in gravity shocked Izuku enough to instinctively release use his attack, creating a massive shockwave that blew the debris he made toward Shoto's ice wall, the majority flying over it, while he himself was sent crashing into the ground near Ochako, sending her skyward for a short moment before falling as well, landing right on top of her boyfriend hard and causing the class to wince once again.

"Oh… They're gonna feel that in the morning," Kaminari muttered while looking at the worn-out and dazed couple on the ground.

"…Maybe it was a bad idea for us to force them to show us their move after sparing so much," Mina admitted, a bit of guilt welling up within her and Kirishima, who also had a shamed look on his face.

" _*sigh*_ At least they didn't make a crater underneath themselves this time. Simply an indent." Tenya said calmly, his words catching the class off guard as he walked towards his semi-conscious friends to see how they were. "Midoriya, Uraraka, how are you two feeling?"

"I'll live. We didn't get buried in rubble like last time, so there's that. Can't say the same for Uraraka, though," Izuku muttered, not looking all too bad, all things considered, before looking down at his sickly girlfriend on his chest with a sheepish expression.

"It's… Ok… Deku… I'm fine…" Ochako groaned, her eyes spinning as she laid on Izuku. "…I think I see spots. Or are those stars…? Am I in space…?"

"Well, looks like they're done for today. Let's get them inside so that they could get some rest before their big date tonight," Kirishima sighed as he walked towards the fallen pair, with Mina following close by him.

"We can take them to their dorms and help them get ready. Least we can do, considering it's kinda our fault they ended up like this," Mina suggested as she, Kirishima and Tenya kneeled down to pick up Izuku and Ochako, the latter starting to feel a little better.

"Th-Thanks, guys, but we got this. This isn't as bad as when we accidentally got ourselves stuck on a wall the first time we tried to use our collaborative attack. We can get ready ourselves," Izuku assured as soon as he and Ochako were standing before proceeding to pick up the sickly bridal style with ease, while the others blinked a couple times at his words.

"Ugh… I remember that… I don't think I remember seeing Present Mic laugh so hard." Ochako muttered, snuggling closer to Izuku in an attempt to get comfortable.

"And Mr. Aizawa gave us quite a lecture, too…" Izuku said softly while shaking his head before giving the others a reassuring smile. "We should go get ready. Thanks for the spar Kirishima, Ashido. We really should do this again next time. Take it easy."

"Yeah, man. You two have fun. Take it easy," Kirishima said with a grin while waving at the departing couple.

"…Did they seriously get themselves plastered to a wall the first time they tried that move?" Mina questioned Tenya, assuming that the high-strung teen was with them during the first attempt.

"Among other things, yes. They requested me to aid them in their training and one thing led to another, and it ended with me carrying the two to Recovery Girl shortly after Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic manage to pry them off the wall! They were quite stuck in their positions!" Tenya explained with his exaggerated hand motions, making everyone sweatdrop as they imagine what he had described.

"…Well, might as well clean this mess up before Aizawa shows up. I don't think he's gonna like how the training ground's looking like right now if he shows up." Kaminari suggested as he and the others walked towards the field.

"Indeed I won't, Kaminari…" A stern, yet tired voice stated, causing everyone to stiffen in surprise before turning to see the Erasure Hero walking up to them with a blank expression. "Now, can someone explain to me why the training ground is wrecked and littered with stones and a chipped ice wall that I assume was made by Todoroki."

"Simply training, sir!" Tenya spoke up before the nervous teens had a chance to explain. "Uraraka and Midoriya were sparing with Kirishima and Ashido and were requested to perform the Delaware Meteor Smash that they came up with! As you can see, it has once again failed, but my friends have manage to make it out of the failure relatively safely, and are returning to their respective dorms to rest and prepare for their plans this evening!"

"They're still trying to pull that move off? I thought they were taking a break from it after the time they were buried under the rubble they made. Or was it the time Midoriya flung himself into a tree after Uraraka accidentally knocked herself out with one of the rocks she was floating…" Aizawa sighed, shaking his head while his students, sans Tenya, looked at each other with confused expression. "Oh well. They'll get it eventually. I'll check the security footage to see what they can improve on later. In the meantime, clean this place up a little. There's a chance that some of the others might want to spar here and it'll be kind of hard to do that with the field being like this. And Todoroki, don't forget to get rid of that ice, too."

"On it, sir," Shoto nodded before walking up to the ice wall he made with a ball of fire in his palm.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be inside taking a nap. If you kids want to train, too, don't be too loud. Or at least don't involve Bakugo in some way. I want to get _some_ semblance of sleep, if you don't mind," The lethargic man grumbled before turning away back to the dorms, leaving the students alone to do what they want.

"Well, time to patch this place up. You guys wanna help?" Kirishima asked his classmates, who all turned to each other and shrugged before proceeding to clean up the field.

Except for Mineta, who was about to scurry out of the area to get out of doing extra work until he ran into a familiar, and quite irritated, face.

"Watch it, Micro-Perv!" Bakugo growled, causing the tiny teen to let out a scream in surprise, before the explosive teen stared at the semi-ruined field curiously. "…The hell happened here? This place got more messed up than the time Deku and I fought each other. Don't tell me he and Angel Face were working on that stupid move of theirs again."

"Bakugo…even you knew about that combo those two were working on?" Momo asked in legitimate surprise, she and the others not expecting Bakugo of all people to be aware of Izuku and Ochako's technique training.

"Yeah. Walked into them training back when they were in the early stages of it. Ended up watching Deku crashing head first into the ground like an anvil and Angel Face running from raining rocks while trying to keep herself from upchucking her lunch. Funniest damn thing I've seen all month," Bakugo said with a wicked grin, cackling slightly as he recalled the incident while everyone else inched away from the teen.

"…Well someone's in a good mood today," Shoto muttered as he melted his ice wall without a care.

"Ignore Mr. Trigger Happy for now. Let's just hurry up and get this done so we can do our own training, ribbit." Tsuyu stated while grabbing a few stones.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FROG FACE!?"

"And there he goes… Things are never quiet around here…" Jiro sighed while shaking her head at Bakugo's expected, yet loud reaction to Tsuyu's typical bluntness.

"At least things are always interesting here, huh?" Kaminari joked with a grin before holding his hands up in a nervous manner when he saw the girl raise her earphone jacks at him in a menacing maneuver.

As everyone was cleaning and discussing their own training, Izuku had manage to reach his destination of Ochako's room without any problems, and proceeded to set the gravity girl down. Thankfully, she had recovered enough to be able to move on her own, but he was still worried that she had lingering feedback from her Quirk.

"Deku, don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Let me rest for a bit, maybe have some tea to settle my stomach, and I'll be good enough for our date tonight." Ochako assured after noticing the expression on her boyfriend's face, giving him a sweet smile that caused him to blush slightly.

"A-Alright. Just let me know if there's anything you need. I'll be there with you in a heartbeat," Izuku promised, his voice soft and determined towards the end and Ochako couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

"…You're too sweet, you know that? Guess that's why I ended up falling for you…" She said softly before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, stunning her boyfriend once again and causing her to giggle at his reaction. "Sorry that our move failed again, but I know we'll get it eventually. I'll see you in a bit after I freshen up, 'kay?"

"O-O-Ok… S-S-See you in a b-bit" Izuku stuttered, still not used to such affection, and waved at the girl stiffly as she went into her room before heading towards his own, muttering on about how he was kissed by his girlfriend. So distracted with his thoughts, he failed to notice All Might watching him from the end of the hall with an amused expression, chuckling slightly as he watched his successor pass by.

"Ah, young love. I am so happy that Young Midoriya has manage to obtain it so early in his life. And with Young Uraraka as well. I'm sure those two will be together for a long time to come," The former Number One Hero sighed wistfully before heading towards a nearby window when he heard his phone go off. Curious, he checked it to see it was Aizawa telling him about the couple's attempt to perfect their collaboration technique once more and to check the security footage so he could give his own judgement, much to the amusement and pride of the man when he did just that.

"…They are close to perfecting their move as well. The debris didn't land on them this time, so that is a huge step forward. I'll be sure to give them more tips next time I see them."

* * *

Author's note:

And that is it for day 2. Honestly, not the best thing I've ever written. Like I said, it took me quite a bit to get it to where it is now, and I am still not overly satisfied with it, but it should be ok. Bit of a hint of Pink Riot here, as well. I can see them either as a couple or as a brotp, actually. Both are quite appealing to me. Next up on Day 3 is Quirks, and I did something a little different there than what I believe others would be doing. Hope you all will enjoy it. Until then, thank you all so much for reading my fics and I will see you next time. Take care, Heroes, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra


	3. Quirks

Hello again, Heroes. Rio Here with day three of IzuOcha week; Quirks. Now, to be honest, this day kinda stumped me at first. Initially I didn't really know what to write here regarding Quirks. The obvious one would be having the couple of the week fight and do some amazing stuff regarding their Quirks, but I didn't really have an idea on how to present that. That, and it's much easier and better to do that in art form that literary form...and I suck at art. Instead, I took a different turn with it, and ended up what I have below me. It's mostly a drabble, as is the majority of the works I've written for this week, but I hope it is enjoyable enough for you all. Have a pleasant read, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Quirk Marriage

"SMAAASH!"

 _*crash!*_

"…Excellent work, Midoriya. The ice was pretty thick this time, and I didn't even need to thaw it at all for you to crush it. I'd say you're definitely getting stronger now," Shoto said with a small smile towards his panting friend, who was looking up at him with a weary smile of his own.

"* _pant* *pant*_ Thanks, Todoroki. I'm just happy that my training is also helping in you creating stronger ice walls in the process. It feels like a win-win situation for us," Izuku panted, his hands on his knees as he slowly stood up when he felt something rub his head, and turned his head to see Ochako, slightly disheveled from her own training, smiling at him with a hand in his hair and the other holding a water bottle.

"You got some frost on you, Deku. I know you need to cool off after all the strength training you did, but using Todoroki's ice might be overdoing it," Ochako said with a teasing grin as she gave the bottle to the grateful teen, who proceeded to take a long drink out of it while noticing Momo approach him from behind the gravity girl and gave the creation hero a wave, which was returned.

It was an average weekend morning for the four heroes-in-training. The sun was out, the weather was nice, it was a perfect opportunity for them to go out and do some early morning Quirk training since they had no school for the day. Shoto had suggested it when Izuku returned from his run, and even suggested bringing in some of their classmates along for additional training. Sadly, they were only able to get two to attend, Ochako and Momo, but they were more than happy to accompany them and do their own training. It has been a few hours since then and now they were ready to end it for the morning, with much success for all who have been involved.

"You would be very proud of how well Uraraka's been doing with her training, Midoriya. She has been improving on her weight limit for her Quirk for some time now and it is definitely showing." Momo said once she got close, a hand on her hip and a small smile on her face as Ochako beamed with pride before turning to the two males with looks of approval. "I take it you two are close to done with your training as well?"

"We're pretty much done. Just need to get rid of the ice, lest it becomes a mess like when Ashido and Kirishima intruded on Uraraka and Midoriya's training a few weeks back," Shoto said with a shrug, a small fire igniting from his fire half, before turning to said pair curiously. "How is that collaborative technique of yours coming along, anyways? Made any progress?"

"We're getting there. We went for a different approach this time and had Deku stand in front of me to do his Delaware Smash thing while I just let the boulders drop in front of him. We ended up getting hit in the head by a few stray rocks, and not all the stones were launched, but so far it's been more successful than the last few times," Ochako explained as she helped Izuku on his feet.

"She's right. We're really close to perfecting the Delaware Meteor Smash. We just need to find the right position along with the proper distribution of debris I need to make in order to make it work. I think it may be possible to have me to float for a little bit to maximize the total debris we can fire, but we have to take in account of the force used for my part of the collaboration, or else I'll be sent flying into a building or tree like before. Hmm… maybe we could—"

* _chu*_

"Deku, you're mumbling again," Ochako said sweetly, smiling brightly at the stunned, red-faced expression on Izuku's face that appeared immediately after kissing him on the cheek.

"…Well that's one way of shutting him up," Shoto stated with a smirk as he walked back to the others after melting the ice, causing Ochaco to turn to him in surprise before her own rosy cheeks began to flare up.

"Still not used to public displays of affection, are you?" Momo said kindly to the embarrassed pair, smiling at the slight nod they gave her, before letting off a small giggle. "Be thankful some of the others are not here, otherwise you two will be teased mercilessly."

"You can say that again. Imagine if Ashido or Kaminari were to see you do doing stuff like this again. They'll never let you out of their sights," Shoto said with a chuckle while crossing his arms.

"Yeah… No kidding…" Ochako grumbled from behind her hands, feeling a little embarrassed about what she just did in public, even if it was with two of the more understanding members of their class.

"Ah… I guess we should head back to the dorms now, huh? We still need to finish our assignment on Quirk Marriage for Mr. Aizawa's class," Izuku spoke up in hopes of relieving the gravity manipulator of her embarrassment before wincing at the sight of Shoto's grimace from behind Momo.

"That's correct. Mr. Aizawa did give us quite the assignment for us to accomplish, this weekend." Momo said with a hand holding her chin as she recalled the specifics of the homework.

"Let's hurry up and get it done then. I really don't want to work on that assignment any longer than I have to…" Shoto said roughly, much to the surprise of the girls, before walking ahead of the group, missing their concerned look while Izuku watched on sympathetically.

"Did… Did we do something wrong?" Momo said softly as she turned to the couple, unsure of what to do.

"It's not you guys. Todoroki's just…not the biggest fan of Quirk Marriages. It's kinda understandable, considering who his father is…" Izuku explained with a wince, causing the girls to grimace at the reminder of Endeavor and his treatment towards his son, they walked quickly in order to catch up to the wayward dual elemental teen.

"You know… I don't like Quirk Marriages myself, either. I just don't understand why people are willing to marry each other for any reason other than love. Doesn't make any sense if you ask me…" Ochako grumbled as soon as she and the others reached Shoto, feeling a little put off by the subject as well.

"It's akin to a political marriage that is often seen in high society, at least in my eyes. I'll be honest, I am not the biggest fan of Quirk Marriages as well, but I understand the desire for them. I simply wish that those who are looking for a strong partner also take into account the other's feelings as well as their potential to produce powerful offspring." Momo chimed in, not looking all to happy as she spoke about their assignment.

"Don't we all. Sadly, that isn't the case, and I doubt anything will change that…" Shoto spoke up solemnly, much to the girls' surprise. "Quirk Marriages have been around since the second or third generation of Quirks, and it was all done as a means to produce powerful offspring. It has grown very prominent over time, despite its shaky success history, and even now, there are people who will do whatever it takes to find a mate that is compatible with their plans to…strengthen the power of their family."

Izuku, Ochako and Momo couldn't help but stare at Shoto sympathetically as they all stopped their walk towards the school, knowing full well about his bad history with his own family, specifically his father. They were not aware of any of the details, but Shoto was willing to share enough of his family history to them, along with a few others like Tenya and Tsuyu, for them to get a gist of his young life, which resulted in them having more sympathy towards the mixed and matched teen, bonded even more with him, and gained a distaste towards the current Number One Hero, much to Shoto's amusement.

"You know, I've always been wondering about why someone would go through the trouble for a loveless Quirk Marriage instead of a meaningful one…" Izuku said after a moment of silence. "I mean, it's true that the chance of producing children with powerful Quirks is raised when the parents have compatible Quirks, but it isn't really an exact science. I mean, what would happen to the child of a Quirk Marriage if they end up developing a Quirk that is vastly different than what either parents wanted? I'm honestly surprised that a method with such a shaky success rate is so prominent in our world…"

"No kidding! I mean, it could be totally possible that the kid could have a Quirk that is nothing like the ones either of their parents have. Or not even have a Quirk at all, somehow. I can't even imagine what would happen to the kid if that ever happened…" Ochako stated with a glum tone before turning to Izuku curiously, unaware of his sudden stiffness at the latter part of her sentence. "Now that I think of it… Deku, your Quirk is super different compared to your parents, right? You got super strength while your mom can levitate small objects towards her, and you told me that your dad could breathe fire like a dragon, right?"

"Huh? Uh, ye-yeah. M-My Quirk _is_ pretty different compared to my parents' Quirks, I guess…" Izuku confessed nervously while scratching the back of his head, causing Shoto and Momo to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my… That _is_ pretty unusual. Usually a child would have Quirks similar to their parents, but for you to possess a Quirk that is so vastly different from either of yours… It's truly quite rare." Momo said while staring at Izuku analytically, making him nervous.

"Maybe it's possible that he inherited a variation of a relative's Quirk. Do any of your other family members possess a strength Quirk of any kind, Midoriya?" Shoto asked, his previous mood now replaced with curiosity towards the enigma that is his friend.

"Um… Probably? I don't really know much about my other relatives or my family history. It's really been only me and my Mom since Dad passed away before I was born, and I don't really remember what kind of Quirks my grandparents had. It could be possible that I have an ancestor that had a strength Quirk, but I can say for sure…" Izuku said in an unsure tone before cupping his chin with his hand and began mumbling about the possible Quirks his family could have had, causing the others to stare at him with sweatdrops on their heads.

"…You had to get him going, didn't you Shoto?" Momo said with a soft chuckle as she watched Ochaco shake Izuku's shoulder to snap him out of his mumbling spree once more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start another mumbling session. I was just curious is all," Shoto apologized before turning to the couple before him curiously. "Hmm… You know…because of Midoriya's family possessing a variety of Quirks, it makes me wonder what kind of Quirk his and Uraraka's children would possess in the future…"

The moment words left the Hot-and-Cold Quirk user, Ochako and Izuku immediately stiffened in surprise, their eyes wide as they rigidly turned their heads to Shoto, their faces turning redder and redder with each passing second, while Momo was looking back at the embarrassed couple with interest.

"Hmm. I see what you mean, Todoroki. I am quite curious as to what kind of Quirk their children would possess as well. Along with how they would look. They would most likely slay any villain in their path with either their power or their cuteness…" Momo stated with a nod, her own words making the couple even more embarrassed than before.

 _"W-W-What are you saying!?"_ The pair screamed simultaneously, their blushes practically enveloping their entire bodies as they stared at the two top students in horror.

"Don't act so surprised, you two. Practically everyone in our class, maybe even the entire school, knows that you two will get married shortly after graduating. In fact, our classmates has been making bets as to how long after graduation will it be before one of you pops the question. I put my money on Midoriya doing it around a year after graduation." Shoto shrugged, smirking at the shocked expression on the couple's faces and stumbling on their words so much that they couldn't speak.

"I put my bet on around two years myself, with Uraraka making the proposal in this case. I can easily see Uraraka having the ring and doing the proposal." Momo admitted with a tiny smile on her face, giggling when she saw the pair, especially Ochako, flush even further.

"W-W-Well, what about you two?!" Ochako exclaimed, pointing a finger at the now confused pair as she tried futilely to force down her blush. "I bet, with how awesome and creative your Quirks are, your kids will be super awesome too! Not to mention super cute!"

"…Wait, what?" Shoto muttered out in a shocked monotone while Momo stared back at Ochako blankly.

"…You know, Uraraka has a point," Izuku spoke up, his own embarrassment swiftly disappearing as it was replaced by the curious, Quirk analyzing nerd that the class knew and love. "With how unique your two Quirks are, it is highly possible that whatever children you two will have will possess some incredibly powerful Quirks of their own. Like the power of creating weapons made of fire and ice. Or maybe even create weapons what can produce fire and ice and even create steam or something when used together! That would be very interesting!"

"Wh-What!? M-Midoriya, what are you saying?!" Momo exclaimed, her face bright red as Shoto turned away in embarrassment.

"You were the ones who brought it up, it's only fair!" Ochako spoke up in defense of Izuku, who was off on another mumbling tangent, regarding the possible of Momo and Shoto's hypothetical children, much to their embarrassment.

"S-Sorry for embarrassing you like that, Uraraka. I was genuinely curious is all. Although now I see how dangerous such a line of thinking can be…" Shoto muttered while side-eyeing the still mumbling Izuku, growing red when he heard something about his hypothetical daughter using dual wield pistols made out of fire and ice, making him oddly proud for some reason.

"…Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for dragging you into the subject too. At least you're not upset about our paper anymore, not that I blame you," Ochako said as she gently shook Izuku once more to get his attention before perking up. "Hey! I got an idea! How about, after we finish our homework, the four of us go out and do something together! It could even be a double date, if you want!"

"…Excuse me?!" Momo squeaked, hers and Shoto's eyes wide and pupils shrunk as their blushes returned full force at the question.

"A double date?" Izuku spoke up as he turned to Ochako curiously. "That sounds like a good idea, but do you have any place in mind where we could go?"

"How about that new burger place we went to with Todoroki, Tsuyu and Iida a while back? It isn't that far away, the food's good and cheap, and we could even hang out at the park after we finish eating! It'll be fun!" Ochako said, now excited at the prospect of an impromptu double date, both her and Izuku unaware of the looks of embarrassment and discomfort coming from their two friends.

"Ah, U-Uraraka. I'm sorry, but Yayozoru and I…we're not a couple like you and Midoriya are… I don't know how you two got the idea, but we're simply just friends," Shoto spoke up, his words causing the pair to look at him and Momo in surprise while Momo herself had a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"…You're not? But the two of you are together all the time. Ever since the final exam back during the first semester, if I remember right." Izuku pointed out.

"Plus, you two look super cute together. I wasn't kidding when I said your kids would be super adorable if you two had a family," Ochako added in before gasping in slight horror, realizing what she said and noticing the embarrassed looks on the pair's faces. "Oh man… Sorry guys. I didn't mean to bring that up again. It just slipped out…"

"I-It's fine, Uraraka. We know it was an accident," Momo said after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "However, I am interested in going to that restaurant you spoke of. After we finish with our assignment, I would like to visit there, if that offer is still available and we're not intruding, of course."

"Of course not! You can still come! It was more of a spur of the moment thing to call it a date! We can still hang out as friends!" Ochako assured with a wide smile, getting a touched expression from Momo in response.

"What about you, Todoroki? Do you want to come with us? It could be fun, and I think that special milkshake you liked so much is still on sale," Izuku offered with a smile.

"…Sure. It'll help clear my mind after I finish the assignment. I'm definitely going to need a distraction once it's over. Just promise me that you keep Uraraka under control with the giant burgers this time," Shoto requested with a slight laugh towards the end.

"I couldn't help it! It was just _so_ good! I never had a burger as big and tasty as that before, can ya blame me!?" Ochako exclaimed with a hint of her dialect slipping, crossing her arms with a pout while everyone laughed slightly at her actions.

"Well, looks like we have our plans for this afternoon. Let us hurry with our assignment so we can begin!" Momo shouted excitedly, pumping a fist in the air, before hurrying off to the dorms, with Shoto shaking his head in amusement.

"She really does get over excited with this stuff. I suppose that's part of her charm," Shoto said softly with a shrug before heading off as well, leaving Ochako and Izuku behind and unaware of the knowing smiles that the couple had.

"…They really do make a cute couple, huh? I can see what Mina was saying when she pointed it out," Ochako said softly while turning to Izuku, slipping her hand in his in the process.

"I suppose. I'm not really an expert of this sort of thing. Heck, I'm still trying to figure out how to be a good boyfriend to you," Izuku confessed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you're doing a wonderful job so far, Deku. I don't know how to be a good girlfriend either, so we're in the same boat. If we just keep doing what we're doing right now I'm sure everything should be fine," Ochako assured, practically beaming at Izuku and making him do his 'ugly face' as he felt his heart clench at her cuteness, causing her to laugh before she began pulling him with her towards the dorms. "Now c'mon! Let's hurry and finish the darn assignment so we can go out! I bet Todoroki and Yaomomo are finishing up their paper right now with how smart they are!"

"Ok, ok," Izuku laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled by his girlfriend back to the dorm, ready to have a relaxing day out with her and two other friends as soon as he was finished with his assignment. He considered himself lucky that he had manage to get a lot done already, and all he needed to do was the finishing touches and a bit of editing. All in all, it seemed today was going to be a great day, and he doubt anything was going to ruin it.

…Except for possibly the rest of their classmates who were all working on their assignment in the dorm lobby.

"Hey, it's the lovebirds! You two got a head start on the 'benefits' of a Quirk Marriage when we weren't looking?" Mineta called out as soon as the couple entered the dorm, causing the pair to turn bright red at the implication before the tiny pervert was slapped across the lobby by Tsuyu and her tongue.

"Mineta! That was deplorable! You know very well that Midoriya and Uraraka would _never_ give themselves up to such carnal desires so easily! They are too dedicated to their futures as heroes to even consider such an act!" Tenya scolded the teen, who was currently knee deep into a wall.

"That's gonna change as soon as we graduate, though. I'm still betting that those two are gonna get hitched within the first six months," Kaminari said with a teasing grin before screaming in pain when Jiro stabbed him in the ear with her earphone jack once again.

"Nah, I think it'll be around a year and a half myself. Iida's right, the two of them would be too busy with Hero work to get hitched so soon. I can easily see them living together until then, though," Jiro said dismissively as she watched the electric teen crumble to the floor with an amused expression.

"Oh, I bet their kids are gonna be super adorable and badass once they grow up! I can easily imagine them having some sort of super baby with Midori's super strength and Ochako's gravity powers!" Mina chimed in excitedly, her words making the couple more and more embarrassed.

 _"Enough already!"_ The two pleaded desperately, their whines causing their classmates to laugh at their expense as they tried to control their embarrassed faces, unaware of the guilty looks that Shoto and Momo had from the other side of the lobby.

"…Maybe we shouldn't have mentioned the topic of our conversation to the other when they asked us what we were doing," Momo said sheepishly while Shoto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, better them than us. If you think they're bad at those two now, imagine how they would be if they assumed the same thing about us," Shoto said with a raised eyebrow, his words causing Momo to shudder at the thought of the merciless teasing she would endure from her rowdy classmates.

"…Let's just keep it between us then. I don't want to ruin our chances of getting lunch today if they find out _we_ were the ones that came up with the idea of those two getting married and having a child after graduation."

"Agreed."

* * *

Author's Note:

And that is day three, readers. Again, pretty much a drabble, but I think it went a bit better than the last one. I will honestly admit that days 2 and 3 are among the weaker things that I've written. I wished I was able to do more, but I was pressed for time. I'm just happy that I manage to make so many stories in a couple weeks. It's a record for me, really. In any case, I hope that it has been an enjoyable enough read for you all. Next day is Dorm Life and that one I am quite fond of, really. Its nothing but fluff, and I got the inspiration for it from the weather of the day I wrote it of all things. Take care, fellow heroes and I will see you next time. And don't forget: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra


	4. Dorm Life

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the day 4 prompt for IzuOcha Week; Dorm Life. This drabble actually went through a number of revisions before I settled with the current one, and even after getting this done, I got another idea for a prompt that could've worked just as well as this one. Sadly, it happened just before this week started, so I wouldn't have been able to get it written in time for today. I am, however, planning on writing it as a separate oneshot, along with a prompt idea I had for day 1 that I scrapped for what is now known as Meeting his Home, Visiting his Family. I'll be working on them along side finishing up Trials of The Tricksters I and doing the bonus holiday oneshot for Green Tea Tales. With that all said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you all in the Author's Notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Dorm Life

 _*fwooooosh!*_

"Wow… It's not letting up, huh…?" Ochako muttered as she stared out the window, her eyebrows furred as she watched the UA campus being blanketed in a field of white from the safety and warmth of the dorm, specifically in Izuku's All Might themed room.

"Indeed! The weather report has said that this blizzard will be here until tomorrow evening at the earliest and insists that all individuals except for Heroes capable of combatting the storm are to remain inside until it passes!" Tenya said from his spot by the open door out of the room, while Izuku was nodding in agreement while sitting on his bed

"Good call. We got lucky that the snow wasn't as bad as it is now when we got out of class, yesterday…" Izuku stated as he involuntarily shivered at the thought of walking outside in the current weather.

"I know… I can't even imagine going out right now. Makes me glad we don't have anything planned, this weekend," Ochako grimaced as she trotted over to Izuku's bed and sat on it with a soft plop before proceeding to lean on to Izuku for some extra warmth, bringing out a blush and a shaky smile on his face before while Tenya looked at the pair with a perplexed expression.

"Oh? Did you two not plan on going out today? You two usually reserve Saturdays as your typical 'date night', do you not?" The bespectacled young man asked as he stared at his two best friends curiously, his words causing the couple to look at each other briefly before turning to their friend and shook their heads.

"We didn't. As soon as we saw the report, we went ahead and put off any outings we had just in case we got hit by the blizzard. It was Uraraka's idea for that and it looks like she made the right call," Izuku explained as his red face quickly returned to normal while Ochako nodded in confirmation.

"Yup. We figured that, instead of going out this weekend, we just hang out here in Deku's room and relax for a bit," Ochako stated with a shrug, which prompted Tenya to nod in understanding.

"Ah. So a simple day of relaxation inside the dorm! A great idea! Allow me to leave so you can have some time for yourself! Just make sure you two keep the door open!" Tenya exclaimed, a small smile gracing his lips before he turned to the door to make his way out, only to look pause when Sero showed up just as he was about to leave.

"Ah! There you guys are! Hurry up and get to the lobby! Sato made some awesome hot chocolate for all of us and Ashido and Kaminari set up the game systems on the main TV! We're having a Snow Day!" Sero exclaimed cheerfully before rushing off once more, presumably to tell others about the news.

"Wait! Sero! No running in the dorms!" Tenya exclaimed, chasing after the tape teen in a brisk pace in order to not break his own rules, leaving Ochako and Izuku alone and staring at the door in bewilderment.

"…Did Sero said we're having a snow day?" Ochako asked curiously.

"He did. I suppose with all this bad weather, no one is willing to do anything else other than relax in the dorm." Izuku guessed before getting off his bed, with his companion following suit. "How about we head over and check it out? It seems pretty interesting."

"Sure! And there is no way I am saying no to a free cup of hot chocolate!" Ochako chirped before grabbing Izuku's hand and practically dragged him to the lobby, getting a light laugh out of him in the process.

It didn't take them long to get to the lobby, but once they did, they were greeted by the sight of the majority of their classmates in various places of the massive room, some sitting by the tables in the dining area, others by the sofas near the television, and a certain sugar teen setting a large plate full of mugs onto the kitchen counter, right beside another set of mugs.

"Oh hey! Glad you two can make it! Come grab a mug and hang out!" Sato insisted as soon as he saw the couple, smiling widely as he gestured them to come over to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Izuku and Ochako said cheerfully, briskly walking towards the kitchen counter and grabbed themselves a nice, warm cup of hot chocolate each, complete with whip cream and even marshmallows inside of them, much to their delight.

"Ooo, it looks delicious!" Ochako whispered excitedly as she stared at the stared at the mug in her hands with reverence before taking in a big sip, shuddering as the hot liquid went down her throat and let off a satisfied hum, unaware of the foam mustache that had formed on her face. " _Mmmm! So gooood!_ "

"Uh…U-Uraraka?" Izuku spoke up softly, his mouth shaking as he, along with some of the others, tried desperately to not laugh at the way his girlfriend was acting at the moment. It was too adorable, but he had to remain strong.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ochako asked innocently after she took another sip of her chocolate, adding more foam to her face, including her nose. It was too much for the poor young hero, and ended bursting out laughing at the sight of her expression, with the majority of their classmate's following suit, much to her confusion. "H-Huh? Deku? Everyone? What's so funny?"

"Uraraka… It seems that you got a little something on your face," Tokoyami stated with a smirk on his beak, taking a quick sip from his own mug after saying that while Dark Shadow popped out of the him and proceeded to laugh on the floor.

"Huh? On my face?" She repeated, gently placing her fingers on various parts of her face until she reached her upper lips, where she felt the foam and immediately began to blush in embarrassment. "What?! Wh-When the heck did this happen?! Guys, why didn't you tell me about this, sooner?!"

"Midoriya was about to tell you, but you ended up looking at him with those big eyes of yours and more cream on your face and he ended up losing it, ribbit…" Tsuyu explained, her own stoic face wavering as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Ochako ended up growling softly as she heard that, feeling a little betrayed, and proceeded to wipe the foam off her face as Izuku tried to control his laughter.

"I…I'm so-haha-sorry! I-I'm not laughing at you, haha! It's just…just that you're…you're…too adorable sometimes…!" Izuku managed to sputter out, finally being able to talk after a while of laughter while his words brought out a pout from the grumbling girl.

"Honestly… you guys are mean…" She muttered as she took another sip from her mug, careful not to get any on her face this time, when a devilish smirk formed on her face. " _Hey, Deku~?_ "

"Hmm? What is it, Ura-"

"Boop!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple with interest, seeing Ochako grinning mischievously with a finger covered with whipped cream and pressed it on a wide eyed and surprised Izuku's nose. Everyone remained frozen for a moment, but it didn't take too long before Ochako started to burst out laughing while pointing at her boyfriend's stunned face, and it was enough to get the others, even Izuku, to begin laughing as well.

"Hahaha! Ok, I deserved that!" Izuku admitted with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head as the sounds of footsteps was heard, and a moment later, Sero appeared with the rest of their classmates in tow, grinning widely at his success.

"Hey guys! Got the rest of the gang here! Now we can commence full relaxation time!" Sero cheered, getting a few laughs from the others when a certain explosion-happy teen saw something that made him annoyed.

"…Deku, why the hell do you have cream on your nose? It's been freaking years and you still don't know how to drink your damn hot chocolate right?" Bakugo growled as soon as he noticed the white dot on Izuku's nose, causing him to squeak and quickly get it off as Kirishima appeared behind the explosive teen and placed an arm around him.

"Nah, man. Uraraka was just getting back at him for laughing at her own foam 'stache. Speaking of which, here's your cup," Kirishima grinned as he gave Bakugo a mug. "Now hurry up and down that stuff so you can join us for a few games! No training at all today because of the blizzard so we're spending the whole afternoon just chilling. Hope you don't mind me kicking your but on Ultra Smash Plus again."

"You only one because of that cheap hero you played as and you know it!" Bakugo growled as he stomped over to the couch with Sero following suit.

"Oh, count me in! I've been practicing since the last time we had a game day and I am super skilled as Thirteen, now!" Sero stated eagerly.

"Ah, allow me to join as well! I am quite confident that I will succeed in claiming victory, this time!" Aoyama chimed in as he sauntered over to the couches as well in a trail of sparkles.

"Weren't you the first one to be booted out of the mini-tourney we had last time?" Soji muttered curiously before shrugging. "Eh, might as well join in as well. I think I finally managed to get down Endeavor's super combo this time."

"Sweet! More people joining in! You know what that means!" Mina said to Kaminari cheerfully, who grinned widely in return.

"You bet! Game tourney!" Kaminari exclaimed energetically, getting a laugh out of Kirishima in the process.

"Hah! Right on, guys! Get ready to get your buts kicked!" He exclaimed as he practically shoved Bakugo onto the couch before turning his attention to Izuku and Ochako, the pair looking at him curiously, and gave them a wink and a thumbs up, his actions bring out grateful expressions from the pair before he dived into the couch as well and grabbed a controller.

 _Thank you, Kirishima…_ The two of them thought simultaneously as the both took a sip of their chocolate, letting off a satisfied hum in the process as Tenya approached them from behind with his own mug.

"Ah, Midoriya, Uraraka! I'm surprised that you two decided to come down here with us. I would've figured you two wanted to spend some time alone together for a short while. It was what you told me earlier." Tenya asked before taking a drink as well, also letting off a soft hum of satisfaction after swallowing the delectable liquid treat.

"What can we say, we're suckers for a cup of hot chocolate," Ochako said with a bright smile and a shrug. "Besides, it's fun to hang out with everyone once in a while. The two of us can hang out by ourselves some other time. We didn't really had anything specific planned, anyways, so it all works out."

"Really? You ok with that, Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked as she approached the pair again, this time staring at the frizzy teen with her typical stare.

"I'm fine with that Asu-I mean, Tsuyu. It's not often that all of us are together like this for a day off, after all. Might as well make the most of this chance while we can." Izuku confessed, a small smile on his face as Ochako nodded in agreement with his words.

"In that case, how about some music to liven up the place. You guys ok with that?" Jiro asked as she pulled out her phone and a portable speaker.

"Sure thing. A little ambience while we talk and watch some of our classmates beat each other up with virtual copies of real heroes sounds like a good plan," Ojiro chimed in with a light laugh.

"And snacks! Don't forget the snacks!" Toru exclaimed with a large bowl of potato chips in her grasp, making them look like they were floating.

"I suggest we do some other activities while we're all here and hanging out! Maybe even a quick game of…spin the bottle?" Mineta suggested in an odd tone, only to be smacked in the face by an irritated Tsuyu's tongue once again.

"You deserved that and you know it, and we are not playing that game," Shoto muttered without remorse as he stared at the dazed, tiny pervert with distain.

"I suggest we leave him be and head over to the others and watch them play. I must admit, it's amusing to see how worked up they can get," Momo suggested.

"Sounds good! I wonder who's gonna win this time?" Ochako suggested, turning to Izuku for his opinion.

"Who knows. Either way, it's going to be entertaining." Izuku shrugged before heading to the couch with the others and sat down, with Ochako sitting beside him, close enough that they were shoulder to shoulder with how crowded it was now, but they didn't mind.

With that, the entire dorm was situated by the television, either on the couches or nearby tables, simply watching the game tournament or talking amongst themselves, feeling more relaxed than they had ever before. It truly has been a busy time for them ever since the beginning of their time at U.A. and it was rare for them to have this kind of peace anymore. They were relishing this chance, as they all knew very well that they will most likely not have this opportunity again anytime soon, especially with all that had happened recently.

In response to the calm atmosphere that was around them, Ochako looked up at Izuku, smiling at his focused expression that was on his face as he stared at the videogame fight on screen, especially since Bakugo went and chose All Might as his main fighter. Amused at his attentiveness to anything regarding his hero, the girl went ahead and snuggled in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and smiled even brighter when she felt him wrap his arm around her. Letting off a content sigh, she looked up at Izuku once more, who was still staring at the screen, but had a noticeable blush on his face in response to her bout of affection and his own actions, and giggled softly to herself before turning her attention back to the screen, enjoying the relaxing snow dorm day she was sharing with him and her friends.

 _This is nice. I can't wait to do this with everyone again…_

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that concludes Day 4, readers. Like I said earlier, this is more of a drabble than anything. Pure fluff. Days 3, 4 and 5 are pretty much like this, 4 and 5 especially. This oneshot in particular occurred when I was chatting with some friends in the IzuOcha discord server when it started snowing, and inspiration struck. The things that inspire us writers, eh? I enjoy writing fluffy shorts like this and hopefully I will be able to write more of this stuff in the future. Next day is Growing Feelings/Admirations and, honestly, I think that it's one of the weaker fics I've written. It's a drabble, like I mentioned before, but I hope you all will enjoy it. Until then, take care, fellow Heroes and I will see you all next time. And remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	5. Growing Feelings & Admiration

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio is here with day 5 of IzuOcha week: Growing Feelings/Admiration. This drabble in particular is a bit of an odd one because, technically, it contains both themes instead of one or the other. Honestly, I didn't really intend for it to happen that way, but that is how it ended up and I am sticking to it. Also, I really didn't have much of an idea on what to write for this one in particular until I saw a small comic made by an artist known as Destiny Hoodie. Nice person, and really talented. I will honestly say that this was one of the harder prompts to write about. Even the day 6 prompt was easier than this...sort of. In any case, this prompt is also a bit on the weak side, at least to me, but I hope you all will enjoy it nonetheless. With that, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Growing Admiration and Affection

"C'mon, Uraraka, you can do it! Just a little bit longer!" Izuku said encouragingly, watching the brunette before her with pride as she levitated not only a multitude of rocks and stones of various sizes, but also herself in the mix via standing on top of one of the floating rocks; a feat that would normally be extraordinarily difficult for her, but was making great strides in achieving in his eyes.

"De…Deku! I…I'm not sure I can-erk…h-hold it anymore!" Ochako called out, her voice incredibly strained and face flushing with a mix of effort and sickness, sobering Izuku's mood and prompting him into action.

"Ok, Uraraka, turn off your Quirk! I'm coming to get you!" Izuku said, crouching low as red veins and emerald lightning began coursing through him, the telltale signs of One-for-All being active.

"O-Ok!" She manage to groan out just as she released her hold on herself and the stones around her, allowing them, and her, to fall. She wasn't afraid of crashing into the ground, though, because as soon as she felt gravity work its magic on her, she felt two strong arms around her, and manage to make a weak smile to her savior as she heard the sounds of falling stones crashing in the background like tiny meteors.

"Uraraka…that was great! You manage to keep not only those rocks, but even yourself, afloat for much longer than last time! Yaoyozoru was right, you've really improved!" Izuku praised with that massive smile of his, making the tired girl flush once more for an entirely different reason.

"Deku…I barely lasted longer than before… It wasn't that impressive…" She muttered in a tired and embarrassed tone, her arms too weak to try and cover her blushing face.

"I say it is! It's a massive improvement, Uraraka and I'm really proud of you for that," Izuku insisted, making the poor girl flush even brighter and groan in embarrassment. "Hey, are you ok? Do you want me to put you down…?"

She contemplated on letting him do just that, but she could tell that it wasn't such a good idea at the moment. She still felt incredibly nauseous and that her bones were made of jelly. If she tried to walk now, she would definitely fall over. She didn't want Izuku to put her down, only to be forced to pick her up again the moment her feet touched the ground, so she shook her head, letting him know that she was ok being in his hold for now. She honestly didn't mind, really. It felt quite comfortable being held in a bridal style, and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being in the arms of her strong best friend turned boyfriend.

"Alright then, Uraraka… Let's head back to the dorms to get you some rest. You really did a great job today, you know… It's really admirable… I guess that's one of the reasons why I look up to you," Izuku said as he slowly made his way back to the dorms, his words surprising Uraraka and prompting her to look up at him in shock.

"You…look up to me…?" She asked softly, her eyes growing wider when she saw him nod firmly.

"I do. You're a pretty big inspiration for me, Uraraka. With how hard you work and your dream to become a pro hero to make your parents' lives easier… You're really amazing, you know. I hope that I can be as great as you are, one day." He said with a warm smile, completely ignorant of the shocked expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Deku…" She whispered completely blown away by his admiration for her. Even now, she was still surprised by the fact that he felt the same way as she did towards him, but to hear him say that he looked up to her as much as she did him. It made her feel warm inside, and without even realizing it, she was able to move her arms and wrap them around Izuku's neck, catching him by surprise.

"Huh? Urara-"

"You're an inspiration to me to, Deku…" Ochako said softly with a massive blush on her face, tightening her hold him as much as she could without straining herself. "You're so strong and brave and willing to do anything to make sure the people around you are safe. You're a real hero, and I admire you for that. And…hearing you say that… Saying that…I'm one of your inspirations… I'm just… I don't know what to say. I… Well… I…"

"Uraraka, you don't need to say anything," Izuku said softly as he paused his walk, looking at the girl in his arms with gentle eyes. "I… I didn't mean to embarrass you like this. I'm not really good with words, you know. I just…wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. I…know I don't really say it all that much, even though we're going out now. Heck, I'm still in shock that you… _like_ me like me…"

"Hmm… I was really nervous when I was confessing my feelings for you. Especially since I spilled it out by accident of all things. I was honestly expecting you to say no…or say you were interested in someone else… Like Hatsume or that Camie girl in the license exam. I don't know if I told you this, but I didn't want to tell you how much I liked you… because I was so scared that I was going to ruin our friendship for something…and I didn't want to mess you...mess either of us on our path to becoming heroes." Ochako confessed, looking down in shame.

"But you still took the plunge and told me how you felt about me, even if it was an accident at first. And now here we are…" Izuku said with a kind smile, causing Ochako to look up at him meekly with a nod. "I know I said this before, but what you did was really brave. Even now, I'm super touched and happy you told me how you felt. It took a lot of courage for you to say that and…I honestly can't say I would be able to do the same. I'm nowhere near as brave as you…not even close… So hearing you confess to me like that…really got to me… And showed me how brave and amazing you are… So yeah… I…really do admire how brave and dedicated you are…and I hope I can attain that level of bravery and dedication you have… You're essentially a hero to me… Ever since you saved me from falling to my death and offering your points to me back at the entrance exam…"

"Deku…" Ochako muttered, her eyes shimmering with emotion after hearing his words. She never in her life felt so much affection for anyone. She felt her face growing hotter and heart beating faster with each passing second, and before she knew it, she tightened her hug on Izuku, cradling her face into the crook of her heck, and let off a small sigh as she continued to hold him, silently wondering how someone as amazing as him would think of _her_ of all people to be his hero. She didn't really understand, but she won't argue against it. Not this time. Instead, she was just going to relish on the fact that the sweet, lovable and incredibly brave boy in her grasp was hers. Hers, and no one else's.

"U-Uraraka? Are you ok?" She heard him ask, well aware that her actions surprised him quite a bit, and let off a soft, yet tired giggle as she moved her face away from his neck to look at him with a sweet smile of her own.

"I am. Thanks to you. And just so you know, you _are_ brave, Deku. You have to be in order to do all the things that you've done…and tell me what you just said. You just need to believe in yourself more. Or at least believe in me, who believes in you," Ochako stated, her smile brighter than ever before as Izuku stared at her in wonder before repeating the words in her head, specifically the last part, and looked at her with mock-exasperation.

"You've been watching that robot anime with Kirishima and Ashido again, haven't you?" Izuku asked as he shook his head, a light laugh coming from him as she nodded her head fast enough to tickle his arm.

"Of course! The show is super good! The robots! The characters! The story! It's super cool! I really liked Simon, too! He reminds me of you a lot! You should really watch it some time. You and Iida both! I'm sure y'all will love it!" She chirped, her eyes twinkling in excitement as she explained her love for the classic anime.

"Haha, maybe tomorrow after our patrol, if we have time. I've heard that it's pretty long, though, so we won't be able to watch everything in one sitting," Izuku relented as the pair began to walk slowly to the dorms together, Izuku's hold on Ochako never wavering since the beginning of their trek.

"Then we can watch until the halfway point. Before the timeskip. It's pretty amazing how they end the first half of the show! You will be _inspired!_ " Ochako stressed as she spread her arms out for emphasis, getting another laugh out of Izuku as he barely moved his head out of the way to prevent himself from being accidentally smacked by her.

"Alright, alright. I get you. C'mon, lets head back to the dorms and rest up. We still have that English assignment Present Mic gave us to finish," Izuku stated before giving the girl in his arms a gentle squeeze, causing her to look up at him. "And by the way…? Thanks. For telling me that I'm brave. And…for believing in me."

"Of course, Deku. And thank you, too. Your words were really sweet. And…kinda made me fall for you again," Ochako said softly before leaning up to him and pecked him gently on the lips, smiling at his blushing face. "Now…let's hurry back and get our homework done. The sooner we finish it, the sooner we can spend more time with our friends and each other!"

"Ah…right…" Izuku nodded dimly, still in a stupor from Ochako's act of affection, before proceeding to the dorms once more with Ochako still in his grasp. He was not going to complain at all about her affectionate personality.

With that, the two continued on their way, making idle chat and simply enjoying each other's company, yet feeling more admiration and affection towards each other than before. To some, it wouldn't have been noticeable due to how they were normally, but to their friends, it was clear to see that they had become even closer to each other after that day. More comfortable around each other. They didn't know it was even possible since they were already fairly close to begin with, but they were happy for them all the same.

After all, after everything the two have been through, and what they will go through in the future, they deserve a chance to be truly happy. And they were going to enjoy that chance together.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that is the end of Day 5. One of the shortest stories I have ever written, but at least this will help me with word management, which is something I desperately need to work on due to the various chapter lengths that are in Trials of the Trickster. Hopefully this, along with the other stories I've written so far, have kept everyone in-character for the most part. These are the very first My Hero Academia fics that I have written and sadly, I am not as extensive to the series as, say, Persona 5, due to it still being ongoing. Need to read over the manga again too to remember a few details, but this is still something that I've enjoyed writing. Day 6 is next, with the prompt of the day being Loss/Nightmare. This one went through a couple changes as well, but it does end happily. It is also written in a different style than what I normally use, so there's something else to look forward to. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my stories, and I will see you Heroes in the next part. Take care, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	6. Nightmare and Loss

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with Day 6 of IzuOcha Week: Loss/Nightmare. This prompt, like days 1 and 4, went through a few changes before ending where it is at now. I initially had more of an actual dream-based prompt with a legit nightmare involving Toga for Ochako, but I had difficulty as to how I should go about it. Next thing I knew, this idea popped up, and I decided to roll with it. This part was inspired by a scene from an anime/manga that I've seen a while back; Fairy Tail. Spoiler warning, however. This chapter introduces a character hat has been mentioned and briefly shown in the manga, but not in the Anime yet, along with a certain event that has occurred in the latest chapter, so read at your own risk. With that out of the way, enjoy the story and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Loss and Return

 _"Tch… You brats are pretty good. Didn't think you'd push me this far, but playtime's over. I'm going to slice you both up to the point where no one will recognize your bodies!"_

 _"That's what you think! Deku, let's do it!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _"Huh? What the…? What the hell are you brats doi-"_

 _" **Delaware Meteor Smash!** "_

 _"What! No! Nononono! This can't end like-"_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _"*pant* *pant* D-Deku, we did it! We actually did it!"_

 _"W-Wow… We actually perfected the attack! That's ama-"_

 _"hrk!"_

 _"Uraraka!"_

 _"Oh… Maybe we still need to work on the kinks…"_

 _"Relax, Uraraka… The fight's over, now. Just rest for a bit and then we can get out of here. I'm sure Ryukyu will be here any minute now…"_

 _"Ok Deku…"_

 _"You brats… If you think this will finish me, you got another thing coming…"_

 _"Huh… That villain? She should've been defea—shoot, she's going after Uraraka!"_

 _"Time to die, you pathetic-"_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _*shink!*_

 _*slam!*_

 _"Wah! D-Deku, what the heck!? Why did you shout like that?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Deku?"_

 _*drip* *drip*_

 _"Deku, what's wrong? Did some… Oh my god…"_

 _"Ura…ra…ka…"_

 _"Oh no… No… Nononono…! Deku, why?!"_

 _"Villain…survived… Had to…protect…"_

 _"I-It's going to be ok, Deku. It's going to be ok! We'll get that out of you, so please, hang in there!"_

 _"…"_

 _"De…Deku…?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh no… Oh god no… I-It's like Nighteye all over again! Deku, say something! Say anything! Please!"_

 _"…"_

 _"No…! No Deku, don't go!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Please… Don't leave me! Please!"_

 _"…"_

 _"DEKU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

White… That was the first thing that Izuku noticed as soon as he had awoken. The moment he opened his eyes, he was greeted by nothing but the color white. White, and nothing else…

"H-Huh…? What's this place…? Where…am I…? How did I get here…?" He muttered as he picked himself up, pure confusion filling him as he stared at the vast, empty world that was before him before looking down, noticing something off about him as well. "Huh? When did I change clothes? I don't even remember having stuff like this."

Indeed, instead of his typical uniform, hero garb, or any of his other clothes, he was dressed in a pure white outfit, consisting of a simple buttoned up polo, slacks, and even shoes. It was truly an odd thing for him to be wearing, and it only served to make him even more confused.

"This is too weird… I wonder if the others are dealing with thi…" Izuku trialed off as his eyes widened in horror. He remembered what had occurred before waking up to the strange place he was in.

He recalled the screams of civilians as they ran away in terror.

He recalled the cackling of the various villains as they tore through the city he was patrolling.

He recalled the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu calling out to him to watch out for Tsuyu and Ochako.

He recalled one villain pinning Ochako to a wall with one hand while the other had the shape of a sword of some kind.

He recalled jumping in and freeing Ochako just as she was about to be stabbed.

He remembered the two of them confronting the blade-arm villain and _finally_ mastering their collaborative technique during the fight.

He recalled the Ochako getting sick again from overexerting her Quirk.

He recalled the knife villain, weakened but awake, sneaking up behind her as she recovered.

He recalled his body moving on its own, just as the villain tried to assassinate Ochako.

He recalled pain…

After that… Darkness…

Next thing he knew, he was in the white space, all alone as far as he can tell. Still shaken by his memory, the young hero reached to his torso, to try and feel the wound that was inflicted on him, but he felt nothing. No hole or scar or anything. That only further confused him, and began to look around once more for any source of life… Or anything at all that would indicate where he is.

"Shoot… Where am I… Are Uraraka the others ok…? And what happened to me…" He continued to mutter to himself, trying to think of all the possibilities that could indicate what his situation was. Soon enough, though, one possibility stood out. One that shook him to the core. He began to tremble at the thought, tears welling up within him as he collapsed to his knees, his hands clenching his chest, where he felt the wound enter, and choked out a sob.

"No… Am… Am I… Dead…?"

"Not exactly, but you did come close…"

Izuku jumped at the sound of the voice, scared out of his mind due to thinking he was alone at the time, and turned his head to where he believed the source of the voice was, and went wide-eyed by who he saw.

It was a tall, well-built woman looking at him with kind eyes and a warm smile. She had a mole below her right cheek, and straight dark hair that hung just below her shoulders in a partial bun with the rest of her hair down along with two strands framing her face. She was also wearing what appeared to be a simple hero costume; a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, light-colored gloves, a belt with an angular buckle, and a light-colored cape. The sight of the woman made Izuku confused, especially her outfit. He somewhat prided himself on his knowledge of other heroes, but for the life of him he didn't recall where he had seen this particular heroine before.

Yet, for some reason, she felt familiar. Almost as if he was with All Might, which further confused him.

"Ah. Looking a little lost, I see. Understandable. Anybody who wanders into this place gets confused. You're not the first one who's acted like this and I doubt you'll be the last," The woman said as she kneeled down to the teen's level and held out her hand. "You've truly been through a lot, haven't you, Izuku Midoriya. Here, let me help you up."

"You…know my name, Ma'am?" Izuku whispered in shock as he accepted the hand, allowing the strong woman before him to help him stand.

"I know a lot of things about you, boy. I've seen you work yourself to the bone to become the hero you always dreamed of being, and I got to say, I'm impressed by your resolve and actions. You remind me a lot of my successor when he was around your age." She said with a warm smile, her words further surprising Izuku as she pointed to herself. "My name is Nana, and I have to say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"Nana…?" Izuku repeated, the name sounding incredibly familiar to him, but for the life of him couldn't recall where he heard it. Deciding that it didn't matter for now, he shook his head briefly to clear his mind before turning to the woman before her with pleading eyes. "Miss Nana…where am I? How did I get here…? And…am I really not dead?"

"Nope. Not dead. Got very close, though. And I mean _very_ close." The woman, Nana, stated with emphasis, making Izuku pale at the severity of her tone. "As for where you are… I guess you can consider this a kind of purgatory of sorts. You're essentially in a coma, due to your actions in saving that friend of yours, and now you're here until either you recover…or fully pass on."

"P…Pass on…?" Izuku whispered in horror, practically trembling at the two words put together in such a manner until he got slapped on the back.

"Oh relax, kid! You're young and spry! I'm sure you'll pull through! Probably!" Nana stated with a cheerful smile, her words not really helping Izuku's mood, when she looked down towards him with a serious expression "Honestly, I'm impressed that you jumped in to save your friend so quickly, but the method you used to save her came at a great cost. You know that very well, don't you? I'm sure there were other methods out there that you could've used to stop the villain without getting a knife through your gut."

"…Yeah. I'm sure there was… But my body… It moved on its own," Izuku muttered, looking down in shame as Nana stared at him blankly. "I didn't even know what was happening. One moment I saw the villain sneaking up behind Uraraka as she was recovering, the next I was in the spot she was, taking the blow for her. It all happened in a blur…but I can't really say that I regret what I did. So long as Uraraka is safe… I'm content…"

"Even if it means leaving her forever…?" Nana asked, her face still blank as she saw Izuku stiffen from her harsh words. "You have the soul, power and mindset of a hero, boy, that much I can see, but it seems like you are still naïve at the consequences of such a combination. We are a self-sacrificial bunch, as I'm sure you're aware by now, and that in itself causes a lot of pain for our loved ones. I know I made quite a number of my friends and allies upset when I died at the hands of my greatest foe…"

"Miss Nana…" Izuku muttered, feeling guilty for, though unintentional, bringing up past pains, but stopped himself when the woman shook her head.

"Don't worry, boy. I already made peace with it before I died. And to be honest, my death was kind of pathetic. At least my successor managed to put that devil of a man through the wringer and back after all he's done." Nana assured, a look of pride in her expression that brought a small smile from Izuku as well before she frowned once more, and reached her arm out to the side as if she was touching something. "However, unlike you, I was already a Pro Hero at the time, well in my prime. You, though, are still young. Still growing. You are strong, yes, but you have yet to reach your full potential. By sacrificing yourself like you did, you pretty much ended any kind of progress you may have made. You essentially gave up your dream to become a Pro Hero. And most importantly, you left the people who love you too soon. They say that the good die young, and sadly, that is truer than anyone would like to believe."

The moment those words were said, a small ripple was made in the area where Nana had her arm out. As the ripple effect grew, an image started to form, and much to Izuku's surprise and regret, he saw himself, weakened and barely alive, lying on the ground with a massive gash in his chest. It reminded the boy too much of what happened to Nighteye, but before he could dwell on it, the screen-like projection flickered, constantly switching over to the various people that he knew and cared for, all of them possessing some sort of melancholy.

He saw his teachers watching on with sorrowful expressions. He saw a few of his friends and classmates looking at each other in worry and fear. Even Bakugo looked uncomfortable seeing his body in such a state. He saw his mother in tears, weeping for his poor little boy to come back. He saw All Might weeping in a corner, blaming himself for Izuku's state. But there was one thing he saw that made his heart break. As if someone went and shattered it with a hammer.

It was Ochako and himself, most like moments after he sacrificed himself to save her. He saw her trying desperately to patch him up. To keep him from bleeding out. The thick tears that were falling from her face were painful for him to watch, but what hurt him most was her voice. She was pleading at his broken body, sounding so broken…so desperate…so hurt…

And he knew, without a doubt, that he was responsible for making her so hurt.

 _"Please… Don't leave us, Deku! Don't leave me!"_

Her…and the others as well…

"Uraraka… Mom… All Might… Everyone…" Izuku whimpered, tears once again falling from his face as he stared at his friends, family, mentor and girlfriend all begging him to come back. All of them wishing for him to return. It was proving too much for him, and proceeded to bury his face in his hands as he openly wept, not even stopping when he felt the woman's arm on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"This is the consequence of becoming a Pro Hero, boy. This is the result…when you put your life on the line to save the others, and pay for it in the end. Our line of work is wroth with danger, as you know, and situations like this happen more often than you think. Your loved ones here are not the only ones who are suffering a similar situation, and they will not be the last…" She stated softly, gently rubbing the weeping boy's shoulder.

"I… I didn't mean to make them sad… I…just wanted to protect her…! I knew there was a chance that I was going to be hurt, but I couldn't let the villain hurt Uraraka! She's my best friend! My partner! I couldn't… _Couldn't…!_ " Izuku sobbed, unable to finish his words as he leaned into the woman comforting him, sobbing into her costume as she held him gently.

"I know. Knowing me, I would've done the same thing. In fact, I _did_ do the same thing you did in the past. Multiple times. I can still recall the times my comrades yelled at me for being so reckless… I suppose it's a common trait for those who are considered true heroes…" Nana said quietly as she listened to the pained cries of the boy in her arms until they died down to weak whimpers. Once quiet, she let go of the teen, but still held him by the shoulders, and stared right into his eyes with a soft smile. "Hey…chin up, will you? Everything is going to be fine. I know it…"

"H-Huh? Wha…What do you mean…?" Izuku asked, his confusion taking over his depression as he looked up to the tall woman curiously.

"I told you, didn't I? You're not dead. Close, but not quite. And judging from the way your body's looking right now, I'd say its almost time for you to go," Nana said, gesturing to Izuku's body.

The action made Izuku look at the woman in confusion before looking down at himself, his eyes going wide as he saw his body slowly becoming transparent. Suddenly becoming fearful he looked back at Nana to ask what was going on, but stopped when he saw the wide smile on her face.

"It's not your time yet, boy. Your body, along with your Quirk, is too persistent for you to die just yet. Not to mention your friend did her very best to patch you up after you went and saved her. I can honestly say that you might've actually passed on if it wasn't for her." She stated, gesturing to the image she had conjured earlier of him, but now in a hospital bed and looking a bit better than the previous image, with his visitors not as distraught as before, though Ochako still looked very upset. "Let this be a warning for you, boy. You are strong in multiple fronts; mind, body, spirit, and conviction, but you still have to control your impulses when it comes to helping those in need. It is good to spring into action immediately, but be careful when you do, lest you end up on the other side like me. Not that I don't like you or anything, but I would rather wait until your much older before you decide to visit me again."

"Oh… Um… Right… I'll be careful for now on…" Izuku muttered, looking down in shame for his actions in front of the woman, only to feel a pair of fingers pressing his cheeks, one on each cheek, and proceeded to stretch them upward in the form of a smile.

"Hey, hey, no need to frown, boy! Smile before you go! The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest!" Nana insisted, a massive smile on her own face as she continued to force a smile on Izuku's face.

"Ok, ok! I'll smile on my own…!" Izuku protested as he pushed Nana's hands away from him and attempted to give her a smile of his own. It was small and wavering, reflecting his timid self, but it seemed that it was enough to satisfy the heroine.

"Very good attempt, boy! Just keep smiling like that and you will be able to sooth the hearts of the ones you wish to protect in no time!" Nana said in a proud voice, her words confusing the teen, and prompted her to elaborate. "When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits… That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, 'I'm a-ok'. So keep doing what you're doing, make sure you don't do anything too reckless, and make sure you have a big smile on your face when you are saving someone! You have the potential, Izuku Midoriya. _You_ can be a hero. I know you can, so hang in there."

"Miss Nana…" Izuku muttered, tears falling from his face again, this time in happiness, before bowing to the woman. He wasn't expecting to hear such words from someone who was essentially a stranger to him, but he couldn't help but feel elated to the point of crying when Nana said that he could be a hero. It truly reminded him of when All Might said those words shortly after their first meeting. It was the happiest day of his life…and he supposed that this would be happiest day of his afterlife, however brief it was. He then looked up to her once more to thank her, only to find out he couldn't talk. Taking another look at his body, he was surprised to see that it had almost completely vanished, indicating that it was nearly time for him to return. He still wanted to show his gratitude, however, and before he vanished completely, he gave the woman a large, massive and genuine smile, one that was mirrored by the woman as she waved goodbye at the departing teen, and manage to hear one last thing before he disappeared.

"Take care, Izuku! And don't let me catch you here again! Not until you live your life to the fullest! Go beyond, Deku: The Fate Defying Hero!"

.

.

.

.

 _"Ugh… Ow… What…happened? Was that all…a dream…?"_

 _"*gasp*"_

 _"Huh? Urara-ack!"_

 _"DEKU! *sob!* You're awake! Oh thank god, you're awake!"_

 _"Haha… I am… Sorry for scaring you like that…"_

 _"You should be! Do you have any idea how scared to death I was when I saw that villain stab you! I did my best to patch you up, but there was so much blood! I thought you weren't going to make it! I thought you were gonna die! I thought… *sob* I thought…you were going to leave me…!"_

 _"…I'm so sorry, Uraraka. My body…just moved on its own. All I was thinking at the time was that I had to protect you, and…well…this is the result of that, I guess."_

 _"Deku… Thank you so much for protecting me. I truly appreciate it, really… But can you make sure you don't do anything like that again…? Not unless It's absolutely necessary…?"_

 _"Uraraka…?"_

 _"I… I know how selfless you are… And how much you want to help people. I know for a fact that this won't be the last time I'll see you take a blow like that for others… But can you at least tone down the self-sacrificial acts for a bit…? I know that this sort of thing happens all the time in our line of work… But I nearly lost you for good, Deku… I was so scared that you weren't going to be with us…with me…when we finally achieve our dreams… So please…just…take it easy for a bit, ok? Don't do anything too reckless… And…don't leave me…*sob* please…"_

 _"Uraraka…"_

 _"*sob* *sob* Please, Deku…"_

 _"Ura… Ochako… Don't cry. You don't have to be upset anymore… Do you know why…?"_

 _"…*whimper* W…Why?"_

 _"Because I am here. I'm here now because of you. I…can't thank you enough for all've you done for me. Not just for earlier, but for everything…"_

 _"Deku…"_

 _"Thank you, Ochako… For all that you've done for me. I… You're really precious to me… And no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I promise."_

 _"…Me too, Deku. I promise to be with you as well You're precious to me, too. You've been helping me so much as well… And I also promise that I will become stronger. Stronger than ever before, so that I can be there for you as well. I'm not going to be left behind, no matter what!"_

 _"And you won't. We'll both get stronger together. We'll do our best to make both our dreams come true… And Ochako…?"_

 _"Yes, Deku?"_

 _"I'm…sorry… F-For scaring you like this. I…didn't mean to make you so upset… Can you ever forgive me…?"_

 _"Of course. I know how you are, and I know that this won't be the last time something like this will happen. I'm scared, yes, but I'll brave through it, and I know you will as well if the situation is reversed. We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're best friends. Partners. Heroes-in-training. We'll be there for each other, no matter what. And together, we will go beyond."_

 _"Plus Ultra… Yeah… Thank you, Ochako… I…needed to hear that."_

 _"Any time, Deku. Any time. Now get some rest. I'm gonna go get the nurse here to let you know you're awake."_

 _"Alright. See you in a bit… And Ochako?"_

 _"Hmm…?"_

 _"…Thanks again. For everything. I…love you."_

 _"…I love you, too, Izuku. And welcome back."_

* * *

Author's Note:

And that is Day 6, everyone. Kind of a cheesy ending, yes, but I am honestly not the biggest fan of angst and stuff like that. Brings up bad memories that I'd rather not forget. It was the same reason why it pained me to get the attempted suicide scene done in Trials of the Trickster, but it had to be done. Here, though, I decided to go an entirely different route, and ended it in a fluff-esque way. Hope that is ok with you all... In other news, the final day; Day 7, is next, and the theme for that is Confession. That one in particular is the most unique fic of the bunch, because while it does feature the couple of the week, it actually focuses on another character. Who that is should be obvious, considering the theme of the day. Look forward to it, Heroes, and I will see you all on the final day. And remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	7. Confession

Hello, Heroes. Rio here with the 7th and final day for IzuOcha Week; Confessions. This has been quite the ride, everyone, and I am happy to end it with something like this. This prompt was the second to last fic I've written, the last being the first day prompt, ironically enough, and I am actually a bit proud of this one. I think I did it fairly well, but that is for you all to decide. This one is written quite a bit differently compared to the other oneshots, as this one is done in the point of view of a different character outside of Izuku and Ochako; All Might. This was a thing that I've been wanting to do since I've seen the prompts for the week and I am happy to have come up with this. I hope you all will enjoy this final work of mine for IzuOcha week and I will see you all in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Confessions

Today has been a bright, wonderful day in the grounds of the UA Hero Academy. The sun was shining, the heroes are out patrolling, and the plethora of students that attended the school were all doing their best to become the heroes they were meant to be. It was this kind of day that Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as the Number One Hero All Might, found himself inside of the Heights Alliance dormitory, humming to himself as he cooked a various amount of barbecued meals. Ranging from typical Korean and Japanese foods to his personal favorite, American, the retired hero was actually in good spirits today, and couldn't help but let off a small laugh to himself as he flipped a well grilled beef patty into the air with a content smile on his face.

 _Hmm… It truly has been a while since I've been this relaxed. I suppose that talk that I had with Young Midoriya and his companion helped soothed my soul a little…_ The bony man thought as he grabbed some spices beside him and sprinkled some on the meat, taking a deep breath at the smell of the well-cooked food before him. _Either that or the smell of this delectable feast that I am whipping up is working its culinary magic on me. In any case, I am content, and only one thing can make this day even better…_

"Holy crap! Mr. All Might, did you do all this!" A surprised voice called out, snapping the blonde man out of his thoughts, and turned his head to see the entirety of Class 1-A, along with Aizawa, walking over to him with expressions of surprise and glints of hunger.

Except for Aizawa, who looked bored as ever, though he did nod in approval at the food that was being made, so it was considered a win.

"Ah! Students! Welcome back from training! I'm sure all of you had a successful session today, so I made you all a hearty meal for you all to commemorate that! I hope you all like barbecue!" Toshinori exclaimed, his voice sounding just like how it used to be before his retirement.

"Whoa… All Might, did you do all this yourself?" Izuku asked as he walked up to his teacher, his eyes shining at the impressive amount of food that was made by the lone man.

"Of course! I may not be a hero anymore, but I do have other talents! I should show you all my dance routine sometime…!" Toshinori said with a laugh, getting everyone else to laugh alongside him.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. Hurry up and wash up inside before you all can eat. Can't have you all sick because you ate a kabob or burger with your hands covered in dirt…" Aizawa ordered as he pointed to the stairs, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aizawa, sir… You knew about this?" Momo asked as the others proceeded to their respective dorms in an eager fashion.

"Of course. Why do you think I began training early? All Might's known to make a lot of food, so I had to get you all hungry enough to stomach all that meat he made," The erasure hero muttered as he eyed the plethora of different meats.

"I made other items as well, Aizawa. Lots of seafood and grilled vegetables to ensure the growth of the future defenders of our country." Toshinori assured with a thumbs up.

"…If you say so. Come, Yaoyorozu. Let's clean up so we can eat," Aizawa ordered before heading up the stairs, Momo following close by while giving the retired hero a smile.

"Thank you for making this food for us, sir. It looks delectable," She said kindly.

"And it tastes delectable as well. Make sure you and your classmates hurry over here, or else the food will get cold!" Toshinori said jokingly, getting a light giggle out of the creation hero.

"I will, sir. See you soon," Momo assured with a wave before entering the dorm as well, leaving Toshinori alone to tend to the food.

"…Those children. To think that they have gone through so much in such a short amount of time. They have overcome great challenges and survived horrid perils by the skin of their teeth…" The man said to himself as he cooked the last of the food he had, a frown marring his face for a moment before letting off a sigh, allowing a small smile on his face as he went to set the tables. "They do deserve this, though. A reward for their incredible growth. I am glad that I convinced Aizawa and Principal Nezu to allow this to happen."

"All Might!" A familiar pair of voices called out to the man, making his smile grow even wider as he turned his head to see a certain couple walking over to him, both changed into more casual clothing and looking more refreshed than anything.

"Ah. Young Midoriya. Young Uraraka! Eager to eat, I see," Toshinori stated with a small laugh, peering just past the new carrier of One for All to see if anyone else was arriving. "Hmm. Beat the others as well. You two must really want to enjoy my amazing cooking, eh?"

"Ah, actually, All Might, we came here early so we can help you set up the tables. You've already done so much for us and we want to repay you in any way we can," Ochako said, a bright smile on her face while Izuku nodded in agreement.

"That's right! It was Uraraka's idea for us to help you out, so here we are!" Izuku chimed in, only to jump when he felt a light punch on his shoulder, and turned to see Ochako staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Deku, don't lie! It was your idea for us to help set up. I was the one who asked you what we should do to help," Ochako stated with her arms crossed, getting a confused expression out of Izuku and both of them completely unaware of Toshinori's amused smile aimed at them.

"But you were the one who suggested that we help him in the first place, which makes this your idea."

"I made the suggestion, but you where the one who decided that we should set the tables for him, meaning that it's _your_ idea."

"But-"

"Now, now, you two. It doesn't matter whose idea was it. I'm just grateful that the two of you are willing to help me out. No need to argue…" Toshinori assured, his hands out in a placating manner as he tried to stop the two from having an argument on giving each other credit for _helping_ the former hero of all things.

"…Sorry, All Might." The pair apologized, looking down in slight shame before Toshinori let off a small laugh before placing his hands on their heads and rubbed them gently.

"It's all good, you two. To be honest, I'm quite surprised by the nature of the argument. To try and give the other credit for helping me is a strange thing to fight over, but I suppose it makes sense, due to the selfless natures you two possess," Toshinori said kindly, his words making the pair smile at him, before gesturing to the silverware that was near him. "Now, how's about we get the tables set up. The others will be here soon, so let us get this done quickly!"

"Right!" The pair saluted before rushing over to the silverware and proceeded to set the tables, with Toshinori following close behind with a fond expression on his face.

 _Those two… They truly are good for each other…_ The man thought as he heard the two talking amongst themselves about their day and other topics, ignorant of anything else other than themselves as they set the silverware on the tables. _Heh, it seems that Young Midoriya made the right call. I have not seen him truly at ease with another person before. Midoriya, my boy… I am both proud and happy that you finally found someone who you can be truly honest with now._

As the bony man watch the pair continue to work on the tables, his mind drifted to a certain moment that occurred around a month ago, shortly after his protégé recovered from a villain attack that nearly killed him due to using his body as a shield to protect his partner at the time. They were at the hospital at the time, waiting for Izuku's final results so that he could be discharged, and remembered with utmost clarity the question that had easily been on the boy's mind for quite some time.

 _ **-Flashback -**_

 _"So… You wish to tell Young Uraraka about everything…? About One for All? About your Quirkless past? And my history with you…?" Toshinori asked the still bedridden Izuku, who was staring at the man intensely despite being in nothing more than a hospital gown and a thin blanket._

 _"I do, sir. My last fight… Kind of made me realized how short our lives are in this line of work. A-And how much I really care about Uraraka as a result. I… I don't want any secrets anymore between us. I want to be honest with her about everything. She's done so much for me…ever since we first met. She deserves to know by this point, sir… So please…can I tell her?" Izuku asked, no, pleaded desperately, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he stared at the man before him with such emotion that it made the former hero blink a couple times at the intensity of both the expression and the words._

 _Toshinori did not answer right away, instead letting off a soft sigh as he processed his young successor's words. Truthfully, he had nothing against Ochako, and he was not blind as to how much the boy on the bed cared about her. He had seen their interactions with one another since the entrance exam, when the two wound up saving each other from an undesirable fate, and the two had only grown closer and closer since that time. They were a great pair, not only romantically, but as actual hero partners as well. They complemented and supported one another. They have developed a few collaborative techniques similar to what Ochako and Tsuyu had developed, and even manage to finally succeed in their most difficult technique to date. They truly looked like a pair that would be together for long haul…but as much as he was ok with Ochako Uraraka as a hero-in-training and as his student, he still needed Izuku to be aware of the dangers of letting others know about the truth. It was dangerous enough that Bakugo knew about it, but thankfully, the explosive lad had not said anything about it, even after being taken by villains and practically interrogated by them. He knew that Ochako would not say anything, but he had to make sure that Izuku knew what they were going to let her into. Even if All for One was behind bars, there was no telling how long he was going to stay there…_

 _"Midoriya…" Toshinori said deeply, eyeing the boy as his head snapped into attention. "Before I can answer your request, I would like to ask you a few questions. Please, answer them as honestly as you can. It will determine if Uraraka will be allowed to know about One for All. Do you understand?"_

 _"…Yes sir," Izuku nodded solemnly, looking more serious than ever before, which prompted a nod from Toshinori as well, and proceeded to begin with his questions._

 _"Midoriya, do you trust Uraraka?"_

 _"With my life."_

 _"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to make your relationship with her work?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Do you love her?"_

 _"…I do. More than anything."_

 _"Are you willing to do anything to protect her? Even if it means sacrificing your life…?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Midori-"_

 _"I've already done it once, sir… It's why I'm here in the first place. If worse comes to worse… I'll do it again. And I know she'll do the same for me…"_

 _Toshinori couldn't help but be taken aback by the seriousness of Izuku's words. He stared at the young lad before him wide eyes, and for a moment, he didn't just see Izuku Midoriya looking back at him, but his own predecessor as well; Nana Shimura. The intensity of his eyes was just like hers… His resolve was just as strong as hers… It was like he was reliving the past… The man ended up tearing up a little before blinking them back, and just like that, all he could see was Izuku staring back at him. All alone. His eyes still begging to let his loved one in on the truth. It was then that he knew that there was he did not want to take no for an answer, but was still willing to comply if needed. With that, Toshinori let off a tired sigh before focusing on Izuku with his intense shadowed eyes._

 _"Alright, Midoriya. I will allow Uraraka to know about it. The students may know a bit of my history already, but the details that we will share with her are for her and no one else. Make sure she knows this when it comes time to tell her everything." Toshinori stated, smiling slightly at the look of surprise and utter gratefulness of his successor._

 _"I… Thank you, All Might. And you don't need to worry about Ochako saying anything. She can keep a secret. I swear," Izuku assured, his earnest words getting a slight laugh out of Toshinori as he allowed himself to relax._

 _"So it's 'Ochako' now, huh? You two have become even closer now than before, I see…" He pointed out, snickering at the flustered form of the young man on the bed. Despite some mild reservations, he was also sure that Ochako would not reveal anything to anyone. Even he could tell that the young lady was not one to spill secrets about others._

 _The only question remained now, was when to tell her…_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

That visit was a day that Toshinori would not be forgetting for a while. As he set the last plate of ribs down, he turned his head back to the couple, who had also finished their duties and were now looking though one of Izuku's notebooks by the couch, most likely going through some other training methods and strategies the two could use to help further their training. It brought a smile on his face to see such diligent heroes to be working on improving themselves even in small manners such as this. Deciding to leave the pair to themselves, the man walked over to the stove once more, the remaining food now finished cooking, and proceeded to remove them just as the rest of his students started to file out of the dorm.

" _Mmmmm~!_ All Might, this food smells really good!" Kirishima exclaimed after taking a big whiff of the plethora of meaty goodness, a bit of droll dripping from his lips as a result.

"Looks amazing, too! I can't wait to try it myself!" Mina said in an excited manner, her hands balled up into fists and up near her chest as she stared at the impressive display of food.

"No need to hold back then, students! Grab a plate and help yourselves! Also, don't forget to thank Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka for assisting me in setting up the feast!" Toshinori announced as he gestured to the two teens behind him, inwardly chuckling to himself when he saw the pair look up from the notebook to stare at the newcomers in confusion.

"So that's where they went after getting ready so early. I thought they went off to have a quick makeout session behind the dorm with how fast they were heading out…" Kaminari stated as he grabbed a plate, snickering at the blushing forms of the pair in question before he felt the familiar sensation of being stabbed in the ear, and screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground, Jiro standing behind him with an unamused expression with two plates in her hands, one she grabbed just before it landed on the floor.

"You just don't know when to quit, don't you, Jamming-Whey?" The earphone jack girl muttered while shaking her head, getting only a soft '~wheeeey~' in response, before placing one plate on the table and turned to the couple in question with a relaxed smile. "Don't mind him, you two. We know you aren't that kind of couple. If he's still bothering you in any way, let me know and I'll set him straight."

"S-Sure thing, Jiro," Izuku said nervously with a shaky smile while Ochako nodded back, both of them working to get rid of their blushes, much to the amusement of the others. Toshinori included.

"Hmm… Still as easily flustered as ever. Although they are recovering from such acts much faster than before. I would consider that progress…" Toshinori said as he closed the grill, grabbing himself a plate and proceeded to grab a few kabobs and ribs for himself, watching in content as his students mingle with each other.

"I see you went all out on this indoor barbecue again, All Might. Although I am surprised by the lack of sloppy joes this time. You're usually dead set on making that stuff." Aizawa said as he walked behind the bony man, getting a laugh out of him in response.

"Normally, yes, but I would rather get my blood mixed into the meat if I can help it. I manage to avoid doing so with the other food that I cooked, but I would not risk it on my beloved sloppy joes. Perhaps next time, though," Toshinori said before coughing suddenly, a bit of blood spitting out of his mouth, though thankfully not landing on his, or Aizawa's, food.

"…That makes sense, I suppose." Aizawa conceded before grabbing his grilled squid and took a bite out of it. "Mmm… You know, the students really have been improving. Still annoying as all hell, but there are noticeable differences between the beginning of the school year and now. A troublesome bunch, they are, but a bit more tolerable than before…"

"Haha… Just admit you like the children, Aizawa. Everyone knows how fond you are of them," Toshinori laughed teasingly as he ate his rib, enjoying the crossed look on his colleague's face.

"I'll admit to nothing…" The man grumbled before walking away, Toshinori shaking his head in amusement as he watched the man leave before turning his attention to his students, watching them interact with each other in content, when he saw a certain trio of students nearby that caught his eyes. They were talking amongst themselves, but he was able to hear them clearly, and thought it wouldn't hurt to listen to what they were saying.

Especially if they were talking about his amazing cooking talents.

"I must say, All Might's culinary skill is most certainly top notch! I had no idea he was able to make such great barbecue dishes!" Tenya exclaimed cheerfully as he finished one of the hotdogs that was on his plate.

"I know! I thought the burger place he took us to before was good, but his homemade burgers are much more delicious!" Izuku agreed, his words making Toshinori's smile even bigger, when the young man turned to the third member of the little group. "What about you, Uraraka? Do you think the food's great?"

"Mmmmm! So gooooood!" The gravity girl moaned in delight, a couple kebobs in one hand and her other hand holding her cheek as she relished the savory flavor of her meal in her mouth, getting laughs out of those who were observing her.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Izuku said in amusement, blinking when the girl turned to him with an intense look in her eyes.

"It's more than a yes, Deku! This stuff is absolute perfection! You have to try it!" She exclaimed as she practically shoved the kabob she was already eating near his face, nearly poking him in the eye in the process.

"Um… Ok, I'll try it…" He muttered unsurely and, much to the surprise of the observing Toshinori, simply opened his mouth and allowed Ochako to feed him her meal without complaint or embarrassment. He watched as Izuku ate the meat chunk and swallowed it, surprise tuning to amusement as he watched the young man's expression turned from curiosity to full on amazement after a brief moment, knowing full well what was going in his mind at the moment.

"…Oh my god, this is amazing," Izuku muttered in pure, unadulterated awe, his words making both his companions laugh at his quick acceptance of the gravity girl's statement.

"Told ya it was good!" Ochako said with a cheeky grin before she began eyeing the half-eaten burger on Izuku's plate curiously. "Deku, you said All Might's burger tastes better than the ones in the place he took us, right? Mind if I try it? I wanna know if what you said is true."

"Sure thing. It's only fair." Izuku shrugged before grabbing the sandwich and held it to Ochako who, much like Izuku, simply took a bite out of it instead of grabbing it for her own, which made Toshinori quirk an eyebrow as Ochako herself let off a satisfied moan after swallowing the bite.

"Ooooo man, Deku, you were right! They are better! He should open up a restaurant or something with all this awesome food!" The girl chirped, both boys nodding in agreement with her words.

"I concur! I believe that All Might would be quite successful in the culinary world with fantastic food such as this! A barbecue-themed restaurant would be a perfect fit for someone like him!" Tenya nodded as he finished off his last hotdog.

"It would, huh? If All Might were to open his own restaurant, I would eat there every day!" Izuku admitted, getting a laugh out of Ochako.

"If that does happen, I suggest you be careful, Deku. You go to All Might's restaurant everyday, you'll end up being as round as a balloon," The girl teased, having finished her fist kabob and partially through her second one, as she used her free hand to poke Izuku on the stomach.

"Haha, the only round thing around here are your cheeks, Ochako," The green haired teen teased back while gently pinching the girl's face, causing Toshinori to blink a couple times in surprise as he hardly ever seen the boy ever tease anyone in such a manner, while Ochako gasped in false shock before grabbing her own face with a faux-scandalized expression just as Izuku let go of her.

"Hey! You said you liked my round cheeks!" She exclaimed playfully, her words causing the boys to burst out laughing before she burst out laughing as well, the laughter the three were sharing with each other causing a wide smile to form on Toshinori's face as he shook his head in amusement towards their actions.

"Wow. Midoriya's gotten a lot more comfortable around Uraraka now, hasn't he? Even calling her by name on occasion." An amused voice stated from behind the former hero, and he turned his head to see Shoto and Tsuyu standing by the table that held the various refreshments he had brought from inside the dorm, looking at the three friends with amusement.

"No kidding, ribbit. Just a couple months ago the two of them can barely hold hands without blushing, now the two of them are feeding each other doing those teasing pokes that some couples do…" Tsuyu stated as she took a sip of water from the styrofoam cup in her hand.

"You're right. Do you think that something happened that help lose some of their inhibitions towards each other?" Shoto asked curiously, setting his empty plate down.

"Well… Ochako was pretty clingy to Midoriya while he recovered from that stab wound a while back, but I suppose that's understandable. He nearly died after all." Tsuyu said, but frowned when Shoto shook his head.

"I don't think that's it. I believe something else happened that allowed those two to be more open towards each other. Something that happened shortly after he was discharged from the hospital." Shoto said calmly, causing Tsuyu to look at him for clarification. "I don't know what those two did that allowed the two to be more open towards one another, but whatever they did, I approve."

"So do I. I am happy those two are finally comfortable enough to be affectionate to one another without being embarrassed, ribbit. Of course, they will get flustered still if someone teases them about their actions, but considering who they are, that's understandable." Tsuyu nodded before she and Shoto proceeded to leave the refreshment station, possibly to talk to the nearby Tokoyami and Momo, and completely unaware of the odd smile that was on Toshinori's face.

 _Hmm. Something did happen to the two, young ones, but unfortunately, you won't be able to know about it for a good while._ The man thought to himself, shaking his head slightly as he returned his attention back to the three friends nearby, specifically the couple of the group, and began recalling the day where he and Izuku decided to tell Ochako about the secret of his power. Of their power… And even tidbits of Izuku's past, much to the retired hero's surprise.

It certainly explained a lot about his attitude and actions when it came to becoming a hero, at least.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"So… This is it, my boy. Are you prepared to tell her everything?" Toshinori asked seriously, eyeing the uniformed teen seated before him, who had just been released from the hospital a week ago and was still ordered to not do any kind of strenuous training for a while._

 _"I am. I don't want any more secrets between us. I don't want our relationship to be based on lies. She deserves the truth… And whatever happens after that… Well…" Izuku trailed off, but Toshinori knew what the young man was implying, and decided to reach over to his successor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 _"I'm sure she will not leave you after learning the origin of your power, Midoriya. The two of you are quite close, after all. I'm sure she will understand why it was necessary for us to do what we did…"_

 _"…I guess. Thanks, All Might." Izuku said, his expression grateful and getting a small smile out of the bony man, when the sounds of the door opening reached their ears, and turned their heads to see the tiny form of Principal Nezu poking his head out of the door._

 _"Uraraka is here, you two. Are you ready to tell her everything?" The talking animal of a principal asked kindly._

 _"…We are. Send her in. Sorry for putting you through this, sir," Toshinori apologized, getting a laugh from the mouse-like creature in response._

 _"It's no trouble. If there are any complications, I will be nearby with my ears open. Take care, and I hope this conversation goes well for you two." Nezu said as he slipped back behind the door, allowing it to slowly close on its own, only for it to open fully as Ochako entered the room, looking more than a little confused._

 _"Ah, All Might! Um… Principal Nezu asked me to see you after class. Is there something wro…" The girl trailed off, noticing that there was one more occupant in the room, and couldn't help but rush over to her with a worried expression. "Deku! What are you doing here? Didn't Mr. Aizawa give you today off? Aren't you supposed to be resting? Why are you here? Did something happen? Are you ok?"_

 _"Young Uraraka, relax. Midoriya is not in any danger, right now. In fact, he is the reason why you have been called. Sit down and we can explain." Toshinori said in a calm town, causing Ochako to look at the man in confusion before looking down at her boyfriend with a perplexed expression._

 _"Deku…?" She muttered, growing worried when she saw the scared look on his face. "Deku, what's wrong? Is there… Is there something you need to tell me?"_

 _"…Yeah. There is. It's about… A lot of stuff, really. I'm just…not sure how you're going to take it…" Izuku admitted, his eyes easily reflecting the shame he felt for keeping such a secret from her, before he was pulled into an embraced by the young lady beside him, an act that brought a small smile on Toshinori's face._

 _"Deku, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad, I promise. I'm sure…whatever secrets that you had to keep from us… From me… Well… There had to be a reason they were secrets. Yeah?" The gravity manipulator assured, though looking quite unsure herself._

 _"There was a reason, Young Uraraka. A big one," Toshinori spoke up, his words getting the couple's attention. "I won't lie, there is a big risk in letting you know what we are about to tell you. However… Young Midoriya wants to let you in on this secret. He trusts you greatly, and has convinced me to allow you to know."_

 _"Huh…? Deku, you…" Ochako muttered softly, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked at the teen she was embracing, who was staring back at her nervously._

 _"I… I don't want to lie to you anymore, Ochako. We've been through too much. You deserve to know. About my past… About my Quirk… About me and All Might… Everything…" Izuku said firmly, though the nervousness was still there, still afraid of what her reaction might be._

 _"…Everything?" Ochako repeated, letting go of Izuku as she looked at Izuku in confusion._

 _"Everything, Young Uraraka. I suggest you get yourself comfortable. This will be a long explanation…" Toshinori warned, his face even more tired than ever as his stare bore down on both of his students._

 _And a long explanation it was. Both Toshinori and Izuku explained everything they knew about One for All to Ochako; about its origins, how it was passed, how Izuku obtained the great power, all of it. Izuku even went on to explain his past as well; his childhood life of constant bullying in the hands of many, including Bakugo, his dream of becoming a hero constantly dashed by others, how even Toshinori believed that he couldn't be a hero…until young Izuku risked his life to try and save Bakugo, the biggest source of his torment as a child, simply because he was in trouble. The more that was explained to Ochako, the more she grew surprised. It was evident in her eyes. After a good long while, the explanation was over, ending in Izuku telling Ochako about his ability to utilize his inherited Quirk at max power through the hands of Eri, something at surprised even Toshinori, and the pair waited with baited breath at what the young lady would say about everything._

 _"…Oh wow. That's… That's a lot to take in…" Ochako muttered, seemingly in a daze as she tried to process everything that was said, before slowly turning to Izuku. "Deku… When you told us that your Quirk manifested late…"_

 _"Yeah… I said that to cover the fact that I was truly Quirkless until All Might gave me his power… I had to go through a lot of strength training in order to get my body strong enough to accept it. Remember when I told you about me cleaning up the beach back at our first date? All Might was my teacher at the time, and it wasn't until literally hours before the exam was when I was given his Quirk. It was a rush job, essentially, and the entrance exam was the first time I ever used that power, so I really had no idea how to use it properly…" Izuku confirmed, scratching his head nervously._

 _"So… You're telling me… That on the day we met… You used a power you literally just got not even a day before… Risked your own life… To save me from being crushed by a giant robot?" Ochako reiterated, her eyes growing wider and wider as she further connected the dots._

 _"Um… Y-Yeah. That's right. Ever since then, I've been training like mad in order to further control my Quirk. It wasn't until my internship with Gran Torino that I found a way to better control it, but it still messes me up if I try and go past my limit… The only time I was able to fully go out was against Overhaul, and that was because of Eri. I doubt I'll be able to obtain that level of control anytime soon…" Izuku confirmed, looking down at the ground and missing the look of utter surprise on Ochako's face._

 _"Don't sell yourself short, Young Midoriya. You are making great strides in controlling One for All. When I was told that you were able to use your Quirk at one hundred percent without any after affects, I was truly shocked and impressed. You have the makings of a great hero, boy, and I couldn't be any prouder…" Toshinori assured with a small smile and a thumbs up, watching Izuku as he lifted his head up to stare at him in surprise._

 _But the biggest surprise came from the one sitting next to the young hero._

 _"I'm proud of you too, Deku!"_

 _Those words shocked them both, Izuku especially, and both turned to see Ochako staring at Izuku with a determined expression, though the reason why for that face was unknown to them…until she continued to speak._

 _"Deku… You been through so much, growing up. Dealing with so much ridicule and bullying…but even after all that, you never gave up on your dream of becoming a hero!" Ochako exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke, her words causing Izuku to tear up as well. "After everything you've been through, you were still strong enough to push forward! To keep going despite what everyone says, so that you can realize your dream! You were given the chance you deserved by All Might, the greatest hero in the world, all because you never gave up! You even went so far as to use a power you had for not even a day to rescue someone! To rescue me! And kept using that uncontrollable power to keep saving lives, slowly getting better at managing it each and every time you use it! Don't listen to what anyone else says, Deku! You're a hero! A real hero! And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"_

 _"Ochako…" Izuku muttered, tears freely falling from his face as he stared back at the crying girl before him with nothing short of gratitude, before engulfing her in the tightest hug he could manage, one that was returned just as tightly._

 _"I won't say anything about this, Deku. I promise. I'm… Happy you and All Might trust me enough to know something this big… I just hope that I can live up to the expectations you both have on me…" Ochako said softly, gently rubbing her best friend's back as he continued to cry on her, when Toshinori decided to add in his own words to the table._

 _"Uraraka. I can honestly say that you are not only meeting expectations…but surpassed them as well. For quite some time now," The man said, his words causing Ochako to turn to him in wide-eyed surprise, those eyes growing even wider when Izuku nodded from within their embrace. "You have grown to become a wonderful heroine in your own right. Your performance in the school festival, your training with Gunhead, passing your final exam with flying colors, your actions in the training camp, your victory in the license exam, and your aid in the hero raid, not to mention aiding my former sidekick and allowing him to see that fate can be defied. You are just as big of a hero as Young Midoriya is, young lady, and don't you forget it."_

 _And Toshinori meant it as well. He was proud of the two students before him for everything they had done so far. Not just them, but all of his other students as well. No matter the challenge, his young wards had manage to triumph over the obstacles they faced, or learned much from the defeats they suffered, and continued to become stronger and stronger as a result. The man was proud of all of them, the couple before him especially. Saying his piece, the man was about to leave in order to give the couple a bit of alone time, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him gently, making him blink in surprise, and looked down to see Ochako enveloping him in a tight hug, an act that confused him greatly._

 _"All Might… Thank you… For giving Deku a chance." She said softly, her words stunning him. "I… You really are the greatest hero ever. To give up your power to someone you barely knew. To give him the ability and drive to let him achieve his dream. To personally train him to control that power, so that he could become the hero he was meant to be… I don't care what the ratings or other heroes or villains say, sir. You are, and always will be, the number one hero in the world. You're my hero… Just as much as Deku is yours… So thank you… Thank you so much… For everything that you've done…"_

 _"Uraraka…" The man muttered softly, not expecting to hear such praise. He turned to Izuku, who was looking back at him with a wide, teary eye smile and nodded once, and it was all it took for the man to look down at the girl holding him and hug her back, his own tears welling up as he felt the girl hold him tighter._

 _"Thank you, Young Uraraka. You…and Midoriya…will become great heroes in the future… I can see it."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

That day had been an emotional one for all who were involved. Not a single eye was dry in that room, and honestly, Toshinori felt quite relieved after that day. He felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders after hearing such words from Ochako, an individual who, up until recently, had no idea about the true nature of his power and subsequent fall from active heroism. The others children had yet to know about the specifics, but it would be for the best for now. Some will know in time, others won't. It all depended on Izuku now, and although he will still have to run it through Toshinori himself to see it if was ok, the man trusted the boy's judgement. With that, the man let off a sigh and set his empty plate down by the grill, only now noticing that the food he prepared was practically gone now. All eaten by his students, and all of them looking quite satisfied if their expressions were any indication.

"Ahh, that was delicious!" Sato grinned, leaning back on a chair and rubbing his full stomach.

"Indeed. All Might truly does have tremendous talent with food." Tokoyami agreed, Dark Shadow popping out of his torso and resting on his head in content.

"Hey, how about we clean up here for All Might! He made all the food, so putting everything away is the least we can do!" Toru exclaimed, her suggestion surprising All Might, especially when he saw his other students readily agree to it.

"Sounds like a plan. Good idea, Hagakure." Ojiro praised, getting a proud laugh out of the invisible girl.

"Leave the plates to me. I got arms to spare," Soji offered as he grew a few arms and hands to hold the silverware.

"I call tables!" Sero chimed in with a raised a few others following suit, and after a moment, all the students proceeded to get to work, grabbing plates and wiping up tables all in a quick fashion.

The students' actions stunned the retired hero, to the point where he didn't even notice that the utensils he used to make the indoor barbecue was grabbed and moved to the sink by Shoto until he saw the dual-element teen walk past him with the items in tow. The former hero was truly surprised by how willing the teens were in helping out, and was about to call to them to let them know there was no need, when he felt a gentle hand touch his back, and turned his head to see both Izuku and Ochako staring up at him with smiles on their faces.

"You don't need to do anything, All Might. They want to help, so let them." Ochako said kindly, her smile as bright as ever.

"We wanted to help out, too, but they told us that we didn't have to since we helped set up, so we decided to keep you company. Is that ok?" Izuku asked, making the thin adult stare at both young heroes with utmost gratitude before a proud smile formed on his face.

"Of course, you two. I will never get tired of your company…" The man said, placing a gentle hand on both their heads, and let off a small laugh when he felt Ochako give him a hug from the side. It happened occasionally ever since she was told about everything, and while it startled the man at first, he had soon become used to it. Few students and teachers outside of Midoriya had seen her do it, and the few who have simply believed she was being affectionate and kind towards the retired hero, which honestly wasn't far off from the truth. A gentle smile was on his face as he stared down at the two students by his side before looking ahead to the rest of his wards, feeling immense pride towards the diligent teens before him as they finished putting away the tables and plates.

"Well… Now that that's done, how about we have a study session here? If I recall, we still have to finish that English assignment that Present Mic gave us today." Momo said, getting multiple nods and groans from her fellow peers in response.

"Ugh, did you have to remind us of that? I was hoping to just skip it and play some games or something," Kaminari whined, only to scream in surprise when Tenya suddenly appeared behind him and started yelling as usual.

"Kaminari! That is not the attitude you should have in regards to your homework! You must be diligent in your studies if you wish to become a Pro Hero!" The tall man stated, hand gestures and everything, and completely unaware of the pain he instilled on the electric teen by simply being near him.

"Gah! Dammit, Iida, don't do that! I could've discharged with you popping up and yelling like that!" The teen shouted back, which resulted in an argument between the two.

"Hey, break it up, you freaking nerds! We got an assignment to finish! Wait until your done before you beat the crap out of each other!" Bakugo exclaimed in annoyance, his words catching everyone off guard.

"Wow… Never thought I'd see the day where Bakugo of all people is breaking up a fight and telling them to do their homework…" Mineta muttered what was on everyone's minds without remorse.

"What'd you say, Micro-Perv!? I just want to get that stupid assignment done so I can get more training in! Doll Face still owes me a damn rematch after taking me down in that freaking Quirkless Spar that stupid substitute Gunhead had us do!" The explosive teen shouted back, forcing Toshinori to hold back a laugh when he recalled the spar in question.

It was always a sight to see Ochako acting so fierce, especially when it came to combat like that.

"You're still on that, Bakugo? It's been two weeks, now, can you give it a rest?" The girl requested in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka, but once Kacchan sets his sights on a rival, he is not going to let it go, no matter what." Izuku said sympathetically, giving the annoyed girl a pat on the shoulder.

"That's right. In fact, Bakugo has been pestering me for a proper match quite some time now. I must admit, it's getting rather annoying." Shoto spoke up, causing said teen to turn to him with fierce eyes.

"That's because you freaking choked in the finals, Icy-Hot! You owe me a proper match, dammit!" He exclaimed, explosions appearing in his hands, and that was when Toshinori decided to intervene.

"Now, now, settle down! Now is not the time to request a match. You all have homework to do, as you all said earlier. If you manage to get it done in a reasonable amount of time, I believe I will be able to supervise a few spars to see how much stronger you all have become. After all, we don't want an incident like the aftermath of a certain two on two spar, do we?" The bony man suggested with a teasing smirk towards the couple beside him, smiling at their sheepish expressions before looking back at his students just in time to see them nod in acceptance, though with a few snickers here and there. "Good, now let us all hurry inside. If any of you wish to spar, show me your finished assignment and I will allow it. Don't rush, though. Make sure the answers you have are properly written before showing it to me. I won't grade them, but I will ask you to redo the assignment if it looks unpresentable. You know how Present Mic is when it comes to presentation."

"Yes sir!" The students stated simultaneously, getting a small chuckle out of the man, before proceeding to go to their rooms to obtain their classwork, with him sitting in a nearby chair, watching them go. As the students departed, Toshinori let off a tired sigh, a light, yet bloody cough escaping him when he saw the two students that were once beside him now before him, look back at him with soft eyes.

"All Might? Are you ok?" Izuku asked, his voice laced with concern while Ochako looked at the thin man with her eyebrows furred in worry.

"I'm fine, you two. No need to worry. I just need to catch my breath really quick after doing all that cooking. You two go and grab your assignment," The man assured, hoping to ease the couple, but frowned when he saw the pair shake their heads.

"We're not leaving you alone, All Might. We like spending time with you, and we're nearly done with our English assignment, too, so we got time to be with you." Ochako assured with her usual bright smile.

"We could talk for a bit, too, if that's ok. I've been wondering if you could tell us more about your predecessor, Miss Nana. She sounded like an amazing hero from the way you've talked about her in the past." Izuku suggested, his words shocking Toshinori greatly as he looked at his two students with wide eyes.

"You… Wish to know about my teacher?" The man asked, his shock growing even more when the couple nodded.

"Yeah. I wanna know more about Nana, too. I think it's really cool that there was a super strong heroine that had the same Quirk that you and Deku have. She must've been quite the hero, huh?" Ochako asked, her eyes shining in wonder towards the man's late teacher, and couldn't help but let off a happy laugh from the request.

"…Of course, you two. I'll tell you anything you wish to know about my old teacher. I'm sure you'll enjoy her stories." Toshinori said kindly as the couple grabbed a couple nearby chairs and sat down, listing to their mentor spinning a tale of his late master with rapt attention.

As Toshinori told the story of his predecessor, a sense of happiness and pride filled him. He was happy that Izuku had convinced him to allow Ochako to know the truth, and proud of Ochako for staying with the boy and promising to keep the secret despite the dangers. He could talk about his past, his history, and even his old teacher, without worrying about any secrets being left out. The couple, along with the other students, still saw him as a hero, despite his powerless state, and that made him feel good inside. It gave him the will to live… The power to go on… And the desire to go beyond…To go Plus Ultra once again, to ensure his students become the heroes they were destined to become.

And he was thankful for that.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that, my fellow heroes, is my final contribution to IzuOcha week. For those of you who have read these oneshots, whether from finding it in my tumblr posts or simply browsing through the site, I want to say thank you for reading my works. It's been a fun experience and an enjoyable one at that, and I feel like I've learned quite a bit when it comes to writing short stories. I also want to thank the guys over at the IzuOcha Discord server for their positive attitude and kind words when checking out my fics. They are an amazing group of people and I hope you fans of the IzuOcha ship will be willing to join us in the Discord server, if you so wish. Special shout outs to Maxcoolgirl again for giving me the idea for the day 1 prompt, and legendary IzuOcha artist Destiny Hoodie, because I doubt I would've been able to get an idea for what to write for day 5 if it wasn't for one of their comics. Seriously, you two have been a great help.

Now, with this being the last of the MHA fanfics, I will be going back and working on Trials of the Trickster. However, just because I am returning to Persona, doesn't mean I am no longer writing MHA fanfics. In fact, I've gotten a few more ideas that I've been wanting to do...along with a little something else that I might do as a long-term project similar to Trials. That is a thing in the backburner for now, though. Not only that, even though this is the end of Green Tea Tales...there is still technically 1 last day that needs to be done; the Day 8/bonus prompt: Christmas/Birthday. For that, it will be set as a separate oneshot instead of being placed here in this collection, so look forward to that. And for those of you who read my Persona story, I am currently working on the next chapter of Trials and will have it up at around December 3rd or 4th. Thank you all so very much for sticking through these oneshots, again, I will see you Heroes...and Tricksters, another time.

Until we meet again, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond, Plus Ultra.


	8. Warmth

...Well this is a surprise for us all. Rio here with another story for Green Tea Tales. Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting to continue on with this collection of oneshots. Initially I was planning on leaving this with only stories for IzuOcha week 2017, but after some deliberating, I decided to go ahead and add in a few extra stories that pop in my head or are part of a theme that's going on at the IzuOcha Discord, such as this story. It was the theme for January, so I'm a day late in that regard, but I'm still going with it. It actually only took me a couple hours to write, and I was hit with a bit of inspiration due to a freak blizzard that occurred in my area. So enjoy the little story, Heroes, and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Warmth

"Hmm… The blizzard's still going on. At this point I think a villain is making them instead of it being natural."

Eyeing the raging white storm that was occurring out her window, Ochako sighed to herself before going back to her homework. Winter break had just finished not too long, meaning that everyone was now back at UA and continued on their path to become Pro Heroes. And that path, unfortunately, was pathed in homework assignments and pop quizzes, courtesy of their teachers. They were also supposed to be doing some outdoor training sessions during the week, but the sudden snow storm put a halt to that plan, and were forced to use one of the indoor facilities instead. The students didn't mind, though; they enjoyed being inside to work instead of out in the cold.

The trip back to the dorm after everything was done, however, was a nightmare in a half for them. Even Shoto was miserable on the way back, and he was practically the only one who was properly suited for this kind of weather.

"…If it wasn't for the fact that we have another exam coming up, I think the others would be wanting another snow day and hang out in the lobby," She heard someone state behind her, and couldn't help but nod in agreement as another harsh wind blew past.

"I don't blame them. Weather like this is meant to snuggle up with someone under a warm blanket and share a hot drink with them, not spend the day studying math and physics," Ochako said, a small smile on her face as she turned around to look at the other occupant in her room, who was smiling back at her with a light blush and small nod.

"We can do that after we finish with this, Ochako. Just a few more questions to answer and we can relax a little." Izuku offered from his spot on her bed, looking a bit bashful as he spoke, and she couldn't help but beam at him.

"You know just how to motivate me, Deku! I knew there was a reason why I like you so much!" Ochako couldn't help but chirp back, giggling when she saw him do what she called his 'ugly face', before going back to her homework with renewed vigor.

She liked it whenever Izuku was in her room, whether it'd be for a study session, working on some battle strategies, or to simply hang out. He helped make her normally dull and plain room even brighter, and little-by-little, he was contributing in making her room a more…personal place instead of simply a room to sleep and study. Her normally bare walls now had a few hero posters pinned on, primarily Thirteen, Ryukyu, and of course All Might, thanks to him, Iida and Tsuyu, a few stuffed animals lying on her bed curtesy of Izuku winning some games for her at a festival a while back, and of course, the silver-framed double photo of the pair, one in their hero outfits posing and the other in their date clothes simply being close, sitting on her nightstand. Her Christmas present from him. It was the little additions that made the room feel more like a home to her, now, and she was very grateful to not only Izuku, but her other friends as well, for making her dorm feel…warmer than how it used to be.

 _I really should repay them sometime. Maybe I can knit them something once the weekend starts? Although I have to do something special for Deku, since he already has something I made._ Ochako mused to herself, recalling the crimson muffler she made for Izuku, both as a Christmas gift and as a thank you for letting her stay for the break instead of leaving her alone at the dorms. She would've thought more on the subject, if she hadn't looked down to see her progress, realizing she still had much more to work on, before shaking her head to rid herself of such distracting thoughts.

"Can't be thinking of that now. Gotta focus." She muttered to herself as she went back to work, now determined to finish the rest of her assignment, before briefly turning her head to Izuku, who was not mumbling up a storm with an intense look in his eyes as he stared down at his papers while either making notes or equations in his head. He was quite odd in that regard, but she loved him anyways.

* _knock knock*_

"Uraraka! Midoriya! Are you both available? I have something that I would like to present to you both!" A familiar voice called out from behind the girl's door, catching both her and her guest's attention, and both smiled as the recognized who it was.

"Coming, Iida! Just a sec!" Ochako chirped, hopping off her chair and eagerly walked to her door to greet her other best friend, who was smiling at her and carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, complete with little marshmallows and even a dollop of whipped cream on top, much to her joy.

"Sorry for disturbing you both from your homework, but Sato has once again graced us with the liquid pleasure that is his signature hot chocolate! I hope its to your liking, you two!" The energetic man explained, handing one mug to Ochako, who accepted it with delight as Izuku walked up behind her just as eagerly to accept his own mug.

"Thank you, Iida! Ochako and I were actually just talking about getting ourselves some hot chocolate to make us warm not too long ago! We really appreciate it!" Izuku spoke up, a grateful smile on his face as Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Yup! Tell Sato thanks for us, too, when you have the chance! His chocolate is _suuuper_ good!" She added in, taking a big whif of the treat in her hands and let off a delighted sigh.

"I will! I'm sure he will be happy to know you two enjoy his drink so much!" Tenya nodded before turning away with a hand up. "Now, I must return to my own classwork! I am assisting both Sato and Sero in their assignments as well and I wish to not keep them waiting! Take care, and Uraraka, try not to give yourself another foam mustache when enjoying yourself!"

"Oh come on, Iida, not you too! You weren't even there for that!" Ochako exclaimed, feeling a little mortified at the reminder of her little flub-up that occurred the last couple times she had the liquid dessert, and turned to Izuku with a glare when she heard him snickering a little behind his hand. "Say anything about my foam mustaches again and I'll take away your chocolate, Deku."

"I'll be good! I won't say anything about how adorable you look after getting a foam mustache!" Izuku assured before covering his face once more to hide another laugh, one that was followed by Tenya's own laugh as he departed from the doorway, resulting in an unamused Ochako staring at her boyfriend with a mix of fondness and exasperation.

Mostly exasperation.

"…Jerk," She grumbled, taking a careful sip from her mug before walking back to her desk to finish her assignment, only to stop when she felt a pair of lips touch her cheeks for a moment, making her turn to see him staring at her with a flushed face and a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You look too cute when you're all pouty like that. Forgive me?" He apologized, one hand scratching the back of his neck in that nervous tick he always had, and she couldn't help but let off a tired sigh as she stared back at him. Despite all the confidence he gained since entering UA, and how comfortable he was around her after getting together, he still had moments of shyness popping up that made him too adorable at times. It made it hard to stay mad or annoyed at him for too long, and let off another small sigh as a result as she felt herself forgive him already.

But just because she was willing to forgive him, doesn't mean he was getting off the hook that easily.

"…Lets just hurry up and finish our work so we can snuggle in my bed to stay warm. And make sure you get rid of that whipped cream off your nose before you try and hug me. I don't want any of that stuff in my hair, if you don't mind." She stated, a finger in her mug as a small, mischievous smile began to form on her face as she eyed the confused expression that was forming on his own face.

"Huh? I don't have any cream on my—"

" _Boop!_ "

With a wicked grin of satisfaction after pulling off one of her favorite form of payback, Ochako removed her finger off of Izuku's now cream-covered nose, relishing on the surprised and mildly exasperated look on his face before taking a long sip from her mug, savoring the flavor of chocolate as it warmed her up from head to toe, not even caring that a small bit of foam still ended up on her upper lip as a result.

"That's what ya get for teasing me. Now back to homework. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can cuddle." Ochako ordered, licking off the small dollop of cream from her lip before sitting back on her chair, hearing a fond and slightly resigned 'Yes, Ma'am' out of Izuku that got her to giggle a little.

Once situated, she looked back to her assignment and nodded to herself. There wasn't a lot of questions left for her to complete than she initially thought, and that made her even more compelled to hurry and finish so she could be on her bed with Izuku. She knew he'll be done soon, he was one of the smartest students in her class behind Momo, Iida, and oddly enough, Bakugo, but she had long since stopped being surprised by how intelligent the bomb-happy blonde truly was. Instead, she simply put her musing aside and focused on finishing her work so she could have a moment of peace, relaxing underneath a warm blanket with her boyfriend while drinking hot chocolate and talking about random subjects. Such moments were few and far between, after all, and will continue to shrink as they grow older and gain more responsibilities and Hero work. It was a sad thought, a harsh reality, but she knew it will happen eventually, especially after learning more about Izuku and his past, but she had made peace with it already, and was willing to support him in any way she can in his endeavors, just as he would on hers.

That line of thought was for another time, though. For now, all she had to worry about was getting her schoolwork done and spend some quality time with her boyfriend before the day was done. And judging from the completed answer sheet in her hands and the look of accomplishment on his face when she turned to him, her request has just been granted.

* * *

Author's Note:

There we go. A short, sweet oneshot staring the two cinnamon rolls of UA. A simple story, but one I wanted to share nevertheless. Expect more stories like this to pop up every now and again. Green Tea Tales will be listed as complete, however, as technically it is. The oneshots are simply little snippits of inspiration that pop up that I wish to share with you readers. I will, after finishing with the editing of Trials of the Trickster, be going back to the other stories I've written up here and fix them up to make them look better. You all deserve a good read, and I want to make sure it's polished enough for you all. I will be back later on with an announcement regarding Trials of the Trickster, most likely some time tomorrow, as real life has been quite busy for me as of late. Take care, Heroes, and have a wonderful day!

And remember, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	9. Valentine's Day

Yo, heroes. Rio here with a short My Hero Academia Valentine's Day fic for you all, today. It was something that I wanted to do to break the monotony of the massive editing spree that I am doing on my main fic. On the plus side, it's nearly done, but work and other priorities have been slowing me down immensely. Issues with internet and taking care of sick family members didn't help either, but I digress. Initially I wanted to put this fic on Green Tea Holiday Tales, but decided to leave that alone and keep it as a simple 2 shot for the time being, and since I figured this fic was too short, in my opinion, to be a standalone fic, I decided to add it to the oneshot collection here. I've been enjoying writing about these two lovable cinnamon rolls and I plan to do a much bigger work starring them in the future. That is for later, however. For now, enjoy the little oneshot, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Valentine's Day

February 14th. Valentines Day. A day where girls give away chocolates to those they care about. Whether they be friends, family, or loved ones. It was a day that Ochako was, sadly, unable to celebrate as often as she wished. Due to her family's tremulous financial situation, it was very difficult for her to buy, let alone make, any chocolate for her friends whenever the holiday arrived. She would give chocolates to her parents, of course, but other than them, rarely did she ever give chocolate to anyone else outside of the cheap stuff from the supermarket, which would leave her a little guilty as a result. Because of that, Valentines Day was not a holiday that she could truly say interested her all that much.

This year, however, was different. Not only was she spending Valentines Day with a group of the most amazing people she had ever befriended, but even manage to get herself a boyfriend in the process of all the madness that was her first year of UA. It was not something that she was planning at all once she decided to become a hero to help support her family, but in the end, she wouldn't have it any other way. She spent the day before Valentine's making different chocolates for everyone in her class, including the girls, in her boyfriend's home of all places, with said boyfriend completely unaware of her trip. She wanted to keep her chocolates a surprise, and Inko was more than willing to help her out in that regard. She had quite a bit of experience with baking, and even helped Sato and Izuku out with Tsuyu's birthday cake two days prior, so she knew how to work around a kitchen. To make sure there were no mistakes, she spent the week before Valentine's searching up good recipes for her friends, spent a, thankfully, reasonable amount of money getting the ingredients ready for her, and thinking of a good excuse to keep the others from finding out her trip to Izuku's house. There was a little issue with some a sudden rainstorm on her way to Inko's place and keeping her chocolates dry on the way back, but other than that, there was no other problems at all, and she could honestly say that she was looking forward to Valentine's Day.

…If it wasn't for one little hurdle in her path.

"* _achoo!* *sniff*_ Ughhh… Why meee…?"

Yup. She was sick. Got herself a cold due to the sudden downpour from yesterday. Of all the things that could have happened to her, she just had to be sick. She had a feeling something might happen after the umbrella Inko gave her to stay dry broke under the harsh winds the day before and left her completely drenched…

This just had to happen during her first Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. Just her luck…

"This really sucks… Just had to happen to me, huh?" The girl groaned to herself, letting off a small series of coughs before digging herself further into her blankets.

She felt fine enough when she arrived to the dorm the previous day, even though she was soaked to the bone. Her chocolates managed to stay dry even after the sudden downpour, and she was quick to take a warm shower to heat herself up as soon as she returned, so she assumed that there was nothing to worry about. The next morning, however, she felt a little lightheaded and had a tiny coughing fit. She ignored them, though, believing it wasn't anything serious. As the day progressed, however, she began to feel even worse, letting off a few coughs and sneezes here and there. When the time finally came to hand out their chocolates, the guys noticed how unwell she looked and pointed it out to her, but she insisted that she was fine. It wasn't until she was trying to give her chocolates to Izuku that she fell into a serious coughing fit, dropping the homemade treats in the process and scaring her peers. Despite her protests, she was rushed to the nurse's office by Tenya, where she was diagnosed with a mild cold and was more or less forced to stay in Recovery Girl's care until the end of class, much to her displeasure.

"Oh… I can't believe I made everyone worry like that. All I wanted was to spend the day with Deku and give him and the others the chocolates I made and now this happens. At least Recovery Girl gave me something that helped with my cold before she left for lunch, but now I can barely stay awake… Why did this have to happen to me…?" The sickly girl muttered sadly, digging herself deeper into the bed in the process.

"I'm wondering that myself. Usually it's me that ends up being stuck in that bed and you fretting over me, not the other way around." A familiar stated from her doorway, making the girl turn her head to see a familiar mop of messy green hair staring back at her, causing a wide grin to form on her face.

"Deku!" She exclaimed as she sat up eagerly before falling into a coughing fit, causing her boyfriend to immediately rush over to her in worry. "S-Sorry, probably shouldn't have done that. Didn't mean to worry you…"

"You worry me all the time, Ochako. I'm just used to it at this point," Izuku said softly, jokingly, getting a slight giggle out of her as he touched her head with his hand. "Hmm… Fever's not that high, but still kind of warm. Looks like we caught your sickness early enough. The medicine Recovery Girl got you really helped, huh?"

"A bit, but it's making me super tired in the process. I should be fine by tomorrow, so no worries there." Ochako explained before looking down in shame. "Sorry for ruining our first Valentine's together, Deku. I honestly thought I was feeling ok, if a little on the woozy side. I just assumed it was just me being nervous about giving you my chocolate and wondering if you were going to like them. Looks like I was wrong, huh?"

"It's fine, Ochako. It was an honest mistake. And you didn't ruin Valentine's Day for us. We can still spend the day together, if you want." Izuku insisted before digging into his school bag, getting a surprised look out of the girl in response.

"N-No, Deku, you don't need to do that! You might get sick if you stay near me for too long!" Ochako argued before letting off another series of coughs, getting a look of concern out of her boyfriend before she waved it off. "I-I'm fine. Just have to remember not to strain myself. Kinda hard to do that when ya keep working me up like this."

"My bad. Didn't mean to do that," Izuku apologized with a sheepish smile before continuing. "I don't mind getting sick, though, if it means spending more time with you. We haven't really hung out all that much lately, so I…kind of want to savor the moments we have together before our hero training takes over. Besides, we still haven't had a chance to share these yet."

With those words said, the young teen pulled out a familiar heart-shaped box from his bag, looking just as well kept as the sickly girl remembered, causing a soft gasp to erupt from the her and her eyes to water a bit.

"You, you still have them? I thought they all fell to the ground when I passed out…"

"I manage to grab them at the same time you fell over. The box didn't open, so nothing was spilled. Probably taste amazing if they did, though, since you made them." Izuku said with a joking tone in the end, causing a small giggle out of Ochako and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Gross, Deku. Don't do that. I don't care if it's the five-second rule or whatever, don't eat chocolate from the floor." She chided him mildly, smiling at the slightly ashamed look that formed on his face. Despite her sickly state, she still had a bit of dominance over the superpowered young man, and she was secretly happy about that.

It might've been the cold talking, but it felt good to have a bit of power over such a strong person like Izuku. She wasn't going to say that out loud, though. It was embarrassing enough as it was to even think such thoughts…

"Ochako? Are you ok? You're looking a little red, right now. Is your fever coming back?" The concerned teen asked, setting the chocolates aside and placing his hand on her head again, making her feel even more embarrassed than before.

"N-No, Deku! I'm fine! Just…feeling a little light headed, I suppose! I might need to take another nap after this," Ochako assured with a soft laugh in the end, mad at herself for being caught thinking such embarrassing thoughts in front of her boyfriend of all people.

"Ah. That makes sense. I guess we'll just have to wait until later to share these, huh?" Izuku said while grabbing the red box once more, looking a little nervous. "I…was hoping that you would be better enough to have some, since you worked so hard to make them. You deserve it after all that you've done for me…a-and the others, too. Looks like we'll just have to postpone it for a little while longer, I suppose."

Ochako stared at her gift to him for a moment, then over at the blushing form of her boyfriend, contemplating on what she should do next. On the one hand, she needed to rest a little more. She wasn't kidding when she said she felt a little lightheaded once more. If she could get a little more rest, she was sure she'd feel better enough to go back to the dorms to fight off the rest of her cold. On the other hand, Izuku was here now and was wanting to share his chocolates with her, which was, honestly, quite romantic of him. It wasn't often that he did such acts, and the ones that did happen were typically unintentional in his part, such as now. Even so, it was incredibly sweet of him to suggest for them to share his chocolates…and in the end, his sweetness won her over.

"Ya know… I think I feel good enough to have a couple chocolates, but that's it. If Recovery Girl comes back and sees you trying to feed me this, we'll both get in trouble." She relented with a bit of warning in the end.

"Looks like I'll have to be quick then. Just a few, like you said." Izuku agreed readily before opening up the box, admiring the decorated sweets inside for a moment. "…Wow. These look really good. You must've spent a lot of time making these, huh."

"Well, I did have some help from your mom. With an instructor like her, I'm not surprised you're a good baker yourself," Ochako admitted with a shrug before grabbing a piece of chocolate with a smile on her face. "Alright, time to open up, Deku. Say 'Aahh', please."

"I thought I was supposed to feed you. You're the one laying on the bed here," The young hero laughed before complying to the girl's wishes and ate the chocolate in her hand.

The went on in a comfortable atmosphere after that, chatting away about nothing in particular while feeding each other the homemade chocolate. All the while, Izuku was complementing Ochako about the chocolate, about how well it was made and how delicious it was, and the poor sick girl ended up getting quite flustered about the complements. As they continued to talk and eat, the girl was starting to feel a little drowsy, something that Izuku noticed almost immediately, and decided that now was a good time for him to leave, much to her protest.

"Aww, do you really have to go now? You could stay a little longer, Deku. I'm not that tired yet." Ochako pleaded before letting of a small yawn, mentally cursing herself for letting it escape.

"I'm sorry, Ochako, but you need to get some rest. You're looking a lot better than earlier, but you'll recover a lot faster if you sleep for a little bit." Izuku explained, looking guilty as he spoke.

"It doesn't help that lunch is nearly over and you have to return to class, or else you'll be marked tardy." A familiar voice spoke up from behind Izuku, and both looked to see Recovery Girl sitting in her chair once more and staring at the couple with what could be described as fond exasperation. "I take it you gave Uraraka the chocolate she made for you despite my warning… Normally I would have to punish you for that, but seeing as she is recovering nicely, along with today's holiday, I will let it slide. Just don't expect it to happen again if the situation's reversed on White Day. I can easily see it happening, and I know you do as well."

"…She's got ya there, Deku," Ochako muttered sleepily with her accent coming out, a lazy smile at her boyfriend's direction as he began sputtering while trying to save face. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for being here with me durin' lunch. I prolly be either bored or asleep if you weren't here…"

"…Happy to be here, Ochako. You've done the same for me before, now it's my turn." Izuku responded after a moment to gather his words, placing the chocolates in his bag as he prepared to leave. "I'll be back after class to pick you up. Iida and Asui will be coming too to help out. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I can't wait," Ochako assured before grabbing Izuku by the shirt and, with a surprising amount of strength considering her tired and sickly stated, pulled him down towards her and gave him a long kiss. "…Happy Valentine's Day, Deku. I love you."

"I…ah…love you too, Ochako. A-And Happy Valentine's Day." The flustered teen stammered, giving the girl a shaky smile before rushing out of the room, causing a soft, amused laugh to erupt from the girl's mouth as Recovery Girl simply shook her head at his actions with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd be more used to your affections by now. Though I suppose what you've done is a bit bolder than what you usually do." The medic said, looking back at her patient.

"…I guess." Ochako agreed, letting off a rather long yawn before dropping herself back on the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

"Rest, child. Allow your body to recover. You will be able to return to your friends in due time. For now, focus on getting rid of your cold." The elderly woman ordered gently, her words soothing to the girl and actually lulling her further into sleep.

"…Kay." She mumbled in response, barely able to nod before allowing herself to succumb to her drowsiness. A small smile formed in her face as she slept, her dreams filled with her spending her time with her friends and family and just having a good time. A simple dream, but one that filled her with happiness and causing her to let off a pleasant hum in her sleep.

Although the day itself didn't start off too well for Ochako, it was slowly but surely becoming better. By the end of the day, she was sure it would work out well. Once she wakes up, she would be greeted by the sight of her three best friends hovering over her with smiles on their faces, ready to take her home. She would be meeting up with all her classmates and apologizing profusely for worrying them. She would be given chocolates herself by her female friends and will feel overwhelmed by their friendship. She would end up laying down on the lobby couch with Izuku and watching some cheesy romance story with him and the others, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, before returning to her room to get some homework done and sleep off the rest of her cold, wishing everyone a good night and giving Izuku a goodnight kiss while warning him to not go overboard for White Day in the process.

But that was after she finished resting. At the moment, all she had to do was sleep and relax. Dream of a bright future filled with her friends, family, and loved ones before returning back to her dorm and resume her life as a hero-in-training. A difficult life for sure, but one that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

* * *

Author's notes:

And that's that. Again, a little on the short side, but I'm content with this. Planning on getting the other stories fixed up after taking care of Trials of the Trickster, so look forward to that, if you want. After returning to Trials, I'm also planning on making a fanfic staring Izuku and Ochako, an AU fanfic at that. It's still in the planning process, but hopefully I'll be able to come up with a suitable first chapter in the near future. I would like to thank fellow BNHA fanfic writers Rump Crunch and UpDownLeftRightHenloo for being the main inspirations for the next project, and an artist from the Discord that I'm in, Mika, for the inspiration for this fic in particular. They are all good people with amazing work, and I hope you all check out their stories, or art in Mika's case, here in FFN or at Tumblr. I am also pleasantly surprised by how many favorites this collection has garnered, especially considering the quality of some of my previous stories. When I have time, I will go back to the previous stories and fix them up to have them more enjoyable for you all to read. As always, fellow Heroes, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Take care, everyone and I will see you all next time.

Goodbye, and remember, Go Beyond. Plus Ultra.


	10. Movie Night

Hello, Heroes. Rio here with another Green Tea Tale for you all. This little tale was an idea that was initially planned for day 4 of IzuOcha week; Dorm Life, but it was changed to a snow day one when I couldn't really figure out a good story. Now, though, I manage to come up with a little tale that should hopefully be enjoyable enough for you all. Its a simply piece of fluff that occurred shortly after the previous tale, so yay continuity, I suppose. Enjoy the story, you all, and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Movie Night

" _Uuuugh!_ Why the hell are we watching a stupid chick flick? Can't we swap out for an action or comedy or something?"

"Shut it, Jamming Whey. I'm not much of a fan of this stuff either, but it was the girls' turn to pick this week and Toru won the Rock Paper Scissors tourney, so either leave like the others or suck it up and at least try and enjoy the show…"

"Alright, alright, I'll try and enjoy it, just put your damn jacks down, already."

Movie night at the Height Alliance Dormitory has always been a mixed experience when it was incepted a few weeks after the initial move in. Initially proposed by Momo and Tenya as a way to bond with everyone, very rarely do the entirety of 1-A settle on what to watch due to how varied everyone was in their preferences. Their first attempt ended in disaster, and a need for a replacement entertainment system due to Bakugo and Kaminari accidentally destroying the first set but after much trial and error, and a few rules being established, the bi-weekly movie nights were set and established. Of course, not everyone was able to attend those nights due to either not liking the genre of the selected film or simply having other priorities at the time, but the ones who did manage to make it, more often than not, had a generally good time, and would sometimes hang out after the movie was over to talk a little more. In the eyes of the two class representatives, Movie Nights was a rousing success.

…Most of the time, anyways.

"Grr… Maybe I should've went out with the guys instead of watching all this sappy stuff. Can't believe I let you convince me to stick around for this crap, Jiro." Kaminari grumbled as he leaned back further into the couch, his displeasure obvious thanks to his scowl.

"Like hell am I going to suffer this cutesy stuff alone, Kaminari. Toru wanted all of the girls to watch this with their 'guys' or whatever and it would've been really awkward if I showed up alone and Koda getting his rabbit checked up today. So be a good friend and deal with it. You're not the only one who's bothered by this and I'm not just talking about me," Jiro hissed with a jab to the lightning boy's stomach, making him cough a little and catching the attention of a certain successor.

"Kaminari? Jiro? You two doing ok?" Izuku asked from the other couch, turning his head to them while Ochako laid on his lap, passed out and mumbling in her sleep while he rested his hand in her hair.

"W-Were fine, Midoriya. Just having a little argument. Nothing out of the ordinary," Jiro assured, looking a little embarrassed that she was caught talking in the middle of the film. Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice her, but she was still a little flustered, nevertheless.

"If you say so." Izuku said calmly before turning his attention back to the film, absently running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair before hearing the voices of the pair once more.

"Listen, I'll make it up to you later, ok. Just please try and watch the movie without whining too much? Last thing any of us want is a disappointed Toru hanging over our heads, probably literally, considering her Quirk." She practically pleaded.

"Ok, I'll shut up. Let's just hope that this isn't a long flick or Hagakure wants to do another movie marathon. Aizawa was _not_ happy with us the last time we had one of those." Kaminari relented, eyes close in defeat and unaware of the look of relief that was showing on Jiro's face.

"Thank you, Kaminari," Jiro said gratefully, getting a quiet nod in return, before turning back to the movie, only to wince and turn away when another incredibly sappy scene began to play.

 _Those two really don't like movies like this, huh. Can't really blame them, though. I'm not much of a fan, either._ Izuku thought in amusement as he watched the pair out of the corner of his eyes. He was honestly surprised that Jiro was willing to sit through such a 'sappy flick', as she called it, but he supposed that, like the other movie goers who weren't a fan of the genre, were simply watching it to make their invisible friend happy. It was honestly hard to say no to the bubbly Toru at times. With that thought in mind, and his curiosity taking over, Izuku turned his attention to the rest of his classmates that were also roped into movie night, wondering how they were taking the film.

First, of course, were Ojiro and Toru. Toru, to no one's shock, was incredibly interested in the movie, if her floating clothes leaning towards the screen was any indication. Next to her, Ojiro was simply watching the screen with a blank, if serene expression, but on occasion, his eyes were drawn towards the invisible girl beside him and let off a fond smile before retuning his attention back to the film. Izuku ended up letting out a quiet chuckle at how much the martial artist was willing to put up with in order to keep his bubbly girlfriend happy. No one was really surprised when they got together, and their dynamic really didn't change all that much as well… They did look good together, though, he had to admit, and it was nice to see them happy with one another.

At a pair of chairs nearby, Izuku looked to see both Mina and Kirishima staring at the tv screen with mirroring bored expressions, something that didn't surprise the young hero fanatic. Despite her own enjoyment for romance and the like, Mina actually wasn't much of a fan of most romance tales, saying that most of them were just too unrealistic for her to get behind. In fact, she confessed to him once that the reason why she supported him and Ochako so much was because of how close friends they were, before and after getting together. She told him that the 'friends-to-lovers trope', as she called it, was her preferred choice of romance and was so happy that she had witnessed such a thing happen before her eyes. It also wasn't a surprise that she would bring Kirishima along for the movie as well, with the two being childhood friends and all. It was pretty sweet of the class though guy to sit around a cheesy romance story for his pink-haired companion, even if they weren't together. At the very least, the two were willing to sit through a movie they didn't enjoy together and potentially rag about it in the end.

Next was Momo and Shoto, the new potential OTP, or One True Paring as Mina explained to him and Ochako shortly after returning from their date the day of their impromptu training session, in the making. The entire class was interested in their relationship now that the hype between him and his girlfriend had calmed down, and while grateful that the others weren't teasing him as much anymore, he did felt a bit sympathetic towards the pair. Though they tried to deny it, it was obvious to everyone, except to themselves, that they were into each other. The awkwardness around the pair as they attempted to watch the cheesy romance flick was so thick one could cut a knife through it. It amused Izuku a little bit to see his normally calm, cool and collected friend so embarrassed and flustered, and seeing the class Vice-President acting so nervous over a simple movie and looking away from Shoto was also a treat. He could now see why the others, including Ochako, enjoyed teasing others as much as they did.

Lastly was a new pair that not many people saw coming; Tokoyami and Tsuyu. It was a surprise to nearly everyone when the dark teen decided to ask the frog girl out, on her birthday no less, and even went and got her a nice frog-themed pendent as a gift. In fact, the only ones who weren't surprised by the development were Ojiro and Izuku himself, as they were the only ones at the time who were dating anybody. The bird-like boy came to them for advice, and while both of them were not really able to help him out in the romance department, (Izuku insisted that just because he was going out with Ochako, it didn't mean he knew how he did it), they were able to help him find the perfect gift for his crush. Tsuyu, after overcoming her shock, accepted his confession and even went so far as to kiss him on the beak for being so sweet, which was essentially the highlight of her birthday. It has been a few days since then, and they were still trying to get a feel on what they should do, but the pair did look quite happy together, if a little awkward with they way they look away when their eyes met. Then again, watching such a sappy movie that neither of them were really into in what can basically be considered a first date would make anyone awkward. At least they weren't as bad as Shoto and Momo are, and those two weren't even together yet.

" _Mmm… Momma, tell Daddy to stop eatin' all the mochi…"_

Blinking a little at the unexpected voice of his girlfriend, Izuku looked down to see her still asleep in his lap, now mumbling a little and a bit of drool leaking from her mouth. He had to quickly move his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gushing over the cuteness of her. She had mostly recovered from her cold from Valentines, but she was still a little ill and need a bit more rest, so when she started to get really tired during the beginning of the movie, she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. Thankfully, the others were understanding, and decided to simply continue on with the movie as their slightly sickly friend continued to sleep, with Izuku moving her to their current position for maximum comfort. It was a good thing she was a heavy sleeper as well, so the others didn't have to worry too much about the volume of the movie.

 _Still, I'm happy she's almost better. She's been wanting to train for a few days and was pretty upset when she was told to sit out…_ Izuku mused with a pondering experssion, gently scratching Ochako's head and softly chuckling at the pleased, content moan that came from her. _Still can't believe she went that far to get me Valentine's chocolate, even getting Mom involved. Maybe I should do the same for White Day. Could even make it a get together with Ojiro and Tokoyami so we can decide what we can make. Could be fun…_

"Hey Midoriya? Something wrong?" A soft voice spoke up, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts to see Ojiro staring at him curiously.

"Ah, it's nothing, Ojiro. Just wondering on what I should make for Uraraka for White Day is all…" Izuku confessed, keeping his own voice low to not disturb the others.

"I see. Been wondering about that myself for Hagakure," The tailed martial artist nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Hey, how about we get together some time and brainstorm? We could get Tokoyami in on it too, since he's in the same boat as us now. Maybe even Todoroki, if he's willing to man up."

"Man up to what…?" A curious voice said from behind the whispering pair, prompting the two to turn their heads to see both Shoto and Tokoyami behind them, each with a soda can in hand.

"Man up to you confessing to Yaoyorozu, from what I gather." Tokoyami stated with a small smirk, causing the cool teen to flush a bit as Izuku and Ojiro nodded in confirmation, before turning to the other boys with a grateful smile. "And I would like it if I were to join in on your White Day planning. I admit, I am having trouble thinking of a good gift for Tsu, so any help from you two would be much appreciated."

"W-Wait a minute, what are you saying!? I thought I told you all that it isn't like that," Shoto insisted, giving the trio of boyfriends the hardest glare he could muster under his embarrassment.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," Kirishima spoke up quietly with a grin as he suddenly appeared behind Shoto, giving the surprised teen a pat on the shoulder before turning to the others. "So you guys are doing a get-together for White Day, eh? Mind if I join in on the action? Ashido made me some pretty awesome chocolate and I kinda need help figuring out what to make to thank her. She deserves it after all the effort she put in it."

"Sure. The more the merrier. We can talk more about it after the movie's done." Ojiro suggested, getting smiles and nods from Izuku, Tokoyami, and Kirishima while Shoto started to grumble incoherently.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about? Can I join in, too? Gotta be more interesting that this stupid movie…" Kaminari called out a bit loudly, getting looks of disapproval from the others, especially the girls, before getting jabbed in the ear thanks to Jiro.

"I thought I told you to shut up about the movie," Jiro muttered, eyeing the now dazed electric teen in distain before turning her attention to the other boys with a curious gaze. "Seriously, though, what's with the impromptu powwow you guys are having? Movie too gushy for you or something?"

"It's nothing like that, Jiro. We are simply discussing about a get together between us to produce special White Day Chocolates to our significant others. If anything, it fits the theme of our movie night…" Tokoyami explained, arms crossed and looking as serious as ever, with the other boys sans Shoto nodding along in confirmation.

"Really? Aww, that's so romantic, you guys!" Toru squealed, hugging Ojiro's arm tightly and movie now completely forgotten.

"Yeah, guys. Didn't think you'd all be so smooth. Especially you, Kiri." Mina said with a teasing smirk to her childhood friend, who simply grinned sheepishly at her with a hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm happy for your initiative, but try not to go overboard with your planning. You don't want to end up like poor Ochako after everything's said and done, ribbit." Tsuyu pointed out while gesturing to the still sleeping girl in Izuku's lap.

"I'm honestly surprised that she is still asleep with all the talking going on, right now," Momo said quietly, looking a little red as she recalled her own elaborate chocolate that she gave to Shoto, and the others of course, and secretly eager as to what he was going to make in response to it.

"She's still recovering from the last bits of her cold. I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning," Izuku assured, looking down at Ochako with a gentle expression as she quietly mumbled again in her sleep.

"Don't worry. She will…" Jiro nodded, smiling slightly as well and ignoring the blank faced, thumbs up form of her seatmate, before pointing at the television with her thumb. "How about we finish up this movie now? The others should be back soon and I doubt they'll enjoy walking in on this."

"I don't see why. It's a good flick…" Toru mumbled in mild annoyance to her classmate's lack of taste, appearing appeased when Ojiro laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Izuku let off a small laugh as well before turning his attention back to the movie, giving the other boys a quick nod as they returned to their own seats. He was happy to see his classmates getting along so well, and he was honestly looking forward to the 'White Day Gathering' he somehow set up. He had a few ideas on what to make, but he wanted to make sure they were perfect before trying them out. It was a thought for another time, though. For now, he was content to simply watch the rest of the movie with his friends with his best friend/girlfriend/partner laying peacefully in his lap. He had a lot of work to do in the coming weeks, and he needs all the rest and relaxing he could get to take them all on, getting help with everyone along the way.

" _Hehe… You did it, Deku… I knew you would be the number one hero…"_ Ochako mumbled in her sleep, smiling widely as she snuggled in deeper into her boyfriend's legs and let off a small sigh of content. Those words brought forth a rush of happiness and affection into Izuku that he couldn't help but tear up a little. Smiling massively himself, he reached down to grab her mitten-covered hand, grateful for her foresight in bringing them before the movie started, and gave it a gentle squeeze while placing his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. Blushing lightly at his own actions, he turned his attention back to the movie, thoughts of white chocolate and a happy gravity girl running through his mind as he allowed himself to relax.

He is going to be the number one hero no matter what, just as he did in Ochako's dream, and she and the rest of their friends will be with them every step of the way. He wasn't alone anymore. Not now, and not ever.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There we are, everyone. A short, simple drabble about a semi-regular movie night. Nothing too fancy, and a nice Segway for another fic. Might end up doing two more fics this month as a result, due to the theme of the month over at the IzuOcha Discord server. Not feeling too well at the moment, though, so here's hoping. Before saying goodbye, I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read, followed and favored this collection of stories. I wasn't expecting it to get as popular as it is, nor was I initially planning on continuing this, but I am grateful to you all for being interested in my works. The previous stories have been touched up, too, so check them out whenever you want. I'm also planning on uploading them in Ao3 as separate stories. Progress for Trials has been slow due to unexpected issues, but believe me when I say that the revisions are truly almost done. Just need to sit down and focus on them. With all that said, thank you all for enjoying my work, fellow Heroes, and I will see you all next time.

Until then, and remember. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!


	11. White Day

Heyo, Heroes. Rio here with a bit of a treat today. I felt a little bad for missing my update for White Day, so as an apology, I present to you a double update for this oneshot collection. I had trouble getting this done in time, so I put it on hold for a bit and worked on another fic. After a while, though, I decided to go ahead and finish this fic because I felt to bad to leave this undone, especially when it was nearly completed. As a result, though, this one is a bit on the lower quality side. I hope it's still suitable, though. With all that said, enjoy the fic, everyone, and I'll see you in the author's notes!

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

White Day

"… _How?_ "

"…"

"Seriously, Deku. How? I was just joking when I said we might end up spending White Day hurt or sick! Can you please explain why this ended up happening?"

"…Would you believe me if I tell you it wasn't my fault?"

Ochako couldn't help but sigh at the sight of her bandaged boyfriend sitting in his bed, a box with a small white cake in his hand as he stared at her with a pitiful look. It was just a month ago that she herself was the one bedridden in the infirmary and he was the one hovering over her in concern. Now it was the reverse and she wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan at the current situation. Thankfully, he wasn't sick, lest it be a perfect mirror of what happened on Valentine's Day, but the fact that he was in his room after being treated for bumps, burns and bruises, not to mention soaked to the bone not too long ago, did not sit well with her at all. She knew they didn't come from his baking, he was skilled enough to ensure that, but something must've happened in order to land him in the infirmary.

The fact that Tokoyami, Kaminari, and even Shoto were in their rooms with similar injuries as well made her even more curious…

"Deku… Can you please explain to me how you and the others ended up like this? With how hardy ya'll are, I'm confused as to how all of you ended up so battered. From baking of all things…" Ochako asked, staring straight into Izuku's eyes and making sure not to look down at the delectable white treat that he was holding.

It looked good… Really good… But she had to get her answers first before indulging on the cake.

"Ah… Well… It kind of started this morning… The guys and I got up early so that we can get our chocolates ready for you all…" Izuku explained, looking quite embarrassed as he spoke about the dreaded incident.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Alright, boys, today's the day. You all ready to cook for our girls?"_

 _"Y-Yes!"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"You bet!"_

 _"I told you, it's not like that…"_

 _Ojiro, Izuku, Tokoyami and Kirishima couldn't help but laugh a little at Shoto's response. It was the morning of White Day and they were ready to make their chocolates for their significant others. It was early in the morning, the sun not even up yet, but they had obtained permission from Aizawa to use the kitchen for their task so long as they didn't make any noise. With that promise made, the group of young men went and gathered all the ingredients that they needed and were just about to get started on their treats. They didn't have long to get everything ready, though, so they had to be quick and efficient so that their treats were ready on time._

 _"Alright, everyone, we got our supplies out. Now it's time to make the treats. Try not to make too many mistakes. We have little supplies and little time. Make sure everything is perfect and the oven temp is set before setting your chocolates in." Ojiro, the de-facto leader of the small 'White Day Brigade' as Kirishima once called, said with a smile as he put on and tied an apron on his person. "Now, did everyone decide on what to make? I'm making some candy for Hagakure myself. It's simple, but she's a fan of candy, and it sends a clear message of how I feel about her, so it should be good."_

 _"Doing some white chocolate cookies for Ashido. I don't know much about baking, but cookies are something I can do. Probably." The young hardening hero began, a wide grin on his face as he stated his shaky plan._

 _"I'm actually thinking of doing a cake for Uraraka." Izuku spoke up, getting a look of surprise from a certain 'redhead'. "The last time I made one was for her birthday, and it didn't really end up how I wanted. This time, though, I have the perfect idea for a cake, and there's no way I'll mess it up!"_

 _"Uh… It's not going to be another monster size cake, is it?" Kirishima asked warily, recalling the massive structure that was Izuku's original birthday cake for his girlfriend…and winced when he remembered how it ended up toppling over on the green boy's head by accident._

 _"No, not this time. I actually have recipe for mini lava cakes that my mom gave me just the other day. She said that Dad used to make them for her every year for White Day when he was still alive, so I'm going to try my hand on that. I just hope she'll like them." Izuku explained with a bashful smile and a hand scratching his neck._

 _"I believe she will enjoy them immensely, Midoriya. Especially considering their origin." Tokoyami assured with a firm nod before turning his gaze to the others. "I believe I will be baking brownies for this occasion. Asu-er, Tsu admitted to saying that she liked brownies more than chocolate, so I looked up a recipe for white chocolate brownies online not too long ago. They seem simple enough."_

 _With their plans made, the boys then turned to the most reluctant of the group, who simply stared back at them defiantly. They looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. After a short while of silence, the young dual-element teen let off an exasperated sigh and shook his head before approaching the ingredients._

 _"…You guys are not going to stop, are you?" Shoto said after a moment of glaring at his friends, sighing at them shaking their heads negative, before continuing on. "…I'm going to make some marshmallow treats for Yaoyorozu. She likes them, so I think they would be the most appropriate gift fo—"_

 _"No!"_

 _Shoto couldn't help but jump a bit from their response to his treat. He wasn't expecting the others to react so poorly to his decision. He honestly thought that it was a good idea, but it seemed that the others believed otherwise. He was about to say something when Izuku of all people started up, something that surprised him greatly._

 _"Todoroki, making marshmallows for Yaoyorozu is the worst thing you can do for White Day. It will send the wrong message to her! If you do that, she'll think that you're not interested in her at all, and I know you don't want that!" Izuku explained, sounding quite frantic as he spoke._

 _"…And what's wrong with that? Didn't I tell you that we're not like that?" Shoto insisted, unaware of the light blush that was forming on his face._

 _"It's more than that, dude. Giving a girl that likes you marshmallows for White Day means that you don't like them back at all. Not even as friends. At least with cookies it can be considered a friendship treat, but marshmallows just shows that you don't want to be with her in any way. Do you really want that?" Kirishima asked, looking at the wide-eyed teen before him with a serious expression._

 _"…Are you serious? Does simply giving someone marshmallow treats for White Day mean you don't want anything to do with the recipient?" Shoto asked slowly, frowning when he got nods in response._

 _"Pretty much, unless you guys either have your own tradition revolving marshmallows or are deep enough in a committed relationship that any treat would suffice, and I know for a fact that none of us are that far in our own relationships." Ojiro explained as he walked over to Shoto and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a friendly smile. "I know how you feel. The tradition doesn't really make sense to me, either, but until you, or any of us, are closer to the girls than we are now, we need to take the safe route. Less chance of misunderstandings that way."_

 _"For the last time, she is not…" Shoto trailed off, staring back at the knowing looks of his classmate's faces, before letting off a small scoff. "…Forget it. If marshmallow's out of the question, then what should I make instead. We don't have a lot of time, after all."_

 _"How about chocolate mousse?" Tokoyami suddenly spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. "It's a dessert more than anything, but I do believe that Yaoyorozu has a soft spot for such a treat. Maybe that would be the optimal gift to give her?"_

 _"…Chocolate Mousse?" Shoto repeated, looking down in thought for a moment before turning to the bird-like teen with a smile. "Yes, I believe that will work. I will need to look up a recipe for it, but I do believe that would be an excellent idea. Thank you for the idea, Tokoyami."_

 _"Anytime, my friend. Anytime."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

"Oh wow… So Todoroki was about to make marshmallows for Yaomomo? Jeez, she would've been devastated if he went through with that plan. Good thing ya'll stopped him." Ochako stated, giving her boyfriend a proud grin.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know much about White Day traditions myself, but I was aware about the marshmallows. Todoroki really does like Yaoyorozu, even if he tries to deny it, and we didn't want him to mess up on accident." Izuku said as he sat up a little straighter, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Careful there, Deku, you're still hurt from the burns…which you still haven't told me how you got." Ochako chided, crossing her arms as she stared at her boyfriend with a light glare.

"I know. I'm getting to that part…but do you want to try out your cake while I explain? I still want to know how you think of it…" Izuku asked, holding up the small treat in front of her, causing her to look down at it nervously and hungrily.

"…Are you bribing me with your treats so you won't tell me the rest of the incident? It won't work, ya know. No matter how tasty the cake is." Ochako muttered, gulping silently as she felt a bit of drool escape her lips. The cake was covered in a bit of icing, powdered sugar, and if what he said was true, filled with white chocolate. It was a masterpiece waiting to be eaten, and it was taking all her self-control to not devour it then and there…

The hopeful expression Izuku was giving her in order to eat was not helping, either…

"No! I just wanted you to have a snack while I tell you what happened! Honest! I'm not trying to get out of my explaining! Really!" Izuku assured worriedly, his frantic words snapping the girl out of her hunger-induced trance and causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Alright, I get it. I'll eat your cake, but only after you finish telling me what happened. I'm more curious as to how you and the others toasted yourself anyways." Ochako assured, only slightly lying to not only him, but herself as well. She was curious as to how Izuku got hurt, but she also really wanted to eat the cake. It looked too good to pass up…

"Ok, that's fair. I guess eating this might end up distracting you too much. I understand…" Izuku said as he placed the dessert on the opposite end of the bed, further away from Ochako and causing a whine to involuntarily escape from her, before he turned his attention back to her. "Well, we started making the chocolates shortly after finding the chocolate mousse recipe for Todoroki. For the most part, things were going well. Kirishima accidentally mixed salt with sugar once, and Dark Shadow ended up spilling some brownie mix to the ground by accident, but everything was starting to turn out well…until we hit a bit of a snag that we didn't think about."

"And what's that…?"

"…The fact that we only had one oven."

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"…You know, in hindsight, we probably should've thought this though a bit more. Can't believe we actually forgot about this." Ojiro muttered as he stared at the oven with a frown on his face and a small jar of candy in his hand._

 _"At least you don't have to worry about this, dude. You're pretty much done. The rest of us, though, have to share this thing and it's going to be a pain to wait…" Kirishima grumbled as he stared at his now properly prepped cookies in a tray on the counter._

 _"Well, Midoriya's treat is almost done, and I still have to finish this new batch of brownies, so it's really up to you and Todoroki to decide who's next…" Tokoyami explained as he stirred the brownie mix, Dark Shadow by his side and looking quite apologetic._

 _"But you have the hardest time out of all of us, do you not, Tokoyami? Your treat for Asui takes the longest to bake out of all of us…" Shoto stated, looking quite unsure as he set his sloppy chocolate mousse down on the stove._

 _*DING!*_

 _"Ah! They're ready!" Izuku exclaimed happily as he grabbed a pair of oven mitts nearby and carefully took out the small cake from the oven. "Ok, this looks perfect. Just need to add the finishing touches and let it cool for a bit. Who's next so we can set the temperature?"_

 _"…Are you dumbasses seriously going through all of this? This is seriously a waste of time, you know." A gruff voice called out, causing the others to turn to see Bakugo glaring at them in distain, a typical sight to see, with Kaminari and Tenya beside him looking quite curious._

 _"Wow, you guys are making white chocolate now? Doesn't it make more sense for you to make them yesterday or something?" Kaminari couldn't help but ask._

 _"We wanted to ensure that the treats we make for the girls are as fresh as possible for them. To the women in our lives who have helped us through so much during our time here in UA, they deserve nothing less than the best…" Tokoyami explained firmly, getting nods from Ojiro and Midoriya respectively, a massive grin from Kirishima, and an uncomfortable expression from Shoto._

 _"That makes sense! It is a good thing that we have no class today, but if you wish to have your chocolates ready, I suggest you do so with haste! The girls will be up momentarily, and if you wish to keep your treats for them a surprise, it's best that you hurry!" Tenya stated,_

 _"We're working on it, but we hit a few snags on the way. Midoriya and I are nearly done, but the others still need to bake theirs, and we only have one oven. Not much we can do except play the waiting game." Ojiro explained as Kirishima headed to the oven and adjusted the temperature for his cookies._

 _"…See, this is why I decided to just buy my chocolates for Jiro. Don't have to deal with all that crap when I can go and get some quality stuff at a store." Kaminari muttered, looking quite smug and proud of his own accomplishment._

 _"Weren't you complaining yesterday about how much money you spent getting that expensive crap for Earlobe Girl and that you should've made her chocolate instead?" Bakugo grumbled, causing the electric teen to stare at him with a betrayed expression._

 _"Did you have to say that out loud!? What the hell, dude?" Kaminari hissed before a thought occurred to him, and turned to the baking boys curiously. "Say…now that I think about it…can't Todoroki just use his Quirk to speed up the process? He uses fire, so he could just bake his chocolate himself while the rest of you do your things."_

 _"That's not how cooking works, you moron!" The explosive teen shouted, getting ready to slap his fellow blonde upside the head when he noticed the glint in Shoto's eyes. "Don't even think about it, Icy-Hot! You know you shouldn't listen to anything that comes out of this moron's mouth! Cooking with fire Quirks never ends well if you never done it before, and we know for a fact that you hardly used your fire until Deku knocked some sense into you in the sports festival!"_

 _"I have apt control over my flames as of late, Bakugo. I doubt I will mess up something as simple as heating a mousse." Shoto assured as a ball of fire formed on his palm, causing the others to look at him nervously._

 _"Ah… I-I'd suggest you listen to Kacchan's warning, Todoroki. Mom told me about the times my dad tried to cook with his own fire Quirk, and they never end well…" Izuku chimed in nervously just as he finished icing the cake, only to wince with the others as they watched Shoto grab the mousse with his flaming hand._

 _"You all worry too much. If this helps speed up the process, then it should be fine. I could even do your brownies, if you wish, Tokoyami." Shoto offered as he lowered the height of his fire to keep from ruining the treat, frowning slightly at the slightly unnerved expression on the dark teen's face._

 _"Ah. No thanks. I…think I'll just use the oven when Kirishima's finished. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to keep a constant fire up for half an hour…" Tokoyami declined while shaking his head, which only served to annoy his classmate._

 _"Seriously, everyone, it's fine. Nothing bad will happen, I assure-"_

 _"Ah, everyone! What are you all doing here so early?" A surprised voice spoke up, causing the others to turn to see Momo staring at them all with wide eyes._

 _"Ah! Yaoyorozu!" Shoto exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sight of her. So surprised by her presence, he ended up losing control over his flames momentarily, and allowed it to completely encompass his treat for her, much to the horror of his fellow chocolate crafters._

 _"Todoroki, the mousse!" Izuku exclaimed, snapping the young elementalist out of his shock to finally notice his blazing dessert. He cursed loudly, shutting off his flames and immediately bringing out his other hand to try and dissipate the remaining smoke and embers that was on the chocolate. Unfortunately, he was still flustered by the appearance of his crush, and ended up freezing the chocolate solid by accident in his rush, much to his despair._

 _It didn't end there for the group, sadly. Even after managing to get rid of the fire, the remaining smoke and embers had ended up floating to the cleaning, right into the smoke alarm. As soon as Shoto had noticed his mistake in freezing the mousse solid, the alarm went off along side the sprinkler system, drenching everyone in the kitchen and making both Izuku and Tokoyami panic about their own chocolates._

 _Izuku moved quickly and grabbed the cake, rushing out of the kitchen to salvage it. Unfortunately, in his hurry to escape the sprinklers, he ended up slipping on the wet floor, and crashed right into Bakugo as he made his escape. The cake ended up flying as a result, but thankfully, Tenya had manage to catch it before it could fall, and placed it safely on a table nearby. It got a little wet, but it was saved for the most part._

 _For Tokoyami, Dark Shadow tried to use its body to shield the brownies from the water. Sadly, its body was narrower at the moment due to the lighting, so the bird-like hero had to move the dessert elsewhere to preserve it. Moving quickly but carefully as to not suffer the same fate as his green-haired companion, he headed over to the refrigerator and hurriedly placed it into the first bit of empty space he could find, before practically slamming the door shut. Satisfied by his quick thinking, Tokoyami let off a soft sigh of relieve before being violently interrupted by an explosion created by a certain hot head, and only had a moment to figure out what was happening before the slightly charred and scratched up form of Izuku suddenly crashed into him, forcing them both on the floor in a daze._

 _As soon as this happened, the rest of the chocolate making group rushed to the downed pair to see if they were alright, when the smell of something burning ended up reaching their noses. Alarmed, the three of them turned their heads to the oven, and gasped in shock when they noticed the trail of smoke coming out of the oven. Realizing that it was his cookies, Kirishima hurried over to the utility and cursed when he realized he set the temperature up too high. Chastising himself for his mistake, he shut the oven off and quickly tried to get his cookies out to inspect the damage, missing Ojiro and Shoto calling him out to stop. The moment he opened the oven, he was hit by a blast of smoke, making him cough and cover his face with his arm. After letting the smoke pass, he stared in horror at the sight of the pitch-black cookies before him, and with a mix of reluctance and shame, grabbed an oven mitt nearby and pulled the sheet out of the oven, frowning at their hard, darkened, and now soggy conditions. Without thinking, he grabbed a cookie with his free hand to inspect the damage, only to cry out in pain as he burned himself with his own treat. He ended up dropping the tray in the process, the hot kitchenware landing right on his unprotected foot causing him to yell once more and stumble backwards into Shoto, slamming the unsuspecting teen down and launching his frozen dessert out of his hand and towards Ojiro, who managed to catch it without issue._

 _The other students could only stare in shock at what they had just witnessed, unable to say anything to the string of bad luck that had just befell the young men before them. The only one who didn't appear even remotely surprised by the disaster was Bakugo, who still looked quite furious that his childhood friend and rival crashed right into him a moment ago. Everyone turned to each other shortly after it looked like the incident was finally over, unsure of what to do next. Momo, in particular, looked very concerned and guilty, evidently believing that she was the reason everything went south. Before she could say anything to apologize, the rest of their class, along with Aizawa, finally arrived to the bottom floor, and were speechless by the sight of the mess before them._

 _"…Ojiro, would you please explain to me what the hell happened here? When I gave you permission to come here early to work on those blasted chocolates of yours, I didn't give you authorization to ruin the kitchen in the process" Aizawa grumbled, giving the only member of the impromptu 'White Day Brigade' that was still unharmed a questioning glare. The teacher briefly eyed the dazed and winded forms of the others, watching as Tsuyu, Mina and Ochako rushed over to their respective significant others to help, but still needed answers. All he could do now was glare at the martial artist, calmly waiting for an explanation along side the rest of his students._

 _"Uh… It was an accident…?"_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

"Oh wow… So that's what happened." Ochako muttered, eyes wide as she stared at the sheepish form of her boyfriend.

"Yup. I'm honestly surprised Kacchan held back so much when I crashed into him. Normally I'd be completely covered in bandages at this point, but I guess I got off lucky," Izuku said happily, laughing a little despite his current predicament.

"Lucky is right. Sure you're burnt, but not as bad as poor Kirishima. I think I saw him limping a little when Ashido escorted him to his room. Poor guy." Ochako said sympathetically.

"No kidding. He probably would've been fine if he had his Quirk active, but he was caught unawares just like the rest of us. I really need to apologize to Tokoyami after I recover as well…" Izuku stated, looking down in mild shame as he recalled being tossed into his dark friend via his enraged childhood friend.

"Oh, I'm sure he understands it wasn't your fault, Deku. It was all an accident, after all…" Ochako insisted, placing a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder, before giving him a pleading look. "Well…now that story time's over… Think we can get started on that cake now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. We did agree that you can have it after I explained everything. I'm honestly surprised you were the one to suggest that. You're not one to pass up on good food if you can help it." Izuku stated as he grabbed the cake and placed it in his lap, pulling out a plastic fork from the box and gave it to his girlfriend, who grabbed it eagerly.

"Well, I was more concerned about what happened to you than the cake. But now that I know what happened, I can rest a bit easy tonight knowing that you didn't do anything stupidly reckless again. Still funny you ended up like this while baking of all things." Ochako joked, grinning at the exasperated expression from her boyfriend, before looking at the white cake in delight. "Seriously, though, this looks amazing! You really outdid yourself with this thing, Deku. Thanks for the food!"

With that, she jabbed the fork into a corner of the cake, pulling out a small part of it with a string of white chocolate trailing behind it. Eyes wide in anticipation, she placed the treat into her mouth, chewing it slowly to savor it, before swallowing. The moment she ate it, she let off a moan of delight, a hand on her cheek as she felt the sweet, chocolaty sensation fill her mouth. It was like nothing she ever ate before, it was so good. So caught up in her ecstasy, she barely noticed Izuku calling out to him, but once she did, she practically zoomed right into his face, making him squeak in surprise and barely missing the fork that was also in his mouth.

"Deku, this cake is perfection! How in the world did you make something this great! I don't think even Sato made anything this…this… _delicious!_ " She exclaimed, practically stabbing the cake for another piece, letting off another delightful moan as she ate while Izuku started to explain.

"Well, it was my dad's recipe, but I did make a few changes to it to fit the theme for today. Normally the lava cake is a darker color, almost black, with melted fudge in the center. I'm happy that it came out so well and that you really like it. It _does_ taste pretty good." Izuku said, grabbing himself another piece of cake and letting out his own satisfied hum after eating the treat.

"It tastes _amazing_. You _have_ to make this again, Deku! It's _too_ good to reserve for just once a year!" She practically begged, causing a small bit of laughter to erupt from Izuku.

"I will, but I think I'll stick with the original recipe next time. The white lava version…I want to save it for next year. It could be…our little tradition, I guess." Izuku suggested, causing Ochako to stare at him with wide eyes. "I mean, well, Dad used to only make these once a year for Mom to show her how much he loved her, and I kinda want to do the same. If you really like them that much, though, I'll make it again, but I was hoping that these cakes will be…well…I-I don't know…spe—"

He couldn't finish his explanation, as his lips were suddenly covered by Ochako's in a sweet kiss, one that was tinged with the taste of white chocolate. Before he could do anything to reciprocate, she pulled away, her normally rosy cheeks slightly darker and the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"You…are the _sweetest_ person I ever met, Deku. I'm more than ok with having this cake be our special White Day tradition. And I can't wait for the original version of your dad's lava cakes. I know they'll taste great." She assured, cake now finished and proceeded to hug her injured boyfriend gently. "If you're gonna do a chocolate tradition, I should do the same, too. Remind me to get baking lessons from Sato later so that I can make better chocolates. By Valentines Day next year, I will make something so amazingly delicious you'll be crying chocolate tears, it will be so good!"

"Hahaha! If you say so, Ochako." Izuku grinned as he embraced her back, enjoying her infectious enthusiasm. Today didn't exactly had the best of starts, but if his girlfriend was happy in the end, then it was considered a success to him.

…Though he will have to take Kaminari's suggestion and make the cake a bit earlier next White Day. As proud as he was for making Ochako so happy, he did _not_ want what happened today to happen again next year. He doubt Bakugo would be so lenient next time.

* * *

Author's note:

And here we are. The first of the double update for you all. Hope it was enjoyable enough for you all. Took me quite a while to figure out how to write this. Hell, it was even re-written a couple of times before I settled to what you see here. Anyways, I have a bit of an announcement to make regarding a project I'm planning, but I'll save it for the other story so that I don't have to repeat it. As always, Heroes, thank you all so much for reading my fics and I will see you all in a bit

Take care, and remember, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!


	12. Glimpse into the Future

Hello again, Heroes. Rio here again with the second update for Green Tea Tales. This story in particular was, like Visiting his Home, Meeting his Family is, supposed to be its own thing, but after a bit of decision making, I decided to make it a part of Green Tea Tales. It's a bit of a different fic as a result, but I hope it's enjoyable enough for you all! I got a bit of an announcement to make at the end of this fic, so look forward to that! With all that said, enjoy the fic and I will see you in the author's notes!

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

A Glimpse into the Future

It was the sound of his alarm clock going off that woke him up. He groaned when he heard the infernal device go off, and covered his head with his blanket in order to drown off the noise. It was a necessary evil, sadly, as he was required to get up early in order to get ready for hero work. Today, though, was his day off, and after a long and busy week, all he wanted to do was sleep in and snuggle deeper into the soft, bubbly source of warmth that he was holding.

He had been without his precious partner and her warmth for two weeks now, and he was not going to be denied any longer if he can help it.

 _Ugh… I really should've shut off the damn thing before we went to bed._ He mentally groaned in defeat as he lifted the covers off himself to turn off the ringing demon that was his alarm. Just as he was about to get up, though, he felt some movement in his arms, his source of warm suddenly disappearing, and then silence.

Sweet, blissful silence…

"Mmm… Shoulda disabled it when we went t' bed, sweetie…" He heard her sweet, melodious, and slightly accented voice mutter. A voice that he hardly heard over the past few days. A voice that, even now, brought a smile to his face every time he heard it.

"I was thinking the same thing, just now. Thanks for turning off the alarm…" He answered back, his own voice laced with sleep as he laid back down, growing even more happy when he felt her rest her head on his chest.

"No worries…" She responded tiredly, looking up at him with droopy, chocolate-colored eyes, and gave him a long kiss on the cheek, before sighing blissfully. "Mmm… Haven't done that in nearly half a month. So happy I get to do it again."

"I'm happy you're finally home. It's really been lonely without you, and Mikan's not much of a conversationalist when you're not around unless he's hungry." He joked with a chuckle, getting a small giggle out of her in response, before placing a kiss of his own on the crown of her head. "Hey, how about we just stay here today. Neither of us has work, so we're free to relax and take it easy. What do you think, Ochako?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Deku. Heehee… I knew there was a reason why I married you." The woman said happily, smiling so brightly that her husband felt his heart clench at the sight of it. His wife always had that effect on him, even when they were just students at UA.

Wife… Even now, Izuku Midoriya couldn't believe that he was married. When he was young, he never expected someone to be remotely interested in him. He was shy, easily embarrassed, tended to go on muttering sprees on numerous occasions, and was overall a plain individual. He couldn't imagine anyone having any interest in him, let alone Ochako Uraraka of all people. To him, she was a source of inspiration; a strong, willful individual wanting to become a Hero not only to help others, but to support her family financially. She was a very brave, selfless person in his eyes, and when she finally confessed her feelings to him, by accident of all things, he was understandably stunned, especially after she came clean and listed her reasons for liking him. He was greatly confused, but also immensely happy that the girl that he was subconsciously crushing on liked him, and they had been together ever since; working hard to support each other in every way they can.

Even after graduating and becoming Pro Heroes, they remained together, living in the same apartment and getting jobs at nearby agencies. Initially starting off as mere sidekicks, they climbed the ranks of heroism, slowly but surely, and eventually started making names for themselves. They were even considered a Hero Duo by the public, adopting the duo title Gravity Smash whenever they had missions together. Though they had their challenges throughout the years, they persevered through it all, and a few years after graduation, Izuku ended up proposing to Ochako, crying his signature waterfall of tears the entire time. Ochako, of course, said yes with tears raining down her face as well, and that was the beginning of their new lives together.

They haven't been married for long, but both did their best to make their new life work, even if they were busy with their hero work. Ochako was actually out of town dealing with a villain over at the Kansai region, her home, and it was only just last night when she returned. During the whole time, Izuku would check in on her whenever he had the chance and followed the case she was on to make sure she was ok. He trusted her abilities, yes, but the villain she was pursuing was in Japan's Most Wanted list, and despite her assurance, he couldn't help but worry about her. He didn't let his fretting interfere with his own cases, of course, but he was more or less restless the entire time his wife was gone, settling down only when one of his friends came over to hang out or compare notes on any shared cases they had.

Thankfully though, Ochako's mission ended up a success with minimal injuries sustained. She did have to go to the hospital to get some stitches, but that was the worst of it. She was a hardy woman, and the accomplished smile on her face when she finally arrived home and told him the good news made him well up in pride and hugged her as tightly as he could without aggravating any lingering injuries on her. That all happened the previous night, and now, at the dawn of a new day and clad only in their sleep wear; Izuku in a white shirt and dark green sweats and Ochako in a black top and pink shorts, all the young hero wanted to do was lay in bed a little longer with his newly returned wife finally in his arms after so long. They both had the day off and were free to relax however they want.

Now if only he could figure out what to do in their free time…

"Deku? Are ya there? Kinda starin' off inta space, there…" Ochako muttered softly, snapping Izuku out of his internal reminiscing to stare down at his amused wife's sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, Ochako. Just…thinking of some stuff from the past. It's nothing important." Izuku responded with an easy smile, gently tightening his hold on her.

"Hmm… Were they at least good memories? You were smilin' kinda big there." She said with a hum, leaning further into him to take in his warmth.

"Very good. Some of the best I ever had." He answered as he sat up on the bed slightly while placing another kiss on her head, enjoying the bell-like sound of her giggle. "I was also thinking of what we could do on our day off. It's rare that we have a day like this, and I doubt we're going to go back to sleep anytime soon."

"Yeah. The alarm kinda woke me up more than I was hoping for. Thanks for that, by the way." Ochako grumbled playfully, her accent slowly disappearing as she slowly but surely became more awake, before leaning onto him with a sigh. "Honestly, I just want to lie in bed today. My mission was long, hard, and stressful and I don't think my mind or body wants to do anything strenuous for a while."

"Considering you went to sleep as soon as we went to bed, I can't say I'm surprised. You even forgot to put on your sleeping mittens last night, and I had to put them on before you made the covers and pillows float again." Izuku stated, amusement shining in his eyes as he watched her stare at her pink-gloved hands in surprise

"Really? Oh man, I thought I was forgetting something. Thanks for putting them on for me, Deku. You're so sweet." Ochako said with a kind smile as she went to give him a kiss on the lips, only to be interrupted by a certain individual that both had, unintentionally, ignored during their whole exchange.

"Mrowl…"

The two froze, blinking a couple times in slight surprise. Turning their heads to the end of their bed, the married couple looked to see an old, scruffy looking orange tabby staring at them with lazy, emerald colored eyes. It looked quite beaten up with a few visible scars on its face and the top portion of its right ear missing, giving it a rough appearance. The moment they saw the cat on their bed, Ochako let off a small gasp, and immediately started to look apologetic, much to the amusement of her husband.

"Oh! Mikan, I'm so sorry! I forgot to say hi to you last night, didn't I? I'm so sorry, baby… Mama got home really late last night and needed her rest. Come here. Let me give you your scratchies. You know you love 'em." Ochako cooed, speaking as sweet and gently as she could to the ornery looking cat before them, quickly removing her gloves and beckoned it with her hands. The cat itself simply stared at the couple for the moment, as if contemplating the gravity manipulator's request, before standing up and trotted over towards Ochako with a slight limp. Only a moment later did it reached to the heroine, and proceeded to lie on her lap, purring as it did so, and the woman couldn't help but squeal slightly in delight before rubbing her hand on the cat's back, a big, sappy smile on her face as she did so.

"Haha… Looks like I'm not the only one who missed you a lot." Izuku laughed lightly, greatly amused by Ochako's actions towards their pet as he went and placed his scarred hand on its head. They had adopted the old stray shortly after they got married; and seeing her treat the cat like their own child was such a treat to watch. Sure, he doted on the scruffy feline as well, but the way his wife acted toward it, especially whenever it was being especially affectionate, was something he'll never get tired seeing.

"Of course, he misses me! He's my tough little boy who deserves all the love and affection in the world! Don't you, Mikan? Don't you?" Ochako fussed over the cat, now rubbing her hands on its face and scratching it all over. And judging from the loud purrs and content look on its typically gruff face, it seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Hmm. He really does. I'll get him some chicken later on today. He earned it for being so well behaved when you were gone." Izuku agreed, gently patting the pleased cat's head, before turning to his wife with a smile. "Well, now that we're all awake, how about some breakfast? If we're going to enjoy our day off, might as well be with a full stomach, right?"

"In a bit. Right now I just want to lay here with my two favorite guys in the world. That ok with you, sweetie?" Ochako asked, looking up at her husband with those big eyes of hers that he could never say no, too. He felt the blood rush through his cheeks, but instead of turning away from the adorable sight before him like he would've in the past, he simply laughed lightly and gave her a gentle hug and peck on the lips before lying back on the bed, much to her delight.

"Sure thing. I'm content with keeping the most amazing woman in the world company. It'd be my pleasure, really." Izuku said with a wide grin, causing Ochako to blush as well with a massive smile of her own before practically diving into him and snuggled up on his chest, with Mikan following suit and hopped over to the other side of its male caretaker, curling up right beside him wile purring loudly in content.

"Jeeze, you've gotten much more comfortable flirting after all these years. It's kinda unfair, really." Ochako whined teasingly, causing Izuku to laugh at her statement.

"Comes with being friends with so many outgoing people over the years. You included." He stated before giving his wife a soft embrace, resting his face atop her head and taking a long, deep breath, enjoying the scent and softness of her hair. "I'm so happy your back. I really missed you, Ochako."

"…I missed you, too, Izuku. So much…" Ochako responded softly, her eyes fluttering as the beating of her husband's heart started to lull her back to sleep. Izuku saw it coming, really. Despite her show of energy earlier, she was still exhausted from her mission, and was more than willing to be her pillow so she could get some more rest. With that in mind, he began gently rubbing her back, humming softly so that she could fall asleep faster. They had all day to rest and relax, and he was going to make sure they take advantage of every second of it.

"Welcome home, Ochako. I love you…my wife." He muttered softly, feeling a bit drowsy as well, and slowly started to close his eyes so that he could rest as well.

"I love you, too, Izuku. And it's good to be home…my husband." She mumbled back, a small smile on her face as she spoke. Her words brought a small smile on her husband's face as well, and as one, the two of them went into a peaceful slumber, allowing themselves to finally relax without a care in the world…

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wow… Those two are really dozing pretty hard. That last patrol mission must've took a lot out of them, huh."

Tenya nodded at Kirishima's statement, a fond smile on his face as he stared at the sleeping form of his friends in one of the dorm's couches, clad in their hero outfits and leaning against one another. There eyes were gently closed and snoring quite loudly, the both of them sporting a bit of drool leaking from their mouths. Their clothes were slightly torn and their bodies were littered with scratches from their mission, but there was an aura of happiness that surrounded them, despite being asleep. It made him proud to see the pair working so hard to become heroes while balancing their school and personal life. With that in mind, the man turned away from them to let them rest, with Kirishima following him with a massive grin.

"Dude, you can practically feel the happiness around them right now. Think they're having the same dream or something? They're practically close enough, are they?" The hardening hero asked, getting a curious hum from the class representative.

"…It is possible. I've heard from my brother that if two people are close enough to each other, there will be times where they will find themselves sharing the same dream space. Normally I would not give such a notion much clout, but considering how similar Uraraka and Midoriya are, the chance of them having the same dream would not be all that surprising." Tenya offered as he reached the refrigerator, grabbing couple bottles of water from it and offering one to Kirishima, who accepted it happily.

"No kidding. Those two are so close that they're practically married at this point." Kirishima laughed as he took a quick swig of his water before staring at the two in playful curiosity. "Say…maybe they _are_ dreaming that they're married or something. Would explain why they look so happy in their sleep right now. That'd be something, right?"

"Hahaha! It's a possibility, but I would suggest that we not say that in front of them. You know how easily embarrassed they can be." Tenya laughed, the idea of the pair dreaming of marriage both heartwarming and amusing to him. It was something he could easily see them do, and knew that they would immediately become flustered if such a notion was mentioned to either of them. Despite the months they've been together and how far they've come, Izuku and Ochako were still pretty shy individuals when it came to their relationship.

"Hah. Good idea. Let's just leave the lovebirds alone for now then. Give them their rest." Kirishima suggested as he went into the refrigerator and grabbed a couple more bottles of water, getting a nod of approval from Tenya as he watched the hardening hero place the bottles on the table in front of the couple. "Alright, now that that's done, mind helping me out with our homework, Iida? Present Mic's assignment's really kicking my ass and I could use the help."

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" Tenya agreed, chugging down his water before following Kirishima up the stairs, sparing a glance at his sleeping best friends before departing. If he had stuck around just a bit longer, he would've heard the two mumbling in their sleep, uttering words that would've confirmed his and Kirishima's suspicions, and probably force a massive smile to appear on their faces had they heard them.

" _Welcome home, Ochako. I love you…my wife."_

" _I love you, too, Izuku. And it's good to be home…my husband."_

* * *

Author's note:

And there we go, Heroes. Like I said, a bit of a different fic, but hopefully it was enjoyable enough for you all! Didn't really take me too long to write this, but then again, this fic was initially wasn't supposed to be here in Green Tea Tales. I made it work, though, so enjoy the double update, everyone. Now, as I said before, I have a bit of an announcement to make. Due to a couple of things coming up next month, i.e. the Persona 5 anime and My Hero Academia S3, I'm going to do a bit of a challenge. Starting next month, I plan on doing a 30 day challenge fic in celebration for the two animes. The initial plan was to have 2 fics a day uploaded for each series, but if that doesn't work out, I will instead do one series one month, and another series the next. Either way, I will be essentially doing 60 fics, so I will be _very_ busy for a while. Despite that, I think it will be fun, and a good way to kick of the start of a potentially awesome adaptation of P5 and a new season for MHA. The theme for both of these fics is Domestic Life, with a bit of a twist: MHA will be having a Dorm Life story with everyone in their third year of UA while P5 will be a Post-Game story set shortly after Akira/Ren is sent back home. This is going to be one of the biggest challenges I've ever done, but I am determined to do it. Wish me luck, Heroes, I'm going to need it.

With everything said and done, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I will see you all next time! And remember, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	13. Of Dance Floors and King's Games

Welcome Back, Heroes. Rio here with a new instalment of Green Tea Tales. Been a while, eh? Sorry I haven't been all that active in a while. Busy life and all. But I'm back and with a new tale for you all. This piece in particular has been inspired by a famous (or infamous) scene straight out of one of my personal favorite RPGs out there; Persona 4. This is technically the second time I've done a story dedicated to this, but I'm sure this one is much better than my first one, mostly due to the fact that there are no O.C.s or self inserts in here in this one. In any case, I hope you heroes enjoy this peace, and I will catch you all in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Of Dance Floors and King's Games

"Augh! Finally! We're free! No more papers and training! No heroing and villainy! We are _done_ for the weekend!" The energetic voice of Mina echoed throughout the classroom as soon as Aizawa left, causing everyone to wince at the sheer volume.

"Shut up, 'Coon Face! You're being too damn loud!" Bakugo roared while slamming his desk and creating a strong blast, causing Izuku and Mineta to jump out of their seats and onto the floor in surprise.

"I don't think you're one to talk, Katsuki." Tsuyu croaked in her usual blunt tone, face expressionless at the sight of the raging teen growling at her while the rest of the class laughed at her response.

It had been a long and busy few weeks for the young heroes of U.A. and everyone was relieved to finally get a bit of a break from it all. From homework and exams to patrols and assaults, the teens had been working themselves practically to the bone in order to keep up with everything. The teachers as well were also quite overworked balancing their lessons and increasingly frequent field jobs. Thankfully, though, everything had been winding down as of late, and everyone was glad to finally have a weekend where they didn't need to go out on their internship. Even the most dedicated of aspiring heroes were ready for a bit of respite and were more than happy to finally get themselves a break.

* _thud*_

" _Oh my god, we're finally getting a break!_ I swear if I have to cram for one more test I think I might go permanently brain dead!" Kaminari cried face first into his desk.

"You go brain dead at least three times a week, Kaminari. I doubt it will change anything," Jiro muttered in a bored tone, a hint of a smile on her face when her friend let off a weak whine.

"I must admit that I, too, am happy for us to finally have ourselves a bit of a break. I have been feeling quite overwhelmed as of late and I am looking forward to finally take a moment to settle down." Tenya sighed as he uncharacteristically slumped in his chair slightly before turning his head to speak to one of his best friends. "And what of you, Uraraka? You happy for us having this moment of respite?"

"Oh my god, _yes_ , Iida! All those super tough projects and working for Miss Ryukyu has been super exhausting and mind numbing and there hasn't been _any_ time to relax! I haven't had a chance to go on a date with Deku or hang out with the girls or even talk to my parents in _weeks_!" Ochako cried out, placing her hands on her friend's shoulder and started to shake him in an excited and slightly hysterical manner.

"Ah man, dude. You and Uraraka haven't been out in weeks? That must've been rough for you both," Kirishima muttered in sympathy as he helped Izuku up from the floor.

"It's been frustrating, yes. We've had our study dates, and they've been fun, but we've had to cancel a lot of plans as of late because of everything that's been going on. We knew something like this was bound to happen, and we understand, but it didn't really make things any easier. Knowing that we actually have some time off is relieving, to say the least," Izuku sighed while giving his hardening friend an appreciative nod.

"They're not the only ones going through dating withdrawal, either," Sero chimed in as he pointed over at a corner with his thumb, where the red and green duo could see Toru cheerfully clinging to Ojiro and Tokoyami kneeling before Tsuyu in a dramatic fashion, the latter causing a the duo to laugh uneasily in response.

"Well, regardless, we don't have to worry about anything for the moment, so we're free to do whatever we please, within reason, until the weekend is done! Doesn't that sound fun?" Momo asked with her hands clapped together with an air of bounciness around her as she gazed at her classmates, lingering at Shoto for a moment.

"Hmm. It does. But now that we have free time, what do we do with it?" Shoto asked, looking surprisingly unsure.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about a trip to a dance club! I know a place that recently opened up that should be perfect for us to go to! Who's in?" Mina questioned as she positioned herself in the middle of the room with an eager grin, getting the attention of everyone in the class.

"Sorry, Mina, but I can't. I made plans to go home and visit my family this weekend and I don't want to miss it," Tsuyu croaked apologetically.

"I am in a similar situation myself regarding my family. My older brother has told me he's been seeing someone as of late and is planning on introducing us to her tonight. I apologize for not being able to attend!" Tenya said with a bow.

"That's what I'm doing with my folks, actually. They've been wanting to met Hagakure for a while now so we made plans to go to my home for the weekend as soon as we found out about our break," Ojiro explained with Toru's uniform moving as if she was nodding.

"Kaminari and I made plans to go out to the beach to…catch the sights there, so no dance club for us," Mineta added with a shrug as Jiro began glaring at the now flustered electric blonde.

"Uh… Would you believe me if I told you I'm being forced to go with him?" He asked nervously.

"…Fifty-Fifty on that," The musician sighed while shaking her head before turning to her pink companion. "I'm down for a trip so long as the music's good. This might be our only chance to cut loose for a good while, anyways, so might as well make the most of it."

"Oh! If Kyouka is going, then I will as well! I never been to a club before, so this will be a wonderful experience!" Momo chimed in happily, bringing a smile on her best friend's face before turning to Shoto. "Todoroki, do you wish to come as well? I'm sure you will have a magnificent time as well!"

"…Sure, why not. I don't really have any plans outside of visiting my mother with Sis tomorrow. I was hoping we go do later today, but she's meeting her boyfriend's parents and isn't available. Never met him, but he seems nice from what she's told me. Regardless, I don't mind coming along," the half and half teen said, his words causing the grin on Mina's face to grow even more.

"Excellent! That's what I like to hear! Anyone else willing to come along?" She asked, watching with bated breath as her other classmates talked and debated on wanting to go to the club or not.

"Tch, this is stupid…" Bakugo scoffed as he tried to ignore the clamoring of his classmates. Sure he they weren't as useless as he initially believed they were, but he still found it dumb that they were all seriously considering something like this. They were heroes in training, not a bunch of high school twerps. They don't need to go out and waste their time on something like this, especially not him.

"Yo, Bakugo? You coming along to the club with us? You got nothing to do tonight right? It'll be fun!" The energetic form of Kirishima questioned with an arm around the blonde bomb boy.

"Hell no! Why the hell do I want to hang out with you morons at a damn dance club, Shitty Hair?" Bakugo exclaimed while shoving the grinning teen off of him.

"Oh come on, man, it'll be fun! No need to be so worked up all the time! You need to chill every once in a while!" Kirishima stated while pointing his thumb over to one of the corners of the classroom. "Seriously, even Midoriya's coming with us to the to the club, and he's just as stubborn and dedicated to hero training as you are!"

"Deku's doing what!?" Bakugo questioned with wide eyes, his gaze turning towards where Kirishima was gesturing and balked when he saw his rival over at a certain brunette's desk, the two of them looking so happy it was making him sick.

"Deku, you're really going to the club? That's so cool! I honestly think you'd be interested in a place like that!" Ochako praised her boyfriend, who laughed sheepishly in response.

"I'm not, but I thought it would good to try something different for a change. I enjoyed learning how to dance for the Culture Festival, so I figured I give this a shot, too. Plus, seeing so many people dancing in different ways might help me develop my fighting style as well!" Izuku explained, looking more excited towards the end and causing his girlfriend to splutter with laughter.

"You dork! I figured you'd do something like that!" She cried out with a giggle before calming down and staring back at the hero to be brightly. "I'm looking forward to it, too! I never been to a club before so it's going to be all new to me! I can't wait to go out there and dance all the stress away with you and the others! There might even be a chance for a slow dance as well, too! Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Romantic until one of us messes up somehow, since we both still suck at it…"

"Oh hush, you. We're improving! I only made you float once and you just grazed my foot instead of full on stepped on it last time."

"…Damn lovestruck idiots. Can't believe they're wasting their freaking time and energy for something like this instead of training like they're supposed to do," Bakugo growled as he turned away from the pair, feeling a little nauseated after seeing their exchange, before scowling over to Kirishima. "…Fine, I guess I'll go along. Gotta make sure you guys don't do anything stupid that might get you or the others kicked out of both the club and the school. Can't consider myself the best if my dumbass rivals screw themselves over for being goddamn morons."

"Really, Bomber Boy? Sweet! That makes eight now!" Mina chirped, having overheard what the boys were saying and grinning when she saw the blonde jump slightly.

"Dammit, Alien Freak, I told you to stop doing that! Keep that up and I'll blow your ass up to kingdom come!" Bakugo shouted furiously.

"Sorry, dude. Not my type and not my kink. I think that blonde bombshell that Todoroki mentioned you getting along with at your provisional retake might be interested, though," Mina countered, cackling when she saw his face glow red in embarrassment and fury. "Well, looks like we're set. Only eight of us are going, but it should be more than enough for us to have a party! Ochako! Midori! Todoroki! Yaomomo! Kyoko! Kiri! Bakugo! Get ready to have the time of your lives! We leave at dusk tonight!"

-A few hours later-

"Well, here we are! Welcome to Club Escapade! Coolest joint that we can get into around here! At least legally. What do you think?" Mina said as she led her classmates into the building, all clad in their school uniforms and her grinning at the various expressions of awe and surprise she saw on their faces.

…Bakugo had a scowl on his face, though, but that was to be expected.

The building itself, though, rustled and bustled with activity. The dance floor was large with a D.J stage on the far end of the room, multicolored lights hanging above that were moving and flashing about, multiple tables scattered around the outside of the center, a bar stationed in a hidden corner, and a flight of stairs that lead to a second floor. It all looked high end and very flashy to the group of students, and they couldn't help but be enamored by everything that they were seeing.

"…I feel like burning my dread for some reason," Shoto muttered, nodding his head along with the enticing dance music that was playing in the background.

"Wow. This is really a club! Deku, we're actually at a club! Can you believe it! This is so cool!" Ochako exclaimed while grabbing Izuku's shoulder and shaking him in excitement.

"It is. And look at the dancers on the floor over there. They're really impressive, especially the break dancers," Izuku nodded while pointing at the patrons before him, who were jamming and moving to the music in their own way that made the young hero focus his gaze on them.

"Woo-yeah, man, I am _totally stoked_ for this," Kirishima cheered with his fists in the air.

"Oh my, I don't believe I ever seen anything like this at home! This is so exciting!" Momo chirped, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"…Gotta admit, this is a pretty nice place. Good taste in music. Decent lighting. Awesome stage. You sure found a gem here, Ashido…" Jiro stated in approval while placing her hand on Momo's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Seriously? This isn't all that special, Earphone Jack. You seen one dance joint, you seen them all," Bakugo dismissed with a shrug before turning to Mina with a glare. "So…how the hell were we able to get in? Not only did we not pay, we're still in our uniforms because you got too damn impatient and had us book it as soon as we took care of our own crap. Don't these stupid clubs have an age restriction or some shit?"

"Don't worry about, dude. I have connections. Besides, this place is good for both teens and adults. We can do whatever we want and no one will judge," Mina assured before grabbing Bakugo by the wrist and proceeded to drag him with her to the dance floor. "Now quit your shouting for a moment and let's dance! You could use a few lessons anyways."

"Hey! Dammit, woman, let me go!" The protesting blonde exclaimed as he was literally dragged onto the dance floor, prompting nervous laughs to escape from a few of the remaining students.

"Well, if those two are gonna get going, might as well join in, too! C'mon, Jiro, show me what you got!" Kirishima exclaimed while grinning sharply at the violet haired teen, who shrugged in response with a small smirk on her face.

"Sure thing. Just don't start whining to me when I kick your butt with my dance skills," She answered before turning to Momo with an easy smile. "You coming with, Yaomomo? The dance floor's waiting."

"Of course! Let us go, Todoroki!" The bubbly girl said as she grabbed Shoto by the hand and pulled him with her, the half-and-half hero stunned by her expressive enthusiasm.

"Hehe. Looks like Yaomomo's having the time of her life," Ochako giggled, looking quite amused by the actions of her friends before turning to Izuku with a smile. "C'mon, Deku, let's join in! I'm lovin' the song that's playin' right now! It's so catchy!"

"It is. I think it's called _**The Day**_ **.** A very popular song from what I gather," The emerald-eyed teen stated, sounding quite sure of himself before turning to his warm, chocolate-eyed companion with a hand offered to her. "Well, Uraraka… May I have this dance?"

"You certainly may!" She chirped back as she clasped her hand with his, grinning as the two walked to the dance floor and proceeded to party along with their classmates and other patrons.

Their time in the dancefloor was one filled with smiles and laughs for nearly everyone involved. Bakugo, of course, protested constantly throughout it all, but hints of a smirk would pop up every now and again whenever he started getting into the atmosphere. It would disappear whenever someone pointed it out, however, and would almost literally blow up in their face if Kirishima was not around to reign him in. After a good, long, and fun while of dance and laughs, the group of students started to get a little tired and thirsty. It was then that Mina had told them that she had prepared for that, and had gotten a break room on the second floor for them to use. After that, she began leading her friends off of the floor and onto the room, which contained two couches in an L formation, one big and one small, a table filled with ice cold drinks, a few posters and even a dart board on the wall. It all looked quite extravagant to the others, including Momo, and all proceeded to take it easy on the soft, comfy couches and rest their tired feet as they began drinking their beverages eagerly.

"* _pwah!*_ Mmm. This is so good! Very refreshing after all that dancing!" Momo chirped with a closed eye smile as she downed her drink quickly, sitting on the long couch with Jiro on one end of her and Kirishima, Bakugo, and Shoto on the other end.

"…Ease up there, Yaomomo. You're going to choke if you keep chugging your drinks like that. Same with you, Kirishima," Jiro scolded the two heavy drinkers, the latter grinning back at her with a flushed face.

"Hey, don't worry about me, Jiro. I can handle this stuff fine." The spike-haired hero assured, getting a scoff from his blonde buddy.

"Shouldn't _need_ to handle anything, dumbass…" Bakugo muttered, seeing Shoto taking a long, drawn-out drink from his own glass from the corner of his eye before taking a sip of his own.

"Eh… I'm a little worried, though. This looks really lavish. And really expensive. Is it ok for us to have all of this?" Ochako asked Mina nervously, the two sitting on the smaller of the two couches with Izuku nervously sandwiched between them.

"Oh relax, girl. There's no need to worry." Mina assured with a lazy grin after taking a quick swig. "You see, a few months back the owner of this place was attacked here by a crazy villain and the agency I was interning was dispatched to help out. I got the guy away from the nutjob and even got a good hit on them before my boss took over. The dude was so grateful to us that he offered me and the others free passes for this place, complete with complimentary drinks and everything. I just called ahead and let him know that me and a bunch of my buddies from UA were coming, and boom! We were set!"

"So that's why you told us not to change out of our uniforms when it was time to go…" Izuku mused, the question having lingered in his mind since their departure.

"Yup! So you guys don't even have to worry about money at all! Drink to your heart's content!" The pink girl cheered, causing Ochako to grin widely at her offer.

"Really? That's awesome! Do you think we can also get some food for free as well!?" She asked, practically squealing when Mina nodded her head before grabbing a menu from the table and pulling Izuku close so that he could help her decide on what to get.

"So free drinks and dancing for a whole day, eh? You sure know how to spoil your friends, eh, Ashido?" Jiro stated with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, she does! Mina is a freaking man, man! Ain't I right, Katsuki?" Kirishima exclaimed, a toothy grin and a slight flush on his face while grabbing Bakugo by the shoulder into a one arm hug.

"Hey! Get your damn hands off of me! And since when the hell did you start calling people by their first names?!" The explosive teen exclaimed as he shoved the hardening hero away.

"Aw, man, why do ya have to be so cold, Katsuki…?" Kirishima whined, his eyes looking slightly glazed as he began muttering Bakugo's name under his breath, much to the confusion and increasing worry of Jiro and Izuku. "Ah, you know what? I'm just gonna call you Kacchan like Izuku does! Has this manly edge to it despite being so cutesy. It could even be your hero name, too! That'd be super manly, eh?"

"Do _not_ start calling me that, Shitty Hair! I already deal with it enough from Deku and Charge Dolt. I don't need you to join the bloody bandwagon!" The triggered blonde roared when the sounds of giggling reached his ears, and turned his attention over to a rose-faced Momo in further agitation. "And what the hell is so funny, Ponytail!? And why are you swaying like that?!"

"S-Sorry! I-Its just… 'Kacchan the Exploding King Hero'! Th-That's just too funny!" Momo laughed out loud, her head tilted back onto the couch as she chortled and causing Jiro, Izuku and Ochako to stare at her oddly.

"Um… Is it just me or is Yaoyorozu acting more…relaxed than normal?" Izuku questioned warily.

"I don't think it's just that, Midoriya." Jiro muttered, glaring at the cup in her hand for a moment before focusing her stare at Mina. "Ashido, did you went and got us liquor? You know we're underage, right?"

"What? No, I didn't! The drinks are non-alcoholic, I swear!" Mina assured with wide eyes, though her slightly pinker cheeks and light slur betrayed her words. "I-I mean it. I made sure they weren't…! They… They're just soda! R-Really!"

"Oh wow, is that why it feels so warm?" Ochako questioned before looking down at her own drink with a mix of disdain and curiosity. "…Although it does taste different than the one I had as a kid. Maybe a different brand or something?"

"You had alcohol before, Uraraka?" Izuku questioned with wide eyes.

"Once, but it was on accident. My dad had a glass of beer out and I accidently drank some of it, thinking it was water or soda. I spat it out, though, because it tasted too nasty. Turned me off of drinks like that as a result…" The brunette explained with a grimace as she set her cup down and pushed it as far away from her as she could.

"…These guys are fucking morons." Bakugo muttered as he glared at his drink before side-eyeing Shoto, who had been silent for nearly the entire time except for grabbing himself some drinks. "Hey Icy-Hot, don't tell me you actually think there's booze in these drinks, do you?"

"No, of course not. There's no doubt in my mind…" Shoto responded in a soft tone, his gaze cool, cheeks lightly flushed, ice cold drink in hand and his blazer and tie discarded onto the floor, much to Bakugo's disbelief.

"…Oh for crying out loud, not you, too!" He hissed as the dual elementalist began downing more and more drinks, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. "Hey! Don't start taking your shirt off, dammit! What are you, a fucking exhibitionist?!"

"Um, I think we're going to have bigger problems than that, Kacchan!" Izuku spoke up nervously as Mina slowly started to stand, stumbling lightly as she did so.

"Eh? The hell's that supposed to me-"

"KINGS GAME!"

"…Ah, shit." Bakugo groaned, grimacing when Kirishima and Momo began cheering in favor for the game.

"Ashido, sit down! You're going to cause a scene! And what's this about the King's Game?" Jiro chastised the swaying pinkette.

"But we _have_ to play! Its, like, practically the law to do the King's Game in outings like this….!" Mina 'countered' her statement, glaring at the young musician with foggy, half lidded eyes before turning her gaze at the lone blonde in the room. "Kacchan! Get the chopsticks ready!"

"Screw that shit. No way in hell am I playing that stupid game." Bakugo denied, attempting to leave the room before a hardened hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey! Let go of me, dammit, I don't want to play!"

"The King's orders are absolute! And it's not manly to refuse the king! Don't tell me you're gonna wuss out of it, are ya, Kacchan?" Kirishima teased with a toothy grin, his words causing an angry tick mark to appear on Bakugo's head.

"Screw you! I'm not a wuss! I can handle any kind of order you wimps can dish out!" The bombastic blonde exclaimed before sitting back down with his arms crossed and mumbling to himself, causing both Kirishima and Mina to grin widely in response while the latter began to clap excitedly.

"Woo! Alright Everyone's on board! All that's left is to get ourselves the chopsticks! Todoroki!"

"Yes, my liege. Your chopsticks, as you requested." Todoroki appeared before the pink woman, kneeling before her with eight sets of chopsticks in hand; one with a red mark and the rest numbered one through seven.

"Excellent! Then the game can commence!" The girl cheered, causing Momo and Kirishima to shout in excitement, Bakugo to grumble, and Izuku, Ochako and Jiro to stare at each other unsurely.

"…This isn't going to end well for us, is it?" Ochako whimpered.

"Doubt it. And from what we just saw, looks like we're not getting out of it, either." Jiro sighed.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go home. I hope we don't do anything too out there." Izuku suggested, getting nods of agreement from the last sober girls as they began drawing lots for the King's Game.

"* _giggle*_ Ok…ok… Who's the king for this round? Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Momo spoke up with a wobbly grin and slight sway.

"Booya! That'd be me! The Alien Queen is your King for the round!" Mina exclaimed, holding the red-tipped chopstick high in the air like a trophy.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble." Ochako squeaked as she pulled Izuku close to hide behind him, already imagining what their energetic friend might demand…and not liking the glint in the girl's dark eyes.

"Hehe… I have been wanting my fix of fluffy goodness, but these last few weeks have deprived me of the quality stuff. Now time for me to get my fill!" Mina exclaimed, her words making both Izuku and Ochako shiver in fear while the others watched on with expressions of either boredom for the sober members, or intrigue from the 'tipsy' members. "Please, god! Let these be the number of the cinnamon rolls. Number 3! Number 5! Time to suck face!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" "Gyahaha! That's my number!"

"Uh oh…" The three clear minded teens muttered simultaneously, faces pale when they saw that the ones that Mina picked to make out were Kirishima and Bakugo instead of who she wanted to choose.

"Aww man! Not the pair that I wanted! I wanted my underrated cinnamon rolls, not the manly men of manliness!" Mina whined with a pout before turning to the couple. "Say, want are your numbers? Tell me so that I can switch."

"No! No takebacks! If you wanna be a voyeur and watch someone make out, settle with the guys!" Ochako exclaimed, shaking her head and keeping her chopstick away from her.

"SCREW YOU, ROUND FACE! TAKE THE SWITCH! I AM NOT GONNA MAKE OUT WITH SHITTY HAIR HERE!" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Ah, relax, man! It won't take long! I promise to make it quick and painless as possible." Kirishima assured with a smooth voice and smile, making his explosive friend increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um… Kirishima, are you ok with doing this? Aren't you and Ashido…um…a thing. Or am I wrong?" Jiro questioned unsurely.

"They are… They're just…more open to stuff like…like…just more open, I guess…" Momo tried to explain, her verbal fumble causing her best friend to stare at her in a deadpan.

"It's all good. I trust Eiji not to cheat on me. He's as sweet as Midori is to Ocha, but that doesn't mean we don't have fun every now and again." Mina spoke up with a wide grin before holding her arm out in a mock-regal manner. "Regardless, the Alien Queen has made her orders, even if the recipients were not the ones she desired. Eiji, my love! I order thee to jump on your bombastic best bud right this minute!"

"Gotcha, babe!" Kirishima saluted at the pink teen before turning back to the very wary Bakugo. "Ok, man, looks like it's time to get this started. Be as rough as ya want. I can handle it!"

The moment those words were said, Kirishima literally jumped on to Bakugo, catching the man by surprised. The group watched on as the pair started to wrestle with each other on the ground, with the explosive teen struggling the hardest to get out of his capture. It was only a moment longer that a loud smack-like sound along with a moan…and muffled screaming, was heard, which resulted in Momo and Mina to cheer, while Jiro, Ochako and Izuku winced at the fate of their comrade.

…And Shoto was simply recording everything on his phone with a bored expression.

Moments later, the two made their ways back to the couch, Kirishima looking quite proud of himself while Bakugo had a haunted look on his face. He didn't even look at the others as he sat down, but did silently accept a drink from Shoto, drowning it quickly before getting into another one.

"Um. Kacchan? Aren't you drinking those a little fa-"

"Shut it, nerd. Let me get the taste of Shitty Hair out of my mouth in peace before we have to deal with what other random bullshit these idiots will come up with." Bakugo grumbled before taking another large drink just as Mina announced that it was time for round two, taking a chopstick with a huff.

As soon as the acid heroine asked who was King now, Shoto suddenly stood up, tossing his chopstick in the air with a spin in the process. He then made an elaborate turn, the last button of his shirt coming undone in the process, and grabbed the spinning chopsticks in the air with grace, showing off the red mark for all to see as the barest of a smirk formed on his face.

"…I'm the King."

"…Oh crap. Now things are going to get weird." Jiro hissed, looking more worried now than before.

"No kidding. I can't even tell what Todoroki's thinking right now. He's completely unpredictable." Izuku muttered in a fearful tone as Ochako raised her hand up as if she was in class.

"Excuse me, can I request the demands be reasonable this round?" She asked.

"After sucking face? No way, Urachako! Todoshoto's gotta kick it up now to keep it interesting!" Momo exclaimed with a hearty laugh at the end.

"Oh great. Now she's giving us nicknames like hers. This won't end well…" Jiro groaned with her hands in her face as Momo and Mina started to suggest ideas on what their red and white friend should do.

"Sit on his lap! That would be a good one, huh?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Add a little embrace there and it would make it even better!"

"Ah! Lap pillows! Those are good, too!"

"Ey, that's good, Yaomomo. How about-"

"How about we hurry up and get on with this! You're damn talking's giving me a headache!" Katsuki roared, causing the girls to whine and pout at his words before he turned his attention to the King. "Alright, Icy-Hot. Hurry up and make up your mind so that we can—what the fucking hell are you doing?"

Hearing his question, the rest of the group turned their attention to Shoto, who was standing with a icy blue in his hand and a focused expression towards the dart board. He muttered under his breath, his words unheard by the others, and then tossed his dart with precision, his open shirt fluttering from the force. His projectile soared through the air, landing on the upper most part of the board. Right above it, the number one. With a nod to himself, the young hero turned to the group with half lidded eyes and spoke in a calm, smooth voice.

"Number one. My lap is yours…"

"Grk!"

"Jiro?" Ochako whispered, hearing the strangled sound coming from the earphone heroine.

"Yeah… Number one is me…" Jiro grumbled, looking highly uncomfortable as she stared at her chopstick in disdain.

"The King's orders are absolute… Now come to my lap, Jiro. You have a choice between warm and cool." Shoto said while patting his thighs, still looking as composed as ever as Jiro nervously got up and walked over to the young man. With her face growing redder and redder by the second, she turned around so that her back was facing him, and slowly situated herself onto Shoto's legs. She was quietly whimpering in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands as she silently wished for the order to be over and done with, when her savior came in the unexpected form of Momo, who had an excited expression of her own.

"Oh my, both laps at once? That's pretty impressive, but allow me to show you how it's done." The creation heroine stated, her words prompting Jiro to eagerly escape from Shoto's thighs as Momo proceeded to sit on his left side, wrapping her arms around his neck and humming in the process.

"You see, Kyouka? You have to get up close and personal like this. Especially on his cool side here. It's quite refreshing." Momo chirped, rubbing her cheeks against Shoto's own stoic face with a happy sigh.

"Taking the cool spot, eh, Yaomomo? Then I'll take the warm spot, if you don't mind." Mina stated before resting her head onto his right leg, a content hum escaping her lips. "Ah… So warm. So nice…"

"Hey, Shoto, way to go! Now you're looking like a real man!" Kirishima praised with two thumbs up and his signature toothy grin.

"You're not upset that Ashido's resting her head on another man's leg?" Izuku couldn't help but ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope! I trust him! Hell, I'd trust you with my girl on your legs, but I doubt Ochako would be down for that. She seems to be the possessive type." The spike haired teen grinned, laughing loudly when Ochako went and grabbed Izuku by the arm and pulled him to her.

"And what exactly is wrong with that? I nearly lost Deku more times that I could count. I think I have the right to be a little possessive towards him, thank you very much." The brunette countered with a frown before turning to Shoto. "And Todoroki? Are you going to let the others go? You know you can't keep them with you, forever."

"I can…because I'm the King…" Shoto responded in an even tone, his expression not wavering at all even as the girls in his lap started to doze off.

"Hmm… How cool. How…refreshing…" "Ahh… very warm… Very…sleepy…"

"…Well, shit. Did those two actually pass out on Icy-Hot's body? What the hell?" Bakugo questioned.

"I guess he's just that comfortable…" Jiro shrugged before getting herself off the couch and started to stretch. "Well, I think it's best that we leave now. With those two out of commission, there's no point in sticking around here anymore. Best that he heads out now before anything else goes wrong here."

"Aww, really? But I haven't even had my turn!" Kirishima whined as he grabbed the chopsticks. "C'mon, guys, one more round, please? I want to try and get Izuku and Ochako to tell us some embarrassing stories about their relationship! Like those times they walked in on each other naked or the time when the two had to explain Eri the birds and the bees after she started asking where babies come from! Those moments are the best!"

"…I'd like to hear some of those stories, too." Bakugo spoke up with a sinister grin as he stared at the _very_ flustered couple with interest as they began protesting about letting their secrets go.

"How about you kids just shut it and come with me so none of you get into any more trouble." A familiar gruff voice spoke up, causing the more alert teens to jump before turning their heads to see the unamused form of Aizawa glaring at everyone with his bloodshot eyes.

"Aizawa, sir! Wh-What are you doing here?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Got a call from the owner here that there's been some overly rambunctious students around causing disturbances, and I was sent here to gather them up." The man explained, hand in the air when he saw some of them starting to panic. "It's not you kids, so take it easy. It was a few third year students who got caught up with the atmosphere of the area and some punk off the streets who decided to let loose their Quirk for the hell of it. None of you are in trouble."

"Quirk, sir?" Jiro questioned.

"Yeah. Someone downstairs has a Quirk that lets loose a kind of aura that loosens one's mental restraints slightly as if they were inebriated. A supped-up version of the Placebo Effect, to put it lightly. It's not a powerful ability, and it doesn't really affect everyone, but enough were acting like drunks to the point were some were called in to get the idiot out and for a few to gather the quote unquote 'drunks' out of the club. This establishment doesn't serve alcohol since it allows minors, so having a bunch of high school kids and young adults prancing around like they chugged their first beer is not something that they want to have happening. Just like those four." The man said while pointing at the quartet of 'inebriated' teens, who were now all in a state of drowsiness as a result of their fun.

"Oh wow. So it was a mix of the atmosphere and a Quirk that made them drunk?" Ochako questioned.

"If that's the case, then how come the rest of us didn't get hammered like these morons?" Bakugo spoke up irritably.

"Like I said, the power of the placebo Quirk varies. It's possible that none of you were affected at all by it. Either that or you were and have a high alcohol tolerance, but I am not keen on finding that out anytime soon." Aizawa muttered before heading to Shoto and plucked the two passed out girls out of his lap. "Regardless, I'm not going to say anything about this to anyone not involved. It's up to you all if you want to tell this to your classmates. Now someone grab Todoroki and Kirishima and let's go."

"We can't leave…for I am the king…" Shoto spoke up weakly with a notable sway in his movements.

"Y-Yeah. The game's not over yet. I still wanna be the King…" Kirishima protested tiredly.

"Be the king of your dreams instead, Kirishima. It's nap time for you both." Jiro muttered before jabbing both her jacks into the boys' ears, stunning them for a bit before they passed out.

"Alright. That makes things easier. Midoriya, you get Todoroki. Bakugo, Kirishima's yours. No complaints or I'm locking you out of the dorm. Now let's get moving." Aizawa ordered, his expression as serious as ever as Izuku and Bakugo did as they were told, with the latter protesting to himself the entire time.

The trip ended in an odd note for the group of teens, and more than a few questionable looks from the other patrons. There were, however, a few others in the building in similar situations, so the group didn't feel completely left out. Bakugo as well became increasingly uncomfortable at the sight of a certain blonde 'friend' he made a while ago carrying a clearly passed out boy his age on her back, and growled when she noticed him and winked at him. With everyone now set, the group began to depart, ready to leave the day, and the memory, behind them…

"…Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yes, Uraraka?"

"Can I at least take my free food to go? I don't want to let it go to waste."

"…Fine but hurry up and grab it. We're not going to wait up."

"Yay!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah... I had a bit of fun with this one. Took me a while, but I finally got it down. I actually liked how this one turned out, even if I did the majority of the last part when I was tired as all hell. Oh well, them's the works. I hope you all got a kick out of this one, because I'm thinking of doing a bit of a follow up fic for this later on. That, however, will be for another time. What I have plans for now, however, is getting these revisions to Trials of the Trickster down while working on 2, most likely 3 or 4, stories made for Domestic Heroes. I'll be pretty busy this month, but I think it'll be worth it. I'm actually going to bring up the first 3 chapters of Trials later tonight after I'm home from work, so those of you reading who are fans of that project, look forward to that. Until then, Thank you all so much for reading. Hope you all had an enjoyable time and I will see you in the next one.

Until then, Farewell, heroes. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	14. Father's Day Gratitude

Happy Father's Day, lads. Rio here with a quick Father's Day fic for Green Tea Tales. This one isn't really focused on the couple, but it was something I wanted to spit out before the day is done, so here it is for your enjoyment. It's not really all that long or well written, considering I was more or less in a rush to pump it out, but it should be enjoyable nevertheless. Hope you all had a wonderful time with your fathers, everyone, and I will see you all in the end!

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia Green Tea Tales

Father's Day Gratitude

"Glad ya liked the present, Daddy! Call me again later tonight, if ya have time! I wanna know if the gift worked! Talk ta ya in a bit! Love you!" Ochako chirped, a bright smile on her face as she closed her flip phone shut before turning to a certain occupant in her room. "Deku, he loves it! Thanks so much for helping me find his gift for today! You're the best!"

"It was nothing, Uraraka. Just repaying you for helping me find a good gift for my mom last month." Izuku responded with his typical boyish grin and habitual neck scratch.

"Still, you went out of your way to help me out. That was super sweet of you." Ochako insisted as she trotted over to Izuku and gave him a peck on the cheek, grinning at the mildly flustered look on his face before grabbing him by the hand and led him out of her room. "C'mon, lets go downstairs and make something to eat. I dunno about you, but I'm getting kinda hungry."

"…Sure thing. We've been studying pretty hard before your dad called and I'm a little hungry now, too. We could even use this chance to check in on Eri since she's visiting." Izuku suggested, causing Ochako's eyes to practically sparkle at the suggestion.

"Oh! Good idea! Let's go!" The brunette exclaimed and Izuku couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm as he was dragged downstairs to the kitchen, traversing the somewhat empty dorm as they made their way.

It was Father's Day today at UA and for many of the students, it was a time to go home and spend a bit of time visiting family. The majority of the class had fairly amicable relationships with their fathers, and they were more than excited to return to them for the day. Even the harsh Bakugo ended up going back home to spend some time with his father, even if he was more or less forced into it by his mother. There were a few, though, who ended up sticking around for the holiday for one reason or another, whether it'd be bad relations with their fathers such as Shoto, unable to afford a trip home like Ochako, or simply not having a father home at all in Izuku's case. Besides them, the only other occupants in the dorm were Toshinori, who simply wanted stick around so that the remaining students won't get lonely, Aizawa and Eri, due to the child wanting to visit everyone for the weekend and convinced her guardian to let her come. With only them and a few others, today appeared to be a relaxing day for all.

"Yo, love birds! Glad you can join us! Had fun with your homework date?" The familiar crow of Kirishima was the first thing they heard the moment the couple reached the bottom floor, causing them to blush lightly as they waved at the hardening hero by the tv.

"We manage to get quite a bit of it done, but we decided to take a bit of a break to eat after Uraraka's dad called." Izuku explained as Ochako started making her way over to the kitchen, waving at Mina and Shoto as she walked passed them.

"Deku, I'm gonna get us some ramen. What flavor do you want?" Ochako called out.

"Shrimp please." Izuku responded as he proceeded to the other couch, where he saw Momo sitting with Eri in her lap, the former playing with the latter's hair. "Hey, Eri. Yaoyorozu. How are you two doing?"

"We're doing swell, Midoriya. Thank you for asking. I'm in the middle of giving Eri the Elsa Braid at the moment since we just finished watching 'Frozen'. With her hair the way it is, I'm sure it will look amazing on her." Momo explained with an elated smile as she continued to work on the happy child's hair.

"The movie was super amazing, Deku! You and Ocha should've seen it! You would've loved it!" Eri exclaimed in childlike glee, causing a laugh to erupt from the teens' mouths.

"We've seen that movie plenty of times ourselves, Eri. Although Uraraka's more of a fan of 'Finding Nemo' than anything because it's such a cute movie." Izuku stated while gently stoking Eri's head, being careful not to mess with his vice president's handiwork.

"Hey, Midoriya. Gotta ask. You did anything for your old man for today? I called mine and sent him a card and gave him a call. What about you?" Kirishima asked.

"Pretty much did the same with my dad outside of calling him. He works overseas and is always busy, so we don't really get a chance to talk outside of Christmas and our birthdays." Izuku explained, getting a sympathetic nod out of the hardening hero in response as a certain child looked at him oddly.

"…Isn't Mr. Yagi your dad, Deku? I always hear him call you 'son' or 'my boy' when you two are together. And you two act the same too, sometimes." Eri spoke up with a curious head tilt, causing Izuku to blush in embarrassment while Kirishima and Momo began chuckling at the child's words.

"N-No, Eri. All Might isn't my dad! He's my teacher and he helps me out a lot when I'm training with my Quirk since his was similar to mine! That's all!" The green haired teen exclaimed while waving his arms about.

"Yeah, right, Midori! The two of you are together so often that the other classes think you're his secret love child or something." Mina grinned as she and Shoto walked over to the group, causing Izuku to flinch at her words.

"Hmm… Looks like I'm not the only one who had that thought. Good to know." Shoto muttered with a nod, seemingly proud of himself.

"They're not wrong, Deku. All Might is more or less your second father at this point. The two of you are so close, ya know. It's kinda adorable, if you ask me." Ochako spoke up with two steaming foam cups of ramen in her hands and a teasing grin on her face as she gave him his food. "So what do you say? Think you can put that big brain of yours to come up with a last minute Father's Day gift for him? I'm sure he'll like whatever you get for him."

"Father's Day?" Eri spoke up with a curious tone, causing the others to freeze and turn to her with wide, guilty eyes, recalling the harsh life the little girl had with her so called 'father' before being rescued.

"Uh… Yeah, Eri. It's Father's Day right now. It's a day when us kids show our thanks to our dads in any way we can. Usually some people hang out with their dads and take them out for dinner and stuff, but sometimes a card or a call saying you love them is enough, so long as you mean it." Kirishima explained with a nervous grin.

"Oh. I get it…" Eri nodded, a pondering expression on her face as the others let loose a relieved sigh, happy that they didn't upset her, before speaking up again. "…Does that mean I can't do Father's Day? I don't really have a dad…at least not anymore."

"Of course, you can, sweetie! You don't have to have a dad to celebrate Father's Day!" Ochako said almost immediately, handing her ramen cup to Kirishima as she went and kneeled in front of the girl with an assuring smile and a few strokes to her now fully braided head. "Remember what we were saying about All Might being Deku's dad, too? It's just like that. While not related to us, we can have people in our lives who treat us as family and that we see as aunts, uncles, siblings, or even parents. Deku and All Might have such a close bond with each other that the rest of us see it as them being father and son instead of teacher and student. And although I'm not as close to him as Deku is, I like to think of All Might as the super cool uncle that I always wanted."

"I think All Might is practically everyone's super uncle at this point with how much he's been looking after us lately, but he's definitely Midori's dad at this point." Mina chirped as she trotted over to Izuku and nudged him with her elbow.

"Ashido, please…" Izuku muttered with a blush, turning away as he tried to eat his small lunch in peace.

"If All Might is essentially the class uncle, would that make Aizawa the class father, though? He's our homeroom teacher and has been quite helpful to us despite how serious and stern he is." Momo spoke up innocently, causing the other teens to stare at her in mild surprise.

"…You may have a point, Yaoyorozu. I can see Aizawa as becoming a father figure to us, especially after we moved in here." Shoto confessed.

"And he's Eri's legal guardian as well. Officially, he's now Eri's father as well as her future teacher when it comes time to control her Quirk." Izuku spoke up, getting a round of nods from everyone while Eri looked up at Izuku with wide eyes.

"Mr. Aizawa…is my dad now?" She repeated.

"That's right! He is! That means you gotta make something special for him! We can even help, too! It'll be a group thing with all of us!" Ochako exclaimed while nodding excitedly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We can even do something for All Might as well as thanks for all he's done for us!" Momo chimed in with her fists clenched eagerly and an aura of bounciness around her.

"Really? Will that be ok?" Izuku questioned, his eyes sparkling with a mix of skepticism and hope.

"Shouldn't be a problem. We owe them a lot. Might as well use today to repay for all they've done." Shoto shrugged.

"Hey! How about we make them a couple cards! Like really fancy ones and all of us sign for them! We can even call the others to see if they want to have anything said in them!" Kirishima spoke up with his signature toothy grin before handing the probably overly soggy noodles back to Ochako, who began eating them vigorously regardless.

"Good idea, dude! Let's do that! Best that we get it done quick before they show up! That way we can surprise them! I'll call the others and see what they want to have in the cards!" Mina exclaimed before pulling her phone out of her pocket and began dialing.

"Wait? All Might and Aizawa aren't here? Where did they go?" Izuku asked after throwing away his empty ramen cup.

"Mr. Yagi and Mr. Aizawa left to help out Ms. Midnight with something and told me to stay here until they come back." Eri explained, hopping off of Momo's lap and allowing her to move over to the tables while the child was quickly picked up by Izuku.

"Allow me to provide the materials! We will make sure that the cards we make for our teachers will be nothing short of amazing! Midoriya, you will be in charge of delegating what goes on All Might's card while Eri's in charge of Aizawa's! With you two being so close to them, it makes the most amount of sense!" Momo exclaimed as she produced two fairly large cards and a number of art supplies from her Quirk.

"That's a good idea, Yaomomo! Let's hurry and get them done quick! C'mon, Deku! Eri!" Ochako exclaimed happily as she pulled the two over to the table to get the cards done.

Both Izuku and Eri had matching smiles on their faces as they helped with the creation of the cards. It wasn't how the students planned on spending their day off, but it was fun nevertheless. The cards themselves did not take long to create at all, especially with Izuku essentially taking charge with all his hero knowledge, and in the end, the cards looked quite well made. All Might's was heavily Americanized, complete with the signature stars and stripes and an image of his former buff body courtesy of Momo, while Aizawa's was on the darker side with thin strips around it to resemble his scarf, along with a few sleeping bags and even some cats lightly sprinkled on the card, the latter added due to Eri revealing the man's fondness for felines. After adding their signatures along with words of gratitude from their absent classmates, the cards were ready, just in time for their instructors to arrive from their meet up with the R-Rated Hero.

The look on their faces when the cards were presented were something that the students of the Heights Alliance Dorm was something that they would never forget, no matter how hard Aizawa would deny it. They were even given hugs from everyone as a massive show of their appreciation of them, with Izuku and Eri's being the tightest and most affectionate for obvious reasons. Though Toshinori grew embarrassed by their actions and Aizawa exasperated, both couldn't help but feel happy that their students cared for them so much. All in all, it ended up being a pretty good Father's Day for all, and all of them were going to work hard to make sure that there will be many more to follow.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that is the father's day special, Heroes. Hope it was an enjoyable enough read for you all. It took me a bit to get it out, what with the E3 presentation and a few things that popped up over the weekend like the Octo Expansion in splatoon 2 and the added content in Xenoblade 2, but it came out on time at least. Again, not the best thing that I've written, but it's something to commemorate the day. Got a few more Green Tea Tales planned along with a new Domestic Hero piece to bring out before I go back to the revisions for Trials of the Trickster, so be on the lookout for more content soon. As always, thank you all so much for enjoying my work. I hope you all had a fantastic day with your father or parental figures, and I wish you all a safe and wonderous time with your families.

Until next time, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	15. Family Fun and Family Thoughts

Welcome, Heroes, to another addition to Green Tea Tales. Got a fun little read for you all to enjoy! Many of you are aware of the distinct lack of Eri in this collection of oneshots, so I've decided to rectify that with this piece here! Turned out a bit different than how I was expected initially, but I think it worked out in the end. Not a masterpiece for sure, but I believe that it will be entertaining enough for you all. With that said, enjoy the story, folks and I will see you in the end.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Family Fun and Family Thoughts

Izuku Midoriya was considered by most to be quite the workaholic. With how often he studied and trained, it was the general assumption that he was essentially an 'all work and no play' sort of person outside of his obvious obsession with professional heroes. There were times where even his best friends and girlfriend wondered if he ever went out to just have fun and be a normal teenager, so when the idea of going to an amusement park after passing a rigorous exam came out of his mouth, his peers were genuinely shocked, much to his mixed confusion and annoyance. It didn't take long for them to quickly agree to the idea, though. After everything the class has been through, they deserved to treat themselves with some rides, games, and good old junk food. They deserved that much at least, and they were grateful to Izuku to have brought up the idea.

This was a special trip in particular, however, because not only were all of the young successor's classmates were going to the park but also a certain little someone as well. After hearing about the trip from the others during a visit, the child requested her guardian to go along with them, who agreed reluctantly so long as someone responsible enough was going to watch her. It was then decided unanimously that Izuku would be the one to chaperone her, seeing as he was the one that was closest to him in comparison to everyone else. He was more than ok, with it, though, as he was hoping to spend some more time with her before things got busy for everyone.

And now here he was, dressed in his traditional checkered dress shirt, green sweater and dark pants and standing by the entrance of a generic amusement park that had just been re-opened to the public after repairs were made due to a villain attack, waiting for his temporary charge to arrive. His fellow classmates have already arrived, with most of them already headed inside the park to have fun. The only ones who had not went ahead inside were two of his closer friends; Tenya and Tsuyu, who decided to wait alongside him so that he wouldn't be alone.

Oddly enough, the one person he was most looking forward to spend time with other than the newcomer was running late. He wasn't concerned, though. She had messaged him earlier about her running behind but wouldn't elaborate as to why. He was admittedly confused by the statement but went along with it and proceeded to wait patiently for to arrive with the rest of their shared friends. He just hoped that she didn't take too long, since it appeared that his engine powered friend was starting to get a little agitated by her absence.

"Midoriya! Has Uraraka messaged you about her arrival yet? We have been waiting for quite some time now and she has yet to arrive!" Tenya exclaimed with his signature hand motions, wearing a plain dark grey button shirt with dark blue pants and his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"Calm down, Tenya. Ochako will be here soon, I'm sure. You know she wouldn't skip out on something like this, especially if it means spending more time with Izuku." Tsuyu croaked in assurance, dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with an orange dress skirt and a crimson scarf around her neck.

"She's on her way. She messaged me not too long ago saying that she left the dorm. She should be here any minute now." Izuku explained while holding up his phone, chuckling nervously when his energetic friend zoomed over to him.

"Has she told you as to why she is so tardy? It is not like her to be late to such an occasion! Especially one that she was looking forward to so!"

"He has a point, ribbit." The frog girl spoke up. "Ochako's not one to flake when it comes to our group outings. She loves it when we're all going out together. I wonder what she's done that made her this late?"

"I dunno. She never specified. All she told me that she was held up with something important and will be here in a bit." Izuku answered before holding his chin in thought. "Then again, our guest of honor isn't here, either. Even if Uraraka shows up, I still have to wait until you-know-who gets here before going in. Its her first time going to experience something like this, so I want to make sure she has the time of her life. I don't mind waiting around a little longer until she shows up. Both her and Uraraka. Both of them are very important to my life and I want make sure that they-"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! Got caught up with something and lost track of time!"

Interrupted by the voice of the very person he was waiting for, Izuku turned his head to see not just the one person he was waiting for, but both of them. Ochako and Eri, his wonderful girlfriend and the little girl he and his fellow heroes helped rescue shortly after getting his provisional hero license, were rushing over to them with practically matching outfits. Both were sporting short-sleeved, rabbit-themed hoodies with small carrots on the ends of the sleeves and rabbit ears sticking on the top of the hoods, skirts that had patterns of rabbit paws all over them and even leggings that had images of carrots and bunny heads all over them. There were little differences between their outfits, with the teen's being pink with an orange skirt and the child's being blue with a white skirt, but other than that, their clothing was virtually identical, and Izuku felt his heart and his face clench at the incredibly adorable sight that was before him.

"…Mr. Deku? Are you ok? Your face is all scrunched up. It's really weird." Eri asked, her ponytailed head tilted curiously.

"He's fine, sweetie. This happens sometimes whenever he sees something super cute and bright to him. He'll go back to normal in a bit." Ochako assured while gently patting the child before looking up at her boyfriend with a wide grin while fiddling with her spiked hair bun. "If he's acting like this, it just means he really likes what he sees."

"I do not blame him! Uraraka! Eri! You two are looking wonderful in those matching outfits!" Tenya stated with a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"He's right. Your clothes are quite adorable. I didn't know you had them." Tsuyu croaked questionably with a finger under her lip in thought.

"They're a gift from Mandalay after I helped her out on a collaborative mission Miss Ryukyu's agency had with the Pussy Cats. She even had a matching set made for Eri too as thanks for befriending Kota and we figured now would be a good time to wear them." Ochako explained before Eri trotted over to Izuku and began pulling on his leg.

"Mr. Deku? Can we go inside? Ms. Ocha said that there are candy apples in the park and I want one. Is that ok?" Eri asked innocently, her big red eyes staring right into Izuku's own emerald as he snapped out of this stupor to give the girl a warm smile.

"Of course, Eri. We'll go and grab some in a bit. First we're going to play a few games and have fun. It'll be just like the culture festival, but with bigger rides and more food to eat." The successor explained before crouching down and lifting Eri into his arms. "So what do you say? Want me to win you a prize?"

"Yes please!" Eri nodded vigorously, causing a laugh to erupt out of Izuku before he proceeded to enter through the gate of the amusement park, Tenya, Tsuyu and Ochako following close by with fond expressions.

"Deku is such a big brother to Eri. It's really cute to see them like this." Ochako cooed lovingly, a sappy smile on her face after seeing her boyfriend interact to the bunny-themed child.

"He's taken the role quite well, also! The way he acts is not dissimilar to how my brother helped raise me when I was young! It's impressive!" Tenya chimed in with a tone of pride.

"He's a natural, for sure. Something tells me that he will also make a great father as well in the future." Tsuyu mused out loud, causing Ochako to stare at her in surprise before a contemplative expression started to form on her face.

 _Deku as a father, huh… Hmm… With how he is with both Eri and Kota, I guess it would make sense._ She thought to herself, her imagination starting to run wild as thoughts of green and brown-haired children with rosy cheeks and cute freckles started to form in her mind. An image that immediately made her face red and prompt her to fan her face with her hands as she tried desperately to rid herself of the cute mental image with little success.

"Uraraka? Is something the matter? You are looking quite flustered right now." The concerned voice of her speedy friend broke the gravity girl out of her thoughts, prompting her to silently thank him as she looked up at her trio of friends who were all staring at her curiously.

"I-I'm fine! J-Just thought of something kinda embarrassing! Don't mind me!" Ochako admitted sheepishly, being truthful with her words but hoping that they didn't ask her to elaborate. Even if she was going out with her long-time crush now and was more comfortable with being open with her feelings, telling him and the others that she was daydreaming of their future kids was not something she wanted to do.

"…If you say so, Uraraka." Izuku muttered with a hint of worry, he and Eri staring at the young heroine and causing her to feel mildly guilty.

"She's fine, Izuku. You don't need to worry. You know this happens sometimes, ribbit." Tsuyu assured while placing a gentle hand on her best friend's shoulder, causing said friend to smile at her gratefully in response. "Now then, how about we go and have fun? I heard that there's a shooting gallery that has hero plushies as prizes. Maybe we can go there first, ribbit. Habuko told me that the stand had a rare All Might plush as the top prize, so-"

"A rare All Might plush?! What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Izuku suddenly announced, his hand practically flying over to Ochako's and latching on to it before dragging her surprised form to the stand in question, completely unaware of her protesting screams or Eri's excited laughter.

"…You did that on purpose, didn't you," Tenya stated with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the frog girl, who simply looked back at him blankly.

"I just wanted to help bring Ochako's mood up after she embarrassed herself and seeing Izuku happy is usually the fastest way to do it. I wasn't expecting him to act like this, ribbit." Tsuyu admitted bluntly with a finger under her lip once more. "Besides, Habuko told me about the plush about a week ago. There's a good chance that it might be gone by now."

"Hmm. Best that we go over to him now, lest he suffers from a meltdown in front of Uraraka and Eri." Tenya suggested, getting a nod of agreement before the pair followed the couple and child to hang out and provide damage control should the Rainy Season Hero's words hold merit.

The group of teenagers end up having quite a lot of fun at the park after everything was said and done. Izuku was, indeed, upset when he discovered that the rare push had already been won, but didn't really suffer as bad as Tsuyu and Tenya had feared. The One for All successor actually had a lot of fun in the range after calming down and managed to get a pair of plushies in the form of the space hero Thirteen. He ended up giving them to Eri and Ochako after winning them and was rewarded with a hug and a kiss from them respectively. After that, the quartet simply wandered around the park to enjoy themselves, meeting up with some of their classmates every so often as they traveled, from an embarrassed Jiro and brain fried Kaminari at the tunnel of love, the amused trio of Kirishima, Sero and Mina hanging out at the merry-go-round, a surprisingly excited Tokoyami dragging everyone to a haunted house to the sickly Shoto and Momo after the pair spent too much time in the spinning tea cups. There was an incident regarding Mineta being too short to ride the rollercoaster and Bakugo nearly exploding due to the tiny pervert's excessive complaining, but other than that, everything turned out well.

It was getting close to the end of the day when Eri, candy-apple in hand, requested to go onto the ferris wheel before the park closed. A request that Izuku couldn't say no to thanks to those pleading crimson eyes of hers. As a result, the young hero found himself moving upwards inside a small metal box alongside his little companion, who was staring outside through the window in childlike awe.

"Wow… Mr. Deku we're really high up! Look, look! Everyone is really small!" Eri exclaimed while pointing at the window, causing a laugh to erupt from the teen's mouth.

"They are, Eri. And the higher we get, the smaller everything is. Pretty soon we'll be able to see the whole park. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Izuku explained, his smile growing more at the excited gasp that came out of the girl's mouth as a cute laugh escaped from the mouth of the other occupant of the room.

"Eri, be careful. We're still moving right now and you might trip if you keep bouncing like that." Ochako chided gently, a sweet smile on her face as Eri turned to her with a massive smile of her own and a nod.

"I will, Ms. Ocha! I promise!" She responded happily, getting a giggle and a pat on the head from the brunette before she focused her attention back outside, leaving the couple alone for the time being.

"Wow, Uraraka. You and Eri have really gotten along lately. That's really amazing, you know." Izuku stated with pride, his words causing his girlfriend's rosy cheeks to darken slightly at his kind words.

"It's nothing really. Tsu and I have been spending a lot of time with her ever since the fair, so it's only natural that we get along so soon. She's such a sweetheart as well, not to mention super adorable. Makes me wish I had a little sister like her…" Ochako said in a wistful tone, shuffling closer to Izuku and laying her head on his shoulder as he let off a quiet, fond chuckle.

"I'm sure Eri sees you as an older sister at this point. She sees me and Togata as her other brothers already so it isn't much of a stretch. In fact, I'm sure she'll see everyone in our dorm as family soon enough with how often we spend time with her." Izuku assured, placing a hand around Ochako's shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe, but something tells me that even after that, you'll end up being the favorite. With how often you take care of her, it's more like you're her father than her brother." Ochako stated, recalling the words Tsuyu had said earlier and withheld a giggle when her boyfriend ended up blushing madly while giving her an incredulous look. "What? I'm serious! Tsu even said the same thing after seeing you dote on her so much. Trust me, you'll make a super father when you get older!"

"…And with the way you've been with Eri, I'm sure you'll make a good mother, Ochako." Izuku responded softly in kind, his words slipping out of his mouth without either of them realizing it and causing both their faces to practically explode in furious blushes.

"Ah… Um… Th-Thanks, Deku. That was…sweet of you to say." Ochako muttered, looking away from her boyfriend as her earlier thoughts of brown and green haired children started to return.

"N-No problem! J-Just stating the truth! You'd make a wonderful mother, I'm sure! Heck, I'd be happy for you to be the mother of my future kids when the time comes!" Izuku blurted out uncontrollably, his words further embarrassing each other and causing the two of them to babble and apologize to one another…

"...Would be nice to have a family together someday, though."

"Deku, what did you just say?!"

"Crap, did I say that out loud?!"

"I-I… Deku, um… Wait, eh, I-Izuku...ah"

"Ura-no, I m-mean Ochako, I…er...w-well"

The two were blushing harder than ever before, unable to form a single sentence after what Izuku had just confessed to. Despite the embarrassment, there was a layer of happiness around them, hidden amongst the mounds of awkwardness that the two were producing. As the pair tried to both calm and reassure each other and themselves, Eri was watching them curiously, their shouting having distracted her from sight seeing for a good while.

"…They're really red." The child muttered simply, tilting her head as she tried to make sense of the odd chattering the couple were making before giving up with a shrug and returning her attention back to the amusement park as the wheel made its descent. It had been a very fun day for her and she loved spending it with Izuku and his friends. She wanted to come again someday, hopefully with Aizawa as well, since he was her guardian now. With all the joy that she had today, she was sure that bringing him along will make him happy and smiling, too.

"…Maybe I can bring Kota and Ms. Sosaki to come with us, too. Kota's fun to be with and Mr. Aizawa looks less scary when Ms. Sosaki's visiting. It'll be fun!"

* * *

Author's note:

And that is the end for another piece of fluff for you all. Been wanting to add little Eri into Green Tea Tales for the longest time, and I am happy to have finally included her. Now, I'm sure many of you have noticed the new cover art that I have for this story. I had that piece commissioned by the talented Sonocomics over at tumblr and twitter, and I would suggest checking out her work. It's top notch. The outfit Ochako's wearing in the cover art is also what she's wearing in the story, and I also imagine Eri would wear something similar as well. I just want to see Izuku's special girls in matching outfits at some point. Should probably have a commission for that in the future... In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the little piece I pumped out. Next story's going to be a Cat Nap Tail, so look forward to that! As always, thank you all so much for reading my work. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you in the next one.

Until then, farewell, Heroes. And remember! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	16. Starlight Wishes

Hello, heroes! Welcome back to another rendition of Green Tea Tales and, of course, Happy Birthday, My Hero Academia! Today marks the 4th year of the story's inception and I figured I make a story to celebrate it. The fact that it was also on Tanabata really helped with the inspiration, so here's a special Star Festival fic for you all to enjoy. I written this in about a day, so it's a little on the rushed side, but I hope it's still an enjoyable enough piece for you all to read! With that said, have fun with the story, heroes and I will see you all in the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Starlight Wishes

"Woow! Look at all the stands! They're just like the ones in the park! And the school festival!"

"Yup. That they are, Eri."

"And look! Mr. Deku, everyone's wearing the same clothes we are! But in different colors!"

"They're called yukata, Eri. And yes, a lot of us are wearing them. It's a tradition of sorts because of what today is."

"I know! It's Tatabana, right?"

"Haha, it's actually Tanabata. Or the Star Festival, if you prefer to call it that way."

"Ok!"

Ochako couldn't stop the massive grin on her face as she watched Izuku and Eri interact with one another. It was the beginning of the Star Festival and in the spirit of the holiday, she and the majority of her classmates went to town to celebrate it. It was a slow night with little homework to be done and no late internships that were required, so everyone was free to have fun and do what they want. In fact, Izuku himself was asked by Aizawa to take Eri to enjoy the festivities, saying that since Eri was getting more comfortable around people, she should be able to attend Tanabata without issue. Being the helpful hero that he was, Izuku immediately accepted the task and promised his teacher that the young girl will have the best time of her life and that nothing bad will happen to her. It was both sweet and admirable to her, but she was slightly worried that he might go overboard with his promise, so she decided to volunteer herself as well to help out. She was worried that she was overstepping her boundaries when she asked, but seeing the excited looks on not only Izuku's, but Eri's face as well when she made the request swept those concerns away. After that, it only took about an hour or so to get themselves all readied up in yukata that Momo made specifically for tonight. With Izuku in a simple yet elegant green yukata, Ochako in a cherry blossom themed yukata with her hair in a bun, and Eri in a cloud-themed sky-blue yukata with her hair in a neat ponytail, the trio were ready to have the time of their lives in the festival, which in Ochako's opinion, started as soon as they reached the stands and her companions acted like their usual, and utterly adorable, selves.

"Uraraka? Is everything ok?" Izuku questioned, his concerned voice snapping Ochako out of her musing and prompting her to look at him with a surprised expression.

"Of course I am, Deku. Why'd you ask?" She questioned, her head tilted slightly in confusion as she wondered why her boyfriend was looking at her oddly.

"Sorry. You just had this faraway look in your eyes and I was wondering what you were thinking of." Izuku admitted with a sheepish expression, a hand scratching the back of his neck and looking so demure that Ochako felt her cheeks heating up at how adorable he was being.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to spend the festival with you and Eri and how cute you were with her. The way you dote on her and everything is just too adorable," Ochako confessed, feeling good to have admitted the reasoning for her inattentiveness and giggling at the flustered expression Izuku had in response to her words.

"Ah… T-Thanks, Uraraka. You look…really cute too. Not that you don't look cute normally, but the way you look in that yukata is…really good." Izuku muttered, looking away nervously as he spoke and causing Ochako to brighten up considerably at his sweet words, even as her own cheeks began to darken.

"Aww. Thanks so much, Deku! You are such a sweetheart! A very cute one too with that yukata on!" The gravity girl gushed, planting a quick peck on his lips as a reward before kneeling down to Eri, internally amused at the stunned expression Izuku has as she spoke to the girl. "And Eri! You are super adorable, too! I love the way your yukata looks! It matches you perfectly!"

"Thanks, Ms. Ocha! Your yukata is pretty, too! Mr. Deku was mumbling about how pretty you were the whole time we were walking to come here. He really likes it." Eri stated innocently, her words causing Ochako's smile to grow even more as Izuku grew more embarrassed.

"I know. He told me that just now. And I think he looks really good in his, too." She stated with a wink at the flustered boy, fairly amused by his actions before grabbing his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to calm him down. "Well, that's enough of that. How's about we go and have some fun here? I heard that there's gonna be fireworks tonight, so lets find ourselves a good spot at the shrine when we're done so we can check them out! We can even make our wishes there if you want!"

"Yes, please! Let's go play!" Eri pleaded as she grabbed Izuku's other hand and began pulling him out towards the streets, getting another amused laugh out of Ochako in the process as they made their way through the streets.

The trio went through several stands as they explored the area, having plenty of fun along the way. One of their first stops was a goldfish scooping game that immediately caught little Eri's attention. After being told what to do by the vendor, Eri played the game with an adorably determined expression on her face, which made Izuku and Ochako's heart clench at the sight of it. It took a couple tries and a ripped net, but eventually Eri managed to scoop a fish into her cup, which resulted in a round of applause from the couple and the vendor. Smile bright and fish in hand, the two went further into the festival, grabbing some treats and even a few animal masks along the way, with Izuku and Ochako paying for the items together at the gravity hero's insistence, before making their way to a nearby shrine to make their wishes. Along the way, they were greeted by the sight of a play depicting the origins of the Star Festival, and Eri immediately wanted to go see it. Double checking to see if they still had time, Izuku gave the girl a bright smile and a nod, complying with Eri's wishes and proceeded to lead her to the performance, Ochako following close behind with an amused smile hidden behind a hand.

"He just can't say no to her. They're just too adorable." She muttered to himself, holding both their servings of takoyaki as she saw Izuku hoist Eri into his arms, being careful not to get himself or his new sheep mask dirty with the girl's candy apple as he held her.

"Mr. Deku? Is this really going to show us how Tanataba started?" Eri asked curiously, looking up at her savior and being careful not to accidentally hit his face with her bird mask atop her head.

"Tanabata, Eri. And yes. It is. Do you remember it?" Izuku asked gently, getting an unsure stare in return and causing a chuckle to escape from his lips. "I figured. You were pretty sleepy when Togata told you the story last night."

"Well it was her bedtime, Deku. Makes sense that she'd not remember it if she was being told it as a bedtime story," Ochako pointed out teasingly, looking just as mischievous as the cat mask she possessed before looking at Eri with a soft expression. "You see, Eri, the story of Tanabata's origin is a lovely one, but also a little sad. It begins with the star princess, Orihime, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Milky Way. Her father, the Sky King Tentei, loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, who lived and worked on the other side of the Milky Way. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. It was love at first sight for them and they were as happy as can be…"

"The happiness didn't last forever, though. Even though they loved each other they still had their duties, and their love ended up distracting themselves of them" Izuku chimed in with a hint of a frown on her face, catching Eri's attention, "Once they got married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Milky Way and forbade them to meet. Orihime became super upset at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. If the sky is cloudy, however, then the birds won't come and they were forced to remain apart until the next year. A sort of sad end to the tale, but their love persisted despite the distance, and every time they meet they are always happy to see each other."

"Wow… That really happened?" Eri asked with wide eyes, totally enraptured by the story and causing both Izuku and Ochako to giggle at her expression.

"It's a legend, so we're not entirely sure if it really true or not, but I like to think it is." Ochako admitted while looking up at the clear sky. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Orihime and Hikoboshi are together right now, enjoying themselves to the fullest before having to leave once more. I always loved that story as a kid…and now I think I understand how those two feel. After all…what happened to them will happen to us as well, Deku, though hopefully not as drastic as a full year of separation."

"Yeah… You're right." Izuku nodded, a tone of melancholy in his voice that caused a pang of guilt to well up inside Ochako. The two already discussed about the risks and hardships they will face if they continued their relationship after high school, but it was still a hard pill to swallow regardless. Feeling bad for bringing the mood down, the brunette turned to her boyfriend to apologize before he spoke up once more. "Even if that does happen, though, it'll be ok. Because we'll end up being together again in the end. It doesn't matter how long I'm gone or how hurt I'll get, I'll always come back to you, Ochako, just as I know you'll do the same for me. After all…we love each other."

Ochako was stunned by his words, tears welling up as she felt a rush of love and affection towards the young hero beside him. Unable to control herself, she went and pulled her lovable Deku into a tight, warm embraced, dragging Eri into it and causing their food to fall to the floor in the process, though thankfully not the fish. She knew she had to clean up the mess she made and buy more food for everyone because of her actions, but she didn't mind. It was a small price to pay for the feeling of pure and utter adoration she felt when Izuku said those words. Her hug apparently bolstered Eri's mood as well, as she was also giving the pair a hug as well, not at all bothered by the loss of her treat. Just as soon as the embrace ended, the play started, and Ochako had to excuse herself for a moment to throw the dropped food away and get more as an apology. Izuku allowed her to go, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer, and Eri wished her luck as she left before the child focused all her attention on the play, a sight that made Ochako gush once more as she left.

One play and a trio of full stomachs later, the little group had made their way to the shrine, where they had purchased a few wish tags for themselves and even met up with the rest of their classmates. Evidently, they all had the same idea for how to end their time at the festival, and Momo even went so far as to reserve a personal branch for them to hang their tags in, which honestly didn't surprise them in the least. With that, the trio proceeded to write their wishes and hang them on the branch, the couple placing them right next to each other while Eri put hers right below theirs. As soon as that was done, they proceeded to make their way over to a nearby hill behind the shrine, where the others were located to watch the fireworks go off.

"So Eri. Did you have fun?" Izuku asked as soon as they reached the hill, him and Ochako grinning at the bright smile and nodding head of the excited child.

"I did! It was super fun! The apple was yummy, the fish is cute, and I liked the story we saw! I even made my very first wish! Thanks for taking me, Mr. Deku! Ms. Ocha!" Eri said happily.

"It's our pleasure, sweetie. We're happy you had a good time." Ochako cooed, planting a quick kiss on the girl's forehead before giving her a tight hug. "Let us know if you want to hang out again, ok? Any time you want to spend time with Deku, me, or any of us, just say the word. We're here for you whenever you want."

Eri didn't verbally respond to her request, to happy to really say anything, but she did nod, and that was all the answer that she needed. She soon let go of her to give Izuku a hug, who returned it immediately and just as tightly. After the embrace, Eri excused herself to go say hi to the others and asked how they spent the holiday, constantly saying the name of the day wrong and further amusing the couple as she watched her interact with their classmates.

A far cry from how she was initially… And a sight that made them both very happy and very proud of how far she's come.

"So what did you wish for, Deku? For your dream of being the number one hero to come true?" Ochako asked after a while, looking up at Izuku with a curious expression.

"I used to wish for that, but not this time. I know that I can accomplish that dream on my own. I just had to work hard to achieve it." Izuku said with a determined tone to it, causing both Ochako to beam at him before a bashful expression formed on his face. "What I wish for this year, though, is…a bit more personal than any of my previous wishes. I'm sure it'll come true regardless, but…having that bit of assurance helps a little."

"…Oh." Ochako muttered, her cheeks darkening as she figured out what he wished for and feeling another wave of affection towards him as a result. "…I sorta wished for the same thing. It's not much different than what I normally wish for every year, really. I just added a little something special to the list. Something…really special."

With that and a bubble of courage sparking up from within, Ochako went and gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek, causing him to stare at her in surprise before a small, warm smile formed on his face. He grabbed her hand in response and pulled her close, getting ready to kiss her on the lips, much to her joy, when an explosion in the sky was heard, followed by a flash of light. Surprised and curious, the two turned to the outlook of the hill to see that the fireworks have just begun, the sky littered with beautiful blasts of color that had the two of them staring in awe. Shortly after the sky lit up did Eri returned to them, wanting to be with them as the show went on. That prompted Izuku to carry Eri so that she could see the fireworks better as Ochako nuzzled herself close to make herself more comfortable. Finally, at peace, the trio watched on as the fireworks continued to work their magic in the starry sky. It was a symbol that their holiday was essentially over, but the memories they made will always remain, as well as a promise that all the wishes made will eventually come true.

And as the fireworks went on, a gentle breeze blew bye, gently rocking the wish tags hanging on the branches. The light of the colorful explosions illuminated the area, and three special tags in particular seemed to glow in the shine. A possible blessing, promising that these wishes will, in fact, come true.

 _"I wish for my family to have an easy life…and for Deku to someday become the hero he is meant to be. Hopefully…with me alongside with him. -Ochako Uraraka."_

 _"I wish for Uraraka and I to be heroes that bring smiles to anyone no matter the situation…and for us to always be together. No matter what. -Izuku Midoriya."_

 _"I wish to be together with the people who saved me. They are my family and I want to be with them for now on. -Eri."_

* * *

Author's note:

And that is that, heroes. Another Green Tea Tale down and out for you all. I hope that it was an enjoyable enough read for you all. I'm sure there are a few errors here and there that I missed, so feel free to let me know about them and I'll do my best to correct them. I was surprised by how fast I was able to produce this, really, but hey, I'm not complaining. I know initially that I said that the next update was going to be for Domestic Heroes, but due to some issues, it's going to be delayed slightly. The story itself is done, and has been for a while now, but I am waiting for a certain something before I will upload it. It was supposed to be set for the 5th, but life stuff happened. It'll come soon, though. No worries there. Until then, though, I hope you all had a fantastic day everyone. Enjoy your life and I will see you all in the next update!

Until then, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	17. My Birthday Hero

Hello, Heroes. Rio is back with a new Green Tea Tale for you lot. This one is a special one as it is in dedication to our lovable green superhero in training, Izuku. Yup, it's Izuku's birthday and I am joining in on the bandwagon by having a fanfic done dedicated to him. Took me a while to figure out what to write, but I managed to pump something out just in time for it. As a result, though, this piece is a bit rushed and unpolished. Hopefully, though, it is enough for you all to enjoy. With that all said, have a good time reading, everyone and I will see you lot at the end.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

My Birthday Hero

"Ok… Add one more stitch here aaaand… Done! And just in time, too! Ooh, Deku's gonna love it when he gets here!"

Ochako had the widest, proudest smile on her face as she held out a long red cape out before her, admiration heavy on her face as she sat on her bed. It was a project that she had been working in secret for quite some time and she was more than happy that it was finished in time. It was made especially for a certain someone in mind, but due to the two of them constantly being together during the little free time that they had, it was a little difficult to get it done without him knowing. Thankfully, though, she had gotten a bit more free time as of late due to it being summer break and a number of her classmates having left the dorm to be with their families for a while, the recipient of her gift included. While initially sad that he was away, they still talked every day and even visited each other when they weren't busy, so it wasn't all bad. He was, however, planning on coming home today, so she had to work very hard the past couple weeks to make sure that her gift was ready in time. Thankfully it all worked out, and now she was ready to give him his present as soon as he got home.

"Heehee. It looks perfect! All that hard work and extra lessons with Inko really paid off! Super lucky that she's a seamstress!" Ochako chirped as she held the cape before her, admiring her work with a wide grin. It was a simple looking item, looking quite similar to what her former upperclassman used to wear before losing his powers in the raid, who also shared the same birthday as the one who made the cape for. Nodding in satisfaction, she began to fold it and placed it on her bed before grabbing the knitting equipment she was just using just as a knock was heard on her door.

"Yo, Ochako! You done with Midori's present yet? The others are waiting!" The energetic voice of Mina Ashido exclaimed from behind the door, making the gravity manipulator perk up excitedly.

"Coming, Ashido! Just gotta put the supplies away!" Ochako said, placing her gear on her desk before grabbing the folded garment and opened the door to see her pink friend grinning back at her. "I just finished it a little bit ago. It took a super long time to get it right, but I think it turned out super well! Look at it!"

"Wow! It does look good! And red is the perfect color, too! Midori's gonna love it as soon as he sees it!" Mina stated with a thumb's up, further assuring Ochako that her boyfriend will love the gift she made by hand.

"Thanks, Ashido. Now let's go and get ready for Deku's party!" She exclaimed as she walked out of her room, closing the door before following Mina to the lobby, where she was welcomed to the sight of red and green streamers, the sounds of the few classmates that stuck around for break, and the scent of a delicious cake being baked in the oven.

"Hey, Ashido! Uraraka! Cake's almost done being baked! Just a little bit longer and it'll be ready for Midoriya to chow down on!" The resident baker Sato said as soon as he saw the girls.

"Awesome, dude! Make sure that it's up to Ochako's standards, though. She wants nothing less than perfection for her special man's special day, am I right?" Mina stated while nudging Ochako's stomach with her elbow in a teasing manner.

"Ashido, cut it out…" Ochako grumbled, her face turning red at the words and actions of the energetic pinkette.

"Hey, tone the teasing down a bit, Ashido. If you embarrass Ochako too much she'll end up floating and getting sick. We don't want a repeat of Valentine's Day for her." Jiro spoke up in a slightly annoyed tone, giving Ochako a small, supportive smile as Mina groaned dramatically in the background.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop. I will say that it's pretty cute that Ochako went through the trouble of making an addition to her man's hero costume by hand. Kinda reminds me of what he did for you for your birthday. Not gonna lie, that's super sweet. You two are practically made for each other and I know he thinks he's really lucky to have you." Mina stated, sounding quite sure of herself and causing Ochako to look at the girl in surprise, especially after Jiro nodded in agreement.

"Ashido's not wrong. Midoriya and I talk sometimes whenever it's our turn to make dinner, and ever since you two got together, he would always tell me how lucky he was to have you to as his girlfriend whenever I ask about you two. Once he starts talking about how much you improved and how well you've done in your internships, he just won't stop! I swear the guy practically worships you as much as he does with All Might." Sato laughed, his words causing Ochako to stare at him in surprise before looking down at the cape in her hands, a wide, sappy smile forming on her face as a feeling of love and warmth started to envelope her.

"…Looks like someone's day's been made." Jiro laughed, pulling Ochako into a one armed hug. "Hey, how about we get to finishing up this place for Midoriya's birthday. He'll be here pretty soon, so we got to make sure that everything's ready for him. Shall we get started?"

"…Yeah. We should. Thanks, Jiro."

"Anytime."

With that, the girls proceeded to get the dorm ready for Izuku, with Mina and Sato assisting in their own ways. There wasn't much that needed to be done, really. All that was really left was to set the tables with silverware and decorating the cake, which was an All Might themed one of course. Not long after that did the remainder of their classmates that stuck around had arrived, some of them possessing gifts for their superpowered friend. There were even a couple of other students from the different courses that had decided to visit to wish Izuku a happy birthday, much to Ochako's mixed delight. While Shinso was still a little creepy to her despite having warmed up since when she first met him and Mei still grated her nerves thanks to her habit of feeling up her boyfriend while doing costume repairs and updates, it still warmed her heart to see others who thought well of him. Even Toshinori had taken time off to come in to wish his protégé a happy birthday, something that didn't surprise anyone in the least. Everyone knew how close the two were so seeing the retired hero was admittedly quite expected, but Ochako was one of the few that knew how deep their relationship was, and it continued to warm her heart just how much their teacher had put his faith on Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya truly was a wonderous person to have touched the hearts of many. A true hero to all, and she was lucky that she was able to stand by his side, as a friend, partner, and girlfriend…

"Ah. Young Uraraka! Is that Young Midoriya's gift in your hands! It's quite impressive! Reminds me of the ones that I possess!" Toshinori said with his signature grin, causing Ochako to look up at him with a matching smile in response.

"Thanks, All Might! That's where I got my inspiration from! You and Togata! With how much you inspire him and how much Togata's been looking after him, I thought it'd make sense!" Ochako explained, feeling even happier when she felt Toshinori pat her head in pride.

"It does! Excellent choice, Uraraka! I know that Midoriya will love the gift that you created for him! Especially since you made it yourself, just as you did for his Christmas present! That just makes your gift all the more special! You are truly a wonderous person and a true hero to be so caring towards others, especially to the one you love!" The man stated with a thumbs up, his words causing the girl to recall the almost disastrous holiday that nearly left the girl devastated were it not for boyfriend's caring nature and the instructor's last minute aid on the day before Christmas.

"All Might…" She muttered, touched by the man's words and assurance. Unable to help herself, she went and gave him a big, and tight, hug, one that was returned with a surprised grunt followed by a hug of his own. They remained that way for a moment before breaking off, Ochako feeling even happier than ever thanks to the man before her, and before she could express her gratitude, the door to the lobby opened, revealing the one who she was waiting for all day, who had the a confused expression on his face, a curious looking white-haired child by his side…

"Whoa… What's going on here? Is this really for my-"

"PPPFT, HAHAHAHA! Oh my god, Deku, What Are You Wearing!?"

…and the most ridiculous outfit that she and the others have ever seen on him.

"…What? Eri got it for me and Togata when I met up with them on my way here. I don't look that bad, do I?" Izuku asked, clad in a very cute, and very sparkling, t-shirt with images of overly adorable cats scattered all over the garment with a massive one right in the center of it. It was complete with a matching pair of pants and even a set of boots, completing the super cute set that caused everyone to practically double over in laughter, including the more stoic teens like Tsuyu and Shoto.

"Look bad?! Dude, you look like you just came out of a freaking Cat Convention or something! It's freaking hilarious!" Kaminari choked out, his hands on his stomach as he tried and failed to reign himself in.

"I-I'm afraid that I must agree with Kaminari! It is sweet that you are wearing what Eri has gotten you to show your appreciation for the gift, but forgive me for finding it very amusing!" Tenya stated, also unable to hide his chuckles at the sight of his cat-themed friend who was growing more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Deku, it's ok! We're not laughing at you! We just find it funny that you're dressed up like that! It's super cute, though! And Eri did a good job picking out those clothes!" Ochako chirped, hoping her supportive words would make her boyfriend more comfortable.

"More like she's picking up Aizawa's bad fashion sense. I'm going to need to talk to Sosaki to see if she can help him out with the clothes shopping in the future. They've been getting along lately, maybe he'll listen to her input…" Toshinori muttered in the background, his hand covering his mouth and his words unheard of by everyone but Ochako, who was still standing beside him and ended up letting out another sputter of laughter.

"Ah… Well… I-I'll just go change, then! Can't get these things dirty after all! Thanks for the clothes, Eri!" Izuku exclaimed hurriedly before disappearing upstairs in a blur of sparkles that made Aoyama proud if his words of glittering elegance was anything to go by.

"…He just can't say no to Eri, huh. Guess his big weakness is super cute girls that are just too sweet and innocent for their own good, huh." Mei joked with a wide grin.

"Or bubbly rays of sunshine with massive protective streaks to them…" Shinso added while giving Ochako a side-eye stare, who looked back at him with a curious expression once she noticed his look.

"…Does Mr. Deku not like my present? Mr. Aizawa helped me get it and he thought it was a good idea to get it." Eri asked unsurely as she walked over to the others, prompting Ochako to rush over to the girl in order to assure her that she didn't do anything wrong with her gift.

"No, Eri. Deku loves your gift. He just said that he wanted to take it off quick so that they wouldn't get dirty, remember? It's a really sweet thing you got for him, ya know, and I know he really appreciates you and Mr. Aizawa getting it for him. You such a good girl." Ochako said while gently patting the girl on the head not unlike what Toshinori did for her just a little bit ago. As soon as she saw the bright smile forming on Eri's face, the gravity girl proceeded to stand up before making her way towards the stairs. "I'll go and check in on him really quick to make sure he's not too embarrassed. I'll be sure to bring him down quick. There's no way we're gonna miss the cake and food!"

With a quick wave to the others and a promise to be back quick with the birthday boy in tow, Ochako made her way to Izuku's room, her present for him still in her arms. Once she made it to his door, she raised her hand to knock it, only to stop when it flew open to reveal a slightly frazzled hero dressed in one of his typical shirt-logoed shirts and a plain pair of pants. The look of surprise on his face when he saw her was very amusing, and Ochako couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at the sight of it.

"Managed to get out of the cat outfit, eh, Deku? A shame. I was hoping to catch you in it a little longer to take a picture. I'm sure your mom would've loved it." Ochako teased, unable to help herself as a blush started to form on Izuku's face.

"Ochako…" Izuku whined whist using her first name, an act that was usually reserved when the pair was alone. Though they had gotten much more comfortable with each other since they first got together, it still felt a little embarrassing for the both of them to address each other with such intimacy in public. The fact that the bulk of their classmates were massive teases didn't help either, with what happened just a few moments ago adding on to it.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You just looked so ridiculous and adorable in that shirt. You gotta let me see you in it again some time. I promise to not take any pictures of it." She pleaded with a hint of playfulness, grinning when she saw the look of contemplation that was on her boyfriend's face.

"…I'll think about it." He answered after a moment, his blush slowly receding before perking up when he noticed what was in Ochako's arms. "What's that you have there, Ochako? Looks like a cloak or something that Tokoyami wears."

"It's a cape, actually. A cape that I made especially for you!" Ochako chirped, holding out her gift to the now stunned Izuku in pride. "I remember you telling me that your mom made your first costume, so I went with her to see if she can give me tips on sewing and stuff. You already know that I got some experience with needlework with the winter stuff that I make, so I figured I do something special and make this for you! The material I used is from the support class, so it's very durable and easy to maneuver in. It took me a while because I wanted to keep it a surprise, but it turned out great in the end! I hope you like it!"

"…Like it? Ochako, I love it! This is amazing! I can't believe you went and made me something like this! Thanks so much!" Izuku exclaimed as he held the cape in front of him in awe, his praise causing Ochako to blush lightly in response to it.

"It was nothing, Izuku. Anything for my hero, after all. You've done more than this back at my birthday with letting me stay with you and your mom for winter break, making me a cake all on your own and even managing to bring my parents over to celebrate my birthday. I love you so much and I wanted you to have something to show that. And to show you that I'll always be by your side whenever you're out doing hero work. We're partners through and through, and I will always have your back, just as I know you have mine." She said, her emotions flaring as she made her impromptu speech and her eyes shimmering as well.

Not a moment after she made her speech did she receive a response in the form of a tight hug, followed by a slight wetness on her shoulder. A fond smile formed on her face as she realized that Izuku also got very emotional by her words. She should've expected it, really. Izuku was a very sensitive person that was not used to having such kind words being told by him. She was fully aware of how his past was and it hurt her that such a sweet person like him had gone through so much just because he was different from the others. Thankfully, though, that was all in the past, and now things were looking better for him. He was becoming the hero she knew he was meant to become. A symbol of peace that will make people smile just by being around. He will get there one day, and she will be there to help him out every step of the way.

He was her pillar of support, and she will try her damnedest to be his.

"…What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Izuku mumbled, his words quiet but still audible to her.

"By just being you. Happy birthday, Deku," Ochako answered just as softly, pulling away from him slightly and gave him a soft kiss, one that was quickly reciprocated, before pulling away with a warm smile and rosier cheeks than normal. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs and celebrate you being one year older. Sato made you an All Might themed cake that looks super yummy and the others helped with the decorations and got you some cool gifts. Can't keep them waiting either, so let's get going, birthday boy."

"Alright. Lead the way," Izuku chuckled as he quickly whipped his tears away, flashing her a sweet smile that made her heart clench at the sight of it. He was truly too cute and sweet for his own good at times. With a bright smile of her own, she clasped his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers and keeping her pinky up to keep him from floating before making their way back downstairs to celebrate his birthday with the others.

After all the hard work and training he's done to become the hero he was now, he deserved a little time to relax and have fun, and Ochako was going to make sure he had the best time of his life with the people that cared and cherished him as much as she does.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that is that, lads! Hope you enjoyed the story. Like I said, this one is a bit rough around the edges, but I think it turned out decent enough. I hope I did our little Deku-Boy justice for his birthday. He deserves a lot for all he's done. This story here, however, isn't all that I have planned. Sometime tomorrow, I'm gonna update Domestic Heroes with a piece that I had written up a while ago, but kept it hidden for reasons outside of my control to an extent. It took me a while to make the decision, but I promised an update to Domestic Heroes and I am ready to finally deliver on it. Hopefully it is a piece that will be enjoyable for you all to read. After that is another Cat Nap Tail, and maybe an update for a different genre. Don't know yet for sure, but look forward to what I have in store! With that, thank you all so much for reading my works, everyone. Green Tea Tales had just hit over 200 favorites as of this update and I just want to say thanks to all of you who have done so, along with every reader and follower as well. I am honored that you all like my work so much and I wish you all a wonderful life wherever you are!

Until next time, heroes. Farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	18. Affection and Reward

Welcome, heroes, to another Green Tea Tale. This little piece here was something that my odd little mind came up with yesterday after having a chat with some guys at the IzuOcha discord. Ended up getting inspired by the idea and decided to write a piece about it. Went fairly differently than how I intended it to go, but hey, I think it turned out pretty well. I am actually quite happy with how this piece came out. All it is is a simple little piece of fluff between our two favorite cinnamon rolls, so I hope you are ready for some sweetness! Enjoy this piece, guys, and I will see you in the end.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Affection and Reward

Ochako Uraraka was tired. Very… _very_ tired. It wasn't surprising really, given how busy she had been as of late. With exams, homework, training and internships, it was a miracle that she was even standing at the moment. And she knew she wasn't alone. Every single one of her classmates were also feeling fatigued by everything, even the most studious of them like Tenya, Momo and Izuku. As she trudged towards the dorm in a hastily put on uniform, the girl was absolutely determined to make it to her room, dress into the most comfortable pajamas she owned, and pass out as soon as she face-planted on the bed.

And once she actually made it to her school home and entered into the lobby, she was greeted by the sight of the majority of her classmates looking like they want to do, or already doing, exactly what she herself was planning to do.

"Ribbit. Hi, Ochako. Had a rough day as well?" Tsuyu spoke up from the couch with a tired croak as she waved at her friend.

"Oh yeah. It was hectic. Especially during group training with Kendo's class. That Monoma guy is so annoying, too. And the way he kept praising and hitting on me during our bout was super creepy. Does he know that I'm taken?" Ochako whined with a shudder.

"Really? He's still on it? I swear some people can't take a hint," Mina chimed in with her body slumped in a nearby chair.

"No kidding. I was on his team and his attitude was seriously grinding my gears. I was about to risk failing the test and shock him then and there if Uraraka didn't roundhouse him to the wall. That was badass right there," Kaminari added on from across Mina, giving the now flustered girl a thumb's up and a tired grin.

"Oh, come on, Kaminari, it wasn't that impressive. I just caught him off guard while he was monologuing. Although I will admit that I probably kicked him a little too hard in the end," Ochako downplayed with a sheepish tone towards the end.

"Nonsense, Uraraka. Monoma knew what he signed up for when he volunteered to have a bout with you. Catching him unawares via allowing him to copy your Quirk and then tricking him by activating your own was truly a stroke of genius. You should be proud of your accomplishment," Tokoyami stated, his feathered face looking quite ruffled as he leaned on the wall near the stairway, his compliment causing the brunette's face to grow warmer and warmer as a rush of happiness, pride and embarrassment started to fill her.

"Tokoyami's right! You should be happy that you took that guy out as awesomely as you did! You had Midoriya practically hopping like a rabbit with how excited he was seeing you fight!" Kirishima added on from where he was slumped on another table, letting out a chuckle as the poor, floaty girl started cupping her cheeks the more flustered she got.

"Leave her alone, you guys. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Jiro spoke up in both annoyance and in Ochako's defense from the same couch Tsuyu was in before looking around the common room curiously. "Speaking of Midoriya, where is he? I would've thought he'd be here talking a kilometer a minute about Uraraka's performance today. Kirishima wasn't kidding when he said that the lovestruck loon was happy to see you do well in your exam."

"Midoriya is currently out on a run to the city to purchase a gift for Uraraka! He was so proud of her that he wanted to go and give her a reward for all her effort!" Iida exclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind Ochako and causing her to jump at both his presence and her words.

"Iida! When did you get here?! And why would Deku go so far for a simple exam that we all took! I didn't do anything special!" Ochako shouted, her hands waving around and all pretense of exhaustion gone in the wake of her nervousness.

"Au contraire, mademoiselle! What you did against that dastardly Monoma was sparkling with radiance! So much so that Midoriya just _had_ to get something for you! He is truly quite proud of his love's accomplishment!" Aoyama assured from behind Iida, the pair having mirroring expressions of pride towards their good friend's commitment to the brunette before them.

"Ugh, seriously? I swear, Deku can be too much sometimes…" Ochako muttered after calming down slightly, hands cupping her crimson face and head shaking to try and calm the wave of embarrassment and elation she was feeling, the latter especially towards the lovable dork of a boyfriend that she cared so much for. "I'm just…gonna go lay down in my room. I'm honestly feeling like I'm about to pass out right now. I'll see you guys at dinner if I manage to wake up in time for that."

With those words said, the heroine-in-training made her way up the stairs and to her relatively plain room. After taking off her crumpled uniform and getting into her usual attire of black tanktop and pink shorts, she made her way to her bed, laying on her back as she allowed herself to finally relax.

 _Gah… I probably should've taken a shower or something instead of just changing and hoping into bed. Man, I feel so sore._ She groaned mentally, grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it weakly as she let her mind wander aimlessly. _Hnn… I wonder what Deku's going to get? I hope it wasn't too extravagant or anything. I really didn't do anything special in that spar against that copy-cat. His Quirk is really versatile, but jeeze he is so annoying and can't take a hint if his life depended on it. And the way he was mocking my classmates…. Deku especially… Maybe I should've had more rubble fall on him after roundhousing him…_

A small scowl formed on the brunette's face as she recalled the words of the uptight blonde from the other class. No other individual that she had come across infuriated her more than him, especially after she and Izuku started going out. She was normally pretty friendly with everyone that she met. Shinso from the general class wasn't too bad once you get to know him, Mei was very eccentric and occasionally too touchy feely at times towards Izuku (and herself as of recently) but she wasn't a bad person, and even Mineta was funny to hang out with when he wasn't being a total pervert. Monoma, however, was just too much even for her. And the fact that she kept trying to woo her constantly, especially when Izuku was nearby. She knew that, while blonde did genuinely harbor a bit of respect to her after her bout with Bakugo in their first Sports Festival, he was only being so forward to her to make her boyfriend jealous.

Unfortunately for him, not only was Izuku not the jealous type, but he was also completely oblivious of the fact that Monoma was trying to get him riled up by flirting with his girlfriend. He just thought that the copy-cat was trying to mess with her and was confident that she could handle him on her own. Something that made Ochako happy when she confronted him about it.

 _I'm happy that he has so much faith in me. He's such a sweetheart all the time and my day gets so much better after just seeing him happy…_ The brunette thought, a rush of affection filling her as memories of all the times she had spent hanging out with Izuku, both before and after they started dating, started pouring in. Despite her soreness, she couldn't help but squeal a little and kick her legs up a little like the schoolgirl she was. It felt good to allow her emotions out every so often after spending so long suppressing them. Even after finally being able to tell Izuku about her bottled up feelings towards him, she still had to keep them under wraps for the most part in order for both of them to focus on their studies. It was a decision that the both of them decided on, and occasionally, Ochako found it even harder to suppress them than before.

"Probably because I know Deku feels the same way and for longer than I have for him, even if he didn't realize it at first," Ochako muttered to herself after calming down, recalling the talk the two had regarding each other's feelings the day they became a couple. About his insecurities and how he didn't think anyone would be interested in him in that way, let alone his best friend. The talk itself was a lengthy one that consisted on how the two felt about each other, how they were going to go about with everything, and where to go on from there. It really took a lot of talk and a fair bit of compromising in order to make sure that they didn't neglect their studies just because they liked each other, but to her, it was all worth it to stand side by side with Izuku. Not just as his girlfriend, but as his equal and partner in crimefighting.

And of course…each other's heroes.

 _*knock-knock*_

"Uraraka? It's me! Can I come in?" A soft yet familiar voice came from the other side of her door, perking her up even more and prompting her to sit up as a massive smile started to form.

"Sure thing, Deku! It's open!" Ochako announced, watching in anticipation as her door slowly opened to reveal her green-haired boyfriend Izuku, clad in a white shirt with the word 't-shirt' written on it, a pair of simple dark green shorts, holding plates off food in both hands, and…

" _PFFFT!_ Deku, why are you carrying a box on your head!?"

"My hands were full and I didn't want to make more than one trip!"

"Then how did you open the door!? Don't tell me you put a plate on your head too in order to grab the handle!"

"Ok, I won't."

Ochako couldn't help herself after that statement. She ended up holding her stomach as she laughed her heart out at the sight of Izuku walking into her room with plates of food in his hands and a present box balancing on his head. The image of him also carrying one of the plates atop his floofy hair in order to open her door made it even more hilarious. She tried to think about how he was able to knock her door as well, until she imagined him headbutting it while keeping the present perfectly in balance. That thought caused her to let out another roar of laughter as Izuku let off a fond, yet exasperated sigh as he sat on her bed, head clear of the box but dinner still in his hands. After containing her laughter and whipping a stray tear from her face, she turned to face her boyfriend with an apologetic grin before finally noticing the food that he brought in, and let out an excited gasp at the sight of it.

"Deku! You brought mochi _and_ katsudon?! Both our favorites!?"

"Yup. I hear that there was a sale on mochi at the supermarket nearby so I headed over to the store to grab some for you. I also thought you'd be hungrier than normal as well, so I decided to whip up some katsudon for us as well when I got back," Izuku explained with that sweet boyish smile on his face that always made her heart melt at the sight of, before setting the plates down and reached over to the box he brought over, which she now noticed was on her desk. "I also got a little something extra as well as a present for you for doing so well in your exam today! I know how hard you worked to get as far as you've done, so I figured you deserve a reward for all of that and more. I remember you saying that your parents got you these for your room a while back so I went and found these for you as well! Don't worry, though, they weren't expensive!"

Having been properly silenced before even being able to speak at the assurance that Izuku didn't spend an extraordinal amount of money on her, Ochako watched with bated breath as Izuku opened the box, and let out an excited gasp when he pulled out what looked like a large collection of star-shaped stickers from the container. Stickers that she knew were more than meets the eye.

"Oh my god! Deku, did you seriously went and got me glow in the dark stickers!? I only mentioned them, like, once or twice the whole time we've known each other!" Ochako questioned as soon as she saw them.

"I know, but for some reason, it just stuck to me. Might be because of your love for space-related stuff and your powers being gravity based. I figured since you had some star stickers back home, I could get some for you here and we could decorate your room a little bet to help you feel more at home, if you don't mind," Izuku offered with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, I don't mind! We can do it after we eat! Leave the stickers out so that they can absorb the light and let's dig in before the food gets cold!" Ochako agreed readily before patting her bed, prompting Izuku to come over to her so that they could finally begin their early dinner.

The rest of their day was spent talking, eating, laughing, and all around having a wonderful time, something that Ochako dearly needed after the rough day that she had. She was grateful to Izuku for brightening up her day, and the fact the he was going to brighten up her nights from now own with his gift made her very happy as well. Shortly after finishing their meal, the two quickly got to work on setting up the stickers. It was mostly Izuku doing the placements thanks to his girlfriend making him weightless for the task, but Ochako did her part and led him to the best spots to put the stars, making little constellations all over the ceiling and giving her room that space-like feeling that she had back at home. It was a good feeling to have, and once the two were done and admired their handywork, she couldn't help but feel proud of what they had done.

"Alright. Now that the placement's done, how about we really see how it turned out. Are you ready, Ochako?" Izuku asked, using her first name to call out to her and causing a faint blush to form on her face and causing a massive smile to pop up as well.

"Sure! Light them stars up, Deku!" Ochako chirped, giving him permission to shut off the lights.

Once they were off, Ochako let off a delighted gasp as she saw the stars glow a beautiful light blue color. The same ones that she had in her room. She knew for a fact that she never mentioned what color her stickers were, so the fact that Izuku went and got her favorite ones without even knowing was the happiest coincidence she had ever had. Seeing such a lovely sight caused her to feel at ease. Lethargic, even, as she started to feel her earlier weariness return with more force than before. Before she could stop herself, a long, drawn out yawn escape her lips. Her act caused Izuku to stare at her curiously before a tiny smile formed in his face, and before she even knew what was happening, she was being led back to her bed and found herself laying down on it, her eyes still gazing at her starlit ceiling as she allowed herself to be moved.

"Had a long day, huh, Ochako. I'll let you get some rest. You definitely deserve it. Have a good night," Izuku whispered, giving Ochako's hand a gentle squeeze as he made his way towards the door before that very hand suddenly grabbed on to his, a pinky raised to make sure that he wasn't going to float.

"Deku…?" Ochako whispered, her face growing read that it was almost visible in the near darkness. She knew she was being selfish now. She knew that he probably had other things to take care of right now, but at the moment, she just wanted one thing from him. Something that she wanted to say…but couldn't bring herself to make the request.

Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything. The look in her eyes was enough to make Izuku understand. With a gulp and a nervous nod, the young man slowly made his way back to the bed, slightly shaking within her grasp. She gently squeezed her hold on him, hoping to reassure him. Wanting to let him know that it was ok. It was enough, and a few moments later, she found herself in the loving arms of her boyfriend, who had slipped underneath the covers to join her in her bed.

 _This is nice…_ She thought as her eyes started to close themselves, the gentle glow of the sticker stars along with the beating of Izuku's heart lulling her into a peaceful slumber. Before she allowed herself to sleep, she looked up to see the dozing face of her hero. He looked so peaceful to her…as if about to fall asleep at any time. She wasn't surprised by it. With all the work he's done today as well, on top of getting dinner for them both and setting up the stars, she was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep sooner. With a soft giggle, she leaned up to Izuku and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before snuggling further into his chest, sighing in content when she felt his grasp on her tighten ever so slightly. She was at peace now. The both of them were. And they were going to work hard to make sure days like now will be available for everyone. It was their duty as heroes, and they will do their best to bring and maintain peace to their world…

Together…

* * *

Author's note.

This was a nice fic. Lot's of fluff and cuteness to be had here. I honestly was not expecting this piece to go the direction that it did, but I am happy that I went with it. The little bit with Monoma was from some comments about him in the discord that I'm in, while the scene with Izuku coming in with a box on his head is actually something that I've done whenever my hands are full. There is more than one way to use your head, after all. All in all, I'm really happy with how this piece turned out. It was a little hard to make mostly due to my laptop keyboard not working all that well at the moment, but I managed to get it done and I hope that all of you enjoyed what I've made. Updates are going to be less frequent soon due to me getting another job that requires me to work 12 hour shifts and to not have my phone active during the entirety of my shift. It will be a difficult adjustment, but the job pays really well and I will be able to help my family, and myself, with all the payments that we have to make. It'll be much better than my current job, I can tell you that. With all that said, thank you all so much for reading my works. I hope you lot have a fantastic time and I will see you in the next update!

Until we meet again! Farewell, and remember! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	19. Heroes' (In Training) Respite

Yo, Heroes. Been a while, huh? Rio is back with a new Green Tea Tale for you all! Sorry I wasn't active last month. My new job's been keeping me very busy. And the moment that I had a bit of free time I went and got myself sick. What timing, huh? In any case, I'm back and here with another tale for you all today! This little thing here was partially inspiried by one of my favorite slice of life animes out there: Acchi Kocchi, and I honestly liked how it turned out, so I hope you all like it! With that said, enjoy the story and I will see you all at the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

Heroes' (In Training) Respite

 _Holy crap, today was rough! I haven't felt this exhausted in a long time! Have the villains been getting stronger lately? Or have I been slacking off on my training?_

Izuku let out an exhausted sigh as he sat down on a sidewalk and leaned back onto a brick wall. He had been working hard since morning and he was definitely feeling the strain of it all. It was only supposed to be a routine patrol with Gran Torino and a couple of his classmates, but for some reason there had been a lot of crimes happening throughout the day. He supposed it made sense, considering crime rates had been growing steadily since All Might's retirement. Even Endeavor's bout with the unusual villain a few months back, which the teen was sure to be a Nomu of some kind, did little to slow the incidents down. And now here he was, clad in his roughed-up hero costume and taking a breather as the springy old man that was his mentor's mentor stuffed a load of angry bank robbers into a police truck.

Literally.

"Ow! Watch it, old man! You already got us in cuffs! No need to hurt us more!"

"Shut up, ya punk! You and your buds have caused enough trouble, so be nice and get in the damn truck!"

"How! It's already full here! We can't get in here even if we tried!"

"Well I don't want to waste time getting another truck, so we're getting you packed in here like the sardines you are whether ya like it or not!"

"Oh yeah! And how are you gonna do tha-"

* _ **BAM**_ *

"GAH! My face!"

 _...Looks like Gran Torino's got things taken care of._ Izuku thought in slight amusement as he watched the miniature Hero repeatedly kick the perpetrators into the overfilled vehicle with surprising success. He was very familiar with those assaults himself and if it wasn't for the fact that they were villains, he would've felt sympathetic towards the poor sods.

… _Speaking of kicks, I wonder where's-_

"Midoriya! There you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared to! I assume you are resting after dealing with those dastardly villains we have recently apprehended!"

"That makes sense. He did end up dealing with a lot of villains on his own. Same with us. I'm actually feeling a bit winded, myself."

 _There he is. And with Todoroki, too. Saves me the trouble of looking for him as well_. Izuku thought with a grin as he saw two of his best friends, Tenya and Shoto, approach him with slight looks of exhaustion on their faces and their hero costumes mildly banged up. "Hey, Iida. Todoroki. Sorry for ducking out just now. I just needed to sit down for a bit. Dealing with all those bad guys at once was not easy."

"Understandable, my friend! I must admit to having a rough time as well! And Todoroki here did confess to being tired from our bouts!" Tenya exclaimed, one hand holding his helmet and the other doing his signature hand motions.

"Right. We all worked ourselves fairly hard today. Hopefully we won't have to worry about more villains popping up out of nowhere for now…" Shoto said, a hint of weariness found in his typically monotone voice.

"You don't have to worry about that, kids. I just got informed from the other heroes in the area that they just got the last of the villains nearby. You all did a pretty decent job today," A gruff voice spoke up, causing the boys to turn and see the diminutive form of Gran Torino approaching them with a smirk on his face. "All the criminals are being sent to the local prisons now, so you lot are free to go. Got the okay from your employers, Todoroki, Ingenium, so you won't get in trouble for walking out. Though I suggest you kids stick around for just a little longer. You especially, Deku…"

Izuku couldn't help the confused look on his face when Torino pointed at him, which only grew when the man's smirk seemed to grow even larger. It also seemed to have a bit of a teasing tinge to it as well for some reason. But before he could ask why, a familiar sweet sound reached his ears, and immediately he realized what his mentor was talking about.

"Deku! Over here!"

"Uraraka!" Izuku exclaimed happily, turning around to see the energetic form of his girlfriend, Ochako, running up to him with a hand raised high. Behind the bubbly teen were Tsuyu and a tall woman that Izuku immediately recognized as the girls' internship employer: The Dragoon Hero Ryukyu. All of them looked a little worse for wear, but other than that, they all seemed okay in his eyes, which made his smile grow as soon as the gravity girl reached him.

"Hey! So happy I managed to meet up with you! We've been dealing with _so_ many villains running around, it wasn't funny! They caused so much trouble that I was afraid that Tsu and I were gonna be overwhelmed! Thankfully, Ryukyu showed up to help out in the end, so things end up going well for the most part! I even managed to make a good number of baddies float and even pinned a few of them down to keep them from escaping!" Ochako chirped, happy to have finally met up with her friends and boyfriend taking a gander at their states. "How about you! Did things get rough for you and the guys, too? Y'all are looking a little tired now that I get a good look at you."

"It was a little overwhelming today, yeah. Had to hold off a number of villains for a bit before Todoroki and Iida arrived after dealing with another threat nearby. Even after they showed up it was still fairly difficult, but we managed to hold our own in the end," Izuku explained, amusement growing internally as he saw the sparkle in Ochako's eyes. She always seemed to get excited whenever he talked about how his hero work went, just as he did when she talked about hers. He was also proud of her accomplishments and was about to praise her for a job well done when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder tightly.

"Aww. Ain't this a cute sight! Been a while since I've seen young love on the battlefield! Just be sure to control yourself, kid. Emotions tend to run pretty high after a long day of hero work. Trust me on that," The elderly hero joked knowingly, causing the couple in question to blush furiously at the implication.

"This is true. I've seen it happen myself a few times. And they all start with them having the very same looks in their eyes that you two had for each other. Best to rein in those emotions of yours, okay?" Ryukyu chimed in with a hand covering her amused smile.

"S-sirs, no! We're not that type of couple! The most we've ever done is go to bed together sometimes! Honest!" Izuku exclaimed at the two heroes, his embarrassment running high as Ochako started to cover her crimson face with a soft groan.

"You two are sleeping together? I had no idea you were that far in your relationship. I assumed you were planning on taking everything slowly. I guess I was wrong," Shoto mused with his arms crossed and an eyebrow minutely quirked at the mortified pair in question.

"HE MEANT LITERALLY SLEEPING! THAT'S ALL! WE CAN BARELY EVEN MAKE OUT BECAUSE WE'RE STILL NERVOUS ABOUT IT!" Ochako screamed in panic, only to squeak in shock when she replayed her words in her head while Izuku went sheet-white, nearly passing out on his feet at both his girlfriend's statement and his own implication.

"Be thankful that neither Mineta nor Kaminari are here, you two. They would never let you hear the end of it if they heard what you said," Tsuyu croaked bluntly, her words causing the pair to flinch as Tenya nodded in agreement.

"That is true! You two should learn to watch what you say in public! Who knows who could be listening to interpret your words! You may say them innocently enough, but they can easily be misconstrued depending on how it is phrased!" The high-speed teen suggested in a chastising tone, his arms flailing in his signature manner and completely oblivious about his words further embarrassing the couple as the two heroes simply laughed in the background.

"Ah. This is good. It's nice to see kids being kids. Glad to know that they haven't fully lost their innocence in this line of work yet," Ryukyu sighed as she allowed one last chuckle to escape her lips.

"Indeed. And I believe these kids are well aware of that. They are taking hold of moments like these firmly and making them last as long as they can before returning to the harsh future that they chose. They have quite a bit of potential…" Gran Torino said, shaking his head at the antics of the teens before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "Alright, you lot, get out of here. I said you have permission to go, so get a move on. I would suggest doing something to unwind from everything that happened today before heading home, though. Watch a movie, or go to an arcade, or do something that kids do these days. Stay safe, and we'll see you all at the same time tomorrow!"

With those words the two heroes parted ways from the students, allowing them to do as they please. With a shared glance at each other, followed by small smiles and nods, the group of five temporarily separated to their respective agencies to change out of their costumes. Once in school uniforms, the five met up in the middle of town and found themselves wandering around the streets of Kamino, aimlessly chatting and walking around the area. After a while, they came across a nice-looking diner, and feeling quite famished after dealing with the massive array of villains, they decided to head in and order themselves some well-earned meals.

"Tell me what you all want and I'll order it. I'll pay for our food for today, so don't hold back," Shoto offered as soon as they entered the restaurant.

"Are you sure, Shoto? We can pay for our own meals, you know. You don't have to spend your money on us, ribbit," Tsuyu questioned the heterochromatic teen, who turned to her with a curious expression.

"I'm not using my money. I'm using my father's. My brother Natsuo gave me the idea to use his money to purchase what I wish instead of my own to compensate for what he's done to me in the past. It may be petty, but since he makes more money than before due to being the number one hero now, I don't think it's an issue," Shoto explained with a shrug, causing Izuku and Tenya to gape at him while Tsuyu stared back in her usual blank expression.

"Todoroki! I am surprised that you are doing something like that behind your father's back! I understand that Endeavor is not exactly father material, especially after you told us about your history with him, but I would never expect you to perform such an act!" Tenya exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought you knew. I've been doing this for a while now. Ask Uraraka. She sometimes comes with me whenever I'm feeling peckish and want to go out to eat. She usually orders quite the largest, and sometimes most expensive, meals," Shoto stated while pointing a thumb at Ochako's direction, who had the decency to look sheepish when her best girl friend, best guy friend, and best boyfriend stared at her judgingly.

"...What can I say? I love fancy food and I don't like Endeavor. Especially after Todoroki told us about what he did to his family," Ochako confessed, a small scowl on her face as she said the final bit.

"...Well, you're not wrong, Uraraka. He's an amazing hero for sure, but not exactly the best person. He's doing better lately from what we've seen and from what Todoroki says, but he still has a long way to go until any of us can consider him redeemed…" Izuku spoke up, his words prompting multiple nods from his fellow heroes-in-training before turning to the menu to decide what to get.

After a relatively large and fulfilling meal courtesy of Endeavor, the group decided to wander around a little more. From window shopping to a simple walk in the park, the quintet of friends allowed themselves a brief moment of relaxation from all their hard work. It was a break well deserved and it was something they had definitely needed. Just as they were about to head home, however, they passed by a certain building that immediately caught Izuku's attention, enough to cause him to suddenly stop and nearly cause Ochako to fall over due to their hands clasped together.

"Oh hey, the Kamino Arcade! I haven't been there in a long time! I didn't know it was reopened!" He exclaimed, looking very excited at the sight of the video game area before noticing the slightly frazzled look on his girlfriend's expression. "Oh. Sorry, Uraraka. Didn't mean to trip you up like that."

"It's okay, Deku. Your grip kept me from landing on the ground, so it's all good. Just give me a bit of a warning before you decide to hit the brakes," Ochako joked with a grin before looking at the building before her with interest. "So you used to come here often, huh? Did Bakugo hang out here too?"

"Sometimes, yeah. Whenever we came here, it was usually to either play the hero fighting games or try and win a new All Might figure from one of the crane games. It got closed down shortly before I took the entrance exam for UA for renovations, but constant villain attacks slowed the progress down a lot. Guess they finally managed to get it done after all," Izuku explained, a fond smile on his face as he spoke.

"Why don't we check it out? We still have some time before we have to go back to the dorms, ribbit. It could be a good way to end the day," Tsuyu suggested, getting rounds of agreement from the rest of the group, before entering through the sliding doors. Passing by the vending machines and going through a small hall, the teens were greeted with the sight of a multitude of kids their age playing just as many games all over the place, including 1v1 fighting consoles, dance-off platforms, and shooting was even an area for air hockey and foosball and the like for those who prefer a more interactive experience. All in all, it appeared to be a fairly high-standard arcade to the teens, and they were more than impressed by what they had seen.

"Oh wow! They really spruced this place up! It looks a lot different from how it was before!" Izuku said excitedly.

"This does look pretty good. Much better than the arcade that Habuko and I used to go to back in middle school, I'll admit," Tsuyu croaked in agreement.

"This is my first time ever visiting an arcade myself! I must admit, the variety of recreational activities here to pass the time is truly impressive! Proper credit has to be given to the owner of this establishment for making this place acceptable for a multitude of customers!" Tenya exclaimed.

"So this is an arcade… Sis told me that she and our brothers came here pretty often when they were around my age. I wonder if they're as fun as she claims…" Shoto muttered, eyeing the various games to play and turning to Izuku and Tsuyu for suggestions before pausing with a curious expression. "...Wait a minute. Where's Uraraka? Wasn't she just he-"

"Waah! So fancy!"

"Oh! That's her! I wonder what she found…" Izuku said as soon as he heard the excited voice of his girlfriend. With the others following behind, the group walked over to where they thought they heard the sound of their friend, and were all happy to find her standing in front of an aisle that housed a multitude of crane games with stars in her eyes, much to their amusement.

"So this is where she disappeared to. Can't say I'm surprised, ribbit. She's as big a fan of cute stuff as Toru is," Tsuyu said, a finger under her lips as she spoke and Tenya nodding along in agreement as Izuku walked over to Ochako with his own impressed expression.

"Wow. The owners even made an entire hall dedicated to crane games. They really went all-out here…" Izuku praised as he placed a hand on the gravity girl's shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey, Uraraka. Found anything you like here? You sort of disappeared on us for a moment."

"Sorry, Deku. I got distracted by all the cool stuff here that I couldn't help but wander for a second. I haven't really been to the arcade in my hometown all that much for obvious reasons, but I know it didn't look anything like this! Look at all the plushies we can get!" Ochako explained herself, gesturing wildly at the multitude of plush-filled machines before a curious expression made its way on her face. "Is it even possible to win at these games? The few times I've went to an arcade and tried them out, all I ever grabbed was air."

"I believe it is entirely possible to win at these sorts of games, Uraraka! All it takes is practice and a bit of skill and you are able to obtain any sort of prize you want! Right, Midoriya? Asui?" Tenya said supportively, with Izuku and Tsuyu nodding along in agreement.

"Are you sure about that, Iida? I'm finding these games fairly easy in my opinion," A smooth voice stated, prompting the others to turn to see Shoto standing by one of the crane games and carrying a multitude of plush animals in his arms, shoulders, and even on his head.

"Wow, Todoroki! That's super cool! You look like a fairy tale character with all those toy animals on you!" Ochako exclaimed in an impressed tone while the others stared on in shock.

"...I think Shoto took it a bit too far, but I think that is proof enough to show that crane games aren't as difficult as most people make it out to be, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she walked over towards the heterochromatic teen and grabbed a blue frog plush from his shoulder and held it in her arms. "How about we find a place to put all these so you don't have to carry them. I think big arcades like this have locker rooms for your prizes that you can rent."

"Good idea, Asui! I will accompany you as well so that I may inform the others of its location should they ever wish to venture to this place of entertainment!" Tenya offered, walking ahead of his two classmates towards the direction of the staff. Izuku let out a chuckle himself as he proceeded to follow them before noticing that Ochako was, once again, not with them. Confused, he turned his head to the crane games once more and found his gravity-defying girlfriend staring longingly at one of the machines, which contained what appeared to be farm animals of various shapes and colors.

"...See anything you like here, Ochako?" Izuku asked quietly as he approached her, allowing himself to use her first name now that they were alone.

"Kinda. These animals are really cute and I'm so tempted to get one of these. Especially the green sheep with freckles and those adorable red booties on its feet. It kinda reminds me of you for some reason," Ochako confessed while pointing at said plush, which Izuku had to admit that it bore a striking resemblance of him, before she continued with a sigh, "I don't think I'll be able to get it, though. I told you I suck at these things so much that all I grab is air, remember? First time I ever used one of these things I didn't know you could only press the buttons once for the crane. I kept pressing the sideways buttons so many times to make it move that I ended up crying, thinking that I broke it. Kinda silly, huh."

"A little, but all of us were kinda silly when we were kids. I'm sure Mom's told you plenty of stories about me being like that last time you visited her," Izuku said with a small smile,gently patting Ochako's head in comfort before turning his attention back to the crane game. _Hmm… I think I can manage this… it's sticking up a little, so it shouldn't be an issue to get it._

With a confident smile, the young man put a coin in the crane game and proceeded to grab the stuffed animal in question. As he predicted, it wasn't really difficult thanks to it sticking out, and after successfully managing to obtain the prize in question, he proceeded to give it to Ochako, who let out an excited gasp as soon as it was in her arms.

"Oh my god! Deku, thank you! You didn't have to do this!" The brunette exclaimed, hugging the precious sheep tightly.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, isn't it the boyfriends' job to get stuff like this for their girlfriends? At least, that's what Hagakure's romance movies say," Izuku said bashfully, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Ochako suddenly began sputtering up in laughter. "Huh? Did I say something funny?"

"N-no, Deku! You're just too much sometimes! Just how can someone as cool and adorable as you even exist? God, you're amazing…" Ochako confessed as soon as she was able to calm herself, wiping a stray tear from her eyes as her words caused Izuku's blush to darken, before grabbing his scarred hand excitedly. "C'mon, let's go play some games! I bet I can kick your butt in Ultra Smash Heroes Plus! I've gotten much better at using Thirteen and Mandalay now. I'll take you down even if you use the OP heroes like All Might or Miruko."

"...We'll see about that," Izuku said after regaining his bearings, a challenging smirk to counter Ochako's wicked grin before the couple proceeded to make their way towards the fighting games.

Time passed quickly for them andtheir friends. Initially they had branched off to play some games on their own: Izuku and Ochako against each other on the fighting games, Tenya and Tsuyu working together in a shooter, and Shoto garnering a crowd for his surprising talent at a dancing platform. Soon the group came together to play a few other games with each other, with air hockey being the main event between them. It was Tenya and Ochako against Tsuyu and Shoto, with Izuku volunteering to be a referee for the match. It was, in the green-haired boy's opinion, quite intense. The puck was practically flying as the two teams tried their hardest to score a point, but they were all so good at the game that it was practically a stalemate. Izuku was practically getting dizzy with how fast their arms were moving to keep up with the gliding puck and was silently worried that they might end up breaking the game with how hard they were striking their objective. In the end, however, the game ended in a tie due to them taking so long that the airflow got cut off, signaling that their time was up. It was a surprise for sure, but they ended up laughing a bit at how everything ended. Eventually, though, they noticed that it was getting late, and with that they went to get ready to leave. As Tsuyu, Tenya, and Shoto made their way back to the lockers to gather the heterochromatic boy's winnings, Ochako and Izuku made their way towards the exit before pausing at a few booths that caught their attention.

"Oh, hey! Photo sticker booths! They really do have everything here, don't they?" Ochako said as she pointed at a pink booth before them.

"These were here before the renovations, but I've never really been in them before. Never really had anyone to take pictures with, and going to one of these by yourself is kinda embarrassing," Izuku admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"Well, you aren't alone anymore, Deku. You have me and the others now, and there is no way you are ever going to be lonely anymore. Not if we have anything to say about it," Ochako said as she stared at her boyfriend with eyes full of determination, her words and expression causing him to look down at her with a mix of surprise and gratitude before she gently grabbed his hand and began tugging it. "C'mon. Let's take a few pictures together before we leave. We can keep them as mementos of the fun we had today. What do you say?"

"...I'd like that," Izuku replied softly as he allowed himself to be pulled into the booth.

As he watched Ochako pull out her purse to pay for the booth, the young man couldn't help but smile softly at her. Today had been an exciting day on multiple fronts, from fighting a multitude of villains to spending time with his close friends. It was an experience that he never thought he'd be able to have when he was younger, and not a day has gone by where he wasn't grateful to everyone that helped him get to where he was now. He owed them all, especially the girl standing in the booth with him. Even though it was All Might that gave him the power to achieve his dream, it was because of Ochako that he was able to take the first step in becoming a hero. With both gratitude and affection towards his girlfriend fueling him, Izuku slowly walked up to Ochako from behind and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her just as she pressed the button to activate the booth.

"D-Deku? What's with the hug? I'm not complaining, but you usually don't do stuff like this unless we're in our rooms," Ochako asked softly, using one hand to hold one of his arms as the other held the sheep plush that had been in her grasp since the beginning of their day in the arcade.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Just felt really happy being with you and the others today. I owe you all so much for everything. You especially. So thanks. Thank you so much for being with me…" Izuku said just as quietly, his already red cheeks darkening as he pulled her closer to him.

"...I should be the one thanking you, Izuku. I didn't think I'd ever be here either if you hadn't saved me when we first met. You're such an amazing person, and I am so happy that you chose me to be by your side," Ochako said sweetly, managing to turn her body around to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a short but loving kiss just as the booth clicked.

Izuku felt like he was floating the moment he felt Ochako's lips on his own, and couldn't help but look down as soon as the kiss was done to make sure he wasn't hovering to make sure she didn't use her Quirk on him on accident, which prompted a giggle out of her in response. Letting out a chuckle himself, the teen gave the girl a gentle squeeze and a soft peck on her forehead before ending the embrace, vaguely aware of the booth letting off another click just before he placed his own kiss on his girlfriend. Realizing that the booth was still taking photos, the couple proceeded to wrap their arms around each other's shoulders and grinned at the camera, resting their heads on each other just as the booth took the final photo. Once the last picture was taken, the couple exited the booth and grabbed their spoils from the dispenser nearby, looking quite pleased by the quality of the images. The two were tempted to go back in and take another set of pictures when they heard Tenya call out to them. Seeing him and the others standing patiently nearby, the couple turned to each other for a moment before smiling softly, deciding to save their desire for more photos for another time. After taking the stickers and placing them gently inside his backpack, Izuku clasped his hand with Ochako's, the two of them intertwining their fingers in the process, and proceeded to meet up with their friends so that they could go home together.

All in all, it was a good way to end their busy day, and all of them felt refreshed in the end. As they made their way to the dorms, the five teens began making plans to return to the arcade at some point in the future with the rest of their classmates. It would be chaos once everyone was there, considering some of them, but they've earned a bit of respite after everything they've been through as well.

After all, even the greatest of heroes deserve a break every now and then, and these heroes-in-training more than deserved it.

* * *

Author's note:

And that is that, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I like to thank a bud of mine from the IzuOcha discord, Sin Bin, for editing this piece before I posted it. Seriously, thanks for checking it out. It looked much cleaner after you went through it. I would also like to say that things are starting to get interesting for us writers in the discord as well. Got ourselves a bit of a competition there, so expect quite a bit of fanfics to pop up on both FFN and Ao3 in about a month's time. You all are in for a treat. Lastly, I would also like to say that Green Tea Tales has, somehow, gotten it's own TV Tropes page! I was not expecting to get something like that for a oneshot collection, but I am happy about it all the same! If any of you readers want to spruce up the page, feel free to. With everything said, thank you all so much for reading this new addition to the Green Tea Family. I hope you all have a wonderful time and I will see you in about a month!

Until then, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	20. Falling for You

Yo, Heroes. Rio here with another Green Tea Tale for you all! This little piece here is a bit special compared to some of the other works that I've written lately. This one here is written for a small competition that we are having in the IzuOcha discord, where we have to write a fanfic with an 'Autumn' theme to it. I've noticed that a few of the submissions for the competition were more on the melancholic side and I figured I just stick to my guns and go with writing some fluff. This is also going to be a bit of a prequel to something else that I have planned at the end of the month. For those of you who have been reading these stories since the beginning, you might know what's coming up. With that said, enjoy the story and I will see you in the end.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Green Tea Tales

'Falling' For You

"Oh man… Look at all these leaves here. I'm starting to think that we picked the wrong place to do our service this time…"

Izuku Midoriya, hero-in-training, student of the prestigious UA Academy, and successor to the legendary hero All Might, stared at the multitude of fallen leaves that had gathered all around the park with a mild look of surprise. It was a cool, if breezy autumn morning when he and his class were task by All Might to do a bit of community service around the city, similarly to what they did the previous year. Unlike then, where everyone was gathered in a single area and were assigned partners, everyone got to choose from a list of areas to perform their acts of good deeds and a single classmate to assist them. The students were allowed to use their Quirks if needed and had the entire day to clean before a teacher would arrive to inspect their work. All in all, it seemed like an easy assignment for everyone, and in only a moment's time, everyone chose both their respective partner and their location before heading off to work. Izuku was no different than his peers, as he quickly asked his best friend and girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, to be his partner and to see if she was ok with working in the park, to which she quickly and enthusiastically said yes to both. With how busy the two have been as of late, the boy figured that spending time together at a park for their assignment would be a good way to hang out and catch up.

Upon arriving to the park, however, he discovered that his plan might have a few holes in it, if the multitude of fallen leaves and hints of trash on the ground was any indication.

"Wow… People have really let this place go. It sorta reminds me of Dagobah Beach before All Might had me clean so that I can accept his Quirk," Izuku muttered as he walked down the covered path, dressed in a green flannel shirt with a vest over it and dark blue pants while holding a rake and trash bags in hand, leaves crunching beneath his crimson boots as he stopped in front of a tree. "Still, this isn't too bad. Sure, there's a lot of leaves and trash around, but Uraraka and I can handle this no problem! The weather report even said that the winds have died down today! This assignment will be a piece of cake for us!"

Bright eyed and energetic, the hero-to-be clenched his fist and punched the air, looking ready to take on whatever challenge may come his way. What he wasn't ready for, though, was a harsh gust of wind to suddenly pass, blowing the leaves all around the park, practically making a small twister of foliage before they settled down. What resulted was the leaves and lighter garbage scattering even further apart than before and Izuku himself being covered head to toe in leaves, with only a small bit of his hair visible up top.

"…I should've expected this. The weather reports are never right," Izuku muttered dryly as a few leaves fell off his face, revealing a look of exasperation before the teen shook his body to rid himself of the pesky symbols of the season off. Letting out a tired sigh as he walked down further into the mess before him, the teen turned his head back towards the entrance of the park with a curious frown marring his features. "Now that I think of it, where's Uraraka? She said that she was gonna go ahead to grab the. I wonder what's—"

 _"BOO!"_

"Wah!"

* _Crash!*_

Izuku was dazed, both in confusion and from the unexpected fall, as the sound of tinkering laughter reached his ears. As he lied on his back, he looked up into the tree above him, and all he could do was let loose a weak chuckle as he saw the pink sweater, dark red skirt and black legging clad Ochako dangling on a branch with a mischievous expression. He honestly should've expected something like this, though, and it was his fault for literally falling for it. His girlfriend always had a bit of a trickster side to her that she liked to keep hidden until the time was right, and no one was exempt whenever she decided to let it loose. Not even him.

"Sorry, Deku! Couldn't help it! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while and I just couldn't pass it up, ya know! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ochako said as her laughter died down, her words sincere in the end as she continued to hang like a bat.

"I'm fine, Uraraka. Just a bit spooked, is all," Izuku assured as he sat up, giving the girl above a ruthful smile as he spoke. "Are you able to come down? That looks like an awkward position to be in."

"Sure I am. Just give me a second. I just need to make sure my leggings don't—whoa! Wha!"

"Ah! Uraraka, quick! Make yourself float or—!"

 _*Bam!*_

It was all a blur once the bubbly form of Ochako came crashing down to the ground. One moment Izuku was telling her to use her Quirk to save herself, the next he was toppled back onto the ground via his falling girlfriend. Thankfully, the leaves broke their fall somewhat, so neither of them were truly hurt. Still, having a clumsy, bright brunette landing on top of him before getting started on their task was not how he expected to start his busy day, but he didn't really mind it. In fact, it was actually quite the sight seeing the slightly dazed look on Ochako's face, coupled with her now ruffled hair and few stray leaves adorning her head like a tiara. It made her made her look like an adorable autumn fairy to him, and he couldn't help but blush at both the sight and thought.

The fact that she was pressed up against him, while comforting, didn't really help either.

"Woops! Sorry, Deku! Meant to be more careful there. You doing ok? Your face is looking a little red there," Ochako questioned once she got her bearings straight, quickly getting off of the flustered boy and kneeling beside him to check for any injuries.

"I-I'm fine, Uraraka. I didn't get hurt at all. The leaves here made sure of it. Though some did manage to get onto you," Izuku said in assurance as he sat up, blush slowly fading as he went and brushed the makeshift leaf crown off her head, unaware that the act had made her own cheeks flush up.

"…Doesn't look like got out of this leaf-free either, Deku," Ochako said softly after he removed the foliage from her, causing him to tilt his head in confusion before he saw her shuffle slightly and started brushing his back, which inevitably brought his blush back full force.

 _Must be some leaves sticking on my back from the fall. That makes sense, considering how I landed. Her hands feel really nice, though…_ Izuku thought in a light daze as he felt the soft touch of his girlfriend, causing a shiver to run through his spine as a feeling of warmth started to envelop him.

"Whoa. That was some shiver. Are you cold, Deku? Should we go back and grab your scarf or something?" Ochako asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Uraraka. I'm actually feeling pretty warm right now, to be honest. Guess I got you to thank for that," Izuku assured as he stood himself up, offering a hand to Ochako to aid her.

"Really? Well, I dunno what I did, but happy to help!" Ochako chirped with a grin as she accepted his aid, prompting him to grin right back as he pulled her to her feet. "Well, that was a fun way to start off our assignment, huh? Didn't even start yet and we're already tripping over the leaves here."

"Haha. Yup. We're both just a couple of klutzes, aren't we?" Izuku chuckled as he grabbed the rakes on the ground, handing one to the brunette as he scanned the area with a curious gaze. "Though I do have to wonder where all these leaves came from. I know there's a lot of trees here in the park, but this is kind of ridiculous, don't you think?"

"No kidding. I'm hoping we brought enough garbage bags for all of these. I'm not sure we have enough," Ochako said with a frown as she looked down at the few bags that Izuku had brought before reaching into her sweater pocket and pulled out a pair of pink gloves.

"There's a convenient store nearby, so if we do start to run low, we can just swing by and get some. Besides, I'm sure we have enough to get all these leaves," Izuku said confidently just as a stray crimson leaf flew by and smacked him in the face, causing Ochako to giggle hysterically.

"Careful what you say, Deku! I think the leaves are out to get you first!" Ochako said cheerfully, her laughter slowly dying as Izuku plucked the offending object away. "C'mon, you leaf magnet. Let's get these things out of here before they start taking over the park."

"It feels like they've already have. Heck, at this point I think they're plotting to take over the whole world," Izuku grumbled, sending Ochako a playful glare when she started snickering, before the couple began their work. It was going to be a long morning for them to gather everything up, but they didn't really mind it. It just meant that they had more time to spend together. And that was something that neither of them were going to complain about.

…Even if the occasional breeze impeded their job on occasion.

"Darn. This wind just keeps coming and going. It's kinda making our job hard with all the leaves and garbage flying everywhere…" Ochako said as she paused from her raking to grab a few flying pieces of plastic passing before her and tossing them into her bag.

"Could be worse. At least there isn't a sludge monster trying to kill us like that time at the river bank," Izuku shrugged as he raked by a drinking fountain, shuddering as he remembered his encounters with said villain as the brunette turned to him curiously.

"Hey, wasn't that villain also the one you ran into on the day you met All Might? I remember you telling me about how it nearly took over yours and Bakugo's bodies before our teacher came and Smashed him practically out of existence," Ochako said, walking over to Izuku as he nodded to confirm her words.

"He was, yeah. Really freaked me out when I first encountered him. Almost died by him twice and both times All Might came and rescue me. Though the second time was more my fault than anything because-"

"Because Bakugo was in trouble and you wanted to save him so bad that your legs moved on their own. Just like how went and saved me back when we first met," Ochako finished, a soft smile on her face as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I only saved you once, though. You saved me twice on that day, and even tried to make sure that I was able to go to UA even though we barely knew each other. I know I said this before probably a hundred times by now, but I really am happy that we've met, Ura… I mean, Ochako. I doubt I'd even be here if it wasn't for you…" Izuku said quietly, his free hand grabbing hers and entertained their fingers, feeling her warmth even through their gloves.

"It's the same with me, Deku. I wouldn't be here without you, and never did I imagine that I end up being best friends with the hero who saved my life. Let alone fall for him and end up being his girlfriend after a few months trying to suppress those feelings. Can't believe we've been together for nearly a year now, really…" Ochako said, looking at their clasped hands and squeezed his gently, perking up a bit when he returned the action with a small, wobbly smile.

"I'm still in shock that we've been together for so long, too, but we've made it work so far, and I know we'll keep making it work. We're more than just a couple, after all. We're partners until the end, and I have no intention of leaving your side, Ochako, just as I know you'll be by mine," Izuku stated, sound quite firm in the end before noticing the look of awe in Ochako's face, causing him to let go of her hand and laugh sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I-I mean… Well… W-We did promise to support each other to make our dreams come true, right? That means that we're gonna be in each other's lives for a long time! A-And I didn't want to assu-"

* _chu*_

"…You, Deku, are just too sweet for your own good. You are making me fall for you all over again with what you just said. Fitting, considering the season we're in," Ochako said kindly after silencing Izuku with a soft kiss, pink cheeks grown darker and a bright smile on her face before stepping back from her stunned boyfriend and grabbed her rake and bag. "C'mon, let's get this done. Kinda wasted a lot of time chatting and having a moment. We don't want Mr. Aizawa on our case for 'fraternizing on the job' or something like that."

"…Yeah. Good idea…" Izuku muttered in a daze, snapping out of it when he heard Ochako sputter up a little in laughter. With a weak grin and a slowly receding blush, the flustered teen grabbed his own rake and returned to his work, hoping to save himself from being more embarrassed.

As time went on, though, Izuku couldn't help but replay the words that Ochako had spoke during their little moment. It was a little thing that he was sure she wasn't even aware of. However, the moment she mentioned about how long they had been together. It was then that his mind started to go on overdrive, as a particular date started to flash in his brain.

"Shit! Our anniversary is coming up! I can't believe I forgot about it! It is literally one of the most important days of my life along with meeting All Might and getting into UA!" Izuku mumbled frantically as his raking and walking started to become more erratic, unaware of the slight glow and light sparks emanating from his body. "Crap, I didn't have anything planned for it! It's only a few weeks away! I need to come up with some ideas that will make Ochako happy. She deserves it for having to put up with me for so long."

"Deku?"

"Maybe I'll start off with a trip to the new planetarium? She's been wanting to go there for a while now and I think a new exhibit should be available by then. That sounds like a good idea to begin with. After that, maybe some lunch at that curry café where we had our first date? That might make it more memorable."

"Uh… Deku."

"I should definitely check to see if there's anything going on during that day as well. I think I heard Tokoyami talk about some 'Dungeon and Dragon' festival going on at around that time? Need to look it up to see what that's about. There's also that martial arts tournament that Gunhead's hosting that week. She would definitely want to participate in that."

"Hellooo? Deeekuuu?"

"Then there's the matter of dinner. Should we do something extravagant for our anniversary? I know Ochako prefers to keep it cheap, but I'm sure we can afford to splurge on that day. Maybe go to a buffet or something? That would definitely make her happy. Although the only buffet that I've been to has a certain dress code to it. I hope she doesn't mind dressing up for—"

"MY, THAT IS ONE IMPRESSIVE LEAF PILE THERE, YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

"YIPE!"

* _boof*_

For the third time today, Izuku found himself falling onto the leaves of the park due to someone surprising him. However, this time it wasn't his girlfriend that caused him to topple over, but his mentor and favorite hero of all time: the former All Might, Toshinori Yagi. The teen was confused as to why his suit-clad teacher was currently standing before him with an amused grin on his bony face, but before he could ask, a familiar set of laughter (one that he was hearing a lot today) prompted him to turn his head to its source in slight exasperation.

"S-Sorry, Deku. Didn't mean to laugh, but you have some serious bad luck with the leaves today. I think they've become your mortal enemy at this point," Ochako said, a few giggles escaping her lips as she spoke.

"…At this point, I wouldn't be surprised. It really does feel like the leaves are out to get me today…" Izuku grumbled with a pout, his mouth twitching upwards when he heard Ochako burst into laughter once more before turning to their instructor in confusion. "All Might, what are you doing here so soon? I know you were the one assigned to check in on us, but isn't it a little early for you to do that?"

"Actually, I'm scheduled to be here, my boy. Seems like you were so into your task that you didn't notice how much time has passed. And judging from the large pile you're lying on and the lack of litter on the ground, I say you've done a pretty good job so far," Toshinori said cheerfully while pointing behind Izuku.

Confused, Izuku turned his head to the direction of the thin man's finger, and his eyes went wide as he saw the large conglomerate of fallen leaves gathered up behind him. He had a feeling he made a large pile when he realized he was still somewhat upright from his scare, but he had no idea he managed to create one so massive. Further curious, he looked down at the ground, and was startled to see that nearly the entire park had been rid of all the fallen foliage and trash that was around when he had first arrived. It bewildered the boy to see the park so clean in such a short amount of time, but before he could dwell on it, he was suddenly pulled onto his feet by his energetic partner, who was grinning at him for some reason.

"Deku, I know Mr. Aizawa said that it was ok to use our Quirks to do our service, but using your powers to speed up your cleaning while in a mumble storm is kinda something else," Ochako said teasingly, her words causing Izuku to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Huh? I was using One-For-All while raking? How did I not notice? I can usually tell when I'm using Full Cowl…" Izuku questioned.

"Seems like whatever was on your mind while you were working was stressful enough for you to subconsciously activate your Quirk. At least in a low power setting. Probably one or two percent if the lack of damage to the surrounding area is any indication," Toshinori mused, his words causing Izuku to blush lightly as he recalled the first time his Quirk activated on its own, even if the circumstances were different this time.

He had to replace so much of his merchandise after he realized what had happened. And get Aoyama some fancy cheese for waking him up so early.

"Hey Deku? What was it that got you so worked up, anyways. You looked like you were freaking out when you went on that raking spree just now. Is everything ok?" Ochako asked, her voice laced with concern as she stared at the teen worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ochako. I just remembered something important that I needed to take care of. I'll tell you about it when we get back to the dorm. It…kinda involves us, after all," Izuku explained, an embarrassed smile making it's way to his face as he scratched his red cheeks with a single finger while Ochako looked at him in confusion.

"Something important involving us? What do you mean by tha…" Ochako trailed off, her eyes wide in shock and panic as she realized what Izuku was talking about. "Oh soot, our anniversary! It's only a couple weeks away! I can't believe I forgot about it! And I was even talking about how we've been together for almost a year just a little bit ago! God, I can't believe I forgot about something so important to us! I'm so sorry, Deku! You're not mad at me for forgetting, are you?"

"It's fine, Ochako, I'm not mad. I forgot about it too until you mentioned how long we've been dating. Honestly, I should thank you for reminding me about it. And hey, this just means that the two of us can plan on what we want to do together. That's not so bad, right?" Izuku said, giving his girlfriend a soft smile and a hug to assure her that she was in no trouble as Toshinori laughed in the background.

"Haha! You two are quite the pair, you know? Not often do you see both sides of the relationship forget something like their anniversary. Understandable, really, considering how busy you two have been with classwork and hero internships," Toshinori said before clasping his hands on the pair's shoulders. "Now, how about we gather this pile into the garbage bags and toss them out before grabbing a bite. I still have some time before I have to check on the other pair that I was assigned to and I happen to know a quaint little café nearby that sells the most delectable pumpkin pie out there. I know you two will love it."

"Do they serve it with whipped cream?!" Ochako exclaimed with stars in her eyes and a bit of drool leaking from her mouth, much to her boyfriend and teacher's shared amusement.

"Wouldn't be a pie without it. Now, let's get all these leaves and trash out of here. Sooner we get this done, the more time we have to savor our reward," The man said, letting out another burst of laughter when the two teens saluted at the man before essentially shoving the leaf pile into their respective bags.

Thanks to the motivation given to them by the promise of dessert, the pair was able to finish their assignment and go with their teacher to claim their promised reward. As the trio made their way to the café, Ochako and Izuku turned to each other and smiled as they followed Toshinori hand in hand. The couple had quite a bit to talk about once they had a moment to themselves, especially for what was about to come up soon. In the end, though, they were sure to figure something out. They were partners, after all. Have been for nearly a year, and will be for years to come. No matter what they have plan for their future, they will be doing it together.

And that, for them, is more than enough.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that is my submission for the competition. While this is available in both Ao3 and here in FFN, I'm going to be submitting the Ao3 version of this fic for the competition, since I separate the works as their own separate stories instead of chapters like I do here. I hope you liked this fluffy little piece I've created. I was actually going to try something a little darker this time, but after seeing the other entries, I'd rather stand out than go with what everyone else is doing. Besides, I feel more comfortable writing stuff like this than angst. Maybe in the future, but not right now. And, as you guys have noticed, I made a few hints as to what's to come in the near future. Hope you guys like what I've come up with. I know I can't wait to get started on it. With that said, I hope everyone has a wonderful day and I will see you...on the 24th.

Until then, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	21. Anniversary 1 (Stars)

Yo, heroes! Welcome my new story for IzuOcha Week 2018; Green Tea Tales: My Anniversary Academia! This here is a special fic that is not only going to commemorate the special pair on their dedicated week, but also to celebrate 1 year of Green Tea Tales! I have been debating on whether I should keep it in Green Tea Tales itself or have it as a separate thing, but I decided to keep it here with the other tales. IzuOcha week started with this last year, and it will continue on here this year. Today we are going to kick things off with the first theme of the week: Stars/Dreams. I decided to go with the star theme because of Ochako and her space motif. I also did a bit of research regarding a certain star-based subject that helped solidify my choice for this. I had quite a bit of fun making this story, and I hope the lot of you will enjoy it as well! With that said, enjoy part 1 and I will see you in the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

Green Tea Tales: My Anniversary Academia

Chapter 1: Breakfast in the Stars

The rain was gentle. That was the first thing that Ochako Uraraka noticed as she woke up from her peaceful slumber. Normally such a thing wouldn't be enough to wake her, and by all accounts, she should still be asleep, especially since it took her a bit to actually get to bed the night before. Today, however, was different, and the moment she snapped out of her slumber-induced daze, the brightest of smiles started to worm its way on her face, persisting as she took off her blanket and stretched her arms high.

 _Can't believe it's finally here! Today is gonna be so much fun for us! So glad that Deku and I spent the last few days planning everything out! And the others came up with such good ideas too! It's going to be a great day for sure!_ The bubbly brunette thought, elation practically radiating off of her as she felt her bones pop. Letting off a satisfied sigh, she dropped her arms and reached over to her table and grabbed her phone. The moment she turned it on to check the date and time, her bright smile seemed to have gotten even brighter, her pink cheeks growing darker, and a wave of unbridled joy welled up within her.

"I can't believe it's our first anniversary today…! Deku and I have been together for a whole year now! Oh, this is so exciting! I don't I've ever been this happy in a long time! Is this what Mom and Dad feel when they had their first anniversary as a couple? Oh I bet theirs was super romantic! I hope ours end up the same! I wonder if Deku's parents did something special for their first, too? I guess I could ask her when we see her today. Would that be rude? I get the feeling she'd be happy to tell us about it, though. She does have that kind of air around her..."

Ochako knew she was rambling to herself at this point, a habit that she picked up from a certain someone over time, but she didn't care at the moment. She was simply too happy to be celebrating her one year anniversary with her best friend/boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya. Out of all the possibilities that she had imagined once she got into UA, having a steady relationship with a strong, reliable and selfless (not to mention reckless and endearingly nerdy) young man was not one of them, but she wouldn't complain at all. Sure, dating had its fair share of challenges, but they were challenges that she had accepted readily once Izuku asked if they could be together. They made it work, and today was the day they could celebrate an entire year of a healthy and successful relationship. Not many high school students could say that they were able to pull off something like that, especially those who are studying to be full-time heroes.

Then again, she and Izuku were far from normal, and that suited her...suited _them_ , just fine.

* _knock knock*_

"Ochako? It's Tsuyu. Are you awake? It's almost time for you to leave, isn't it?" A pleasantly familiar voice spoke up from behind Ochako's door, snapping her out of her external thoughts to turn to the voice's direction.

"I'm awake! Just give me a second to get ready!" Ochako responded before pocketing her phone and giving her clothes a once over. She was still in her typical sleepwear of a black tank-top and a pair of short shorts, though they were a dark green instead of her usual pink ones. Giggling a little at her slight wardrobe change and silently glad that she took a shower before going to bed, she went to her dresser to grab the clothes she set aside for today; A light pink blouse, dark red skirt, warm black leggings and a grey sweater with the word 'Hero' written in English on the front. After getting dressed and making herself presentable, the girl trotted over to her door and opened it to see her froggy friend standing behind it with a small smile in lue of her usual stoicism.

"You're in high spirits today, Ochako. I take it you're excited for today?" Tsuyu croaked questionably, stepping away from the door slightly to allow her friend to pass.

"You bet I am! We've got a whole day planned out for us and I am so ready to enjoy it! And I know he is, too!" Ochako said cheerfully as she walked towards the stairs with Tsuyu in tow, giggling as she spoke up once more. "You should've seen how he looked when we sat down in the lobby to work today out! He was being so serious the whole time! I know I shouldn't laugh, we worked hard on planning our anniversary together, but the faces he make are just too much, sometimes!"

"Can't argue with that. Izuku can make some interesting faces. I still remember the time he won that impersonation contest Kaminari and Sero set up a few months back. I know he looks up to All Might a lot, but I never expected him to be able to mimic him so well," Tsuyu mused out loud, her statement causing another set of laughter to escape Ochako as the pair made their way downstairs and towards the lounge.

"Wow. Sounds like someone's got up on the right side of the bed today. I know it's your anniversary with Midoriya, but I don't think that would normally cause a case of the giggles as bad as yours, Uraraka," An amused voice spoke up from the couches nearby, causing the mentioned girl to turn her head to see Jiro lounging about and greeting her and Tsuyu with a lazy wave and a grin to match.

"I _am_ excited for today, Jiro, but that's not why I'm laughing! Tsu just brought up the impression contest and how Deku won it and I still can't get over how he makes his face so much like our teacher!" Ochako explained, a hand over her lips in a weak attempt to stifle her laughter as she walked over to the same couch and sat beside the violet-haired musician.

"Ah. Right. Jamming-Whey's little contest. I'm still shocked that he and Sero managed to get the ok from Iida to do it, let alone Midoriya of all people winning it," Jiro said with a slight laugh of her own before looking at the brunette curiously. "Speaking of lover boy, what plans do you two have today? He looked more wound up than usual today when he and Iida went out this morning, so it must be something exciting."

"Ribbit. So Izuku and Tenya went out on their run in this weather after all? That's a one way ticket to getting sick, right there. Good thing I brewed this up just in case," Tsuyu chimed in as she joined the pair with three cups full of what looked like hot chocolate in her hands, complete with whipped cream and even some marshmallows to make them look quite delectable in the girls' opinions.

"Oh wow, Tsu! This looks delicious! This will definitely warm them up when they get back!" Ochako said as she stared down at the steaming mug before her, accepting it and taking a quick sip before continuing. "But yeah, Deku and Iida do their runs whenever they can, even in harsh weather. Something about building up their resistances against the elements or something silly like that. Todoroki and I join in too, sometimes, but those two are on a whole other level when it comes to their runs."

"Well, at least the rain is light, today. Even if it is a little shouldn't ruin any of the plans you two made, will it?" Jiro asked after taking a drink of her own chocolate.

"Not really. Most of what we have in store is set indoors. And the rain will be gone by the time any of the outdoor fun starts. We're all good," Ochako assured with a grin and thumbs up before her cheeks started to take a darker tinge. "Besides, if the weather stays like this, then we're gonna have to take Deku's umbrella to where we need to go. Since mine broke in the last storm that we had, I'm going to have to stay close to him so that I can stay dry, and there's no way I am saying no to snuggling up with my boyfriend all day on our anniversary."

"Taking every chance you get to get close to your man. Man, you really have changed since you first started going out with Midoriya, huh?" The earphone hero teased, getting a croaky laugh from Tsuyu and a mock-pout from Ochako before the two continued with their drinks. As they ate and shared a bit of small talk, the front door suddenly opened. Curious, the pair turned to the entrance, and all of them, Ochako especially, brightened when they saw who had arrived.

"Wow! It smells good here! Did someone make hot chocolate? I wonder if there's any left."

"Hopefully, Midoriya! Let us hurry ourselves inside and get some if there is any left. You and Uraraka have a busy day ahead of you, so you will need all the energy you can get in order to properly enjoy it!"

"That's the plan, Iida! Thanks!"

"Welcome back, Izuku. Tenya. There's some hot chocolate left on the stove for you two. I made sure to make enough for you two once I saw you left, so feel free to get some before it gets cold," Tsuyu greeted the two tracksuit-clade boys as she waved at them, getting nods of gratitude in response before they heeded to her request. As they made their way to the kitchen, however, one of them paused as soon as they reached the girls' table, looking at the lone brunette of the group with a mix of nervousness and excitement.

"Hey, Uraraka! Good morning! You ready for today?" Izuku asked, looking a little bashful as he spoke.

"Of course! I can't wait! As soon as you get some food in ya and change, we'll head out! I'm already done, so I'm gonna wait here with Jiro and Tsu! Get some that hot chocolate in ya before you leave, though. It's super yummy!" Ochako answered, getting an enthusiastic nod in response before watching her boyfriend go fill his stomach, her grin never leaving her face as he departed.

"...You two are adorable, you know that? You're acting more like husband and wife than simply boyfriend and girlfriend with each passing day," Jiro said with a smirk after taking a drink of chocolate, her words catching Ochako off guard and nearly spilling her drink before Tsuy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Ochako. She was joking. How about you take a little rest before Izuku shows up? You have a little time before you leave for your first stop, right?" The frog girl questioned in hopes of lifting her friend's spirit up.

"That's right. We're starting off strong with a trip to a cafe for breakfast before hanging out at the new planetarium that's opened up! Astrology's always interested me and when Deku suggested that we go there to begin our day, there was no way I could say no!" Ochako said, her embarrassment going away quickly as soon as her date was brought up.

"Planetarium, eh? That's pretty cool! Does it have a place to find your astrological sign in space or something? I'd really like to see something like that!" Jiro chimed in with a smirk before suddenly frowning in thought. "Wait a second… Astrological signs... I wonder…"

"Kyoka? Is something wrong?" Tsuyu asked as soon as she saw Jiro bring out her phone.

"Just want to check something really quick. Uraraka, your birthday is on December twenty-seventh, right? With Midoriya's on July fifteenth?" Jiro questioned Ochako, who looked back at her with a lost expression.

"Yeah, that's right. But what does that have to do with anything?" The brunette pondered.

"Quite a bit if this astrological compatibility thing i found is right," Jiro answered with a grin before showing her phone to the others. "Ok, so Uraraka, your sign is Capricorn, while Midoriya is Cancer. According to this website, your signs are super compatible with each other. Considering how close you two are even before you started dating, it makes a lot of sense. You could say that it was fate that you two would be together like you are now, huh?"

"What?!" Ochako exclaimed before taking Jiro's phone, reading over it with wide eyes while Tsuyu leaned on her shoulder to get a view of it herself.

"Ribbit…' _When Cancer and Capricorn make a love match, it's a celestial pairing of great tenacity and determination. Capricorn, the Sea Goat, is focused on logic, on being down-to-earth and real; Cancer brings a charge of emotional intensity to the relationship. Both hold one another to high standards tempered by an abiding mutual respect. In a Capricorn mate, Cancer finds dedication, and in return Capricorn comes to love Cancer's persistence. These two Signs from opposite sides of the Zodiac can come together to create a very successful and secure connection.'_ " The frog girl read out loud, looking just as surprised as Ochako as she did before letting off an impressed croak. "Oh wow. This describes your relationship almost perfectly, Ochako. It's like you two were destined for each other or something."

"I know, right! If Ashido or Hagakure were here, they'd be gushing about how Ochako and Izuku were fated to be together or something like that. Funny how life works like this, huh?" Jiro said, a joking grin aimed at Ochako as she slowly snapped out of her shell-shocked state.

"Huh? Oh, um. Yeah. This is… really something, isn't it?" Ochako said, a small but blissful smile and warm blush on her face as she handed Jiro back her phone. "Well, I'm gonna rest here until Deku shows up. Got a busy day after all. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"No worries. Take it easy for a bit, ok? Just remember to stay warm when you're out. Snuggle up with Midoriya if it gets too cold, kay?" The musician said teasingly, causing Ochako to blush up a little more and laugh good naturedly before setting her cup on the table before her and laid on the couch.

As the gravity hero rested her eyes and allowed herself to relax, her small smile from earlier grew wider and brighter as she recalled the words on the website Jiro showed her. She knew a lot about astrological signs and the zodiac, but certain subjects based on that, such as horoscopes and compatibility, didn't really intrest her too much. They were enjoyable to read, sure, but she wasn't really one to believe in a set fate or the future being determined by the stars. She believed in forging one's own path and choosing one's own future. However, the fact that even the stars say that she and Izuku were highly compatible with each other made her feel like she was floating even without her quirk. It was like her day was already made even before it officially started, but she had to calm herself. Sure, it was nice to know that their zodiac signs were compatible, but the stars were not the ones who decided that they should be together. They made that decision themselves. And it was a decision that, while it had its ups and downs, was something that neither of them regret for even a moment.

 _Still… Maybe I should rearrange the stars Deku and I put up into our signs? I know we were the ones who decided to be a couple in the end, but it's still kinda cool that even the stars say that we're compatible… Would that be too much?_ Ochako thought as she recalled the star stickers she and Izuku set up a few weeks ago in her room. With a soft hum, she buried herself deeper into the couch, the noise of her classmates lulling her into a light sleep. She had trouble getting to bed the night before due to her excitement and despite feeling refreshed when she woke up, having a bit of extra time to rest might do her a bit of good. She didn't want to get too tired on her and Izuku's special day.

"Uraraka. Wake up. It's time for us to go."

"Hmm… Deku?" Ochako muttered, opening her eyes and letting out a small yawn as she saw Izuku before her, dressed in a greyish-blue long-sleeved button up shirt under a forest-green vest and a pair of dark blue pants. "Hey. Glad you're here. I wasn't out for too long, was I?"

"You weren't, Just a few minutes according to Jiro and Asu-I mean Tsuyu," Izuku explained with a sheepish expression. "Sorry I took too long, though. Had a bit of trouble finding the black vest I was going to wear today, so I gave up and grabbed the green one. Hope this looks ok."

"It's fine, Deku. I managed to get some rest, so at least I won't be too tired today. And you good. Green's always been your color, after all," Ochako assured, giving her boyfriend a sweet smile as she picked herself off the couch. "Let's get going to the cafe before breakfast is over. I remember that they have the fluffiest pancakes and I've been dying to have them again. You still have your umbrella?"

Izuku nodded in response to her question, holding the requested item in his hand as he used his other one to hold hers. Cheeks growing darker but smiles growing brighter, the couple made their way towards the front door, pausing to put on their respective red boots, and bid their classmates farewell before departing. The pair were silent as they made their way to their destination, simply content with holding hands and being close under the umbrella. It actually wasn't as cold as Ochako had expected, probably why Izuku had opted to wear a vest instead of a jacket, but she still scooched closer to her boyfriend regardless. She felt her cheeks warm up at her own actions, but she was happy to have done it, and if the pleased, yet bashful look on Izuku's red face was anything to go by, it was more than welcome. After a few minutes of walking and a quick train ride later, they had finally made it to their destination; a quaint little cafe not dissimilar to the one they had went to on their first date. The main difference to this one compared to the other was the lack of outdoor seating, which suited the pair fine. With a shared smile between them, the pair entered the establishment, only to pause when they were greeted by the sight of multiple stars stuck to the walls and ceiling and even little planets hanging in the air.

"What the…? What's going on here? This places wasn't like this the last time we were here," Izuku muttered as he took in the surroundings.

"Maybe it's to promote the planetarium? It's nearby, after all, and it's been garnering a lot of attention lately," Ochako shrugged, looking very unsure as she answered.

"That is correct, miss! The owner of the cafe is a good friend of the planetarium's manager, and figured that having this place be a space cafe would be a good way to show her support! It was actually pretty fun setting everything up! And I love the new outfits we get to wear for it!" A bubbly voice spoke up, causing the pair to look ahead to see a cute girl a little younger than them with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a pair of cat ears twitching atop her head, and dressed in a black waitress outfit that was covered in little white stars, much to Ochako's surprise and delight.

"Oh my! That looks super cute! I can't believe you guys are wearing something like that! You're so lucky! And I love what the owner's done with the place! We're actually going to the planetarium after grabbing a bite here, so it's super cool that we get a chance to have breakfast in the stars like this!" Ochako said cheerfully, getting laughs from both the waitress and Izuku in response to her unbridled enthusiasm.

"Heehee. Thanks. It's nice to hear customers appreciating our hard work! Let me show you two to a booth so you can decide on what you want to order. The name's Koneko Yuuki, by the way. I'm the owner's daughter and just started here. I hope we can get along," The young girl said with a bow before ushering the two hero students towards a booth by the window.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Yuuki. I'm Izuku Midoriya, and this is my partner, Ochako Uraraka. I like what you and your co-workers done with the place as well. It must've taken a while to set everything up," Izuku said as he and Ochako sat down.

"It did, but it's worth it. So many people love what we've done, and making our customers happy is our top priority here," Koneko said as she placed a pair of menus onto the table. "By the way...if you don't mind me asking, are you two on a date or something? I know it's kinda rude of me to ask, but you two seem pretty close. Closer than most pairs that I've seen come here, if you don't mind me saying."

"We understand. People say that a lot about us," Ochako assured, giving Izuku a quick glance and a smile before continuing. "But to answer your question, yes, we're together. We're actually celebrating our first anniversary, and this place is our first stop. It was my boyfriend's idea to stop here, and from the looks of things here, he's definitely made the right choice!"

"I-It was nothing, Ochako. I just wanted us to have breakfast at a nice place before heading to the planetarium. I wasn't expecting to come into the cafe looking like this, but I'm not complaining. Especially since it made you so happy. That's really all that matters to me, in the end," Izuku confessed, looking nervous the whole time as he spoke. His words touched both his girlfriend and the waitress. While Ochako responded with a warm smile and clapping her hand with his under the table, Koneko let loose an excited squeal instead before looking at the pair in elation.

"Oh my gosh, that is so touching! I can't believe you two chose our little cafe as a spot for your first anniversary! Thank you so much!" The young woman exclaimed, her chipper attitude bringing out heartful laughs from the couple.

"Thank you for having us. I'm sure that the food here will be just as good as the service," Ochako said with a wink, causing the waitress to beam back in pride before bowing once more and leaving to get the pair some water.

"She seems nice. Perky, too. Got really excited when we told her we've been together for so long, though," Izuku said as he took off his vest and hung it on his seat, prompting Ochako to do the same with her hoodie.

"Well, to be fair, it's not often that a couple our age has been together for a year. High school relationships don't really last, from what I've heard, but we made it work. We already had good chemistry even before we got together, so that's a bit of a leg up compared to most high-school sweethearts, I guess. It also helped that the stars were also on our side as well when it came to our relationship," Ochako said, fighting back a giggle when Izuku stared at her in confusion.

"The stars? What do you mean by that?" He asked, prompting Ochako to ask to borrow his phone in order to show what she meant.

"It's something that Jiro showed me this morning before we left. There's a website that shows how compatible two people are with each other by comparing their zodiac signs. She put ours together, yours is Cancer and mine is Capricorn, by the way, and showed me the results. We are literally a match made in the stars according to this," Ochako said, shifting through the phone to find the website in question before returning it to its owner.

She grinned as Izuku looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, gesturing him to read his phone. The grin grew wider and brighter as she watched him go through the site, enjoying the look of surprise that was slowly forming on his face. She knew he wasn't the biggest believer of a predetermined fate, but she couldn't help but wonder about his thoughts regarding their compatible signs. It was a pleasant surprise to her, at least, and she was hoping that it would be a similar experience to him as well.

Judging from the breathless laugh and shimmering eyes, it seemed that he was more touched by the revelation that she was.

"Wow… So then… Does this basically mean that we were destined to be together? Y-You know how I feel about predestined events and stuff like that, but…"

"I think it's cool that the stars say that we were meant to be close, but I like to think it was our decision in the end to get together, Izuku," Ochako interrupted, her tone serious and using Izuku's first name in order to get his undivided attention. "I do think it's probably fate that we ended up meeting each other on the day of UA's entrance exam, but everything after was done by our choice. Becoming friends, partnering up in the sports festival, helping each other out in the provisional license exam, even becoming a couple. Each and every major moment in our lives was consciously made by us. Not by fate. The stars didn't decide that I should fall in love with you. You did by just being you. And that would've happened even if our signs say we weren't compatible. We choose our own future, and I chose to be by your side no matter what. We're partners, after all. Have been for a year now, and will be for years to come."

Her face was darker than normal after making her little speech, but she felt good after saying what was on her mind. It was something that she was sure that she had said before, something that he most likely said to her as well at some point, but it didn't matter. She would repeat it as often as humanly possible to get the point across. She loved the adorable goof of a hero that was before her, and whether the stars deemed them the perfect couple or not did not matter to her. _She_ was the one who eventually figured out her true feelings for him, _he_ was the one who confessed those very same feelings to her after so long, and _they_ were the ones who decided to give the idea of being together a chance, promising each other to do their best to make it work. And they have for exactly one year now. It was very difficult, yes, but it was also very much worth it, and if she was honest to herself, she was more than willing to go through all that again, and much more, in order to stay by her hero's side.

So lost in her thoughts and moment of self reflection, she wasn't even aware that Izuku had leaned over the table to her until she felt a familiar pair of lips pressing against her's. Her eyes went wide in shock before realizing that Izuku was kissing her, but after a few seconds to collect herself, she managed to collect herself enough to kiss him back. It was rare for the timid boy to initiate their moments of intimacy, so she quickly learned to relish them whenever they happen. The kiss didn't last very long, much to her hidden disappointment, but the look of utter joy that was shining in his eyes was more than enough to make up for it.

"Ochako… Thanks. Really. It was...nice to hear you say something like that. And I just...want you to know that...I feel the same way. And I look forward to spending the future together with you by my side as well," Izuku said softly, reaching for her hand under the table once more and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing Ochako to blush a little deeper and her smile to grow even wider as she returned the gesture.

"Happy to hear that, Deku… Happy to hear that," She said just as kindly, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the cafe menu. "So… Let's get ourselves some breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us and we need all the energy we can get. I'm thinking we should get the Zodiac combo and split it between us. It's big enough for the two of us to eat and it'll save money as well. That ok with you?"

"I'm fine with it. Miss Yuuki recommended it to us as well before we left, and honestly, I got a little curious about what was in it before you showed me our signs," Izuku said, his flushed face and boyish smile causing Ochako to internally coo at how adorable he was being.

 _Oh my gosh, he's just too cute for his own good! I swear, he could probably subdue villains without lifting a finger if he just acted like this to them!_ She thought, a giggle escaping her lips as their waitress returned with the water she promised and asking if they were ready to order. With a glance at each other and a nod, the two placed their order and proceeded to have a pleasant chat with each other until their meal arrived. There was no rush, though. It was still early enough and the planetarium was not open yet. All they had to do was pass the time until then, and that was something they were more than ok with.

Their anniversary date just begun, after all, and there was much more fun to be have until the very end.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that, my fellow heroes concludes Day 1 of IzuOcha week. I hope it was a pleasant enough read for you. As said here, this is only the beginning, and much more fun is definitely going to be made here until the very end. It will be a very fluffy story, but there will be some other moments here and there to keep it fresh. My Anniversary Academia is a 7 part story, after all. More to come for everyone tomorrow, so look forward to the Photography theme! I took some liberties with that one, but it should still be a fun read for you all! And with that, thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I will see you tomorrow!

Until then, farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	22. Anniversary 2 (Photograph)

Welcome, Heroes, to Day 2 of IzuOcha week! Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. I had quite a bit of fun with it. It is a new day and that means a new theme! For today, it is Photography! I have decided to take some special liberties with this one, but it should still fit the theme of the day, at least loosely. The prompts are all about interpretation, after all, and for those of you who have read Domestic Heroes, I can be fairly creative when it comes to certain prompts. This chapter will also feature a couple characters form UA's _other_ hero class, so if you're a fan of 1-B, or 2-B in this story's case, then here's hoping that I did the pair in question justice. With that said, enjoy the next chapter, everyone, and I will see you in the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

Green Tea Tales: My Anniversary Academia

Chapter 2: Planetary Meet Up

"Oh wow… Look at all the people here. I figured the planetarium would be popular, but I didn't think it'd be like this."

"No kidding. Still, it's nice to see other people who are just as into stars, planets and space as much as I am. Feels good, ya know?"

"I can imagine. I'd probably feel the same way if we went to a hero convention or something similar."

"Oh, you'd definitely be geeking out for sure. I can totally see you spitting hero facts a kilometer a second and gushing at all the memorabilia that might be available. Especially if there's a stand dedicated to All Might."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at Ochako's statement, giving her a light shove and snickering when she retaliated with her own, followed with a stuck out tongue. The pair had left the cafe not too long ago, quite satisfied with both the food and the service, and soon found themselves to their main destination for the morning: the Apollo Planetarium. It was a newly opened establishment that had been on the works for the past year, and Izuku couldn't help but thank whatever gods that were out there that the facility opened shortly before their anniversary. He had been looking for all sorts of places to take his girlfriend out on their special day, and the planetarium was the prime choice to him since the beginning. He knew that Ochako was a huge fan of anything space-related, and the timing couldn't be any more perfect. She was going to have the time of her life for sure, and if he had to be honest with himself, he was also fairly interested in what the planetarium had to offer. Though not as big a space enthusiast as his girlfriend, he was a fan of some things at least, with stars and comets being his favorite subjects.

Star sings and the zodiac, in particular, had ensnared his attention as of late, especially after a certain revelation was made to him during breakfast.

 _I know Ochako said that it was our decision to get together, but I still can't believe that even the stars above say that we're a good match. Guess she was right in the end when she said it was fate that we met back at UA's entrance exam._ Izuku thought, a wobbly smile forming on his slightly red face as he looked down at his hand, the one that had Ochako's own glove-clothed appendage clasped in a tender grip. He felt her own hold tighten, but frowned when he noticed that she was squeezing his hand harder than normal. It didn't hurt, but it did serve as a reminder that she really was getting physically stronger, despite her saying otherwise at times. He was more preoccupied with wondering why she was holding his hand so tightly, anyways; the only reasons why she would do that is when she's either really upset or really excited. Curious and also slightly concerned, Izuku turned his head to look at his girlfriend, who was staring off at some direction with her bright eyes wide seemingly in shock.

"Ochako? Is something wrong?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Not at all, Deku. Just found out why it's so crowded here…" Ochako responded softly, smiling widely as she used her free hand to point at a nearby poster hanging on a streetlight, causing Izuku to follow her finger and quirk an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Oh wow. Professor Thirteen is here as a guest to promote the planetarium. That makes sense, considering the name that was chosen for it…" Izuku mused, more to himself than anything, before he felt himself being pulled somewhat roughly towards the impressive building by his bubbly companion. "Whoa. Ochako, slow down. The building just opened, we don't need to rush in just yet."

"But Thirteen is inside right now showing off the exhibits to everyone! We have to go and see him before he ends up having to leave! I hope we can take a photo of him together!" Ochako said, her voice even more eager than usual.

"But he's one of our teachers. Couldn't we have just taken the photo there?" Izuku questioned, only to flinch when Ochako suddenly turned to glare at him somewhat hotly.

"Let me have this, Deku! You managed to get a photo of us with All Might hanging out behind us in his muscly form a few months into our first year! Now it's my turn!" She argued, catching Izuku by surprise for a moment before letting off a chuckling breath.

"Alright. Fair enough. Just don't pull on me too hard. The place just opened, after all. We still got some time before our teacher has to leave!" He said in a tone of amusement as he allowed himself to be dragged inside.

Once they were made it to the door and paid the entrance fee, the couple was greeted by the sight of a large holographic globe of Earth spinning slowly in the center of the lobby. Before it was a reception desk and along the sides were doorways that lead to the various exhibits the building had to offer. Throughout the lobby were stars of all types and sizes; some arranged as the various constellations and others simply by themselves. There were even a few images of galaxies and planets on the walls as well, and just like in the cafe, there were even some stars hanging on the ceiling, accompanied with little asteroids, comets, planets, moons, and even a replica of their solar system off to the side. Izuku was surprised and impressed by how far the staff went in order to make the establishment so presentable. If the lobby looked this impressive, then he can only imagine how the other rooms look.

And judging by the fact that his girlfriend was practically vibrating in his grasp, she was definitely excited by what may lie ahead.

"Oh my gosh, Deku, look at everythin' here! The galaxies! The constellations! Our solar system! And even a hologram of our planet! This is jus' too darn amazin' I can barely contain m'self!" Ochako said in a rushed and hyper tone, her words causing Izuku to stare at her oddly for a moment before laughing silently to himself.

 _She's so excited she slipped into her Kansai accent without even realizing it. She hardly ever lets it slip unless she's with her parents. I'm glad I was able to bring her here. She looks so happy._ Izuku thought as a smile started to grow on his lips.

"Oh hey! Look who it is! Should've expected you two to be here. What's up?" A friendly voice suddenly spoke up from behind the pair, causing Izuku to jump a little before turning his head to see a tall, grinning girl his age with long orange hair tied to the side in a ponytail, teal-colored eyes and dressed in a jade-colored knee-length dress with a black jacket over it and a pair of brown boots. Beside her was another girl, this one closer to Ochako's height with black hair in a bob cut, cerulean eyes, and clad in a simple grey hoodie with black slacks, staring at him impassively. The boy recognized the pair immediately, and the smile that had vanished during his scare came back full force as he proceeded to greet them back.

"Kendo! Kodai! Good to see you, too! You two having a day out as well?" Izuku said as he stuck his free hand out to the two hero students from his rival class; Itsuka Kendo and Yui Kodai. He had gotten quite familiar with them and a few of the others in 2-B over the past year and he enjoyed hanging out with them on occasion. Itsuka was the one he spent the most time with due to her outgoing nature, though Yui was also a frequent face to see whenever the orange hair representative was around. It made sense, considering they were as close to each other as he was to Ochako, if their clasped hands were anything to go by.

"Yup! Heard about this place opening up and that Thirteen was going to be a guest here, so we decided to come here for a bit. We haven't really been on a date in a while with how busy we been, so it's nice to finally be able to do something like this," Itsuka said as she shook the offered hand firmly, her partner nodding lightly in the background, just as Ochako finally snapped out of her space-powered fangirling to notice the two newcomers.

"Itsuka! Yui! Oh man, it's been too long! When did you two get here?" She exclaimed as she went and hugged her fellow hero-in-training.

"Just now. We said hi earlier, but you were too far lost into space to really hear us," Itsuka joked as she returned the hug before ending it with a sly look on her face. "Glad to see you two are still together. Say, Did Midoriya ever take you to an All Might hand shaking event yet? Been curious about that ever since you two started going out."

"Istuka…" Ochako hissed while holding a finger to her lips, her actions causing Izuku to stare at his girlfriend in confusion before turning to the girls curiously.

"What's this about me taking Ochako to an All Might event? There hasn't been one since he retired. Not for lack of trying, though…" Izuku said with a slight pout, recalling all the different meet-ups that his mentor had to cancel after his forced retirement. He never did get a chance to attend one of them.

"Slumber party with all the girls in our classes last year. Made a list of our boys and had a talk regarding how datable they were. You, sadly got cut because of your All Might obsession and the fear of you taking your girlfriend to a hero meet-up. It was a near unanimous decision on that. Sorry," Itsuka explained with an apologetic tone, her words causing the boy to wince a little at the blunt statement before letting off a light sigh.

"I'm not surprised, honestly. I was a huge All Might nerd back then. Still am, really. I'm still kinda surprised that I even have a girlfriend after all this time, especially someone as amazing as Uraraka, here," Izuku admitted while scratching the back of his neck, feeling his face growing warmer as his girlfriend started to blush as well by his words, before realizing a certain part of the orange-haired girl's sentence. "Wait, did you say _near_ unanimous?"

"Yup! Sure, a lot of the girls wrote you off after a bit of thinking, but a certain someone was quite interested in you back then. Heck, she's still pretty interested in you if the way she's blushing and holding your hand is any indication," Itsuka said with a grin towards Ochako, causing Izuku to go wide-eyed as he turned his head between the smug class rep and his flustered girlfriend.

"Uraraka got upset by the girls dismissing you, Midoriya. Seems like she had feelings for you even back then," Yui spoke up softly and briefly, catching the boy's attention while Ochako let off a small squeak of embarrassment.

"Y-You noticed?" She whimpered.

"No, actually. It was me. I told Yui about it later on, though, and she put two and two together. Yui's pretty observant, ya know. One of the brightest in our class," Itsuka praised while raising their clasped hands in the air in pride, the quiet girl remaining stoic save for a quirked eyebrow and light twinkle of amusement in her eyes as Izuku chuckled slightly at their antics.

The boy watched as a flushed Ochako started crying out in embarrassment towards the two girls, who looked back at her with auras of satisfaction around them. It wasn't the first time he was told about his girlfriend's early affection towards him early in their first year, but it still left him slightly stunned every time he heard it. Back then, he was too much of a mess to talk to girls, and even interacting with his female classmates made him nervous, including Ochako in the beginning. Never did he imagine that a shy, reckless and nerdy boy like him would attract anyone, but lo and behold he did. And his best friend no less. He had no idea what he did to deserve her, but he was grateful regardless…

"Hey, since we're all here, how about we check out the exhibits together? We could even make it a double date! It'll be fun, and we could take some awesome pictures here while we're at it!" Itsuka spoke up, snapping Izuku out of his musing to see her with a wide grin while Yui nodded slightly and Ochako held her chin in though.

"...I dunno. I mean, I don't mind, but I don't know how Deku would feel. It's our anniversary today and-"

"What? Your anniversary! Oh man, I didn't realize it's been a year already. I'm sorry for bothering you two, then. Shoot, we didn't take too much of your time, did we?" Itsuka said worriedly, with Yui even looking apologetic at the pair.

"N-No, it's ok! You guys didn't bother us at all! Honest! There's still plenty of time before we go to our next stop at the fair. And I don't mind us hanging out together for a bit. We haven't been on a double date before, either, but I'm sure it'll be fun," Izuku assured with Ochako nodding along in agreement before noticing the pair started staring at them in confusion.

"Huh? You guys never been on a double date before? I thought you guys would, considering all the couples in your class," Itsuka questioned as Yui tilted her head slightly to the side, also curious.

"It's mostly due to our busy schedules, really. And there's not really that many couples in our class than you think," Ochako said sheepishly as Izuku was about to open his mouth, only to suddenly close it and have it replaced with a thoughtful frown.

 _"Actually, I think half our class is with someone. Or at least going to be, at some point. Hagakure and Ojiro are still going strong, as are Asui and Tokoyami. Kirishima and Ashido are the most recent pair, but they already had some history since they knew each in middle school. Kaminari and Jiro have gotten pretty close, but neither of them have said anything about being together. And Todoroki and Yaoyorozu_ still _deny that there's anything going on between them, even when it's obvious. Plus, there's those rumors I've heard about Kacchan seeing someone he met during his exam retake last year, and I've noticed Iida's been spending more time in the support department as of late. Oh, and then there's Eri talking about how often Mandalay visits Mr. Aizawa when the Pussycats are on break. And didn't I hear Ashido say something about All Might and Midnight a few months back? I'm not really sure about that last one, though… I wonder if he won't mind asking me about-"_

* _click*_

Izuku grunted as soon as he heard the odd sound, a bewildered expression on his face as he saw Itsuka snickering behind her hand, Ochako holding onto his shoulder as if she was shaking it, and Yui staring at him impassively with a smartphone aimed at his direction. He looked at the group for a few moments before he connected the dots, causing a sheepish expression to form on his face

"...I was muttering everything out loud, wasn't I?" Izuku asked in defeat, sighing when the girls began giggling in response. Or simply a small, amused smile in Yui's case.

"Yup, pretty much. I guess that's one way to start off our little photo session, eh?" Itsuka said cheerfully before grabbing Yui's hand and pointed at one of the halls with a thumb from her free hand. "Well, if we're gonna go on a double date, might as well head out now. There's this cool exhibit about stars and our that we've been wanting to check out. There's even something about the sun turning green of all things that I want to know more about."

"Oh! I know about that! It's called a green flash and they're super cool! The sun doesn't actually turn green, but the atmosphere splits up the light into different colors. They only happen for a few seconds during sunrise and sunset, but it's still pretty hard to see them without noticing. There are even instances where a blue flash can occur as well, and those are ultra rare!" Ochako babbled, looking as excited as she was initially as she and the other girls made their way towards the nearby hall, Izuku following close behind with an amused smile.

The visit went off fairly decently after that. The two pairs found themselves in multiple exhibits and took many pictures of each other with the various models that were on display. All throughout their excursion, Ochako acted like their impromptu tour guide, sharing her knowledge of all things space related whenever she was asked about anything. It was impressive to Izuku that his girlfriend was able to properly explain the intricacies of space of all things so easily to them, and even making it so that they could understand it without too much trouble. Even after a year of being together, she was still finding ways to surprise him. After a good hour of exploring, the group eventually found themselves in the lobby, feeling satisfied and more knowledgeable about the outside world in Yui, Izuku and Itsuka's cases. All in all, it was a fun time for all, and it was something that all of them would like to experience again at some point…

"This has been a very enjoyable morning. The star room is definately my favorite spot here! I just loved checking out the constellations and trying to find where ours were!" Itsuka said cheerfully as she and the others slowly made their way towards the entrance, the energetic girl turning to the other couple with a massive grin. "And to think that your star signs are so compatible with one another, too! That's pretty awesome, if you think of it."

"We found out about that before we got here, actually. Ochako was the one who told me about it back in the cafe, and she learned it from Jiro before we left. It still kinda surprised me that even the stars think we make a good match," Izuku said with a bashful blush on his face before adopting a more curious, and slightly concerned expression. "I'm actually surprised that you and Kodai's signs aren't compatible. With how close you two are, I would've assumed that they would be similar to ours."

"Eh, we're not worried about it. It's actually something that we get a lot when people find out we're a couple because of how different we are. We make it work, though, and while there have been some bumps on the road, I can say for sure that getting together was one of the best decisions that we've made. Right, Yui?" Itsuka said confidently before turning to Yui, who was looking back at her with a minute smile and the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"Right," She said quietly and confidently, earning a peck on the cheek from Itsuka as a reward as Izuku watched the moment with a small smile of his own. It was nice to see people happy, especially his friends. It was then, though, that he realized that his own girlfriend had been quiet since they left the star exhibit. Curious, he turned his head to his companion to see her looking around the lobby with a curious, yet hopeful expression.

"Ochako? Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was looking for Thirteen so that we could have some photos with him, but I haven't seen him at all when we were out having fun," Ochako explained as she continued to scan the area before giving up with a defeated sigh. "He must be busy with the other guests that we missed him. Makes sense, but it still kinda sucks. Really wanted to take a picture with him here…"

"It's ok, Ochako. There'll be plenty of opportunities, I'm sure," Izuku assured, a weak grin on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Easy for you to say. You already have a photo of us being with your favorite hero at your favorite setting. I just want to have one of us with my own favorite, too. That too much to ask?" She countered, her words causing Izuku to wince, before she let off a light laugh. "Relax, Deku. I was just teasing you. I had a lot of fun here, really. Hanging out with Yui and Itsuka was awesome, and it felt good to teach you guys about all the space knowledge that I learned over the years. It still kinda sucks that I won't be able to get a picture of Thirteen here, though. I know we can do it at school, but it won't be the same."

"That makes sense. Having a photo of the space hero in a planetarium would be pretty cool. I'm honestly surprised that he's here, actually. He's been pretty busy lately that I haven't seen him in school that much," Itsuka mused out loud as she and Yui came up to them to join in on the conversation.

"You're right. Last time any of us saw him was our joint battle training a few weeks back when he was our referee during our mixed class spars," Izuku said after a few moments of thought before a memory popped in his head, prompting him to turn to Yui with a smile. "That reminds me, I still owe you for helping me out back then, Kodai. You really saved me back then when we were together against Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Your Quirk is pretty impressive, you know."

"It was nothing. We were partners, after all," Yui said softly with a shrug, a tiny smile making its way on her usually deadpanned face before she and Izuku were suddenly ganged up by an excited Ochako.

"It wasn't nothing! You and Deku were awesome out there! And the way you two tag-teamed against Kirishima and Tetsutetsu was super cool! Much better than what what I did with Pony back then. Monoma and Kaminari weren't getting along all that well, but they were still a powerful combo, and she was able to do a lot to them before she split them up so we can take them one on one. I honestly felt like I was holding her back during the whole fi...why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ochako paused, trailing off from her once praising, now self-deprecating statement as she noticed the equally blank faces that were on all three of her friends.

"Ochako, you fought off Monoma on your own while Tsunotori was dealing with Kaminari, tricked him into getting sick with your powers, and roundhoused him so hard he made an indent on the field. Everyone was impressed by what you two did. I know I was," Izuku said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Pony said she never would've been able to separate the two if you didn't mess with the debris she made with her horns. You were just as useful to the match as she was, Ochako. No joke," Itsuka chimed in with her arms crossed and a nod.

"You were impressive, Uraraka," Yui said simply with a nod of her own.

"Oh, you guys…" Ochako muttered, looking quite touched at the support she was getting from the trio when a gloved hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, causing her to yelp slightly before turning her head to see a certain space suit wearing hero standing right behind her. "Oh! Thirteen! You're really here!"

"I thought I heard some familiar voices here. Nice to see some of my students interested in the stars and space enough to come here," Thirteen said, their muffled voice cheerful as they looked down at their students while patting Ochako's shoulder.

"Hi, Thirteen! Where were you? We've heard that you were here as a guest, but we've been exploring the whole planetarium and didn't notice you at all," Itsuka questioned as she and the others gathered around their instructor.

"I am doubling as security as well as being a guest. There had been recent villain attacks around the area, so I was assigned to be on the lookout for anything suspicious during my time as a guest here. I check in over at the security room ever so often to see if anything has occurred," Thirteen explained before tilting their head to look down at the student in her grasp. "I caught a bit of your conversation as well, and I have to say, you need to give yourself more credit, Uraraka. I was there to grade your performance as well, remember? You and Tsunotori showed excellent teamwork on the battlefield and the way you handled your opponent on your own was nothing short of impressive. You have the makings of a fine hero, for sure. Remember that."

Izuku couldn't hold back the wide smile on his face as he saw Ochako hug her favorite hero tightly. She really was having the time of her life right now, and the young hero couldn't help but feel pleased that things were going well so far. It was then that he recalled something that his girlfriend had requested earlier, and pulled out his phone as he approached his teacher.

"Um, Thirteen? Sorry to bother you if you're busy, right now, but is it ok for us to take a picture with you? Ochako's been wanting a photo with you for some time now, but we never really had an opportunity to ask for one before now." He asked, a happy spark entering his eyes when the space hero nodded behind their helmet.

"Of course it's fine! I'm actually on break I have time to spend. Plus, we have the perfect background for it, as well! Would you and the girls like to join in as well? The more the merrier, after all," Thirteen asked, getting nods of agreement from all their students in response.

"We love to, sir! We promise to not take too long, though. You might not be busy, but I'm sure there's going to be a lot of people asking to spend time with you. Can't hog one of the best rescue heroes all to ourselves, after all," Itsuka said with a grin as she pulled out her own phone before grabbing Yui by the arm and pulled her towards their teacher.

What resulted soon was the two couples collaborating on taking various pictures of their teacher with themselves with the stars as their background and planets in the background. One picture in particular had Izuku and Ochako standing in front of the holographic earth in the center of the room with Thirteen clasping their arms on their shoulders. It was the exact pose that they were in when taking a picture with All Might, and Izuku couldn't help but smile brightly as the photo was taken place. It was exactly what Ochako wanted and she was finally getting her wish. To him, it seemed like this anniversary was starting off strong, and he was going to do whatever it takes to make sure that it remains that way.

He was sure that their next destination was going to be just as successful as this one.

* * *

Author's note:

And that is day 2, everyone. Like I said, a bit different than what the prompt probably intended, but I made it work. It took me a bit to get this working, but I found a way. But oh boy, if you think this one was hard, wait until I tell you guys about how day 3. _That one_ was something that really took a number on me. Regardless, it is here and hopefully you lot enjoyed it. Updates might come a little later for now on due to work, but hopefully I'll be able to have the stories updated at around this time until the 30th. With that, thank you all so much for reading my work. I hope you heroes have a fantastic day and I will see you tomorrow!

Until then, farewell, and remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	23. Anniversary 3 (Dungeons and Dragons)

Hey heroes. Rio finally back with the 3rd chapter of My Anniversary Academia. Sorry it took so long to get it out. This chapter fought tooth and nail against me even after a month of working on it. Even now, I'm not fully satisfied with it, but I got it as good as I could get with a theme like this, so I hope it'll be an enjoyable enough read for you all. Again, I took quite a bit of liberties with this one, so it will be a bit different than what this theme would normally produce. Got more to say, but I will save it for the end. Until then, enjoy the chapter, everyone! See ya in a bit.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

Green Tea Tales: My Anniversary Academia

Chapter 3: Fair Fun and Fantasy Plans

"Oh wow… This is really cool. Tokoyami wasn't kidding when he said that this place would look otherworldly. 'A mad banquet of darkness' indeed."

"Yeah. Tokoyami's got some awesome taste when it comes to stuff like this. I wonder how often he comes to these things?"

Ochako and Izuku looked on at the entrance of their new destination in awe, taking in the sights before them as they slowly made their way inside. After leaving the planetarium and saying goodbye to Itsuka and Yui, the pair made their way to their next stop. It was an odd one, as it was a suggestion given to them by their dark, feathery friend Fumikage Tokoyami, but one that looked interesting, nevertheless. Evidently there was a fantasy/renaissance fair of sorts going on this week and their friend had offered them a pair of tickets to attend it. He was initially going to ask Tsuyu to go with him, but the frog girl had to go to her home to babysit her siblings today and couldn't come. Not wanting them to go to waste, and the fact that Tsuyu also invited him to her home as compensation, Tokoyami decided to offer the tickets to Izuku, saying that it can be considered an anniversary gift for the pair. Thankful to the bird-headed boy's generosity, the couple accepted the gift and made a promise to bring back a souvenir for both him and Tsuyu in return.

As the couple wandered around the park that housed the fair, they were surprised by how much it looked like a fantasy world. From large stands that sold potions and ham shanks, to animatronic creatures replicating dragons and such, and even people with animal based Quirks walking around, it was a marvel all on its own. The dying rain even helped with the setting quite a bit, especially as the clouds parted to create a beautiful rainbow over the park. It was as if it they walked into a Quirked version of the middle ages and they couldn't help but be fascinated by everything.

No wonder Tokoyami wanted to take Tsuyu here…

"Wow… They really made it look like we're in some kind of fantasy," Izuku said as he watched a pair of cat-headed women pass by dressed in renaissance dresses.

"No kidding. Look at all the knights and wizards here. Feels like they're gonna go out on a raid, or something. Hope they remember to stock up on potions and are properly equipped before setting out. Dragon slaying is not an easy task if you're not properly fitted out," Ochako mused as she gave a couple of knights by a stand a friendly wave, her words taking Izuku by surprise.

"Ochako, you're into fantasy?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow when he saw her suddenly blush up and looking away shyly.

"...I dabble. My parents and I used to have game nights when I was younger and at some point Dad thought it would be a good idea to throw in some classic tabletop rpgs into it for the heck of it. We even had costumes that we would wear so that we could get into character. We had a lot of fun, even if it was only three people!" Ochako said, looking quite excited as she spoke and prompting Izuku to chuckle before a thought popped into his mind.

"Oh! I think I remember your father showing me a picture of you and your mom dressed as wizards once when he came to celebrate your birthday last year! I thought you two were dressed up for Halloween but I got confused when he told me when the photo was taken. You took him away before he could explain it. It was a very adorable picture of you now that think about it," Izuku admitted, grinning slightly when he saw Ochako whine and lean into his arm to hide her blush. "Hey, c'mon. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lots of us used to do stuff like that when we were kids. Heck, I used to go around in All Might onesies and run around my mom's apartment shouting 'I Am Here!' every chance I get when I was super young. Mom showed you the pictures and told you the stories, remember? Trust me, you acting like a cute little witch is much more tame than some of the things that I did while being All Might Junior."

"*pppft!* A-All Might Junior!? Oh my god, you actually called yourself that!? That's just too adorable!" Ochako sputtered out, her loud laughter prompting Izuku to chuckle slightly in response as he waited for her to calm down. "Alright… Alright, you have a point. Guess I shouldn't be so embarrassed when it comes to stuff I did when I was young. Everyone has their moments as kids, after all."

"Exactly. I'm sure Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and even Todoroki did stuff like this when they were really young. Todoroki might be a bit of a stretch, considering his father, but I'm sure he had some ok moments," Izuku said, his voice a little unsure regarding his hot/cold companion, but it still had the intended effect if Ochako's wide smile was anything to go by.

"Fair enough. Now, let's go and have some fun here! I think I saw a stand nearby that has some cute looking frog charms that I bet Tsuyu would love! And maybe we can find a sword for Tokoyami around here. Shouldn't be too hard to find," The bubble brunette stated before grabbing her beau by the hand and proceeded to drag his bemused self throughout the fair.

The couple made many stops throughout their romp through the replicated medieval realm. It was such an immersive land that they couldn't help but be enamoured by it. Throughout it all, Ochako would even spout out random fantasy trivia facts when she got excited by what she saw, much to Izuku's amusement and her eventual embarrassment after realizing what she was doing. Even after constantly reassuring her that it was ok, the young hero couldn't help but silently admit to himself that seeing his girlfriend get flustered whenever she went into 'fantasy geek mode', as she called it, was very adorable. It also helped deter from the awkward feeling he had as they traveled around the fair; being the few who were not in a fantasy or dark age costume of any sort did made them feel a bit out of place.

Before he could dwell on it further, though, a certain voice started calling out to him, causing the couple to pause and turn their heads as a certain someone started approaching them.

"Yo! Midoriya, Uraraka! Didn't think we'd see you two here! What's up?" The gruff yet excited voice of Kirishima spoke up as he and the pink form of Mina approached the pair, the two dressed in long red and pink cloaks respectively, Kirishima having a red scarf and them having the widest smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Kirishima! Ashido! We're doing great! How are you two doing? We didn't think you two be here either!" Izuku said as soon as the childhood friends made it to him and Ochako.

"Dungeons and Dragons was a big thing back in our middle school. We had a few sessions with our classmates back in the day, and when an old friend of ours messaged us about this fair, we couldn't help but reserve tickets for this!" Kirishima explained, Mina nodding along in agreement.

"Yup! Tabletop games have always been our thing, so it was pretty awesome to hear about a fantasy fair going on this week! We even went and got ourselves some costumes for this under these cloaks that Yaomomo got for us all last week," The pink girl said, getting prepared to lift her cowl before pausing and giving the couple before her a curious stare. "By the way, what are you guys doing here? No offense, but it's kinda weird for you two to be here on your anniversary of all days. You're more space and hero nerds than fantasy geeks like me and Kiri."

"None taken. We weren't really planning to come here initially either. Tokoyami was the one who got us the tickets to come here since Asui couldn't go with him, and honestly, we're having a good time. Uraraka is actually quite the fantasy fan herself, believe it or not," Izuku said, an amused laugh escaping his lips when Ochako smacked him lightly on the shoulder with a scandalized expression.

"Deku!"

"Really? That's pretty cool, Uraraka! Didn't expect you to be a fantasy fan! You look like you'd be more into space and stars instead of magic and dragons. I bet you're a super pro at them, huh?" Kirishima said with his eyes practically sparkling in excitement.

"Fantasy games are what my parents and I played to pass time. I know general things, but trust me, I'm no pro…" Ochako muttered, rustling her own hair in embarrassment.

"You got experience, though! That's still pretty awesome! You should definitely be a part of a game Kiri and I are planning to do at the dorms at some time! We could even suit you up with your own costumes, if you want! We'll pay" Mina chimed in with just as much enthusiasm as Kirishima before pointing at the large building behind them.

"Wait, what? You want to get me and Deku fantasy cosplay costumes right now? You don't have to do that for us! They're super expensive, aren't they!?" Ochako questioned with a worried expression.

"Nah, Uraraka, don't worry about it. It's your anniversary, so let us do it for ya! You two have been together for over a year now and your dedication should definitely be rewarded! Let us do it!" Kirishima insisted, his and Mina's words making the gravity girl visibly uncomfortable before Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder and caused her to to stare up at his gentle expression.

"Ochako, calm down. I know their gift is a bit extravagant, but Tokoyami's wasn't that cheap either and we accepted it. We can do the same with theirs. Besides, considering how much they like stuff like this, I'm sure they know how to make good cosplays in affordable prices," The hero said with a smile, his words prompting the red and pink pair to nod in affirmation.

"That's right! The shop behind us is a pretty cheap thrift store for guests to find clothes to make costumes really quick! We already had ours done before the even, but we checked out the store ad found a bunch of cool stuff for you to check out!" Kirishima said, his words and Izuku's assurance causing Ochako to relax a little.

"...Alright then. You win. But you guys better not spend too much money on us. I know it's our anniversary and all, but I really don't want you guys to go so far for us. Please?"

"No worries, Ochako. We'll make sure to get you and Midori some awesome stuff for your cosplays without spending a fortune. We may not be budget masters like you, but we know how to find good stuff at reasonable prices!" Mina assured as she lifted a bit of her cloak and wrapped an arm around Ochako, revealing a leopard-print tube top with a corset and belt, a pair of leather gloves, a rustic looking skirt, a pair of boots with calf-high leggings and scalely shin guards.

"That's right! Just trust us, Uraraka! We know what we're doing!" Kirishima said with a grin and a thumbs up, his actions moving his cloak and showing off his own costume: A plain vest with no shirt, a torn, crimson waist cape, a pair of puffy pants and a pair of dark boots.

"...How are you two not cold in those clothes? Fall's over in a month and it's getting colder every day," Izuku questioned, he and Ochako having mirroring dumbfounded expressions.

"These cloaks are warmer than they look," Kirishima and Mina said with matching grins and thumbs up, further confusing the pair before they were dragged into the store.

As they promised, the childhood friends were able to find costume sets for the anniversary pair at very good prices, much to Ochako's relief. Kirishima dressed Izuku up as a simple adventurer with a green vest, white shirt, a pair of silver gloves and a false sword, while Mina got Ochako into a warm looking mage with a red shawl with hood, a pink flowing shirt, a single glove on her right hand and a wooden staff. The two kept their respective pants, leggings and boots since they fit their costumes already in their friends opinions. It was a fun experience for the couple, and they even spent some time after their little shopping session hanging out with their classmates and plan the game session for their dorm. After a while, though, Izuku checked his phone and saw how late it was, and with some words of apology, he and Ochako left Mina and Kirishima and proceeded to leave the fair. Stopping at a gift shop to pick up a couple of souvenirs for Tokoyami and Tsuyu, the two were close to the exit when they had found a very familiar, and very unexpected, individual entering through the gate.

"Miss Ryukyu! Hi! It's good to see you!" Ochako called out as she waved at her target with her wand, using her free hand to pull Izuku along as they approached the amused looking dragonic hero

"Well, well. If it isn't Deku and Uravity. Nice to see you two out and having fun. Those costumes look good on you," Ryukyu, clad in her typical hero outfit, said with a grin as she greeted the pair in return.

"We got them as gifts from a couple of our friends here for our anniversary. Our trip here was even a gift from a friend as well. We've had a lot of fun thanks to them!" Ochako explained, looking so bright and happy that both Izuku and Ryukyu couldn't help but smile at her.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you two are having a good time, then. Places like these aren't for everyone, so it's good to know you two are enjoying yourselves," Ryukyu said kindly.

"Thank you, ma'am. We're happy to see you as well. Are you here because of the influx of villain attacks in the area? You're not dressed like the other guests, so that means you're on patrol, right?" Izuku thanked before questioning the hero, who looked quite surprised by his words.

"...Yes, actually. I am. Suspicious activity has been happening all over the place, so many of us heroes have been stationed all around the city to be on watch. I'm surprised that you know about it, though. I'm sure that information hasn't been released to any student interns unless they're third-years, despite how talented they are," Ryukyu questioned back, a glint in her eye as she stared at the couple during her last statement.

"Oh, we heard about it from Thirteen over at the planetarium. We were hanging out there with a couple of our friends before coming over here and our teacher told us about it after we had a little photo session with him. We also promised not to get involved with any villain assaults and let you guys handle it unless absolutely necessary," Ochako explained, looking incredibly serious and nearly imposing until her hood flopped forward and covered her eyes.

"I see. Well, as long as you two stay safe, then it should be fine. Just don't do anything too reckless if you are forced to confront a villain," Ryukyu relented with a light sigh before looking at the couple curiously. "So, are you two finished with your date here? You know you can stay here for a good while. The fair is going to be sticking around until the next day."

"We have other plans right now, actually. We're going to see Deku's mom for lunch and after that we're gonna check out Gunhead's tournament after that. We have a dinner set too, but Deku hasn't told me where we're going, yet. All he said was to dress nice, and that usually means going somewhere expensive," Ochako explained, a mildly stern gaze aimed at Izuku towards the end.

"I just want our dinner to be a surprise. And I told you that dinner's not going to be that expensive," Izuku confessed with a shrug, a weak smile in response to his frugal girlfriend's annoyed sigh.

"I see. Well, don't let me keep you away from your fun. Stay safe out there, kids, and have a happy anniversary," Ryukyu said with a kind smile before departing with a wave. Before going too far, though, she turned her head back to the couple with an amused smile. "By the way, you two might want to change out of those fantasy clothes. I don't think a swordsman and a wizard would really fit in modern societies these days."

Izuku and Ochako, in response to the dragonic hero's statement, stared back at her blankly for a few moments before slowly turning their heads to each other. A short while later, their faces exploded in a flash of red and the pair quickly made their way back to the thrift store to change out of their costumes, hearing Ryukyu laugh loudly as they past her. Grateful as they were to her for saving them from utter mortification, they were still heavily embarrassed by what they nearly did go out into town in their newly acquired outfits. They could only imagine what some of their friends would say if they saw them in those clothes, especially Kaminari, Sero and even Bakugo. Inko would've also got a kick out of it if they showed up dressed like something out of a children's fantasy book now that they realized it,

Though they did had a feeling that a certain white haired child would absolutely love to see them in their gear, and after coming out of the store in their normal clothes, they made a mental note to at least put them back on after lunch just for her. She deserved more happiness in her life, after all, and nothing says fun like spending time with a pair of adventurers.

* * *

Author's notes:

And there you have it. A bit shorter than the other chapters before it and probably some errors as well, but I wanted to get something out for you guys since you've been waiting for so long. Also, because of how much of a pain this chapter was to get done, the other chapters will be delayed as a result. I apologize greatly that this fic will be running late, but hopefully I will be able to get the other chapters pumped out fast enough. The next theme is domestic, my forte, so I might be able to get something out in time. At least I hope. Regardless, thank you all so much for reading my fics. I hope you heroes have a fantastic day and I will see you next time!

Until then, Farewell. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


End file.
